


Mental kampsport

by Peer



Series: Nært på Even [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Even's POV, Friendship, Getting to know each other for real, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, Være regissør i sitt eget liv
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 100,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer/pseuds/Peer
Summary: Motvillig merket jeg at jeg var på vei ut av søvnen. Jeg åpnet øynene. Rommet mitt var mørklagt, men lysene utenfra trengte gjennom persiennene og gjorde at jeg kunne se konturene av skapet og en av gitarene. Gulvet rett under vinduet lyste opp så sterkt at jeg måtte smalne øynene. Jeg kunne høre lyder fra gaten, og det var en masse bevegelser der ute som gjorde at lyset på gulvet, og på den ene veggen, vibrerte. Alt ved å ha øynene åpne var slitsomt. Jeg lukket dem igjen, forsøkte å tømme hjernen for innhold og gli inn i søvnen igjen, men det gikk ikke. Jeg hadde sovet så å si hele dagen. Nå hadde tydeligvis kroppen min bestemt, mot min vilje, at jeg ikke skulle få fred på en stund.Evens tanker. Hans kamp med seg selv for å tro på at han er bra nok. En mer og mer dialogdreven historie om Even og Isak, men også flere av karakterene i Skam-universet. Dette er det jeg prøver på i denne ficen, samt hele veien å få historien til å stemme med klippene fra slutten av sesong 3 og gjennom sesong 4.





	1. Den egentlige meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Om kapittel 1-6: 
> 
> De seks første kapitlene i denne historien følger Even gjennom depresjonen i desember. Her prøver jeg å sette meg inn i tankene hans og de indre konfliktene jeg føler han kjempet med.
> 
> Onsdag 7.desember prøver Isak å ringe Even. Senere samme kveld sender han ham en sms. Hvordan opplevde Even dette? Hva skjer med Even fra denne onsdagen og fram til han sender Isak meldingen over alle meldinger den fredagen? Et dykk inn i Evens opplevelse av dagene som fulgte i kollektivet.

**Onsdag 7.desember. Ettermiddag**  


Motvillig merket jeg at jeg var på vei ut av søvnen. Jeg åpnet øynene. Rommet mitt var mørklagt, men lysene utenfra trengte gjennom persiennene og gjorde at jeg kunne se konturene av skapet og en av gitarene. Gulvet rett under vinduet lyste opp så sterkt at jeg måtte smalne øynene. Jeg kunne høre lyder fra gaten og det var en masse bevegelser der ute som gjorde at lyset på gulvet, og på den ene veggen, vibrerte. Alt ved å ha øynene åpne var slitsomt. Jeg lukket dem igjen, forsøkte å tømme hjernen for innhold og gli inn i søvnen igjen, men det gikk ikke. Jeg hadde sovet så å si hele dagen. Nå hadde tydeligvis kroppen min bestemt, mot min vilje, at jeg ikke skulle få fred på en stund. 

Det gjorde vondt et eller annet sted, vondt å registrere alt livet utenfor. Jeg verken orket eller ville være en del av det, men det var heller ikke godt å ligge her og høre på det akkurat nå. 

Den ene tanken etter den andre skar seg inn i meg. Isak. Jeg var beyond å føle skam. Problemet lå ikke der. Jeg hadde ødelagt alt. Det var problemet. Og et sted visste jeg at det lå en massiv kjærlighetssorg og ventet på meg. Bare tanken på akkurat det fikk meg til å føle seg svimmel enda jeg lå rett ut i senga. Og hvordan hadde Isak det? Jeg ante ikke. Men innerst inne visste jeg, så godt kjent hadde jeg blitt med han, at han ikke bare hadde trukket på skuldrene og tenkt at der fikk han nok en gang bekrefta at livet hans var bedre uten psykisk syke folk rundt han. Han var kanskje forbanna, såra, sjokkert, kanskje trist. For alt jeg visste kunne det hende Isak hadde det fælt nå, og alt var min feil. Denne tanken var definitivt heller ikke til å holde ut. 

Jeg trakk pusten dypt, prøvde å tvinge tankene bort. «Snart kommer medisinene til å virke. Pessimismen, skyldfølelsen, ensomheten, alle de vonde tankene kommer sakte men sikkert til å gi slipp» hadde jeg hørt tusen ganger. Og det var jo for så vidt sant. Men det var dette som var min sanne sinnsstemning. Det var dette, sånn som jeg hadde det nå, som var meg. Og jeg aktet faktisk ikke å bli utfordra på akkurat det noe mer heller. En terapeut hadde sagt en annen gang jeg hadde vært deprimert at den tilstanden ikke var meg på det sanneste, tvert imot. Jeg mislikte å skulle argumentere mot en annen person om hvem jeg selv var. Det var noe forvirrende og invaderende ved det. «Jeg skal spørre deg når du er oppe igjen om du fortsatt mener det du sier nå». Jeg hadde ikke giddet å si noe tilbake, for terapeuten tok ikke poenget uansett. Det kunne godt være jeg selv ville tenke annerledes på det når jeg var «oppe» igjen, men det betydde likevel ikke at jeg ikke hadde rett i det jeg tenkte nå. Den Isak hadde blitt kjent med var en kunstig, pilleskapt versjon av meg selv. Det eneste ekte var følelsene mine for Isak, men det var ingen trøst. Det eneste positive med det var at jeg visste at jeg ikke hadde lurt han, ikke på den måten. Det visste jeg, at følelsene var ekte, men det var også for overveldende til at jeg kunne forholde meg til det akkurat nå. 

Det banket forsiktig på døren.

«Ja?». Mamma åpnet døren og gikk mot sengen min. 

«Kan jeg sette på et lys?»

«Ok». Jeg knep øynene igjen, åpnet dem forsiktig, holdt dem på gløtt, til lyset ikke gjorde vondt lenger, før jeg snudde meg og så på henne. 

«Hei» sa hun og smilte, heldigvis uten medlidenhet. Hun hadde lært for lenge siden at jeg hatet medlidenhet. 

«Hei.» Jeg orket ikke smile selv, men merket leppene formet seg til noe som kunne vært begynnelsen på et smil. 

«Har du lyst på noe å spise?»

«Nei, egentlig ikke, ellers takk»

«Har du spist noe i dag i det hele tatt, Even?» spurte hun mens hun strøk en hånd gjennom håret mitt. 

Jeg hadde sluttet å lyve for like lenge siden. 

«Nei, har ikke orket noe i mat dag ass.» Jeg la merke til hvor monoton stemmen min lød og hvor lavt jeg snakket. Jeg kunne nesten ikke skjønne at mamma fikk det med seg i det hele tatt. 

«Kjenn etter da om det er noe du kan ha lyst på»

«Jeg dør ikke av å ikke spise noe en dag, mamma. Og jeg drikker vann» sa jeg og pekte på vannflasken ved siden av sengen. 

Mobilen min begynte å ringe. Jeg kunne ikke huske at lyden var så høy. Vi så begge bort på bordet der den lå og lyste. 

«Skal jeg hente den?» spurte mamma og så avventende på meg. Jeg ristet på hodet og gjorde en avvergende bevegelse med hånden. 

«Bare la den ringe seg ferdig». 

Mamma kom til å gå ut av rommet mitt ganske snart, slå av lyset etter å ha spurt meg om det var det jeg ville, og jeg ville være offer for det samme tankehelvetet mitt igjen. Jeg trengte distraksjon fram til jeg ville få til å sovne igjen. Det at mamma ikke drev og stilte meg en masse spørsmål, gjorde at jeg skjønte jeg kunne være sammen med henne litt for å slippe unna meg selv. Spise litt sammen med henne på kjøkkenet. 

«Har vi potetmos?» spurte jeg. Hun smilte.

«Ja, jeg tror da det. Vil du ha grønnsaker, kjøtt eller kanskje fisk?» Hun bet seg i leppen, som om hun innså at det ble i overkant mange ting å forholde seg til. 

«Bare potetmos» sa jeg og smilte så vidt. 

«Ok, det skal bli»

«Og krydder og ketchup. Takk, mamma. Gir du meg fem minutter så kommer jeg ut?» Hun smilte og forlot rommet. 

Jeg pustet tungt før jeg satte seg opp og så kløv ut av sengen. Hvis jeg ikke gjorde det med en gang, kom jeg bare til å miste tiltaket igjen. Jeg så på klærne på gulvet og kom på at jeg ikke hadde dusjet på nesten to døgn. I stedet for å ta på meg de samme klærne igjen, gikk jeg mot skapet for å finne noen rene. Jeg fikk øye på mobilen, tok den opp for å sjekke hvem som hadde ringt. 

«Isak  
Tapt anrop». 

Det skjedde noe i magen min. Jeg klarte faktisk ikke å stå på beina. Jeg satte seg ned med mobilen i hånda, så på skjermen igjen, for jeg kunne ikke stole på sansene mine nå sånn helt uten videre. Det var første livstegn fra Isak etter meldingen hans på lørdag: «Hei Even, jeg skjønner ikke en dritt akkurat nå. Slutt å melde meg». De siste ordene hadde sendt meg inn i …, gjort et eller annet med meg som jeg ikke engang hadde ord for. Hvorfor hadde han ringt nå? Hva ville han? Skjelle meg ut? Kanskje han hatet meg og så hadde han holdt det i seg fram til nå. Isak hadde aldri hatt sex før med meg den kvelden på Plaza. Og det hadde betydd masse, masse, masse. Han har all grunn til å hate meg, men jeg er ikke i stand til å høre det fra han. Jeg fikk problemer med å puste, panikk for at Isak skulle ringe igjen eller sende en melding. Jeg skrudde av lyden på telefonen, fortet meg å finne klær. Ute av rommet mitt ropte jeg til mamma: 

«Jeg tar en kjapp dusj, så kommer jeg». Noen måtte bare vite hvor jeg var i tilfelle jeg kom til å fainte helt ut. 

 

Mamma satt overfor meg med en kopp te. Hun så tankefullt ut av vinduet bak meg mens jeg først gravde i maten fram til jeg begynte systematisk å fylle gaffelen med små mengder med potetmos som jeg badet i den store dammen av ketchup jeg hadde laget på tallerkenen. 

«Det er noe som er så rart. Du virker på en måte helt … annerledes i humøret nå enn da jeg var inne hos deg på rommet for bare noen minutter siden» sa mamma tankefullt, blikket fortsatt rettet mot vinduet til hun hadde snakket ferdig, da satte hun det i meg. Jeg sperret opp øyene automatisk, frøs til et øyeblikk før jeg svelget maten jeg hadde i munnen og så ned. 

«Annerledes .. hvordan da?»

«Nå synes jeg du virker nervøs. Det gjorde du ikke i sted», sa hun og prøvde å fanget blikket mitt. Jeg tenkte meg om, men orket ikke tenke lenge, så jeg snakket i stedet: 

«Det var Isak som ringte».

«Hva ville han da?»

«Det vet jeg ikke. Jeg tok jo ikke telefonen».

«Hva er det du er redd for at han ville da?»

«Han har all grunn til å være forbanna på meg og trenger vel å ta det ut. Det skylder jeg han jo også, men jeg fikser ikke det akkurat nå» sa jeg mens jeg dro meg i underleppen og så til siden og inn i veggen. 

«Jeg tror ikke det er derfor han prøvde å ringe deg».

«Hva tror du er grunnen da, mamma?» spurte jeg og hørtes irritert ut. Det var jeg også, for hun visste jo faktisk ikke hva hun snakket om. 

«Jeg vet ikke, men jeg tror ikke det er fordi han er sint på deg og vil få utløp for det. Hvor godt har du latt ham bli kjent med deg?» 

«Hva slags spørsmål er det? Jeg har jo sagt at jeg var for feig til å fortelle han at jeg er bipolar». Jeg skjøv tallerkenen fra meg. Litt over halvparten hadde jeg klart å få ned. Mamma fylte koppen hun hadde satt foran meg med te uten å spørre om jeg ville ha. 

«Å la noen bli kjent med deg innebærer mye mer enn å fortelle det, Even. Var det mest kroppslig tiltrekning eller stakk det også dypere enn det?»

«Det siste». 

«Da tror jeg ikke han ringte deg nå fordi han er sint.»

«Det er jo nettopp derfor han sikkert er sint!» 

«Hvis han er glad i deg, så vil han også forstå. Og hvis han vil forstå, så er han ikke sint på deg for den kvelden.»

«Jeg kunne faktisk fortalt han på forhånd at jeg er bipolar, så det ikke hadde kommet som et sjokk. Selv om jeg er bipolar er det jo ikke sånn at jeg liksom ikke har ansvar for noe». 

«Nei, på ingen måte. Det er ikke det jeg prøver å si. Det vet du. Men når du har blitt så interessert i ham, må han være oppegående nok til å tenke større på det enn det». Jeg kjente at jeg ble glad et sted i meg for at hun sa det. 

«Kanskje han ringte fordi jeg har glemt noe klær hos han eller no.»

«Eller kanskje han vil snakke med deg. Kanskje han savner deg og ikke vil at det skal være over». 

De ordene var som kniver inn i brystet, for jeg visste at om, rent hypotetisk, Isak skulle komme på sånne tanker, måtte jeg klare å overbevise han om at det måtte være slutt mellom oss. 

«Du må ikke si sånne ting» sa jeg. 

Jeg reiste meg opp, tok tallerkenen og skrapte av potetmosen som var igjen, lot den falle ned i søppelkassen for matavfall. Jeg var altfor godt oppdratt. 

«Takk for maten». Jeg merket at hele henne hadde lyst til å finne det riktige å si for å få meg til å smile. 

«Det var egentlig bra å snakke litt med deg om det, selv om jeg ikke klarer helt å vise det» sa jeg og ga henne smilet jeg visste hun ønsket å se.

Hun reiste seg opp og ga meg en klem

«Jeg liker å snakke med deg uansett hva slags sinnsstemning du er i» hvisket hun nesten. 

Og hun løy ikke heller. Hun prøver å følge meg selv i begynnelsen av nedoverbakkene i de maniske episodene, når tankene fortsetter å eskalere, fortere og fortere, fulle av motstand mot fallet som nærmer seg, når assosiasjonsrekkene tar mer og mer av, når jeg blir nesten-psykotisk og assosiasjonene gradvis ikke lenger skjer ut fra mening, men mer og mer ut fra ordlyden. Selv da prøver hun å følge meg. Hun lever seg faktisk inn, objektiverer meg ikke. 

Jeg klemte armen hennes lett før jeg gikk mot rommet mitt, og sa, med ryggen allerede til henne:

«Jeg trodde aldri det var mulig å føle seg så avslappa sammen med noen og samtidig være så forelska.» 

Mobilen lyste i det jeg kom inn. En melding. Fra Isak. Jeg klarte ikke å la være å se begynnelsen: 

«Prøvde å ringe …» Ja, takk, det har jeg fått med meg. Jeg kjente hjertet hamre. 

**Isak**  
«Prøvde å ringe. Håper du har det bra. Gi en lyd når du føler for det❤️»

 

Det hjertet. Det fordømte hjertet. Før jeg rakk å tenke noe som helst, kjente jeg tårene presse på. Jeg tvang dem bort. Tanken som så trengte seg fram: Isak vil snakke med meg. Hjertet betyr at han ikke har konkludert med at alt var bullshit fra min side. Jeg må forsikre Isak om at han har rett, rett i at alt på ingen måte var bullshit. Om det så er det siste jeg skal gjøre, så er det nettopp det. 

Jeg kom nå på ordene til Sonja lørdag formiddag. «Han skjønte virkelig ingen ting, Even! Da jeg sa du var manisk, jeg måtte jo si det, så han bare på meg like forvirra, som om jeg snakket gresk eller no. Han kommer aldri til å kunne takle deg.» «Takle meg? Takle meg, Sonja?!?!» «Ja, eller forstå deg da, være der for deg». Jeg kjente jeg ble rasende selv nå, over hva hun hadde sagt. Det gjorde det på et vis lettere, dempet den dårlige samvittigheten over å ha vært utro og så gjort det slutt på en ganske brutal måte. 

Men nå måtte jeg snakke med henne igjen. Hva mer hadde hun og Isak snakket om? Hvordan kunne Isak sende den meldingen han nettopp hadde sendt?

**Meg**  
«Hei, jeg skulle gjerne snakket litt med deg om fredag kveld.  
Passer det å komme innom?»

 

**Sonja**  
«Hei, jeg kan ikke i kveld. Kan komme i morgen.  
I 12-tiden hvis det passer, du er vel ikke akkurat  
på skolen denne uka?» 

 

**Meg**  
«Ok, sees da.»

 

Nei, jeg var ikke akkurat på skolen denne uka. 

Jeg hadde fått SMS fra kontaktlærer med ønske om god bedring og info om at alle de andre lærerne mine ville sende melding på It's learning om hva jeg kunne gjøre for å henge med - når jeg fikk overskudd til det. Meldingen var ok skrevet, og jeg hadde svart og takket. Jeg hadde derimot ikke hatt noe av det overskuddet ennå. Det eneste jeg hadde gjort var å pugge to korte tekster jeg hadde fått tilsendt av historielæreren. Det var kilder til en analyse som skulle gjøres om noe fra 1.verdenskrig. Jeg orket ikke å analysere noe som helst for tiden, men hadde lært meg tekstene utenat bare for å få fred fra egne tanker den tiden det tok. 

Det var bra Sonja ikke kom nå, merket jeg. Den samtalen med Sonja var viktig. Jeg så for meg en balansevekt. Sonja skulle ikke gå fra det møtet i troen på at hun skjønte mer av meg enn jeg selv gjorde, at hun visste bedre enn meg hva jeg egentlig ville og hva som egentlig var best for meg. På den andre siden hadde jeg såret henne mye allerede. Jeg måtte være skånsom samtidig. Det var en balansekunst som krevde konsentrasjon på et helt annet nivå enn jeg nå ville klart å oppdrive. Jeg var utslitt, ville egentlig bare sove.

Jeg kollapset i sengen, og rakk å tenke før søvnen tok meg at det var en lettelse at jeg skulle få slippe unna meg selv igjen etter mer enn en time i bevisst tilstand. 

 


	2. La meg ta meg av innvendingene selv

**Torsdag 8.desember. 11.30**  


Jeg våknet av alarmen på mobilen. Øyelokkene vibrerte så mye at jeg måtte holde på dem med med fingrene for å få dem til å stilne litt, før jeg gikk ut av senga og slo av alarmen. Jeg hadde sovet nesten 15 timer. Det var likevel ingenting i meg som ønsket å «begynne dagen». Jeg tok med meg mobilen tilbake i sengen, men ble først liggende å titte ut i rommet. Noen solstråler kom inn i rommet gjennom sprekkene i persiennene. Skulle de liksom få meg til å tenke at det skulle bli en fin dag. Hvordan skulle jeg klare å få fram budskapet til Sonja og få henne til å fortelle meg alt hun hadde sagt til Isak? Hvordan skulle jeg klare det med kroppen full av medikamenter som bedøvet hjernekapasiteten min stadig litt mer? Jeg mistenkte i alle fall nå at det var det de gjorde. Det var ikke noe vits i å forberede meg heller. Jeg sjekket mail isteden. Åpnet et vedlegg med mange dikt fra norsklæreren. Jeg brydde meg ikke med å lese hva diktene skulle brukes til, bare scrollet nedover diktene. 

«Når solen skriger på himmelen  
Ved dag - og spytter sine guldslanter  
Ind i stuen:  
Da åbner døren sig bredt og jeg  
Ser at åbningen ligner et vilddyrs gab!» (Dagny Juel Przybyszevska)

 

Tenk at jeg skulle finne et dikt som passet så perfekt til sinnsstemningen min i dag. Det var jammen heldig, tenkte jeg ironisk. 

 

Da jeg sto på kjøkkenet og lagde kaffe etter å ha vasket ansiktet i kaldt vann og ellers prøvd på beste vis å forberede meg mentalt og fysisk på det forestående, kjente jeg igjen at det virkelig var en dårlig idé å skulle møte Sonja. Jeg tok en slurk av kaffen, prøvde å forestille meg at koffeinen skulle samle konsentrasjonen min nok til at Sonja ikke fintet meg ut. Hvorfor var jeg redd for det? Sonja var faktisk ikke sterkere enn meg, uansett hvilken tilstand jeg var i. Men hun kunne gi næring til tvilen som lå der i meg. Etter meldingen fra Isak i går var det et håp i meg, et håp om at det kanskje kunne gå likevel. Når jeg tok fram håpet, var det som om jeg ikke kjente underlaget under føttene mine lenger. Og så kom tvilen: håpet betydde at jeg hadde mistet bakkekontakten. Isak kom til å bli ulykkelig med meg. Jeg var egoistisk hvis jeg ikke sørget for å overbevise han om at det måtte være slutt. Men jeg ville høre på håpet nå, ta sjansen, ikke høre på tvilen. Og det var den jeg var redd for at Sonja skulle dyrke. Det kunne hun klare, for jeg var ikke sterk i håpet. Jeg lo smilløst av hvordan tankene mine hørtes ut som forvirra, religiøs fabling. 

3 på 12 låste hun seg inn. Det begynte dårlig. Hvorfor ringte hun ikke på? Jeg gikk ut i gangen og møtte henne akkurat idet hun åpnet ytterdøren. 

«Oi, jeg tenkte du sikkert lå og sov.»

«Nei, når jeg har avtalt å møte deg kl.12 ligger jeg ikke og sover da.» Jeg smilte for å avvæpne ordene som jeg hørte kom ut kaldt og kritisk. 

«Ok, sorry, jeg skulle ringt på». 

«No worries.» Jeg gikk foran henne inn i stuen. 

«Kaffe?»

Sonja ville ha kaffe. Vi satte oss ned på hver vår side av stuebordet med hver vår kopp. 

«Det kan godt hende det her er kjipt for deg å høre, men jeg trenger at du skjønner at jeg har ekte følelser for Isak og selv om … det aldri blir han og meg, så betyr ikke det at du og jeg kommer til å bli sammen igjen. Det vil sikkert ikke du lenger heller, men…» 

Jeg følte jeg hadde anstrengt meg så mye at jeg ville trenge å sove en uke etter bare denne første setningen. 

«OK» sa Sonja bare og krysset armene foran seg, noe som ikke gjorde det lettere. 

«Du er en bra person. Og når jeg sier det er slutt så er det ikke fordi det er noe feil med deg eller fordi jeg er syk. Jeg er forelsket i en annen, derfor.»

«Men Isak, han ko…»

«Nei, det er sant. Isak kommer aldri til å få en fucked up kjæreste som meg. Men det forandrer ikke saken.» Jeg orket ikke å høre Sonja komme med innvendinger mot meg og Isak. Jeg klarte det mer enn nok selv.

«Du er ikke fucked up.»

«Hva sa du til Isak på fredag? Jeg kommer ikke til å klandre deg uansett hva du sa, men trenger å vite det». 

«Even, jeg vil faktisk mer at du skal ha det bra, enn at du skal være min, selv om jeg skulle ønske at de to tingene gikk sammen fortsatt». 

Der traff hun meg. Jeg så at hun faktisk syntes jeg var attraktiv der og da, der jeg satt fjern, med ufikset hår, flere nyutsprugne kviser og joggebukser. Hun hadde ikke blitt ene og alene en omsorgsperson. Det var ikke bare det at det ga livet hennes mening å ha en person hun kunne passe på. Hun hadde kjærestefølelser for meg fortsatt også, innså jeg nå. Jeg skjønte på en annen måte at dette var vanskelig for henne. 

Jeg hadde ikke hatt lyst på henne etter den kvelden Isak og jeg hadde hengt ut her. Isak i vinduskarmen som stirrer på meg i smug. Herregud. Jeg skulle bøyd meg mot han da, latt hånden min gli forsiktig over ansiktet hans, sakte, lenge, kysset han, dratt han inntil meg, hvisket i øret hans at jeg det var pretty obvious at han ikke ante hvem Nas var, men at jeg likte han likevel. Jeg angret, angret for at at jeg ikke hadde sørget for at det var én dag til, en dag til å legge til minnene om lykken når jeg og Isak ikke holdt tilbake noe. 

Jeg ble akutt trist. Og fikk dårlig samvittighet for å ha denne dagdrømmen nå. Den dårlige samvittigheten fikk meg sikkert til bare å se enda tristere ut. Alt ble bare mer og mer feil.

«Jeg sa flere ting jeg sikkert ikke burde sagt.» Sonja dro meg tilbake til her og nå. 

«Du var opprørt, brydde deg faktisk selv etter alt jeg hadde gjort. Det er helt forståelig. Jeg kommer ikke til å bli forbanna på deg uansett hva du sier.»

«Jeg fortalte deg det med at det virket som «manisk» ikke sa han noe?»

Jeg nikket. 

«Trodde du virkelig han er forelsket i deg? Han er jo ikke det. Det er bare en fiks idé han har akkurat nå. Det sa jeg sånn omtrent» sa Sonja og så engstelig på meg. Jeg kom på at jeg hadde lovet ikke å bli forbanna. 

«Tror du fortsatt det, at det er en fiks idé?» spurte jeg. 

Hun ristet på hodet. 

«Hvorfor ikke. Hva gjør at du ikke tror det er en fiks idé lenger?»

«Jeg vet du likte han lenge før du ble manisk, og du gjør det tydeligvis nå også, når du er alt annet enn manisk.» sa hun mens underleppen hennes begynte å skjelve. 

Jeg så for første gang på lenge at hun var vakker. 

«Unnskyld, det er sikkert dårlig gjort av meg å ta denne samtalen med deg.»

«Nei, det er jo ikke det. Jeg også trenger det for å komme meg videre. Jeg sa mer. Jeg fortalte det med at du pugget koranen på arabisk i fjor.»

«Du sammenlignet det og det jeg og Isak har hatt?» spurte jeg og måtte nok en gang kjempe for ikke å skrike til henne. 

«Jeg sa at du ikke tålte å røyke og at han for guds skyld måtte holde seg unna for ikke å gjøre alt verre.»

«Du fikk det jo til å høres ut som det var Isaks feil.»

«Unnskyld, men akkurat da følte jeg det sånn». 

Jeg kunne på en måte forstå henne også. Hun så inntrengende på meg. 

«Jeg tror jeg sluttet på et eller annet tidspunkt å … lytte ordentlig til deg.» 

Jeg kunne ikke vært mer enig, men sa det ikke. Nesten alle gangene vi hadde vært ute blant folk inntil nylig, hadde Sonja bekreftet meg, uten at jeg egentlig trengte det, gjennom å vise meg fram, hviske meg i øret at jeg var kjekk, smart, morsom, et eller annet. Hun var stolt av meg. Men når vi var alene, når jeg da prøvde å snakke med henne, hadde det blitt mer og mer som om hun oversatte alt jeg sa til et språk jeg ikke kunne. Alt jeg sa var kanskje symptomer på noe jeg selv ikke skjønte. 

«Uhm». 

«Even, Isak virket ikke bare sjokkert og uforstående». 

«Nei vel?»

«Han gikk og bar på klærne dine» sa hun og så ned. 

Jeg som trodde jeg var forbi skammen, kjente igjen at den nærmest lammet meg av det hun sa. 

Sonja merket reaksjonen min: 

«Han var bare redd for deg, redd for at du kunne bli banket opp, ingen fordømmelse i det hele tatt», sa hun ettertenksomt. 

Jeg kjente først en anelse av lettelse, men så gled jeg inn i den kjente skyen av forvirring, av hva Sonja sa. Det var så mange ting i meg i konflikt med hverandre at alt sauset seg sammen. 

Sonjas storhet derimot, den slo meg nå. Den egenskapen ved henne jeg hadde satt pris på fra begynnelsen, men mistet av syne det siste året eller noe. 

«Jeg vet ikke hva han skjønner, hvor moden han er eller ikke, men jeg skjønte jo egentlig at han bryr seg om deg.. Og jeg sa til han at du …, men det er du jo… Hva er det med deg og Isak?»

«Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal forklare det.»

«Føler du at han ser deg, selv om …?»

«Ja» avbrøt jeg, og så fort bort på henne, merket jeg var på vakt.

Vi spiste deler av quichen Sonja hadde med seg, som hun visste jeg vanligvis elsket. Jeg spiste flere munnfuller og lot det ligge synlige rester så mamma eller pappa skulle se det når de kom hjem, for jeg visste jeg kom til å være mer utslitt enn noensinne etter dette møtet, ikke klare å komme ut og spise noe som helst den kvelden. 

Sonja så ettertenksom ut, som om hun ville spørre meg om noe. 

«Jeg burde kanskje ringe Isak» sa hun. 

«Det blir uansett ikke meg og Isak, ikke tenk på det» sa jeg og merket noe i meg trampe på noe annet. Jeg kjente samtidig at den mørke skyen og søvnbehovet tok meg. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne skyve Sonja ut, låse døren og legge meg og forsvinne fra alt og aldri våkne igjen.

«Når kommer foreldrene dine hjem?»

«Vet ikke, sikkert i 16-tida, en av dem i alle fall. Hvordan det?»

«Jeg er fortsatt redd for deg, ok? Særlig når du har det sånn som nå.» 

Jeg visste ikke om jeg skulle være rørt eller sint, derfor sa jeg heller ikke noe. 

«Du er altfor bra, Even, til å gjøre noe dumt, ok?»

«Ok, men jeg må sove nå. Vi snakkes.»

Jeg ga henne en klem. 

«Lov meg at du har en bra dag videre». 

***

Lite visste jeg da at Sonja tekstet begge foreldrene mine umiddelbart. Hun var urolig for at jeg skulle bestemme seg for å gjøre slutt på alt. Nå hadde jeg tatt farvel med henne. Og hun så for seg at jeg i neste øyeblikk skrev en siste melding til Isak. 

Pappa dro hjem med en gang. Han hadde mye jobb å gjøre, men kunne gjøre det hjemmefra. Han trodde ikke på at det var noen fare, men selvsagt tok de Sonja på alvor. 

Han åpnet døren til rommet, gikk bort til sengen, hørte pusten min, strøk meg forsiktig over pannen før han gikk ut igjen og lot døren stå på gløtt. Jeg registrerte det så vidt.


	3. Vet ikke lenger forskjellen på akkurat nå og i uendelig tid

**Fredag 9.desember. 19.19**  


Jeg hadde gått ut av rommet mitt to-tre ganger det siste døgnet, for å hente mer vann, spise et eller annet fra kjøleskapet, gå på do og ta en dusj. Både mamma og pappa hadde vært inne hos meg, hver for seg, en gang eller to, ellers ingen kontakt med omverdenen. Ingen flere anrop eller meldinger. Men jeg var bestemt på at jeg måtte la Isak få vite at han hadde rett. Jeg trengte bare overskudd og opplysthet nok til å vite hvordan jeg skulle få det fram. 

For første gang siden fredag var jeg klar til å gå ut i verden. Jeg hadde tatt på seg en hel masse klær, hadde på følelsen at jeg kom til å fryse uansett. Jeg så meg i speilet, fikk behov for å ta ned «Alt er love»-posteren fra skapet. Før jeg fikk noe mer i tankene, gikk jeg ut av rommet, gjennom gangen og inn i stuen. Pappa satt der med en bok og et glass konjakk. 

«Skal du ut?» spurte han og reiste seg opp og gikk mot meg. 

«Gå en tur, trekke litt luft». 

«Vi kan gjerne gå en tur sammen hvis du vil?» 

«Nei, det er noe jeg må gjøre.»

«Hva er det du skal gjøre?»

«Nei, jeg vet ikke helt pappa, bare ordne opp i noe.»

«Du, han Isak, har du tenkt å snakke med ham?»

«Hvorfor spør du?»

«Nei, fordi det høres ut som du kanskje burde det, ut fra hva både Sonja og mamma har fortalt.»

«Vet ikke. Det er vanskelig alt det der.» Jeg så ned, lente meg inntil dørkarmen, kjente jeg ble varm av å stå inne med alle ytterklærne på. 

«Skjønner det. Kan jeg spørre når du tror du kommer hjem?»

«Vet ikke, men sender melding hvis jeg ikke er hjemme innen kl.22, ok?» 

Jeg så pappa var bekymret og hatet det. Jeg skjønte at jeg utstrålte det jeg var fylt av: en vilje til å ordne opp, bringe alle ting til klarhet, og så fjerne meg helt før jeg ødela noe igjen. 

«Ok, men husk på at det er hundre andre muligheter da, der du kan ordne ting, nå trenger du mye hvile, ikke slit deg ut.» 

Det er ikke hundre andre muligheter til å ordne det her på, hadde jeg lyst til å si, men spurte i stedet: 

«Hvor er mamma?» Jeg innså at jeg kanskje var i ferd med å ta avskjed med pappa, og da kom jeg plutselig til å tenke på mamma. 

«På jobbmiddag. Hun kommer nok snart. Skal jeg ringe henne?»

«Nei, nei, jeg bare lurte. Jeg må gå nå, pappa, før jeg svetter ihjel.» 

Jeg klemte han lenge, lenge nok til at han ble enda mer mistenksom, stikk i strid med hva jeg ville, men jeg burde selvfølgelig skjønt det. Jeg merket det bekymrede blikket hans idet jeg lukket døra til leiligheten og begynte å gå nedover trappene. 

Ute på gaten kjente jeg at jeg ble, litt etter litt, behagelig løsrevet fra den forpliktelsen jeg på en eller annen måte hadde kjent på mellom meg og pappa. Jeg gikk mot Nissen, ble blank, likegyldig, nummen, lurte på om det var greit om det bare fortsatte å være sånn. Meldingslyd fra lomma. Jeg dro fram mobilen: 

**Pappa** :  
«Snakk med Isak. Husk å sende melding hvis ikke du er tilbake innen kl.22.»

Det var da veldig da. 

**Meg** :  
«Jeg sender melding i tilfelle, ja. Ikke vær bekymra» 

Å være deprimert er en sørpe av selvmotsigelser. Det er tomhet, nummenhet, ingenting, nada, jævla fravær av alt. Men samtidig er det et helvetes slit av et tankekjør. Og så er det fullt av overbevisninger om at verden er bedre uten meg, at folka som er glad i meg ville hatt det bedre om jeg ikke fantes mer og samtidig er det en stemme som sier at akkurat det er helt feil, like totalt feil som det andre ganger, eller nesten samtidig av og til, føles helt totalt riktig. 

Akkurat sånn er det med Isak også selvfølgelig. Jeg er som oftest helt sikker på at jeg for guds skyld må holde meg unna han. Bare få sagt at følelsene mine var (er) ekte, så han ikke går videre i verden og er redd for at han er dårlig menneskekjenner og ikke tør å bli forelska igjen. 

(Men det gjør så … vondt å tenke sånn .. har ikke ord for det, men det gjør så … vondt å tenke sånn at det liksom bare ikke kan være riktig)

Jeg stoppet opp, ble plutselig paralysert på en måte av tanken over selv om jeg prøvde å holde den på avstand. Hvis jeg lot meg få forfølge den tanken videre, ville jeg kollapse, rent fysisk. Jeg kjente panikken komme, hjertebanken, den raske pusten, hendene som ble klamme selv nå, ute, i desemberkvelden. Den velkjente panikken. Jeg iverksatte de teknikkene jeg kunne til det kjedsommelige. Og det virket. Selvfølgelig virket det. Jeg fikk ikke noe panikkangstanfall og kunne gå videre. 

Så jævlig skjør jeg er. Hvor nesten skremmende kontrast er ikke det også, til hvordan jeg som regel framstår. Sånn som Sonja liker meg. Selvsikker, utadvendt, alltid en treffende replikk, morsom, bare ikke altfor mye av det gode selvsagt, for da lukter det starten på manisk episode. 

Og problemet er ikke at ikke det også er meg. Problemet er at når jeg er ettertenksom, blir alltid Sonja på vakt. Som om de overflatiske sidene, de jeg kan vise alle, er de eneste hun vil ha. Alt annet er farlig. Hun har holdt ut med det, det skal hun ha. Men hun har ikke lenger forholdt seg til «meg». Hun har ikke vært nysgjerrig på hva jeg tenker, på hva som foregår i meg som jeg ikke deler med hvem som helst. Hun har tvert i mot avbrutt det. Motarbeidet at jeg som andre mennesker skulle få ha et indre liv. Som om hjernen min tar av med en gang jeg går inn i meg selv. For henne har det vært den kule meg og den syke meg. Jeg setter det på spissen. Det er nok litt urettferdig, men det er også definitivt noe i det.

Sånn vil det alltid være har jeg tenkt før. Når jeg en gang er bipolar, vil jeg alltid også være alene. Så fort jeg byr på meg selv til de som kjenner meg, så tenker de symptomer. «Du er ikke lidelsen din». For noe piss. Plutselig skjønner jeg på en annen måte hvorfor så mange - selv helsepersonell som skal ha kunnskap om psykisk sykdom - har en tendens til å behandle meg som om jeg var dum. De vet nok at det ikke er noe som tyder på at bipolare har lavere IQ enn resten av befolkningen. De tar seg bare ikke bryet med å prøve å få ordentlig kontakt (ikke alle da), for jeg er jo uansett ikke herre i eget hus, enten helt fortapt i et hav av misconceptions, eller relativt velfungerende fordi den egentlige meg er medisinert bort. Hvis jeg blir såra fordi noen ikke tar meg på alvor, sånn jeg ser det, må de bare gi meg mer medisiner for lavt stemningsleie, slik de ser det. Og de har jo alltid rett. 

Den sanne meg er en failure, en man per definisjon ikke kan feste lit til. Jeg er det papirene sier er lidelsen min. Når jeg snakker sånn til mamma, sier hun at jeg har internalisert fordommene mot psykisk sykdom, at jeg er min verste fiende, at jeg aldri ville hatt en sånn holdning mot en venn som var bipolar. Litt sånn som Isak virker litt homofob. Mamma får ikke noen Einstein-award av meg for det resonnementet akkurat. Det er snilt av henne å si det. Jeg vet hun mener vel og tror på det hun sier selv, men det hjelper ikke så mye. Det kan godt være hun på et vis, rasjonelt sett, har rett, men jeg føler at den sanne meg er den som må medisineres bort, en failure, en man per definisjon ikke kan feste lit til, aldri bånde ordentlig med - (Selv om det føltes sånn med Isak. Som om vi var sammen, og at det var sant, uavhengig av om jeg skulle være manisk, depressiv, eller ingen av delene, være påvirket av medisiner eller ikke). Derfor er jeg alltid alene. 

Men kanskje er jeg bare selvmedlidende og har forklart altfor mye med sykdommen. Ting er jo litt mer komplisert enn at et menneske har en sjel, et selv, en egentlig personlighet eller hva faen man best skal kalle det, som noen andre kan ta inn i sin helhet. Jeg ville vært alene om jeg ikke var bipolar også. Alle mennesker er alene når det kommer til stykke. 

Den tanken gjør meg også veldig trist, men nå - desperat som jeg er etter å klare å få sagt alt jeg vil si til Isak - er det noe der jeg merker jeg kan holde meg fast i. 

Jeg er dødssliten allerede, men jeg skal holde ut, verken kollapse av utmattethet, angst eller av at det gjør så jævla vondt. I tankene mine, minnene, der er Isak og jeg sammen. «Den eneste måten man kan ha noe for evig, er å miste det», husker jeg at jeg sa til Isak på hotellet. «Ikke si sånt», sa han. Og han har jo helt rett, smarte Isak. Det var piss det jeg sa. Det er ikke sant. I denne delen av universet, og sånn er det med alle mennesker, i den delen av universet der det er en rekke omstendigheter man ikke kan komme bort fra, som for eksempel at jeg er bipolar og at han har erfart at livet hans er bedre uten psykisk syke mennesker rundt seg, der er vi alltid alene. Og dermed kan vi jo ikke miste noen. For der har vi aldri vært sammen, ikke egentlig. Men jeg kjenner jo at vi har vært sammen, og er sammen, alltid sammen. Og det universet er ikke mindre reelt, eller det andre stedet i universet er ikke mindre reelt. Jeg vet ikke hva slags material Isak og Even er laget av der, men det er helt reelt, og der er vi sammen for alltid. Om jeg dør i kveld. Herregud for en irrelevant detalj det er. Den delen av universet der vi alltid er er sammen eksisterer uansett i evig tid. Helt sikkert. Den delen av universet der har Isak og jeg vært regissører. Der er det ingen omstendigheter vi ikke kan styre, der er vi helt frie. Den delen av universet lever nå videre uten at vi trenger å gjøre noe, lever videre i uendelig tid og multipliserer seg inn i uendelig mange parallelle universer. Uten at vi trenger å gjøre noe. Det lever kanskje best om jeg ikke gjør noe, om jeg i dette universet, denne delen av universet slutter å eksistere. Ikke at jeg tror jeg har mye makt, tror jeg har lite makt, ikke engang makt over mine egne tanker, følelser og handlinger, men det ville vært ironisk om jeg hadde makt nok til å ødelegge det fineste jeg har vært med på å skape. Det kan ikke skje. Det er en ubetydelig detalj om jeg dør i kveld. Isak og jeg er sammen for alltid et annet sted i universet. Og det betyr alt.

Så deilig det er å tenke dette. Det gjør meg både rolig og glad. Glad? Tenkte jeg glad? Det er i tilfelle det nærmeste jeg har vært en god følelse siden fredag. Nissen. Detaljene kommer gradvis til syne, jeg nærmer meg. Benken der jeg og Isak snakket sammen første gang. De livløse buskene bak, brune, ødelagte. Benken er fuktig og kald. Jeg setter meg på toppen av den, og kan se for meg helt klart Isak der han nølende tar imot jointen jeg rekker han. Jeg fikser mobilen ut av lomma. 20.20 viser klokka. Meldingen jeg skal sende, har jeg allerede langt på vei tenkt ut. Jeg ser rundt meg, ned på mobilen, alt er litt blurry. Som om det var noe feil med synet. Isak derimot klarer jeg nå å se helt klart for meg ved siden av meg på benken. Det er bare nok en bekreftelse på at jeg burde bort. Hvordan skulle jeg klare å gjøre noe annet enn å såre Isak, uansett om jeg elsker han, når det likevel legger seg en tåke mellom meg og verden. Jeg kommer uansett til å forvirre han, ikke nå fram til han. Jeg tvinger tankesporet bort, gnir meg i øynene, tvinger meg til å fokusere. Det tar meg noen sekunder og så er meldingen skrevet, men jeg sender den ikke. Ikke ennå. Jeg er egentlig ganske fornøyd med at den er passe gjennomtenkt. Det er sjeldent jeg gjør noe som er passe mye av noe. Det vil si den er ganske så gjennomtenkt, men ikke sykelig gjennomtenkt. Jeg vet jeg kunne tenkt meg gjennom uendelig mange grunner til å droppe personlig pronomen i den siste setningen, sånn som jeg har gjort: «Elsker deg.» og uendelig mange grunner til å ta det med: «Jeg elsker deg.», men jeg klarer å skru av. 

Skolen er åpen. Alltid noe revygreier. Det er bra, for jeg fryser og må pisse, men jeg blir nervøs for å treffe på noen, noen halvkjente som Vilde eller Eva, eller noen ukjente som ser på meg og _vet_. 

Jeg ser meg i speilet etter å ha vasket hendene. Forskjellen mellom nå, og da jeg og Isak møttes her, gjør meg voldsomt trist, og denne tristheten her er jeg ikke forberedt på nå. Én ting er hvordan jeg ser ut nå, i forhold til da hvor jeg faktisk selv syntes jeg så bra ut. Men håpet og forventningene mine da, og hvor vi er nå, hvor jeg har ført oss nå, hva jeg holder på å gjøre nå! Roen er med ett fullstendig ribbet fra kroppen min. Var liksom dette ikke noe nederlag? Hva var det jeg hadde lullet meg inn i av tanker for å trøste meg selv? Så uendelig patetisk. Impuls: aldri sende den meldingen. Skylle telefonen under vannstrålen, se vannet komme imellom min patetiske plan og virkeliggjørelsen av den. Trampe på telefonen. Kaste bitene av den i søpla under papiret. 

Men jeg er ganske flink til ikke å handle på impulser når jeg er sint, ei heller denne gangen. Jeg vandrer på måfå litt i gangene. En jente står bak et bord. På bordet er det boller og en kanne med kakao. «Gratis kakao» står det på en lapp som er festet med tape på kannen. Hun får øye på meg, smiler. Jeg ser at hun ikke kjenner meg eller ser rart på meg. 

«Vil du ha en bolle?»  
«Nei, takk, men kan jeg få litt kakao?»  
«Ja, selvfølgelig.» 

Hun skjenker kakao i et pappkrus og holder det ut mot meg.  
«Tusen takk.» 

Jeg tar opp mobilen, benytter meg av øyeblikket - kakao og hyggelig jente, distraksjon - og trykker send. 

Hva kommer til å skje nå? Isak har sett meldingen. Men han kommer kanskje ikke til å svare. Kanskje han sendte hjerte i sin melding bare for å ikke virke kald. Han hadde garantert lest seg opp på bipolar lidelse, resonnert seg fram til at jeg var deprimert nå og sett at det statistisk sett var en viss selvmordsfare. Hjertet var kanskje for å vise at han ikke er sint, at jeg ikke skal hate meg selv, at han bryr seg. Det betyr jo ikke at han ser for seg at vi kan ta opp tråden igjen. Hvor kleint er det ikke da å motta min kjærlighetserklæring? Men jeg ville jo si det. Ville at det ikke skulle være noen tvil om at ingenting hadde på noen som helst måte vært bullshist fra min side. Isak har sett meldingen, men han ringer ikke eller svarer ikke. Kanskje han tenker at jeg håper han skal dukke opp kl. 21.21. Det er vel det jeg på en måte gjør også. Men hva om han kommer fordi han er snill, omtenksom og redd for meg, bryr seg nok til å ta den vanskelige samtalen face to face. 

En variant av samtalen jeg har blitt forberedt på at en del mennesker nok kommer til å ta med meg i løpet av livet: «Jeg tror ikke jeg vil klare å være der for deg. Unnskyld. Det er mulig jeg er feig, men. Jeg vet du ikke kan noe for dette. Jeg liker deg veldig godt, men det er nok best at vi ikke tar dette videre. Ikke sånn. Men jeg vil gjerne være venn med deg. Jeg vil med hånda på hjertet ikke at vi skal miste kontakten. Har du noen som kan være sammen med deg nå?» Bla. Bla. Bla.

Jeg vil helt seriøst heller gå igjennom helvetet på Elvebakken på nytt enn å høre dét fra Isak. Da er det bedre å ikke ha noen samtale. For meg er vi alltid sammen likevel. Var det ikke det jeg var så overbevist om? Det er det jeg skrev i meldingen. Og det er sant. Hvis jeg vil tro det er sant. 

Hva skal jeg gjøre? Dra herfra nå? Fullbyrde backup-planen min? Hvor mye er klokka? Jeg tar opp mobilen, sjekker om Isak holder på å skrive en melding. Det gjør han ikke. Klokka er 21.07. Hjertebank. Blurry vision igjen. Angst. Ok. Jeg må dra, dra, dra. Nå. Hvorsomhelst.

Jeg går ut av bygningen samme vei som jeg kom inn - for å se benken en siste gang. Jeg ser ned for å holde fokuset på noe konkret idet jeg åpner døren og den så lukker seg igjen bak meg. Kanskje jeg har fått trening av å være paranoid: Jeg merker et blikk på meg. Før jeg rekker å vurdere om jeg skal eller ikke, løfter jeg hodet. 

Isak. 

Det er ikke mulig å snu, ikke mulig å løpe avgårde. Ikke om jeg hadde bestemt meg for det en gang. Jeg bare står der, forsteinet. 

Det er noe voldsomt i uttrykket hans. Noe jeg aldri har sett før.

I det neste øyeblikket har jeg visst klart å begynne å bevege meg igjen likevel, for Isak og jeg går mot hverandre. 

Idet ansiktet hans berører mitt, og fortsetter og fortsetter med det, er hele meg bare bølger, stråler, magnetiske impulser, som vibrerer med en intensitet jeg ikke kan noen ord for. Muren er brutt ned. Noe i meg vil ikke åpne øynene. Tenk hvis klaffene da slår igjen i samme øyeblikk. Men jeg gjør det likevel, åpner øynene, for Isak holder en hånd på hver side av ansiktet mitt i et fast grep som søker meg.

«Du er ikke alene»

Akkurat de ordene. Muren reiser seg ikke igjen, selv om det nå i dette øyeblikket, der han ser på meg, ikke er noe som beskytter meg fra å ta inn at vi er til stede her, nå, i denne delen av universet. 

Leppene hans møter mine. Hele oss er bare varme bølger, stråler, magnetiske impulser, som vibrerer med en intensitet jeg ikke kan noen ord for. 

Armene hans legger seg rundt ryggen min, trykker oss inntil hverandre. Mine gjør det samme. Sånn står vi, i en omfavnelse, akkurat nå eller i uendelig tid. Nå betyr ikke forskjellen noen ting.


	4. Skjønner ikke hvordan han får det til

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kudos og fine, motiverende kommentarer.
> 
> Dialogen fra "Minutt for minutt" er lagt inn her fordi jeg ville forestille meg Evens tanker rundt og gjennom den.

«Bli med hjem til meg» hvisker Isak inn i nakken min. Det er fortsatt minst 993 ting jeg har igjen å fortelle han. Og jeg kan ikke gjøre det her ute. Ikke minst fordi Isak da ville fryst ihjel. Han har grøsset noen ganger allerede. Vi står fortsatt i omfavnelsen. Jeg vil ikke slippe, vil ikke være i en ny situasjon der det er valg å ta. Det er varmt og en pause fra alt å stå sånn. Jeg vil bare at dette øyeblikket skal vare inn i evigheten. Men Isak er ikke varm som meg. Jeg stikker armen inn under jakka hans. Han blir overrasket. Jeg merker det av bevegelsen hans idet hånden min finner veien oppover ryggen hans. Og jeg får mistanken min bekreftet: han er våt av svette. Og derfor er han i ferd med å begynne å fryse skikkelig. Hvorfor har han svettet? Hvor kommer han fra? Har han løpt hit? 

«Hvor var du?» spør jeg. 

Jeg hører at det høres ut som om jeg andpusten. Jeg lener hodet tilbake, nok til at jeg kan møte blikket hans, men jeg klarer ikke holde det. Jeg lener kinnet mitt inntil hans igjen før han rekker å svare. 

«Bare på konsert. I kirken.» 

«Hvilken kirke?»

«Sagene» mumler Isak. 

Selv om alt går treigt, alt må prosesseres gjennom en ugjennomtrengelig tåke når jeg har det sånn som nå, klarer jeg å innse ganske fort at vi snakker langt. Og at Isak er svett fordi han antakelig løp derfra og hele veien hit da han fikk meldingen min. 

«Du har løpt hit?». 

«Jeg visste ikke … helt hvordan jeg skulle ta meldingen din» forklarer han nølende. 

Så er det han som ser på meg. Jeg merker at han er lettet. Og jeg skjønner hva han har skjønt. Hjertet mitt begynner å dunke fortere. Han lukker øynene og langsomt nærmer han seg munnen min. Tungene møtes et øyeblikk før det bare er leppene våre som er smeltet sammen. Det er ubeskrivelig. Og jeg fortjener det ikke. Igjen merker jeg lettelsen i hele Isak. Det hele blir nesten for mye. Men jeg vil ikke være noe annet sted heller. Og jeg kan uansett ikke dra fra han nå. Ikke nå når han er så lettet over at jeg er her. Det er 993 ting til jeg vil si han. Og det er minst like mange jeg vil spørre han om, selv om jeg gruer meg til å høre hvor mye smerte jeg har påført han. Men likevel. Jeg må alt dette. Jeg kan ikke forsvinne nå. 

«Jeg blir med til deg» sier jeg lavt inn i halsgropen til Isak. 

Med en gang han hører det, tar han tak i hånden min og leder an mot Frognerveien. Vi snakker ikke på veien. Det passer meg bra. Skyldfølelsen velter opp i meg med en gang jeg ikke er helt inntil han, når jeg kan se på han. Og jeg må kjempe mot den. Det er ikke tida for det akkurat nå. Vi må bare komme oss inn i varmen. Jeg klemmer hånda til Isak hardere. Det gjør det lettere å konse på noe annet enn tankene mine, heller på den ubeskrivelige følelsen av å ta på han igjen. 

Sanntidsskiltet viser at det er 13 minutter til neste trikk kommer. 

«Fuck» sier Isak til seg selv. Jeg bare står der tiltaksløs og ser at Isak tar opp telefonen. Idet samme kommer en taxi kjørende med lyset på. Isak strekker ut hånden og praier den. 

Han åpner døren og går inn i taxien først. Han setter seg helt inn mens jeg setter meg inntil vinduet på den andre siden. Etter å ha lent seg fram og sagt adressen, finner han fram til hånden min igjen. Vi snakker ikke. Jeg ser ut av vinduet på min side, Solli plass, på Nox ser det ut til å være full fest. Det er utrolig hvor fjernt det er fra min verden nå. Den amerikanske ambassaden. Nationaltheatret. Jeg merker Isak ser på meg. Jeg møter blikket hans. Han smiler svakt, men med så mye varme at jeg må snu meg og se ut av vinduet igjen, selv om jeg nå bare ser rett i tunellveggen, men jeg klemmer hånden hans. 

Isak strekker seg fram for å betale. Mens han venter på å få kortet tilbake, legger han armen på låret mitt. Jeg får problemet med å puste normalt av det. Det er som om alt forstørres. 

Idet Isak vrir om nøkkelen og åpner døren, går inn først og holder den åpen for meg, merker jeg at han prøver å være stille samtidig som han lytter etter tegn på om noen er våkne. Han vil ikke at vi skal måtte snakke med noen. Jeg er takknemlig. Hvor mye jeg enn digger Eskild, vet jeg ikke hvordan jeg skulle fikse å chatte med han nå. 

Vi kommer oss ubemerket inn på rommet til Isak. Jeg liker å være på rommet til Isak. Jeg hadde ikke trodd jeg skulle være her igjen noensinne. Når Isak setter på lyset, er det likevel altfor sterkt, men jeg sier ikke noe. Jeg blir bare stående fullt påkledd midt på gulvet uten anelse om hva jeg skal ta meg til. Isak har åpnet klesskapet. 

«Vil du låne noen klær» spør han. Tonen hans er mild. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan den kan være det. Kanskje hører jeg feil, hører bare det jeg tror jeg trenger å høre. 

«Nei, jeg trenger ikke det» svarer jeg og prøver meg på et smil, men vet ikke om jeg fikk det til. 

«Men du skal vel ta av deg jakka i det minste?» spør han og tar to skritt mot meg. Han begynner å åpne jakka mi. Jeg fullfører det selv og slipper den ned på gulvet. Jeg fortsetter å kle av meg nå som jeg først var i gang, helt til jeg står der bare i min svarte t-skjorte og bokser. Isak tar tak i meg og nærmest fører meg bort til sengen hvor jeg setter meg ned. Jeg er egentlig helt utslitt, merker jeg. Men så kommer det ut av meg: 

«Unnskyld … for alt». Det er et hav av selvbebreidelser som vil ut.

«Formidable, formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable» *

Isak ser resolutt på meg og setter seg ved siden av meg på sengen. 

«Baby, ikke» sier han mildt, men med autoritet mens han stryker meg langs kinnet.

«Men vi må jo snakke sammen»

«Selvfølgelig skal vi snakke. Men nå kan vi bare bli varme - og sove». 

Da slår det meg at jeg faktisk skal sove over. Det visste jeg jo egentlig allerede, men det er liksom som om jeg først nå tar det ordentlig inn. Isak løfter dyna på «min» side og gjør tegn til at jeg kan komme og legge meg. Det gjør jeg også. Jeg kjenner det igjen: jeg burde ikke være her - av hensyn til Isak. Men jeg verken kan eller vil gå akkurat nå. 

«Jeg kommer om to minutter» sier han og kysser meg i håret. Han tar med seg noe klær og gå ut av rommet. Jeg blir igjen redd for tankene mine og samtidig kommer jeg på telefonen i jakkelommen min. Klokka er 22.09 og der ligger det selvfølgelig en melding fra pappa. Faen. 

**Pappa** 22.08  
«Even?» 

 

Jeg svarer så fort jeg kan, før han rekker å ringe.

**Meg** 22.09  
«Jeg sover over hos Isak. Vi kom nettopp fram, derfor sent svar»

**Pappa** 22.09  
«Ok, sov godt. Vi snakkes i morgen.»

**Meg** 22.10  
«God natt til begge»

 

Isak har slått av lyset i taket. Nå er det bare lampen på nattbordet som lyser opp. Jeg legger meg under dyna igjen. Det kjennes ut som om de siste restene av energi er i ferd med å suge seg ut av meg. Herregud, det kjennes ut som om jeg kommer til å dø. Det føles som om jeg kommer til å bli helt livløs. Og så får jeg panikk. Hvorfor i helvete får jeg panikk? Det var jo det jeg ville. Er dette liksom en reaksjon på at jeg tenkte tanken på å gjøre slutt på alt så langt ut? Hvorfor er jeg redd for å dø nå? Jeg kommer jo ikke til å dø. Men det var jo det jeg ville, så hvorfor redd? 

Idet Isak kommer inn igjen på rommet, har jeg tydeligvis nesten sovnet likevel, men nå når han legger seg ned i sengen ved siden av meg, med ansiktet mot mitt, er jeg våken igjen. Og så er følelsen tilbake: jeg holder på å dø. Hallo, det er sant, det er reelt at vi ligger her på sengen nå, jeg og Isak, men det blir fjernere og fjernere. Jeg forsvinner. Å, herregud, jeg må si noe, gjøre noe for å holde meg fast. Men jeg ville jo bare forsvinne. Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg for noe. Det er det som er det jævla problemet. 

Isak flytter seg nærmere meg. Nå kjenner jeg kneet hans mot mitt. Han trekker meg inntil seg, legger armen rundt livet på meg. Håndflaten hans hviler nå på ryggen min. Ok, nå vet jeg at jeg ikke kommer til å dø likevel, ikke nå, ikke i natt. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg vet det, men jeg vet. Vet ikke om det er bra da. Jeg klarer jo ikke å bestemme meg for noe, men jeg blir rolig i det minste. 

Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg for noe, alt er kaos, men en ting vet jeg jo, at jeg elsker Isak, at han må vite at det aldri var tull. 

«Jeg elsker deg» sier jeg visst. Jeg sa det. Det var jo ikke meningen. Hvordan i helvete klarte jeg å si det høyt? Selv om jeg mener det aldri så mye, gjør det alt, uansett hvordan Isak reagerer, mye vanskeligere. 

Jeg ser opp på han, jeg må tydeligvis vite hvordan han tar det. Isak sier ingenting, men han fanger blikket mitt på en måte som gjør at jeg ikke klarer å se bort. Det er varme i blikket hans, i alle måtene han tar på meg på. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan han klarer det, men jeg trenger ikke å problematisere det. Jeg aner ikke hvorfor jeg ikke trenger å problematisere det heller, men jeg trenger ikke å problematisere det. 

Det er helt umulig å ikke sovne nå.

«Jeg kommer til å sovne nå» sier jeg og øynene lukker seg samtidig. Jeg har ikke kontroll over det akkurat nå, men jeg vet at jeg bare sovner, dør ikke nå. 

«Sov da, baby». Leppene hans igjen. Jeg er i himmelen selv om jeg egentlig er i helvete.

***

Alt er svart. Jeg ser ingenting. Det er fordi det er natt, Even. Jeg kan ikke bevege meg. Jo, det kan jeg, men det er en kropp som holder meg fast. Isak… Lukten hans. Musklene må ha spent seg, for nå smelter jeg, skuldrene synker ned i madrassen. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men det er en deilig følelse. Lukten av Isak. Kroppen til Isak inntil min. Oh, jesus fucking christ, det er noe i antydning av stå på gang. I et nært parallelt univers får jeg boner nå. Og det er ganske utrolig i denne tilstanden. Men det mest presserende er at jeg må pisse, det er derfor jeg har våknet selvfølgelig. Jeg må komme meg ut av armene til Isak, ut av sengen og inn på badet. Jeg gruer meg. 

Gruer meg til å være her i morgen tidlig. Men jeg kan ikke dra nå. Det er faktisk ikke noen mulighet. Jeg har ikke energi til det. Og dessuten ville det være det verste jeg kunne gjøre mot Isak akkurat nå. Selv om det er meg vi snakker om. Han lever fortsatt på illusjonen om at jeg er bra for han. Herregud, hva har jeg gjort. Vaske hendene, drikke vann, ikke se seg i speilet. «Du er overtroisk»: Sonjas stemme. Faen ta Sonja. Jeg er ikke overtroisk. Noen ganger er det bare lurt at jeg ikke ser meg i speilet. 

«Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à me regarder comme un singe, vous ? Ah oui vous êtes saints, vous !»* 

Jeg kryper forsiktig inn i sengen igjen. Isak er våken, merker jeg. Han er halvveis oppreist, men legger seg ned når jeg legger meg ned. Det varmer i nakken. Isak blåser forsiktig. 

«Jeg savnet deg allerede ass» sier Isak med en letthet i stemmen. Han fortsetter å sende varm pust mot nakken min. Jeg skjønner ikke hvor han får det fra, lettheten, hvordan vet han det jeg ikke selv en gang visste før nå: at det er det eneste jeg trenger nå: letthet, varm mild pust i nakken?

***

Letthet, det er som om det ordet har ligget der øverst i bevisstheten alle de x antall timene jeg nå har sovet, selv om det er fullstendig motsatt av hvordan alt føles. Alt mulig er alt annet enn lett. Isak ser bekymret ut. Og bekymringen hans går ikke bort selv om jeg slutter å se på han.

«Hei». Han høres like bekymret som han ser ut. 

«Hei», jeg kommer ikke til å klare å si stort mer. 

«Sulten?» 

Hvor lenge har han ligget der og fulgt med på meg, ventet på å skulle gjøre hva enn det skulle være for meg - i stedet for å gjøre alle andre ting han ville hatt lyst til på en lørdag? Jeg kan ikke dette, må komme meg bort. 

«Hvor mye er klokka?» 

«Sånn halv elleve ca.» sier han som om det ikke betyr noe som helst. Men det betyr alt. Isak har en dag som venter på seg - i motsetning til meg. 

«Jeg burde dra.» 

«Hvorfor det?» klarer han å spørre. 

Men er det ikke åpenbart, Isak? Kan du ikke bare gjøre det enkelt for oss? Tydeligvis ikke. Jeg må si et eller annet ærlig, komme med en forklaring. 

«Jeg orker ikke at du skal ligge her og føle at du må passe på meg.» 

«Jeg føler ikke at jeg passer på deg … og hva er galt med det?» 

«Det er ikke noe galt med det. Jeg gidder bare ikke at du ligger her og er lei deg» 

Ja, det er faktisk akkurat det. Det er ikke til å komme bort fra at jeg noen ganger trenger at noen passer på meg, men det er ikke til å holde ut å se store bekymrede øyne, redsel for å si noe galt og at jeg gjør folk triste. Isak har ikke villet gå inn i dette. Jeg har lurt han inn i det. 

«Jeg er ikke lei meg» sier han lavt.

Å Isak. Jeg vet ikke om han sier sannheten eller om han lyver akkurat nå. Men er han ikke lei seg ennå, kommer han til å bli det. Om kortere eller lengre tid vil alt nødvendigvis gå til helvete. 

«Jeg bare vet at dette ikke kommer til å funke»

«Hvorfor sier du det? spør Isak. 

Han får det til å høres ut som om jeg har sagt noe oppsiktsvekkende, men jeg har bare konstatert de tørreste fakta. 

«Fordi det er sant» jeg ser på han, prøver å si det tydelig, vil at denne samtalen skal ta slutt, men det eneste som er tydelig er at dette ikke er svar godt nok for han. 

«Jeg kommer bare til å såre deg og så kommer du til å hate meg» 

Det er helt sant. Jeg vil ikke såre han mer enn jeg allerede har gjort og jeg vil ikke at han skal hate meg. Jeg er livredd for begge deler faktisk. Kan han ikke bare resignere nå? 

«Nei, du vet ikke en dritt om hva som kommer til å skje!» 

Tonen hans er hard. Det er som en forsmak på hatet allerede. Vær så snill, stopp. 

«Det kan komme en atombombe i huet på oss i morra liksom og da er bare hele den diskusjonen her waste of time. Så jeg foreslår at du driter i å snakke om framtida og så tar vi det her helt chill»

Chill. Jeg holder fast i ordet, det virker akkurat nå. Sa han alt dette? 

«Nå leker vi en lek. Den heter Isak og Even minutt for minutt»

Lek. Isak og Even minutt for minutt. 

«Og den går ut på at det eneste vi trenger å bekymre oss for er det neste minuttet. Er du med på det?»

Jeg kan ikke ikke være med på det. 

«Ok» 

Chill. Men jeg skjønner ikke ordentlig hva han mener. 

«Hva skal vi gjøre i dette minuttet da? 

«I dette minuttet skal vi kysse»

Jeg elsker han. Jeg gjør det. Herregud, så skummelt. I dette minuttet. Chill.

«Det er chill» sier jeg visst og det er virkelig chill.

«Det er chill» hermer Isak. Jeg må bare si det enda en gang for det er deilig å si det: 

«Det er chill» hvisker jeg. 

Varme. Flyter. Drifter innover, utover. Prikking. Eksplosjon av sommerfugler. Nærmere og nærmere. 

«Lover, where do you live?  
In the skies, in the clouds, in the ocean?  
(…) All I'm ever gonna do is send shivers down  
that spine of yours»**

Neste minutt: chille tett omslynget. 

Jeg vil være her. Jeg vil ikke dra hjem likevel. Er det noe som er sikkert, så er det at det kommer til å bli mørkt igjen, men, ok, minutt for minutt. Chille. 

Jeg innbiller meg at jeg er god på å lese ansiktsutrykket hans når jeg går inn for det: 

«Kan jeg bli her litt utover likevel?» spør jeg litt nølende. Hva sier det fine ansiktet ditt til det, Isak? 

Du blir glad, bare glad. Jeg ser det. Oh my God jeg fortjener ikke dette. 

«Selvfølgelig» svarer Isak. 

Hånden hans i håret mitt. 

«Du kan bli her inne med meg for alltid». Han smiler. Jeg husker. Han ser at jeg husker. Han sier det på en sånn måte at det bare er et fint minne. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan han får det til. 

Neste minutt: chille tett omslynget. 

Det plinger på Isaks telefon. Og plinger. Og plinger. Og plinger igjen. Han fjerner seg litt fra meg, strekker seg etter telefonen. 

«Bare Eskild som maser» sier han og ler. Han svarer et eller annet før han legger fra seg telefonen og legger seg inntil meg igjen. 

 

Neste minutt: chille tett omslynget. 

Jeg ser noen trær og det kjennes ut som om jeg ligger på mose. Ups, jeg sovner visst igjen. Det kan jeg ikke, ikke ennå. Jeg kan ikke begynne å fucke opp med medisinene igjen allerede. Jeg merker at Isak kommer på noe han også. 

«Jeg trenger noe mat. Du òg. Jeg går og henter noe til oss i de neste .. skal vi si 2 til 5 minuttene. Du må nesten fylle dine neste minutter selv så lenge». Han gir meg sitt skjeve smil. 

Ja, da, jeg tror ikke han tror at jeg ikke klarer såpass. 

«Det skal jeg klare» sier jeg og jeg klarer kanskje så vidt å smile også. Jeg prøvde i alle fall. 

Ok. Jeg er alene på rommet hans. Gå ut av sengen med en gang. Hente medisiner i jakkelomma. Bare gjøre det før jeg begynner å tenke og angre på avgjørelsen om å bli her. 

Hvorfor fylte jeg opp med flere dagers dose av medisiner i går? Håper jeg egentlig på at det var dette som skulle skje? 

Vi spiser og ser på en eller annen youtube-video som jeg ikke får ordentlig med meg. Isak har spist opp sine to brødskiver før jeg er ferdig med min første. Jeg sniker min andre over på hans asjett. Han ser forskende på meg. 

«Jeg skal klare å spise opp denne, men ikke mer enn det ass». 

«Sikker?»

«Helt sikker» 

Jeg holder ord og så duppet jeg visst av igjen. Det rykker litt i meg.

«Bare sov» sier Isak.

Hånden hans på armen min. 

«Hva skal du gjøre da?» spør jeg.

«Vet ikke. Vaske badet kanskje. Det er sååå min tur. Chille»

Isak smiler. Jeg vil sovne til det synet. 

 

When time stood still  
I tried not to pay attention to the noises in my head  
To the disturbances from within  
I struggled to come at peace with them  
So my senses could turn outwards

You grabbed my hand firmly, but with subtle tender  
You brought me to the border of myself  
Where no fixed images are conserved  
You made me dismantle the walls of my hiding place

Your voice whispering softly in my ear

I can’t decipher your words, but I will never stop  
wondering  
I don’t dare look you into the eyes  
Because I am not yet able to be fully surprised  
Not yet ready to dive  
Into the unknown, to love it

But the scent of it is playfully reaching me  
I’m leaning forward  
My eyes and ears are wide open,  
My skin voracious

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvis jeg finner en måte å fortsette på, føler jeg at det kommer til å bli mørkere enn dette, før det lysner igjen <3 
> 
> *Stromae: "Formidable"  
> **Highsakite: "Lover, where do you live?"


	5. Fintet ut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er fortsatt lørdag. Dette kapittelet starter litt etter "minutt for minutt" og følger Even videre gjennom påfølgende søndag, mandag og tirsdag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kudos og kommentarer <3

**Lørdag 10.desember**.

Jeg kjenner noe varmt inntil halsen, mot nakken, fram og tilbake. En håndflate. En annerledes berøring å våkne til. Isak. Jeg husker hvor jeg er. 

«Hva gjør du»? Stemmen min lyder hes. 

«Vekker deg». Isaks stemme er lav og myk. 

«Okay» sier jeg på innpust før jeg snur meg rundt og ser på han. 

Noe synker i han med det samme. Jeg ser det og skjønner at jeg må se helt jævlig ut. 

Å, ja, så jævlig at du snur deg bort fra meg til og med… Nei, det var visst ikke derfor, men for å hente vannglasset du har tatt med til meg. Unnskyld Isak. 

«Her» sier han og rekker meg glasset.

«Takk». Jeg griper det og begynner å drikke. 

Du tar den andre hånden min. Tvinner fingrene dine mellom mine. Jeg skulle ønske jeg klarte å forklare deg hvor deilig det er at du gjør akkurat det nå. 

«Klokka er snart 9. Jeg tenkte at du egentlig må være veldig sulten» sier Isak. 

Jeg er mer forvirret enn sulten. 

«9? På kvelden?»

«Ja, på kvelden. Lørdag kveld» sier han og smiler. 

Lørdag kveld. Lørdag kveld. Det ville vært lettere om du ikke la til ‘lørdag kveld’, selv om jeg vet du ikke mente å hinte til noe. Og er her han og dekker primærbehova mine - og blir skremt av å se hvordan jeg ser ut. 

«Skal du ut, gjøre noe gøy med Jonas og de?» spør jeg.

Hvor malplassert er ikke dette spørsmålet. 

«Nei, jeg vil være her sammen med deg» svarer han.

Herregud, jeg blir gal av å kjenne på denne konflikten i meg. 

«Jeg burde dra. Nå burde jeg virkelig dra». 

«Vil du dra»?

Det spørsmålet klarer jeg ikke å svare på. 

Jeg lukker øynene isteden og løsner hånden min fra Isaks. 

«Baby, vi gidder ikke gjenta diskusjonen fra tidligere i dag’a» 

Isak asså. Jeg kniper øynene enda hardere igjen, adlyde han, adlyde han. 

«Okay» 

Jeg blir skjøvet ned i liggende stilling igjen. Han legger seg tett inntil meg, holder meg.

***

Jeg må ha vært borte igjen. Isak er ikke her lenger. 1, 2, 3. Gå ut av senga. Sjekke telefonen. 21.10. Ok, ikke vært borte lenge denne gangen. Ta medisiner. 

Der kommer du tilbake med mer vann, og en tallerken selvfølgelig. Han studerer meg, merker seg hva jeg holder på med. Han har selvfølgelig lurt på om jeg tar medisiner, villet spørre meg, men er redd for at det blir feil. Det er i grunn bra at han ser det. Her et sted går grensa, merker jeg. En flik av verdighet må jeg i det minste ha å klamre meg til. Hvis dette i det hele tatt skal ha den minste sjans til å funke. Jeg må gjøre mitt for at ikke vi havner i et dårlig mønster. At han ikke begynner å overvåke meg sånn som Sonja. Note to self: fortelle han om medisinene, ta dem på eget initiativ. Ikke la han måtte stresse med det også. 

Der med bena i kryss foran meg og tallerken plassert mellom oss, ser han tullestrengt på meg mens han peker ned på maten og opp mot munnen min. Det er uvant å smile. Han smiler når han ser jeg smiler, prøver å holde den strenge maska, men klarer det ikke.

«Hva er det»? spør jeg og ser ned på tallerkenen.

«Hva det er? Prøver du å fornærme meg?»

«Det er vel uansett ikke du som har lagd det?» 

Han blir glad. Og jeg kan gjøre han enda litt mer glad hvis jeg spiser. Men etter bare tre biter, kjenner jeg det, maten blir liksom ikke ferdigtygd. Svelget er tett. Det prikker nesten ut i armene av begynnende kvalme, selv om det ikke er noe i veien med maten. Jeg kan ikke annet enn å skyve tallerkenen bort, klarer ikke lukten av mat et sekund til. 

«Unnskyld, jeg har bare ikke matlyst». 

«Er det ofte sånn når du er … deprimert?»

«At jeg ikke har matlyst?»

Jeg vet jo at det var det han mente. Jeg må bare vinne litt tid. Han spør jo bare fordi han lurer, vil forstå…

«Ja, du er ikke fysisk dårlig eller noe?»

«Neida. Det er ikke noe farlig. Jeg kommer til å få matlyst igjen». 

Jo mer jeg prøver å berolige han, jo mer feil føles det. Vet ikke hvorfor. 

«Ja, det kommer du jo til» sier Isak. Han løfter armen mot meg, drar hånden sin gjennom håret mitt. 

Du leter etter han du har forelsket deg i, men han er ikke her. 

«Isak …» 

Jeg må bort. 

«Ja?»

«Tror ikke du får så mye kontakt med meg de neste timene, men …»

«‘Men’ hva?» spør han forsiktig når sekundene går. 

«Jeg drikker vann og tar medisiner. Det er helt vanlig, du trenger ikke bekymre deg»

Han blir usikker. Jeg ser det. Han vet ikke om han kan stole på det jeg sier. 

«Er det noe jeg bør … følge med på?» 

Jeg finner ikke svaret på det spørsmålet. 

«Er det fare for at du kan gjøre noe mot deg selv, skade deg eller noe?»

Selvmordsfaren er størst i starten av fasen der depresjonen letner, sier de. Og der er jeg ikke akkurat nå. 

«Ikke nå» kommer det ut av meg. 

Greit at jeg er bestemt på å være ærlig, men dette var likevel en håpløs ting å si.

«Hva er ‘nå’ i denne sammenhengen da?» spør han. 

Selvfølgelig. 

«Sorry, dårlig formulert. Nå har jeg lite energi. Ingenting kommer til å skje. Og jeg har uansett ikke gjort noe sånt på flere år. Dessuten har jeg det etter forholdene bra, her hos deg» sier jeg. 

Håper jeg har reparert skaden nok til at vi kan slutte å snakke før jeg sier noe mer dumt. 

Jeg vet ikke hva jeg sier, om det er riktig, om det har riktig effekt eller hva som er riktig effekt. Men jeg vil tydeligvis veldig gjerne gjøre det som er riktig da. Det er da noe. 

Men det skremmer meg også. 

Jeg snur meg, tankene ebber ut.

 

***

 **Søndag 11.desember**

 

«Hei, vil du ha noe mat?»

«Ikke nå». 

«Skal vi se en film eller noe?» 

«Ikke nå». 

***

«Hei, baby, vil du ha kebab hvis jeg går ut og kjøper til oss?»

«Ikke nå»

Det har skjedd en feilprogrammering i meg. Hånden til Isak stryker over meg, kinnet, håret, nakken, forsiktig, ømt, han må slutte med det, jeg orker ikke at han merker at jeg griner. Jeg snur meg, trekker dyna tett rundt meg, løfter håndflaten mot han med sprikende fingre. Unnskyld, Isak. 

Tårene fosser, lydløst, ustoppelig ellers er alt helt tomt… ‘du er ikke alene’, ‘du er ikke alene’, ‘du er ikke alene’, jo, jeg er alene. 

*** 

«Hvordan går det?»

…

«Kan jeg holde rundt deg?»

«Ikke nå». 

 

***

«Hei, jeg hørte du var våken. Har du lyst på pizza? En grandis er snart klar.»

«Sorry, ikke nå.»

«Even, vær så snill»

Isak, please, gi deg. 

«Jeg må sove litt mer først.»

«Det er søndag kveld. Du har nesten ikke spist noe på over et døgn.»

 

Jeg savner at han tar på meg, men skjønner at han ikke tør. 

 

«Okay» sier jeg og setter meg opp med en gang. 

 

Han ser overrasket ut. 

 

«Hvordan går det» spør jeg. 

Han ser overrasket ut igjen, som om noen har stokket om på replikkene. Dette var det han som skulle spørre om. 

«Det går bra» sier han. Smilet hans, blikket som ikke slipper mitt. 

«Bra» sier jeg. 

«Jeg går og henter pizzaen.»

«Okay.» 

Isak. Isak. Nå blir jeg ordentlig kjent med han. Minutt for minutt. De neste minuttene skal han ikke få noe mer å bli bekymra over. Jeg vil ikke at det skal være avstand mer. 

 

«Kan du love meg noe?» spør jeg med en gang han kommer inn på rommet med maten. 

«Hva da?»

«At du sier ifra hvis du vil at jeg skal dra. Det trenger ikke bety at du … ikke vil noe mer, men at du bare for eksempel trenger å være litt for deg selv». 

«Ok. Du også. Men helt ærlig så vil jeg veldig gjerne at du skal fortsette å være her, hvis du vil». 

Jeg begynner å spise. 

«Jeg vil» sier jeg med mat i munnen. 

Ok, go for it.

«Unnskyld for at jeg har vært så fjern.»

«Det er ikke noe du trenger å unnskylde»

«Men jeg tror jeg har avvist deg så, selv om jeg egentlig ikke vil det.»

Han snur seg fort mot meg. De ordene treffer. Han smiler, men smilet er trist. 

«Alt går bra så lenge vi snakker om ting.»

«Det var akkurat det jeg ikke gjorde, fortalte deg ikke at jeg er bipolar. Unnskyld.» 

«Du har sagt unnskyld for det, Even. Og jeg skjønner faktisk veldig godt at du ikke sa det etter det jeg klarte å lire av meg i gymgarderoben den dagen, det med å ha psykisk syk..»

«Jeg husker det, ja, men det er ingen unnskyldning for å ikke si det. Enten kunne jeg sagt det, og samtidig beskytta meg. Sagt at jeg uansett ikke ville noe mer»

«Even…» 

«Eller latt det stå til, lagt korta på bordet og sett hvordan du reagerte. Vært modig.»

«Og risikert at jeg hadde ledd av deg? Det skjønner jeg godt at du ikke ville utsette deg for ass» 

Isak, hva slags inntrykk er det du tror du gir? 

«Isak, helt serr, tror du jeg i det hele tatt hadde vært interessert, hvis jeg hadde hatt den fjerneste mistanke om at du var så … jeg vet ikke … overfladisk?»

«‘Overfladisk generalisering’. Husker du du sa det til Emma, om det hun sa om at alle homser liksom er lættis?»

«Du er alltid så lættis, Isak»

Jeg klarer å gjøre et forsøk på å være morsom. Dette er en case for psykiatrien, tidligere antatt umulig i den biokjemiske tilstanden jeg er i nå. 

«Alltid. Det er rart det. Jeg er jo ikke homo engang». 

Han spiller tenksom. Han er så søt. 

«Å nei?»

Jeg smiler og ser håpet i øynene hans, om at nå blir det bedre, at jeg nå er på vei tilbake. Smilet mitt som er noe mer enn det som kunne forveksles med en ufrivillig rykning i munnviken. 

«Jeg er fortsatt dårlig, bare så du vet det, så du ikke blir skuffa.»

Er det noe jeg skulle ønske, så var det at jeg ikke var en person som måtte si sånne ting. 

«Okay, okay, ikke noe stress. Vi tar det som det kommer, baby»

Jeg elsker deg. 

«Kan jeg kysse deg?» spør jeg. 

Han blir så glad for at jeg vil det. Dette er så uendelig mye mer enn jeg fortjener. 

 

***

 **Mandag 12.desember**.

 

«Nå tror jeg han våkner. Okay, greit, snakkes … Hei, Even. Du er våken?» 

Jeg håper Eskild kan gire ned et hakk. 

«Hei.» 

«Isak ass.» 

«Hva da?»

«Han har slått ut i full blomst. Min lille fadderkattunge.»

«Hæ?»

«Sorry, du har bare hatt sjukt god innflytelse på han.»

Jeg tror noen trenger å realitetsorienteres. 

«Men jeg går og smører noen brødskiver. Vil du ha?»

«Okay, takk»

***

«Det du sa om at jeg har vært bra for Isak …»

«Ja, det er ingen tvil man»

«Husk at først sendte jeg ut veldig motstridende signaler, så prøvde jeg å skjule at jeg har en alvorlig psykisk lidelse som i beste fall gjør det krevende å være i noe forhold med meg, så skremte jeg han, fikk han til å føle seg flau og naiv, lot det nok en gang gå dager før jeg svarte når…»

«Er du snart ferdig?» 

«Han prøvde å ringe og sendte melding for å fortelle at selv etter all dritten jeg hadde dratt han ned i, så brydde han seg. Da også tok det meg dager før jeg klarte å svare. Og nå ligger jeg her dag ut og dag inn i senga hans og …»

«Fy faen, Even. Er det dette du går rundt og sier til deg selv? Det er bare piss.»

«Det er jo sant» 

«Vet du hva som er sant?» 

«Isak var så utrolig langt fra å tørre å være seg selv før han traff deg. Tror du det er noe gøy å ha det sånn?»

«Det kunne like gjerne vært en annen han hadde fått følelser for. Det ville hatt samme effekten. Bare at han ville sluppet å få alt det andre med på kjøpet.» 

«Du synes ikke det du sa der var smart, håper jeg.»

Hvem er denne fyren? 

«Jeg vet ikke hvor du vil, Eskild.»

«Jeg skal fortelle deg hvor jeg vil. Du har dine greier, okay, men du har også befriende lite av den skammen Isak var full av. Og så er det noe med den du er da, sorry Even, Isak har fått ordentlig sterke følelser for deg. Da skjer det noe med prioriteringene også, men hva som er viktig og hva som er mindre viktig.»

Hva skal jeg si til alt det her? 

«Folk som har den effekten på deg, henger ikke på trær akkurat. Jeg kommer til å bare nekte å se på at du kaster bort noe så bra.» 

Eskild, vær så snill, stopp. 

«Hey, jeg mener ikke å gi deg angst. Jeg prøver bare å si at du ikke må dvele rundt i sånne deprimerende tanker som du til og med vet innerst inne at er helt feil.»

Eskild. Jeg visste ikke at du hadde det her i deg. 

«Takk» 

«Anytime, seriøst, anytime»

 

***

«Even, går det bra, kan jeg komme inn?» spør Eskild. 

«Ja» 

«Ville bare sjekke at jeg ikke var for hard mot deg.»

«Nei, nei, det går bra. Jeg har bare sovet.»

«Vil du komme ut i stua og spille yatzy?»

«Yatzy?»

Jesus. 

«Nå tror du kanskje at jeg behandler seg som en hjernedød på en institusjon eller noe sånt»

«Når du sier det så.»

«Men det faktisk et skikkelig underrated spill.»

«Men det er jo bare terninger?»

«Nei, det er ikke bare terninger, Even. Først er det valget om man skal spille fritt eller tvungent. Hvis man ikke er i form til å ta mange valg, så velger man tvungent, ikke sant? Men man må jo velge det også, å skulle spille tvungent for å slippe å ta valg, mener jeg. Det er et interessant paradoks når du tenker nærmere på det. Yatzy avslører om du er mentalt i balanse til å ta valg, litt sånn som Samuraiens sverd. Jeg prøver alltid å få tatt et slag yatzy hvis jeg vet at jeg har en dag foran meg der jeg må ta viktige valg.»

«Du kødder nå?»

«Ja, det siste var kanskje litt kødd. Men vil du bli med å spille eller vil du heller se litt på Animal Earth?»

«Det er alternativene?» 

Hvis han prøver å muntre meg opp, klarer han det faktisk selv om han balanserer hårfint på grensen til å bare være irriterende. 

«Ja, velg yatzy da» hvisker han. Jeg må bare smile. 

«Jeg velger Animal Earth.» 

«Kjiping» 

 

***

«Kan jeg komme inn?»

Noora. Jeg liker deg Noora, men du må synes det er veldig irriterende at jeg bare er her uten å hjelpe til med noe. 

«Ja, bare kom inn»

«Hei, jeg ville bare høre om du har lyst på te. Jeg lager te til meg selv.»

«Te? Ja, takk. Men, du?»

«Ja, hva da?»

 

Jeg vet ikke lenger hva jeg vil si, eller jo, men ikke hvordan. 

 

«Jeg kan komme ut å hente teen. Du trenger ikke komme inn hit med den, mener jeg». 

«Asså, det er ikke noe problem å komme inn med teen» ler hun. 

 

***

Noe varmt legger seg inntil meg, jeg gir etter, prøver å komme dypere inn i den varmen. 

«Hei.» 

Jeg elsker stemmen hans. 

«Hei.» 

«Hvordan går det?»

«OK, og du?»

«Bra, jeg fikk sagt unnskyld til Emma i dag, for at jeg brukte henne i høst og lot henne tro jeg var interessert.» 

Nå skjønner jeg bedre enn før hvor usikker han må ha blitt av alt med Sonja, bare dette er nok til å gi meg et stikk av sjalusi, selv om jeg vet hvor irrasjonelt det er. 

«Hvordan synes du egentlig hun er?» spør jeg.

«Hun er helt OK. Jeg vet ikke om det er hun som outa meg, men uansett. Hun fortjente ikke det jeg gjorde. Når hun begynte å trekke seg unna, ga jeg henne grunn til å tro jeg kanskje likte henne likevel, flere ganger. Men jeg visste jo hele tida at jeg ikke hadde følelser for henne. Har aldri hatt det … ikke for noen jenter, ikke sånn.»

«Men for noen gutter?»

«Ja, det har jeg, men ikke noe i nærheten av de jeg har for deg.»

Meg, som bare kommer til å såre deg, uansett hvor lite jeg vil og hvor mye jeg føler for deg.  
Stopp, Even. 

«Ingenting som kan måle seg med dette, Even.»

Jeg har lyst til å høre han si det igjen og igjen. 

«Men altså det hadde vært greit om du hadde det da, jeg mener ikke å høres så possessiv ut» sier jeg. 

«Neida, men du kan la deg bli litt glad for å høre det likevel»

«Jeg blir veldig glad». 

«Kan vi ikke gå ut en liten tur, kjøpe noe å spise. Tror du ikke det ville være deilig å få litt luft?»

***

Vi går ute i gatene og holder hender. Det er alt som betyr noe akkurat nå. Jeg trenger ikke snakke med noen. Vi spiser uten å snakke, men det er greit. Jeg er urolig selv om jeg er energiløs. Det går dårligere. 

«Går det bra?»

«Ja, jeg er mett.»

Isak synes det er et rart svar. Men hjernen er helt tom igjen. 

 

***

 **Tirsdag 13.desember**. 

 

«Even» 

…

«Eeeven» 

Ikke rist i meg. 

«Hallo» 

«Uhm»

…

«Hører du meg?»

«Uhm»

«Even, kan du se på meg?»

«Uhm» 

«Kan du si noe mer enn ‘uhm’?»

Kan jeg si noe mer enn ‘uhm’? Hvorfor spør noen om det? 

panikk 

«Du hyperventilerer. Prøv å puste rolig. Det går bra.»

panikk 

«Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke kunne snakke? Hva er det som har skjedd? Slipp meg!»

«Baby, ingenting har skjedd. Jeg prøvde bare å få kontakt med deg, var bekymra fordi jeg ikke fikk kontakt med deg»

‘Baby’. Isak. Rommet til Isak. 

«Hva er det som har skjedd?»

«Det har ikke skjedd noe. Hva er det du er redd for?»

«Trodde jeg våkna opp på sykehus etter en manisk episode og var alvorlig fysisk skada»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nytt kapittel er på vei og starter akkurat der hvor dette ender.


	6. Oss to sammen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet starter akkurat der forrige kapittel sluttet og følger Even til et bedre sted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har lagt inn dialogen mellom Isak og Even fra "Passe på meg"-klippet fordi jeg ville prøve å skrive om hva slags tanker han der kunne ha hatt.

Jeg hyperventilerer fortsatt. 

«hey, prøv å puste rolig, følg pusten min» sier Isak. 

Ta på meg. 

«Kan jeg ta på deg?» 

Tankeleser. Jeg nikker. Slapp av, akkurat som Isaks hånd. Men hva har jeg egentlig fortalt han nå? Jeg har ikke kontroll. 

«Det har skjedd før» hører jeg meg si. 

«At du har våkna på sykehus og vært redd for at du har vært alvorlig fysisk skada?»

Ok, bare det, ikke noe av det andre heldigvis. 

«Ja. Det var bare en hjernerystelse, men det visste de ikke. Og så fikk de først ikke til å vekke meg og så var det masse drama». 

«Det høres jævlig skummelt ut, å våkne sånn. Når var det?»

«Da jeg var 16 tror jeg. … Hadde du prøvd lenge å få kontakt med meg nå?»

«Nei, ikke jeg, men Noora har prøvd flere ganger i dag». 

Noora? Vært her inne i dag? 

«Noora?»

«Ja, Noora som bor her.» 

«Jeg har ikke glemt hvem Noora er, men har hun vært her inne på rommet? Flere ganger?»

«Ja. Hun ble bekymra da hun ikke fikk kontakt, så hun meldte meg.»

Faen. 

«Phh, det eneste jeg husker fra i dag er alarmen på telefonen, tok medisiner, gikk på do og drakk vann. Ingenting annet. Ikke at du sto opp og dro heller.»

«Det er ikke så rart da, jeg prøvde å ikke vekke deg, men burde vi dra til legevakten eller noe?»

Heldigvis ikke. 

«Nei da, jeg har bare sovet veldig tungt.»

«Okay»

Han tar armene rundt meg, trekker meg mot seg, klemmer meg lenge. Og så ligger han der og ser på meg og leker med håret mitt. Det er fint, men det er likevel den følelsen av at det skjer utenfor meg selv. 

Hva ser du egentlig Isak? 

"Tenk hvis du ikke hadde byttet til Nissen så hadde vi kanskje aldri møtt hverandre.»

Hvor kom det fra, nå? 

"Er ikke det en litt grunn ting å si for en som tror på parallelle universer?" spør jeg og prøver å smile.

The subject of my life: vri meg unna å snakke om meg selv til folk jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne åpne meg for.

«Nei, hvorfor det? Men uansett, du har ikke fortalt meg om hvorfor du valgte å bytte skole det siste året.»

Valgte og valgte…Hvordan kan du se på meg sånn, som om jeg var det mest dyrebare i universet, ta på meg så forsiktig som om hver lille bevegelse betyr alt? Men så må det likevel være en fordømt avgrunn mellom oss… Stopp Even. Han kommer til å se det på deg. 

"Vil du fortelle historien?"

Historien. Jeg får lyst til å kverulere på det ordet, men det kommer ikke til å føre noe godt med seg.

"Jeg vil heller høre du fortelle en historie om hvordan vi møtes i et univers der jeg ikke begynte på Nissen" prøver jeg meg. "Den blir sikkert mer spennende.»

Please Isak.

"Men jeg vil heller høre din virkelige historie fra dette universet" sier han og smiler av sitt overdrevent masete tonefall. 

Jeg smiler tilbake. Vet han ikke kommer til å mase så mye mer nå, men pulsen øker. Vi må komme oss ut av dette øyeblikket. Jeg lener meg mot han, kysser han lett på leppene. Han gisper før han smiler på nytt. Et smil jeg liker enda bedre. 

"Jeg får sånne ilinger i magen" sier jeg.

Det er sant. 

"Er det bra?» spør han.

Jeg ser tydeligvis gravalvorlig ut.

"Om det er bra?" Jeg ler. 

"Jaaa?" spør Isak forsiktig, ler han også.

Du er så uimotståelig at jeg ikke har dårlig samvittighet lenger for avledningsmanøveren min. Vil bare kysse deg mer. Det er ikke noen avledningsmanøver lenger.

"Får du aldri det? Sommerfugler i magen?"

"Jo"

"Når da? Av hva?» spør jeg og presser leppene sammen i et forsøk på å se uskyldig ut og ikke smile. 

"Av deg vel. Når du ... ser på meg" 

Vi kysser. Lenge. 

Vet ikke hvilken film vi ser på. Klarer ikke holde øynene åpne lenge nok av gangen til å finne det ut. Men det er ok. 

 

***

 **Onsdag**

10.00. Hvordan er det mulig? 

Nesten en hel dag er forsvunnet. 

Telefonen ringer. Mamma.

 

"Hallo" jeg høres mer våken ut enn jeg hadde trodd. 

"Hei Even, hvordan går det?"

Jeg vet ærlig talt ikke. 

"Jeg vet ikke helt. Kanskje litt bedre.»

"Ja?"

"Jeg har nettopp våknet. Har ikke rukket å kjenne ordentlig etter ennå."

"Hvordan var dagen i går da?"

«I går? Jeg sov nesten bare, men det var ok den lille tida da jeg var våken. Hvordan går det med dere da?"

Orker ikke bare snakke om meg. 

"Det går bra, men det er rart å ikke ha deg her.»

Så lenge funket det. 

"Nå når jeg vet du er deprimert mener jeg". 

Det er som om jeg ser meg selv utenfra. Igjen. Og jeg liker ikke det jeg ser.

"Er du der Even?"

"Ja"

"Jeg sa at det..."

"Jeg hørte hva du sa. Det er bare ikke noe gøy å bli minnet på hvor stor byrde jeg er når det er sånn som nå.»

"Men jeg sa jo ikke det. Hvordan kunne du tolke det sånn?"

Jeg hater dette. Om jeg ikke er en byrde blir jeg det fordi jeg henger meg opp i det.

"Okay. Men alt går som normalt. Ingen grunn til bekymring. Jeg sover, tar medisiner og spiser lite, men nok" sier jeg monotont og forretningsmessig. 

Og så får jeg øye på en lapp fra Isak: «Bare ta hva som helst i kjøleskapet. Jeg handler senere i dag uansett. Sees om noen timer <3» 

Jeg spiste ingenting i går, nei. 

"Even..."

"Hmm?"

"Hvordan er det å være hos Isak da, er der fortsatt bra?"

 

"Det er fint.»

Det er fint. Veldig fint. Og jeg er redd for å ødelegge det.

"Så bra."

"Men det er derfor jeg er redd for å føle meg som en byrde og trekke meg unna. For jeg vil egentlig ikke det, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener. Jeg vil være her og jeg tror han vil det også."

Jeg vet hun hører at stemmen min blir ustø.

«Og nå som dere er så mye sammen, samtidig som du er deprimert, det har ikke kommet opp noen vanskelige tanker …? Du skjønner hvorfor jeg spør?»

Jeg skjønner veldig godt hvorfor hun spør. 

«Nei, ingenting av det.»

Det er fint at det er som det er nå. Og det er fint at hun spør. 

«Det er veldig fint å høre. Kan jeg få møte ham snart eller? Og du, når du vet at du har lyst til å være sammen med ham, så kommer du ikke til å trekke deg unna mot din egen vilje. Du må stole på deg selv.»

Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan du kan si det, men vi satser på at du har rett, mamma. 

"OK, takk mamma, men nå skal jeg gå og finne meg noe mat.»

"Men, kan ikke du og Isak komme hit en dag, spise middag her eller noe sånt. Vi har jo veldig lyst til å treffe kjæresten din.»

Hun gir seg ikke ass. 

«Dere må kontrollere at han er kjekk nok for meg eller?"

Jeg aner ikke hvor det kom fra. Hun begynner å le. 

"Ja, det er det eneste vi tenker på, men du har litt lyst, jeg hører der på deg". 

Ja, faktisk, litt, på en måte. 

"Vi får se mamma. Det kommer jo an på han også da".

"Du klarer å overtale ham!»

"Er det det som er oppskriften for å få noe til å funke: overtale?». 

"Nei, du vet jeg bare tuller. Ikke noe press."

"Nei, jeg lar meg ikke presse. Og nå må jeg legge på.»

"OK, OK. Ha det.»

"Jeg melder eller ringer snart. Ha det.»

 

***

 

Profilen til Linn. Krokbøyd over kjøkkenbordet. 

«Hei» sier jeg og høres overdrevent hyggelig ut.

Jeg tar opp for mye plass her.

«Hei, Isak kom til å nevne at du ikke spiste noe i går. Her bugner skapene av mat så det er bare å fråtse i vei.»

«Takk. Hva gjør du?» spør jeg.

Dumt spørsmål. 

«Drikker teen til Noora og tenker» svarer Linn. 

«Hva er det du tenker på da?»

Upassende spørsmål.

«På at det er feil det der med at alt du ikke dør av, blir du sterkere av.»

No smalltalk med Linn tydeligvis. 

«Hva er det som får deg til å si det?»

«Det er bare noe shit i livet som aldri går over, som sliter på deg, men du dør ikke av det. Og det du måtte lære av det, lærer du ganske tidlig og etter det så tærer det bare på kreftene dine.»

«Hva slags shit?»

«Nei, jeg vil ikke belemre deg med det ass. Men føler ikke du det sånn?»

Jeg har ikke lyst til å tenke etter om jeg føler det sånn. 

«Det er snilt av dere å la meg få være her.» 

Er det noe jeg kan så er det å vri meg unna det jeg ikke vil snakke om, deprimerende ferdighet å ha utvikla. 

«Du lager ikke så mye bråk. Først gjemte Isak deg inne på rommet sitt og nå slår du til og med meg med hvor mye du sover.»

«Burde kanskje advare deg da, for jeg tror jeg begynner å få mer energi igjen» sier jeg med mat i munnen. 

Apetitten er i alle fall bedre enn på lenge. Jeg smiler, men hun smiler ikke tilbake. 

«Tror du du er på vei ut av depresjonen?»

Det spørsmålet er alltid skummelt. 

«Det høres ut som du har peiling når du spør sånn.»

«Det kommer vel ikke som en stor overraskelse at jeg har litt peiling?»

Jeg ser på henne og smiler til svar, kanskje ikke noen stor overraskelse, nei. Jeg vet egentlig ikke.

«Men jeg vil ikke at noe skal skje med deg på min vakt. Det blir for slitsomt.»

Jeg liker humoren din Linn. 

«Din vakt?»

«Jeg bare tuller.»

«Jeg vet. Men uansett så er jeg ikke der». 

 

***

Jeg er ikke der i det hele tatt. Føler meg ikke selvdestruktiv. Håper det har med Isak og meg å gjøre, at det ikke bare er et heldig utslag av medisinering. Det har med Isak å gjøre. Jeg føler det. Jeg vet det. 

 

*** 

«Kan jeg komme inn?» spør Linn mens hun banker på døren. 

«Ja, bare kom inn du.» 

«Jeg bare hørte du var våken. Går det bra eller?» 

Det var da veldig til omsorg. 

«Ja, det går fint» sier jeg, sikkert med et spørrende uttrykk. Hun nikker og ser på meg. 

«Lyst til å henge eller?» spør hun. 

Nå overrasker hun meg. Jeg er nysgjerrig på hvem Linn er. 

«Hva vil du gjøre da?»

«Spille noe kanskje?»

Hun òg? 

«Ok, men håper du er keen på å spille noe gøy, ikke yatzi liksom, som Eskild prøvde å tvinge meg til en dag». 

«Hva som helst.»

«Fifa?» 

 

*** 

 

«Halla» 

Isak!

«Halla» 

«Digg du er hjemme. Jeg er dritsliten» hilser Linn Isak med. 

Hun som akkurat var så gira?

«Dårlig taper?» 

«Jeg går og legger meg.»

Hun har bare villet holde meg med selskap, men kult av henne det også. 

«Kult å henge med deg, Linn.» sier jeg etter henne idet hun går ut av rommet. 

«Halla»

Så utrolig digg å se deg. 

«Halla» 

«Går det bra?»

Du har merket allerede at det er en bra dag, likevel det granskende blikket, på en bra måte. Din måte å bry deg på Isak, jeg elsker den, elsker deg. 

Men hvor mange ganger har jeg fått det spørsmålet, av alle her? 

«Har du bedt alle i kollektivet om å passe på meg eller?»

«Hmm? Nei!»

Han lyver fordi han er redd jeg skal bli sint, men jeg blir jo ikke sint. Jeg vil at vi skal le. 

«Fy faen du er så dårlig til å lyve ass!» 

«Er jeg dårlig til å lyve?»

Veldig dårlig faktisk. Jeg liker det. 

«Ja»

«Jeg er faen meg løgnemasteren. Det finnes ingen som er bedre til å lyve enn meg. Altså du aner ikke hva jeg har kommet unna med.»

Du er så søt!

«Nei, fortell. Hva har du kommet unna med?»

«Nei, altså det vil du ikke vite» sier han og prøver å se alvorlig ut. 

Det er deilig å le. 

«Jeg liker å se deg le igjen» sier han. 

Jeg håper det varer nå. Det blikket hans igjen. Og måten du tar på meg på, Isak. 

Og så blir øyeblikket brutt av mobilen hans. Det er kanskje like bra så jeg ikke eksploderer. 

«Fy faen Vilde ass. Hun maser så jævlig med det kosegruppeopplegget.» 

Kosegruppa. 

«Kosegruppa. Det hadde jeg helt glemt.»

At jeg i det hele tatt turde å prøve meg på han. Og så har i tillegg rammene sprengt totalt for hva jeg ville turt i det hele tatt å drømme om. Vi er her. 

«Ja, det må du ikke si til henne i alle fall, for da blir hun dritsur. Hun er livredd for at folk bare joina for å bli med på revyfester og sånn.»

Jeg kan være modig igjen. 

«Ja, jeg var der for å møte deg.»

Og der kjente jeg pulsen. 

«Serr?»

Så overrasket. Hva trodde han liksom?

«Ja, tror du jeg ble med for å ha det gøy?» 

Jeg elsker hvor naiv han kan være selv om han er så smart.

«Hadde du sett meg før det første kosegruppemøtet?»

Tror ikke jeg trenger å holde tilbake. 

«Ja. Jeg så deg første skoledag.»

«Å»

Reaksjonen hans. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne fryse øyeblikket. 

Og så blir vi avbrutt av mobilen hans igjen. 

«Faen .. Hei Vilde …. Nei, vi har ikke noe juletre her. … Hvis du er så jævla keen på å ha juletre, så får du bare kjøpe et selv ass. …. Du kan jo kjøpe juletre overalt Vilde … Kjellands plass liksom. … Ja, fett, ha det.»

Grumpy Isak. Men ikke mot meg. 

«Juletre?» 

«Ja, det har jeg ikke sagt, apropos kosegruppa. Jeg skal ha et sånn juleopplegg her på fredag.» 

Fullt av mennesker her på fredag? Jeg vet jo ingenting om hvordan ting er med meg på fredag.

«Fredag? Her?»

«Ja, vil du komme?»

Å nei, nå tror han selvfølgelig at det går bra igjen. Og jeg vil ikke skuffe han. Men masse folk plutselig…Tenk om jeg bare blir dårligere av det… Hjem, men dårlig unnskyldning. Og nå merker han at jeg begynner å stresse.

«Jeg har egentlig lovet mamma .. eller jeg snakket med henne i dag og hun har sånn lyst til at jeg skal komme hjemom en tur og spise og sånt, eller jeg vet ikke helt, tenkte bare å bli der en liten stund.» 

Skulle ønske jeg bare kunne være ærlig med han, ikke sånne kompliserte greier og halvveis løgner.

«Vi tar bare en dag av gangen da.»

Han skjønner alt. Synes det er helt chill. Og sier det beste han kunne si i hele verden. 

Jeg kysser han forsiktig. Oss to sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har den kronologiske fortellingen min om Even gjennom depresjonen kommet til veis ende. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kanskje jeg skriver flere kapitler, mer løsrevne, hvis jeg får ideer - evt. fra noe utover i s4 nå når shits bout to go down... - og det passer inn i denne ficen. Tar også imot forslag! 
> 
> Kommentarene deres har vært utrolig motiverende <3


	7. Flytte sammen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er flere som har kommentert at de har lyst til at denne fortellingen skal fortsette. Og det har jeg blitt glad og smigret over, tusen takk til dere! Jeg følte meg på en måte ferdig, men likevel ikke.
> 
> Kapitlene som følger tar for seg milepæler i livet til Even våren 2017. Hvordan utvikler forholdet seg mellom Even og Isak? Hvordan tåler det Evens hemmeligheter og hva skjer etter hvert når Isak blir innviet i dem?

En vanlig dag. Dette er blitt til et eksempel på en vanlig dag: Isak og jeg som bare er sammen og gjør helt dagligdagse ting. Sammen. Og hver for oss, men likevel sammen. Jeg får ligge henslengt og følge mine egne innfall uten at noen snik-ser på skjermen foran meg for å sjekke at jeg ikke flyter helt ut. Hvis vi sitter ved siden av hverandre og han skotter bort og kanskje sier, «hadde ikke du et norskessay du skulle skrive?», er det liksom bare akkurat det samme som når jeg dulter ham i armen og spør «hvorfor driver du og sender Jonas memes når du har sagt du må øve hele kvelden til matteprøven i morgen?». Sonja var det ikke sånn med, men det stikker likevel i meg når jeg tenker på den måten. Det er både min og hennes skyld at det ble sånn, eller ingens skyld. Vi ble begge traumatiserte av at alt som skjedde med meg som ingen skjønte noen ting av, ikke jeg heller. Og så var vi kanskje bare på hver vår måte for redde til å klare å gjøre det slutt. Eller jeg skjønte ikke at kroppen min kunne føle ting på et helt annet nivå. Det er komplisert, men det som er helt ukomplisert er at jeg er veldig glad for hvor jeg er nå. 

«Even?»

Det ser ut som han kjeder seg. 

«Vi burde spise noe snart synes du ikke?»

Han strekker seg, t-skjorteermene glir ned så jeg ser hele overarmene hans. Jeg får lyst til å dra av han hele t-skjorta, sånn, nå, med en gang. Men spørsmålet hans henger. 

«Jo, når du sier det. Jeg kan gå ut og kjøpe noe til oss.»

Disse små luftepausene for å få avstanden, og tiden, til at alt faller på plass i meg. 

«Nei ass, vi har faktisk ganske mye mat her nå, men har bare ikke lyst til å menge meg de andre og vi kan jo høre at det er noen på kjøkkenet.»

Og det er sånne ting som ikke gjør meg noe. Jeg kan trekke luft litt senere. 

«Jeg kan fikse noe jeg!»

«Nei»

Han smiler. 

«Nei? Hvorfor ikke?» spør jeg.

«Fordi du aldri kommer tilbake. Du blir bare værende der og chatte i evigheter»

Han smiler skjevt før han ser ned. 

«Det er vel bare hyggelig om jeg chatter litt» erter jeg.

«Mulig det, men jeg vil bare ha litt alenetid med kjæresten min. Er det jævlig mye å be om kanskje? Vi har faen meg aldri noe alenetid.»

Han krysser armene foran seg med en overdreven bevegelse og prøver å holde tilbake smilet sitt. 

Hey psykolog som jeg skal til i morgen. Sånn er livet mitt nå. 

Jeg krabber bort, så jeg står på knærne mellom bena hans der han sitter ytterst på senga. Jeg tar rundt livet hans med begge hender.  
«Aldri noe alenetid ah?»

«Even, slutt, vi må spise noe. Jeg er dritsulten».

Han hopper besluttsomt opp og forsvinner ut av rommet. Noen minutter etter kommer han tilbake med mat. Det er ikke så viktig hva slags mat det er. New Level spilles svakt i bakgrunnen fra Isaks mobil. 

Vi sitter på senga begge to, spiser, ser på hverandre, smiler, fortsetter å spise, sier ikke noe, før:

«Du, vi skal ikke flytte sammen da?» spør Isak. 

Sånn helt parallelt er det en eksplosjon av sommerfugler i magen og raskere puls. Flytte sammen?

«Flytte sammen?» spør jeg dumt for å kjøpe meg tid. 

«Ja?» 

Han fnyser lett. 

«Flytte sammen du og jeg?»

Jeg smiler, utenpå min nervøsitet plutselig. 

«Nei, du og jeg og Emma, kosegruppe-teamet liksom.»

Jeg vil. Jeg vil. Jeg vil. Bo sammen. Bare Isak og meg. Men hva da når jeg jager bort alt og alle og bare ligger der apatisk?  
Da får jeg vel ta voksen-rollen da. 

«Bo sammen du og jeg, det høres jo helt genialt ut, men er det ikke kanskje … litt tidlig - og du … er jo ikke 18 ennå engang?»

Jeg ler så vidt på min karakteristiske måte for å ta brodden av det jeg sier. Isak fnyser på sin typiske Isak-måte. 

«Snakk for deg selv ass.» 

Jeg blir enda mer forelska av å merke hvor modig han er blitt. Snakke for meg selv ja, det er jo det jeg elsker at han alltid lar meg gjøre. 

«Vet du hva Sana sa til meg i dag?» spør Isak.

«Nei, fortell.»

«Eller hun spurte meg: tror du ikke folk kan tenke selv, Isak? Jeg hadde sagt noe greier om at folk blir fortalt, blir påvirket bla bla bla til å tenke eller mene det eller det.»

«Det er bare en stor ting. Jeg må nettopp tenke litt, men det handler ikke om at jeg tviler på oss et sekund, ok?»

Jeg søker etter å tvinne fingrene på begge hendene mine sammen med hans og han lar meg gjøre det. Jeg skyver meg nærmere han og lurer på om han blir like ekstatisk av hvordan jeg ser på ham, som jeg blir av hvordan han ser på meg. 

Men det er noe som henger. Jeg var unnvikende.  
Isak ligger og leser en eller annen bok. Jeg gjør egentlig ingenting annet enn å unngå temaet. Det var jo dette jeg ikke skulle gjøre lenger. Unngå ting sånn. 

«Isak?» 

Ok, hjertebank igjen.

«Ja, skal du sove hjemme i natt?» spør han ørlite defensivt. 

Å, Isak. Du aner ikke. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg vil jo ikke såre deg. Aldri.  
Fiks det, du kan fikse det, Even. 

«Nei, baby, jeg vil veldig gjerne sove her sammen med deg hvis du vil ha meg her.»

Han åpner munnen og drar meg forsiktig ned mot seg. Når tungen min møter hans, finner jeg i min lovesickness all styrken jeg trenger. Jeg løfter meg opp til det er avstand nok til å se hverandre ordentlig. 

«Det med å flytte sammen. Det er bare en ting jeg tenker på, som gjorde at jeg … nølte». 

«Hva er det da?»

«Du vet, selv om det går bra med meg nå, så, siden jeg er bipolar, så kommer jeg til å kræsje igjen, selv om jeg har det veldig bra med deg og tar medisiner og ..»  
Jeg stønner uplanlagt, ukontrollert, midt i min egen talestrøm. 

«Jeg vet, jeg vet det»

«Men, da kan jeg jo bare dra til foreldrene mine noen dager» sier jeg.

Det er likevel kjipt. Nå kan jeg bare dra dit fordi jeg uansett fortsatt bor der formelt. Det er ikke noe spes med det, jeg har ikke noe forklaringsbehov. Men hvis jeg har flyttet hjemmefra, blitt samboer med kjæresten min, men så må dra hjem til mamma og pappa fordi jeg er syk… Det er ikke sånn jeg vil livet mitt skal være. Men..

«Hør på meg»

Isak, du river meg ut av tankene mine.

«Tror du jeg er en sånn person som bare vil være der når alt er nice and bright liksom? Jeg vil være der for deg, så godt jeg kan, som kjæresten din, og samboeren din, ahh! Hverdag er hverdag». 

«Det hørtes nesten ut som en alternativ versjon av .. hva er det det heter igjen?»

«Vigsels .. et eller annet ?»

«Ja.» 

Jeg ler og alt er fint. 

«Nei, dét er kanskje litt tidlig. Og jeg er jo ikke 18 ennå engang».

Han blunker og poker meg lett i magen. Jeg skal til å kysse han, men han trekker seg unna og ser alvorlig ut. 

«Men helt serr, du må ikke tenke at du skal trekke deg unna meg når du ikke har det bra.»

Nei, det er det som er så håpløst. Jeg trekker meg unna folk for ikke å såre dem, men dermed så sårer jeg dem. Det er bare det at jeg ikke klarer å se på det sånn når jeg står midt oppi det. 

«Jeg vet. Det er jo fordi jeg liksom ikke vil såre deg, men..»

«Det er jo da du sårer meg, Even.»

Det er fint at vi ser det på samme måte. 

«Ja, jeg vet det også, men du må kanskje minne meg på det. Ok?»

«Ja, det skal jeg love deg at jeg skal gjøre ass, hvis det blir nødvendig. Det er ikke det at det er noe galt med om du eventuelt drar hjem til moren og faren din litt, men…»

Jeg skjønner hva han mener. 

«Nei, jeg skjønner hva du mener. Men hva er det som har fått deg inn på tanken da, om at du vil at vi skal flytte sammen?»

Akkurat da banker det på døren. Vi får lydløs lattekrampe begge to. 

«Isak, Even, kan jeg komme inn?» spør Eskild.

«Nei!» svarer Isak og høres så grumpy ut at jeg får dårlig samvittighet på hans vegne. 

«Vi kommer heller ut, snart. Ok?» roper jeg. 

«Ok, bare vær sånn dere» kommer det fra Eskild. 

«Da kan du vel regne spørsmålet ditt som besvart» sier Isak tørt og med trykk på «besvart». 

«Fordi du er lei av å bo i kollektiv» gjetter jeg. 

Han ser litt oppgitt på meg.

«Fordi jeg har lyst til å bo sammen med bare deg» repliserer Isak. 

Du får til å gjøre meg glad på helt uventede måter også. 

«Men, ja, jeg synes det er litt stress også, å bo sånn her, utsetter noen ganger å gå ut av rommet fordi jeg ikke er i humør til å smalltalke og sånn» fortsetter Isak. 

«Ja, jeg har merka det, skjønner at det er litt stress.»

«Men du da, er det ikke litt stress å på en måte bo to steder?»

Jeg har faktisk ikke tenkt på det, men når han sier det så. Det er jo det. 

«Jo, litt, noen ganger. Når mamma drar meg i en arm og du i den andre.»

Han ler. 

«Ok, skal vi lete etter leilighet da, babe?» spør jeg. 

«Mhm»

Han kysser meg og det går varmestråler gjennom hele kroppen min. Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarer tas imot med mer takk enn noensinne for jeg har vært veldig usikker på om og hvordan jeg skulle fortsette "Mental kampsport". Planen nå er å skrive kortere kapitler (som dette) over enkelte stunder i Evens liv denne våren (og oppdatere oftere). Kom gjerne med forslag! Neste kapittel blir om når de drar på visning.


	8. Tidenes atypiske reaksjon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et annet kapittel snek seg inn før visningskapittelet.

Jeg skal til å låse opp døren, men den viser seg å være åpen.

«Hei Even» roper mamma. 

«Hei»

«Jeg er på kjøkkenet»

Jeg tar av meg skoene og går inn på kjøkkenet. Der står hun og vasker intenst på et eller annet som ligger i vasken. Jeg går bort og gir henne en klem. 

Hun lar seg klemme, ser på meg og gir meg et kjapt smil, men rynkene mellom øynene er stramme og hun vender oppmerksomheten raskt tilbake til den angivelig skitne stekeformen. 

«Hvordan går det med deg?» spør hun. 

«Bra. Og du? Du virker litt ..» begynner jeg.

«Jeg har bare kranglet med faren din» 

«Oi, akkurat nå?»

«Ja, før han dro nå i sted. Og jeg ble ekstra sur fordi han plutselig i dag måtte ha så veldig god tid til å rekke flyet sitt liksom. Han kunne blitt her en halvtime til og da ville vi ha ordnet opp i det.» 

Jeg må kjempe litt med meg selv for ikke å trekke på smilebåndet. Det virker ikke så veldig alvorlig akkurat, men hun virker likevel edgy.

«Vil du snakke om det?»

«Nei, det fortjener ikke mer oppmerksomhet, virkelig ikke. Det er egentlig en idiotisk bagatell. Han ringer sikkert når han lander og så blir vi ferdige med det»

«Okay»

«Fortell meg noe du isteden»

Ja, det er jo det jeg er her for i dag så det passer bra. Jeg trekker pusten, høyt nok til at hun legger merke til det og sender meg et kjapt blikk. 

«Jeg og Isak har bestemt oss for å flytte sammen»

Hun ser ikke på meg, er fortsatt opptatt med å skrubbe formen.

«Så bra» utbryter hun og høres også glad ut i stemmen. 

Tidenes atypiske reaksjon fra en mor. 

«Så bra?» Jeg ler. 

«Ja, det er vel ingen som tvinger deg, men noe dere vil - og dermed en god nyhet?» 

«Jo, jeg synes jo selvfølgelig det»

«Men det skulle ikke jeg synes?» spør hun.

Det er vel bare en generell antakelse som sitter dypt i meg om at ingen tror jeg klarer å ta gode valg. Takk mamma for at du viser at du faktisk tror at jeg vet mitt eget beste. Jeg smiler til ryggen hennes.

«Du, er det ikke litt merkelig å ha denne samtalen mens du driver og gnir og gnukker på noe som allerede er skinnende rent?»

Hvis jeg er litt rar, trenger jeg ikke lete lenge for å skjønne hvor det kommer fra i alle fall.

«Den er faktisk ikke helt rent ennå, men ok» sukker hun. 

Hun tenker seg om et sekund før hun tar ned en flaske rødvin, åpner den rakst og elegant, finner fram to glass og skjenker i til oss uten engang å spørre om jeg vil ha, typisk mamma-skjenking riktignok, det vil si knapt halvfulle glass. Hun ser på meg og setter seg ned overfor meg. 

«Maten står i ovnen som du sikkert har sett. Den er snart ferdig. Men hva var det du trodde jeg ville synes da, om at du og Isak skal flytte sammen?»

«Jeg tenkte bare du kom til å stille noen kritiske spørsmål først i alle fall.» 

Hun tenker seg om to sekunder mens hun ser ut av vinduet, før hun så ser på meg igjen.

«Spørsmål som: Om om du har tenkt deg nøye om? Om det er lurt når dere ikke har vært sammen lengre enn dere har? Om du har følt deg stabil i det siste, sovet normalt osv.? Om dere har snakket sammen om at det nok vil komme perioder der du vil trenge ham ekstra? - den typen spørsmål?»

Jeg ler inni meg. Spot on, mamma. 

«Ja, for eksempel» sier jeg, smiler og løfter armene som i «hva vet jeg?»

«Jeg ville gjort det for et år siden. Da ville jeg vært skeptisk til ideen om at du skulle flytte sammen med kjæresten din.»

Jeg kjenner jeg spenner meg. Nå har jeg vokst så veldig liksom og vil takle all verdens utfordringer?

«Hva er det som har forandret seg?» spør jeg. 

«Det tror jeg du vet selv. Mange ting. Det viktigste er kanskje at du vant over den delen i deg som skammer seg og tror du er dømt til å såre andre. Du valgte å slippe Isak inn igjen etter episoden før jul, mener jeg. Jeg er veldig stolt av deg for det.»

Så mye det er fra de dagene jeg nesten ikke kan huske, som om jeg var bedøvet, og det var jeg også, men så er det andre ting jeg husker ekstremt godt: hjertet - i tekstmeldingen, da jeg trodde han hata meg - som jeg ble lykkelig av og fikk noia av …

«Eller det var kanskje litt uklart hva jeg mener, for du rømte jo ikke unna Sonja, men …» sier mamma og vi har tydeligvis beveget oss inn på forskjellige tankespor, men det er ikke vanskelig å veksle over til hennes. 

«Sonja og meg var litt beyond det der»

«Det virket på meg som dere stagnerte litt sammen hvis jeg skal være ærlig, ikke et vondt ord om noen av dere altså, men sånn kan det bli når et forhold ikke er riktig lenger.»

«Mulig det» sier jeg mens jeg fortsatt smaker på ordet. Stagnerte.

«Men det er jo ikke sånn at jeg liksom kommer til å mestre alle utfordringer perfekt nå og at alt vil gå på skinner» sier jeg, for det må jeg si, merker jeg. Fingrene mine har begynt forsiktig å tromme på bordet. 

«Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Hvem er det det gjør det for?» sier hun smilende og peker bort på den overoppskrubbede stekeformen. 

«Isak er seriøs. Det liker jeg» sier hun og hun ser plutselig seriøs ut selv også.

«I motsetning til?»

Typisk meg-spørsmål. 

«Ikke i motsetning til noen. Men jeg bare liker at han er det.»

«Hvordan seriøs da?»

«Selvstendig, ansvarlig, opptatt av å gjøre det bra på skolen. Seriøs. Da tenker jeg at han er seriøs med deg også»

Meldingssignal. Jeg fisker telefonen ut av lommen. 

 

Isak  
20.20: Jeg tror jeg blir sen. vi har klart å åpne en flakse tequila helt uplanlagt det var mags skyld 

Meg:  
20.20: Fyllesyk på skolen i morgen da?

Meg:  
20.21: Serr Isak, tequila på en onsdag??

Isak:   
20.22. Det er jeg som er støttekontakten din ikke omvendt

Meg:   
20.22: Sjefen din sitter akkurat og forteller om hvor seriøs hun mener du er

Isak:  
20.22: Lol du kødder?

Meg:  
20.22: Nope. Jeg sover her i natt jeg da like gjerne.

Isak:   
20.22: Ok :-( ses på skolen i moren

Isak:  
20.22:*morgen

Meg:   
20.22:   
❤️

Isak:   
20.22:  
❤️

 

Jeg legger telefonen ned på bordet og prøver å slutte å smile. 

«Morsomme meldinger?»

«Ja, litt. Jeg skal hilse fra Isak.» 

«Takk. Hils tilbake» sier hun og koser seg med at jeg ikke klarer å slutte helt å smile. 

«Ja, men, hvor var vi?»


	9. Er jeg kjip?

(Kantina på Nissen en fredag i mars 2017)

 

«Se på den her, den må vi dra og se på!» utbryter Isak med mat i munnen. 

Han lener seg nærmere meg for at jeg skal se sammen med han. Jeg tar telefonen og begynner å gå gjennom bildene av leiligheten han er blitt keen på. 

«Den er for liten ass. Det er en leilighet til en person» sier jeg oppgitt, men må smile samtidig fordi han er søt der han sitter og følger med på reaksjonen min.

«Men vi har ikke råd til noe større hvis ikke du vil bo på føkkings Stovner eller no» innvender Isak.

«Du er bare utålmodig. V i har jo akkurat begynt å lete» ler jeg. 

«Det er ikke jeg som er utålmodig. Det er du som er urealistisk» sier han og ser fornøyd ut med seg selv. 

«Jeg kan få så mange ekstravakter jeg vil omtrent. Hvis vi må betale litt mer, så fikser vi det». 

«Hva skal vi med en stor leilighet Even hvis du aldri er der?»

«Det er sant» sier jeg med et ok-du-har-vunnet-uttrykk. Jeg tar fra han telefonen nok en gang og studerer leiligheten nøyere. 

Soverom og stue i ett. Hvordan skal Isak klare å bo sammen med meg i en sånn leilighet og samtidig ha det chill?

«Et rom ass» sukker jeg. 

«Men det er jo kjøkken også» insisterer Isak.

Det hjelper ikke. Det er lite og ser ikke ut som et sted man har lyst til å henge. 

«Kanskje vi kan finne en leilighet som har stue og kjøkken i ett, men et eget soverom?» sier jeg med i et overdrevent håpefullt tonefall.

«Men da er det jo per def. en to-roms og plutselig mye dyrere. Denne er bra fordi det i det hele tatt er et separat kjøkken» argumenterer Isak. 

«Du kan ikke sitte på det kjøkkenet hvis jeg ligger og sover hele dagen» sier jeg resignert.

Jeg ser på han at han visste det var dette som lå under hele tiden. 

«Jeg kan sitte på balkongen og drikke øl» kontrer han og smiler bredt og er uimotståelig. 

«Men husk at selv om det forhåpentligvis blir vår snart og så sommer, så blir det høst og vinter igjen etterpå» sier jeg og prøver å blunke, men kan ikke tro at jeg har klart å lire av meg noe så dølt. 

Isak ser på meg som om han sjokka lurer på om jeg snakker i bilder. 

«Jeg tenkte å slå opp i august.» 

«15. da eller, til skolestart liksom?»

«Neiass, vi kan sikkert holde det gående til månedsskiftet august-september.»

Vi utveksler noen smil. 

«Men helt serr Even, tenk så digg vi kan ha det på den balkongen» sier han lavt, men entusiastisk mens han diskret legger hånden på låret mitt. 

Jeg blir varm på en deilig måte. Han skjønner hva han begir seg inn på og likevel er han så chill. Chill. 

«Okay da, vi kan høre om vi kan komme å se på den. Men jeg må føle at det er riktig jeg også. Du kan ikke forføre meg inn i det» sier jeg og smiler samtidig som jeg rynker brynene og prøver å se streng ut.

«Jeg forfører deg ikke. Jeg bare overbeviser deg med gode argumenter ass.»

«Sure.» 

Jeg ser på klokka. Et minutt til timen starter og et stykke å gå til klasserommet. 

«Jeg må gå.»

«Jeg er ferdig etter deg i dag. Venter du på meg?» spør Isak.

«Jeg må hjemom en tur.»

«Skulle ikke foreldrene dine reise bort i dag da?»

«Jo, impulsiv weekend-tur til Stockholm. Men jeg må hente mer litium. Har gått tom hos deg, men vet det er mer igjen hjemme.»

«Kanskje jeg kan komme dit etter skolen? Så kan vi henge der istedenfor kollektivet.»

Jeg liker den planen. 

«Fett. Vi sees der»

«Fett». Jeg kysser han på kinnet før vi går i hver vår retning. 

 

***

 

Idet jeg kommer inn døren, skjønner jeg hvorfor jeg er her nå (utover litiumet) alene. 

Jeg føler ikke noe.  
Verken lyst eller ulyst til å flytte inn i den leiligheten.  
Likegyldig til om Isak kommer hit etterpå eller ikke.  
Hvorfor skjer det nå?  
Alt var bra tidligere i dag. Fram til vi sa ha det.  
Føkkings medisiner.  
Det er jo bra at jeg i det minste ikke er likegyldig til at jeg plutselig er død inni meg da. Da er jeg ikke helt død likevel.  
Ikke ennå.  
Isak kommer til å angre. 

 

Hva faen skal jeg gjøre? Orker ikke dette nå.  
«Hva skal jeg gjøre (psykolog) når alt begynner å spinne samtidig som jeg blir flatere og flatere, nummen, død?» «Akseptere det.» «Akseptere det? Hva faen mener du med å akseptere det?» «Ikke kjempe mot det.» «Ikke kjempe mot at jeg dør?» «Du dør ikke.» «Nei, men det kjennes for faen sånn ut.» «Kjenn på den følelsen da isteden for å kjempe mot den.» «Kjenne etter?! Jeg kan ikke kjenne på den følelsen!» «Hvorfor ikke?» «Fordi jeg ikke kan!» «Hvorfor er du sint nå?» «Fordi du bare gir meg noen jævla drittråd» 

Hvorfor i det hele tatt gå rundt og huske en så meningsløs samtale?  
Kanskje jeg fikk angst og så reagerer jeg sånn. Men hva faen hjelper det meg å vite eller lure på det?

Jeg vil bare stoppe tankene og bli glad når Isak kommer. 

Det er en god idé å røyke nå. Det er faktisk det. Bare lukten er til hjelp. Det er en god idé å røyke nå. Så smart jeg er som alltid har noe i bakhånd. 

Vinduskarmen. Den kalde lufta. Jeg ser for meg Isak. Konse på Isak. Alt blir bra. Og Isak kommer til å forstå. Det må han. 

Det ringer på døren. Jeg legger fra meg jointen og går og buzzer han inn nede før jeg forter meg tilbake til vinduskarmen. 

 

Meg:  
15.15: Døren er åpen. Jeg er på rommet mitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kudos og kommentarer! Kommentar er rett og slett gull verdt for skrivelysten.


	10. Visning

Jeg beveger meg så vidt, og merker at jeg ligger i et grep, i begge armene til Isak, det beste grepet. Forsiktig prøver jeg å lirke meg løs, men han strammer til og stønner lavt, i søvne, vil ha meg hos seg, får meg til å smile. Jeg kysser armen hans, som uansett ligger helt inntil ansiktet mitt. 

Plutselig her og nå skjønner jeg på en annen måte hvorfor han vil flytte sammen med meg. Jeg har lyst til å snu meg rundt, se på han der han sover, og i søvnen vil ha meg hos seg, men da våkner han jo. Isteden lukker jeg øynene og prøver å døse. Det er morgen, men det er tidlig, lurt å sove litt til. Men jeg er altfor oppmerksom på hvor tett vi ligger. Jeg legger hånden min oppå hans, oppå hans hånd som hviler på kragebenet mitt. 

Han snur hånden sin og tvinner fingrene sammen med mine. Om mulig smelter han skjeen vi ligger i enda tettere sammen. Herregud hvor deilig han er.

Sover du Isak? Du bare later som du!

«God morgen»

Ikke noe svar. 

Jeg presser meg inntil han også. 

Lage kaffe, frokost, dusje, sette på musikk, danse, løpe en tur, tegne han whatever. 

Eller bare ligge her og kjenne at han vil ha meg. Han er blitt hard. Med litt makt drar jeg meg ut av grepet hans, snur meg og ser rett på han. Han har øynene lukket, men smiler. Jeg visste han ikke sov. Jeg legger meg inntil han igjen, så bare stoffet i bokserne våre skiller min harde kuk fra hans, samtidig som jeg følger smilet hans med pekefingeren. 

Han åpner øynene, betrakter meg som betrakter han. 

«Hvordan klarer du å alltid være så deilig?» spør Isak, i et rasjonelt tonefall som blir ganske komisk. 

Han venter ikke på noe «svar», men løfter hodet. Munnen hans finner min. Han suger på underleppen min. Men plutselig trekker han seg tilbake og skyver meg litt bort fra seg. 

«Nei!» kommer det klagende fra meg. 

«Du må ikke være så horny» sier han ertende. 

«Så du er liksom ikke kåt du da?» spør jeg og lar hånden min gli langsomt nedover brystet og magen hans. Han stopper meg før jeg kommer fram, tar tak i hånden min.

«Jeg må fortelle deg noe først, om drømmen min, før jeg glemmer det.»

«Jeg tror jeg drømmer nå. Når begynte du egentlig å bli mer keen på drømmetydning enn sex?»

Han ler før han blir alvorlig igjen. 

«Den har noe med det vi snakka om i går å gjøre tror jeg»

Jeg vil ikke snakke om det, ikke nå. Det føles ferdigsnakka.

«Du glemmer ikke den drømmen, eller hvis du gjør det og den er viktig, så drømmer du den igjen» sier jeg og fukter leppene mine her jeg ligger og holder på å bli gal av lyst på han.   
«Kom her» sier han. Blikket er blitt slørete. Den vakre munnen hans er halvåpen.

Han trenger ikke be to ganger. 

***

På vei til visning.

«Kan vi gå all in for å prøve å få den, siden vi først drar og ser på den mener jeg?» spør Isak 

«Ja, ja, så klart» svarer jeg oppriktig. 

Jeg er glad og føler jeg kan bo med Isak hvor som helst.

«Så kan vi heller diskutere det etterpå.»

«Jeg skal klare å smile og jeg har jo til og med på meg klær» sier jeg og gestikulerer med armene for liksom å make my point. 

Vi ler. Vår spøk. Som gjør alt litt lettere. 

«Hvis din innsats er å ha på deg klær, så..» 

«Og smile. Neida. Dette fikser vi» betrygger jeg og kysser han på kinnet.

Dette er det minste problem i verden. 

***  
Visning.

En dame på kanskje 25-30 år åpner for oss. Hun har vått bustete hår i en rotete hestehale, men hvit skjorte og kort ettersittende skjørt. Hun ser ut som en busyness-dame i tidsklemme. 

Hun slipper oss inn og vi presenterer oss. 

«Hvem av dere er det som er interessert i å leie?» spør hun og virker distré og litt stresset. 

«Eh begge to. Vi er kjærester» svarer Isak. 

Jeg blir varm inni meg. Og stolt. 

Hun ser litt forvirret ut før det tydeligvis går opp et lys for henne. 

«Å, det stemmer, det var et par som skulle se på den også, ja. Ok, så det er dere. Beklager at jeg har rotet med listen her.» 

«Nei, det går bra» sier jeg og plukker opp en penn hun mister. 

«Er det veldig, veldig mange som er interesserte?» spør Isak og smiler forsiktig. 

«Nei, det er ikke så mange, så det var ikke noen god unnskyldning!» sier hun og ler. 

«Men det er sikkert litt stress å skulle leie ut leiligheten sin» sier jeg impulsivt, og håper det ikke høres ut som jeg faker empati for å smiske. 

«Det er bare det i tillegg til tusen andre ting for tiden, men det er jo egentlig hyggelig å møte nye mennesker da» sier hun og mykner liksom opp i hele kroppsspråket. 

Vi går etter henne de 30 sekundene det tar å se hele leiligheten, gangen, badet, kjøkkenet og oppholdsrommet. 

Jeg begynner å se for meg hvor vi kan henge opp hva på veggene. 

Vi må ha noe nytt også. Jeg kan tegne Isak sittende naken på balkongen, eller liggende kanskje, enda bedre, men det kommer han aldri til å gå med på. Kanskje jeg kan male ham rett på veggen. Veggene oser jo lyst til å bli malt på. Vi kan jo bare male over når vi skal flytte ut. 

Kjøkkenet. 

«Det drypper fra kranen her som dere ser, men det skal komme noen å fikse altså» sier hun. 

Og det høres ut som om hun har irritert seg over det i ukesvis for ikke å si måneder. 

Jeg går bort og ser på kranen, hvor det lekker fra og på utstyret som allerede ligger der for å fikse det.

«Du har jo kjøpt nye tetningsringer og silikonfett allerede. Har du et skrujern?»

Isak ser på meg med store øyne. 

«Visste du ikke at jeg er handy eller, Isak?» 

«Eh nei. Du har ikke visst den siden før for å si det sånn» 

Hun ser på oss og ler. 

Vi observerer kranen alle sammen etter jeg er ferdig med den lille jobben.

«Herregud, du har fikset det. Tusen takk!» utbryter hun. 

«Bare hyggelig» sier jeg og blir stående på kjøkkenet mens hun og Isak småprater om ting ved leiligheten og går ut i det andre rommet. 

Det kan bli fint her. Jeg kan stå her og se ut av vinduet. Selv om man ikke kan se så langt, er det mye å se på, nok av ting jeg kan lage scenarioer av og drømme meg bort i. Og Isak blir ikke stresset av det. Jeg elsker at han ikke blir det, han skjønner så mye. Jeg kan «forsvinne» uten at han blir redd for at han mister kontakten med meg. 

Det plinger i lommen min. 

Pappa:   
14.12: Går det bra der hjemme? Skulle dere på visning i dag?

Meg:   
14.12: Vi er der nå. Den virker lovende! Har dere det fint?

Pappa:  
14.13: Da blir den deres! Alt vel her. Snakkes i morgen? 

Meg:  
14.13: Ok

 

«Even, kom» roper Isak. 

De står på balkongen. 

Jeg kan ikke drifte rundt i min egen verden bare fordi jeg fiksa den kranen. 

«Jeg liker leiligheten kjempegodt» sier jeg når jeg har kommet ut til dem. 

Hun ser på meg og smiler og ser så på Isak. 

«Jeg også. Vi er absolutt interesserte!» 

Isak ser på meg, drar meg litt lenger bort på balkongen. Jeg blir våt gjennom sokkene, men det gjør ikke noe.

«Se på utsikten herfra» utbryter han entusiastisk. 

«Ok, så dere er interesserte?» spør hun idet vi går inn igjen. 

«Ja, vi kan gi deg referanser og sånn» sier Isak. 

Referanser? Har han ordnet det også. 

«Vi kommer til å betale punktlig og vi lager ikke bråk» legger han til.

«Nei, jeg ser ikke for meg at det ville bli noen sånne problemer med dere. Jeg er opptatt av at det skal være stabilt da. Jeg skal bo i utlandet og vil ikke måtte dra hjem etter et par måneder for å finne nye leieboere.» 

«Men det kommer ikke til å skje med oss» sier jeg. 

Hun ser på oss, litt forskende. 

«Men det er jo en leilighet for en person da. Det kan jo bli litt trangt for dere.» 

«Vet du, vi har har praktisk talt bodd på halvparten av det her i mange måneder. Dette er for oss veldig romslig» fortsetter jeg med alvorlig mine. 

Isak prøver å ikke begynne å le. Jeg må ikke se på han. 

«Men dere går på videregående?» spør hun som om hun ikke får alt dette til å stemme. 

«Ja, men pappa støtter at jeg ikke bor hjemme og han betaler mesteparten av min del av leien.»

Jeg ser at hun akutt får sympati med Isak og skjønner mye mer enn det han faktisk sier. Eller det er noe med hvordan han sier det. Det skjer helt automatisk at jeg legger armen rundt livet hans. 

«Jeg har foreldre i byen som trår til om det trengs, men jeg jobber også ved siden av skolen. Jeg er over 18, blir ferdig på videregående nå i år» sier jeg langsomt, holder meg igjen, for jeg ikke å høres hyper ut. 

«Hva skal du gjøre til høsten da?» spør hun og virker mer nysgjerrig enn ute etter å undersøke hvor stabile leietakere vi måtte være. 

«Jeg har ikke helt bestemt meg ennå. Kanskje jobbe et år, tenke meg om. Jeg blir uansett i Oslo. Isak er jo ikke ferdig før neste år igjen» sier jeg og ser på han før jeg fester blikket på hun jeg faktisk snakker til igjen. 

Vi har snakket om det vi. Men det er først nå, når jeg sier det til en fremmed voksen at jeg merker hvor seriøst og etablert det høres ut. 

Hun ser på oss. Jeg gjetter at hun har lyst til å spørre hvor lenge vi har vært sammen, men holder seg i det fordi det ikke er hennes sak. 

***

Ute på gaten igjen

«Du fiksa kranen Even, hva faen?»

«Det var bare flaks. Akkurat det der har jeg gjort før. Nå må du ikke få høye forventninger til meg og praktisk shit.»

«Vi kommer til å få den på grunn av deg!»

«Ikke på grunn av meg. Hun likte deg veldig godt.»

«Hun likte deg minst like godt ass.»

«Whatever. Hun kommer til å si ja til oss. I can feel it.» 

«Me too.»


	11. Den beste

Jeg rister uten at jeg skjønner hvorfor. 

«Hva skjer baby, hvorfor gråter du?» spør Isak med så mye ømhet i stemmen at jeg ikke forstår hvordan det er mulig.

Jeg visste ikke at jeg gråt før du sa det nå, så har ikke noe svar. 

Jeg ligger med ansiktet vendt inn mot veggen. Isak har nå lagt seg helt inntil meg, og den ene hånden hans stryker varsomt i håret mitt. 

«Even?»

Hvordan kan han bry seg så sinnsykt mye om hvordan jeg har det?

«Kan du bare holde rundt meg litt sånn som du gjør nå?» spør jeg.

«Jeg kan og jeg vil holde rundt deg så lenge du vil at jeg skal det. For alltid.»

Er han virkelig?

«Bare bittelitt. Vi må jo rekke skolen.»

«Så lenge du trenger det. Vi kommer tidsnok på skolen hver dag. Null stress om vi kommer litt for sent i dag.»

«Men tenk om det ikke blir den eneste dagen.»

«Hva skjer med «dag for dag», «minutt for minutt» da baby?»

Han har rett. Han har alltid rett. Jeg snur meg rundt og ser på dette vakreste mennesket i universet. 

Jeg lener meg helt inntil og kysser han.

«Det går bra. Vi står opp nå, så rekker vi det.»

«Sikker?»

«Ja. Sikker.»

***

På sånne dager setter jeg ekstra stor pris på at Isak har akseptert seg selv, og er helt komfortabel med oss. Jeg kan trykke han inntil meg, vi kan holde hender, lene oss inntil hverandre på trikken sånn som vi gjør nå, bare være naturlig i kontakt uten at det er noe stress. Det forandrer alt, gjør meg trygg og optimistisk. Jeg liker bedre den jeg blir sammen med han. 

«Vil du snakke om hva som gjorde deg trist?»

«Det var helt ærlig ikke noe spesielt jeg tenkte på.»

«Litt stress kanskje. Vi har jo akkurat flyttet.»

«Jeg er ikke noe spesielt stresset for tiden. Det er bare sånn som skjer noen ganger uten at det er noen klar grunn. Men det går bra.»

Han smiler og klemmer hånden min. Og jeg er glad for at jeg klarer å være helt ærlig og at han tror på meg. 

***

 **Mikael** 17.april 2017: 9.58:  
«Kan vi snakkes en dag? Plis. Dette slutter ikke å være wierd. Savner jævli mye å henge med deg.»

Jeg fryser til, men klarer ikke la være å se igjen på forrige meldingen fra han, som fortsatt ligger der ubesvart. 

**Mikael** 16.desember 2016: 19.45:  
«Hørte rykter om at du har fått deg type. Hvis det stemmer og du er happy, er jeg også veldig happy bro.»

Det er så jævla dårlig å ikke ha svart på den.

Og så tikker nok en melding inn fra Mikael. Jeg skulle ønske jeg hadde glemt telefonen hjemme. 

**Mikael** 10.00:  
«Kan du ikke forklare meg hva som er greia i hvert fall? Yousef og de andre er ikke med på dette. Bare jeg som vil snakke med deg.»

Hvorfor skriver han «Yousef og de andre». Hva har Yousef egentlig sagt? 

**Isak** 10.01:  
«Gå og spise et sted bare du og jeg i dag?»

 **Meg** 10.01:  
«Ja ❤️ møtes ved benken vår?»

 **Isak** 10.01:  
«❤️»

Han redder meg igjen. Der holdt jeg på å synke inn i fortida, og det på en sånn dag hvor jeg bare så vidt har holdet over vann, og så redder han meg igjen. Jeg går inn og endrer kontaktnavnet hans til «Mannen i mitt liv» før jeg, fornøyd med meg selv, legger bort telefonen og konser så godt jeg kan resten av timen. 

***

«Hvordan har dagen vært da, så langt?» spør Isak før han gaper over sandwichen sin. 

«Helt ok. Morsom historietime.»

«Morsom historietime?»

«Ja, er det så rart liksom? Synes du aldri noen skoletimer er morsomme?»

«Jeg, jo. Men tenkte at for deg så er dette kanskje ikke en dag der du får til å konse så veldig.»

«Det går bra når du er så super» sier jeg.

Han smiler og kysser meg, men ser litt betenkt ut. 

«Hva er det? Hvordan har dagen din vært da, så langt i dag?» spør jeg og hermer litt av hans måte å spørre på. 

Han himler med øynene, men smiler. 

«Nada especial» sier han og stjeler en tomatskive fra min tallerken. 

«Gledet meg til lunsj med deg bare» fortsetter han og forsyner seg nok en gang av min mat. 

«Gledet deg til å stjele lunsjen min, mener du» sier jeg og skyver på spøk maten min ut av hans rekkevidde. 

«Sorry ass. Smak på min» sier han og rekker meg sandwichen sin så jeg kan ta en bit. 

«Du skal jobbe i dag, sant?» spør Isak. 

Jeg nikker. 

«Hva skal du da?»

«Bli igjen på skolen litt først og prøve å hente meg litt inn i matten. Det trengs for å si det sånn. Og så har jeg chatta med Jonas om å kanskje henge med dem.»

«Kult» sier jeg og tar rundt han og stryker skulderen hans. 

Han lener seg nærmere meg. 

«Kanskje vi kommer innom deg på jobb.»

«Ikke gjør det.»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Fordi jeg blir distrahert og da gir jeg dårligere service og så får jeg mindre tips.»

«Det kan vi ikke ha noe av, baby» sier han med et skjevt smil 

«Nei, hvis vi skal begynne å lunsje rundt på classy steder på Frogner, så trenger vi all den tipsen jeg kan få»

«Sant»

Men bak smilingen, tullingen og flørtingen ser jeg ar han er alvorlig. Og jeg vet hva han tenker på: det taushetsbelagte temaet «meg og venner». Det er særlig på sånne dager det dukker opp. Han skulle ønske for min del at jeg hadde en Jonas. Han vet jeg har hatt det, men ikke hvorfor jeg ikke har det lenger. Det forvirrer han og gjør han bekymret. Jeg blir lei meg av det, ikke lei meg av at det er som det er, der er jeg helt bedøva, men lei meg for at han blir bekymra på grunn av min unnvikelse. En dag, en dag, må jeg klare å fortelle alt. Han er altfor smart til å pushe meg. Både han og jeg vet at det bare ville funka mot sin hensikt. Jeg trenger at han gir meg slack for at jeg skal kunne klare det. 

«Men det er ikke så classy her da, ikke for classy til at vi kan kysse» sier han og tar sultent tak i meg, presser tungen sin inn i munnen min og gjør meg ør og lykkelig. 

Vi klarer ikke å slutte. Han tar tak i håret mitt sånn som han pleier å gjøre rett før vi utålmodig begynner å kle av hverandre. Jeg åpner munnen hans, fyller den med tungen min igjen mens jeg diskret stryker hånden min på innsiden av låret hans. Han får rykninger av det, små rykninger som bare jeg kan merke. Det gjør meg helt gal etter han der og da. 

«Det er så ufattelig frustrerende at vi ikke er alene nå» hvisker jeg inn i øret hans. 

Han tar hånden min vekk fra låret sitt og prøver å samle seg. 

«Må jeg vente helt til i kveld før jeg får se deg da?» klager Isak. 

«Helt til i kveld, ja» svarer jeg og ser på han som om det var skikkelig synd på han. 

Vi går tilbake til skolen hånd i hånd og dagen er så langt blitt mange hakk bedre enn jeg hadde våget å håpe på. 

***

Endelig på vei hjem. Jeg gleder meg. Det kjennes ut som om om jeg har hatt boner hele tida siden lunsj, det har jeg selvsagt ikke, men kan ikke huske at jeg har tenkt på noe annet enn Isak siden da. 

«Hallo» roper jeg idet jeg har åpnet døren. 

«Halla!»

«Har du ikke tenkt å komme å møte meg» spør jeg mens jeg tar av meg skoene. 

«Kom og finn meg.» 

Der ligger han nydusjet i senga vår, håret er vått, dynen ligger over han opp til livet. Jeg får nesten uimotståelig lyst til å dynke han med kyss på hver tomme av hud han viser, overkroppen, armene, ansiktet, de sensuelle leppene som er formet i et subtilt, lekende smil. Han ser på meg og han ser så fornøyd ut.

«Kom da baby. Hvorfor bare står du der?»

«Jeg ser på deg.»

«Kom» sier han og rekker ut armene. 

«Om 5 minutter. Jeg vil også ta en dusj.»

«Men kan jeg få et kyss først i det minste.»

«Nei, for du kommer ikke til å klare å la meg gå etter bare et kyss» sier jeg og smiler ertende mens jeg går baklengs ut av rommet. 

Jeg nyter å kjenne det varme vannet liksom fjerne alt som har hopet seg opp i løpet av dagen. Nå vil jeg at det skal være bare Isak og meg. 

Jeg slipper håndkleet jeg har knytt rundt livet før jeg kryper inn under dynen sammen med Isak. Han er naken han også. Det var det jeg visste. 

Vi ligger og ser på hverandre. Jeg stryker en pekefinger over øyebrynene hans. Han legger armen rundt livet mitt. Jeg hadde trodd vi skulle kaste oss over hverandre, men det er fint å tune seg inn først, veldig fint. 

«Jeg har tatt med noe fra jobb som jeg vet du liker.»

«Å, har du? Hva da?»

«Vent og se. Vi kan spise det, eller du kan spise det, etterpå.» 

Han ser på meg. Det ser ut som han snart skal si noe. 

«Du er den beste» sier han til slutt. 

Han ser så glad ut. Det ser ut som om han blir glad av meg. Men jeg kan ikke skjønne det, klarer rett og slett ikke å skjønne det, at jeg sånn som jeg er, kan gjøre han så glad. 

«Fordi jeg har med kake til deg?» spør jeg og smiler. 

«Ååå» utbryter han frustrert. 

«Jeg bare tuller» sier jeg og bokser han på nesa med pekefingeren. 

«Hvordan kan du si at jeg er den beste» spør jeg tilgjort kokett, men egentlig litt alvorlig. 

«Fordi det er sant. Og jeg vil ha deg før jeg vil ha kake.» 

«Du er kravstor ass» sier jeg med hes stemme og kysser han flere ganger på halsen.


	12. God nok grunn til å føle det jeg føler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Treehouse som gjorde meg oppmerksom på at det var skjedd en feil da jeg prøvde å laste opp kapittelet tidligere i dag. Da var det bare ca 3 ord som var kommet med. Det var visst en emoji som lagde bug. Ser ut til at det er komplett nå (minus en emoji, men det får gå).

18.april 2017

Nissen.

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 11.30:  
!

 **Meg** 11.30:  
?  
«Hvor er du»

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 11.30:  
«I klasserommet der jeg har biologi»

 **Meg** 11.30:  
«På vei»

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 11.31:  
«Må snakke med deg»  
«Alene»  
«Er forbanna»

 **Meg** 11.31:  
«Hvorfor forbanna»

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 11.31:  
«Ikke på deg»  
«Forklarer når du er her»

Han sitter oppå en pult, er helt alene i klasserommet. Og jeg ser med en gang at det ikke var kødd at han er forbanna. 

Jeg tar rundt han. Han stritter ikke imot, men er ikke mottagelig heller. Han unngår å møte blikket mitt. Så vondt og skummelt å se han sånn, får lyst til å prøve å tulle det bort, men jeg kan jo ikke det. 

«Fortell meg hva som har skjedd» sier jeg så mildt jeg klarer, samtidig som jeg tar hånden hans og prøver nok en gang å få øyekontakt. Det lykkes, i et lite øyeblikk. 

«Men .. jeg vet faen ikke hvorfor jeg er så …. det var egentlig ingenting» stotrer han.

«Jo, men det er jo noe» insisterer jeg. 

Han ser på meg kjapt igjen, før han ser bort. 

«Bare noe «jævla homo»-greier» sier han lavt. 

Det synker i meg. Jeg skulle ønske så sterkt at det gjør vondt at jeg bare kunne ta han med meg for alltid til et sted i universet som er hundre prosent garantert homofobifritt. 

«Har noen kalt deg «jævla homo»?»

«Nei, nei» beroliger han meg før han fortsetter: 

«Da hadde det jo på en måte vært greit …» mumler han. 

«Hæ?»

«Da ville jeg hatt god grunn til å være sint, mener jeg» oppklarer han.

«Tror du jeg kommer til å disse deg for ikke å ha god nok grunn til å føle det du føler, eller tenke at du ikke har det for den saks skyld? spør jeg retorisk og peker på meg selv. 

Han ser ned. 

«Kan du ikke bare fortelle det, Isak?»

«Vi bare satt og snakket om et eller annet før forrige time…»

«Hvem da?»

«Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, meg og en jeg ikke tror du vet hvem er, Adrian.»

«Ok.»

«Og så sa han Adrian, det er det samme hva han sa det om, er lang historie, men i hvert fall, han sa: «det der er jævlig homo å gjøre ass». Og så lo han. Og Magnus lo også før han plutselig stoppet da han merket at at verken Jonas, Mahdi eller jeg lo.

«Så Magnus var litt tankeløs da sånn som han kan være noen ganger?»

«Ja, men greia er jo at det var Adrian også.»

«Ok?»

«Jonas, du vet hvordan Jonas er, han sa noe sånt som: «Det der man er jævlig fjernt å si». Vet du hva Adrian sa da?»

«Nei.»

«Han sa: «Å, må du alltid være så jævla PK? Du vet jo at ikke jeg mener noe med det!» Jeg lot som jeg plutselig kom på noe jeg måtte gjøre, sa jeg måtte stikke, for orket ikke at Adrian liksom skulle dra meg inn i det. Men det hadde han sikkert ikke gjort heller. Tror ikke han kobla dette til meg engang. Og det er jo poenget: han driter i om folk er homo eller ikke. Han vet at du og jeg er sammen. Han har ikke noe problem med det. Har oppført seg helt likt som før.» 

«Men det betyr ikke at det er noe feil med deg for at du ble sint. Isteden for å tenke seg om, så dissa han bestekompisen din som bare sa akkurat det han trengte å høre.» 

«Men Magnus, Mahdi, og jeg også, har sagt «er du helt homo?» eller lignende ting.»

«Har sagt, men sier ikke lenger. På tide å bli voksen.»

Han reiser seg opp og begynner å gå rundt i rommet. 

«Jonas har aldri sagt sånne ting da. Det kan jeg ikke se for meg at du har heller egentlig.» 

Han setter seg i vinduskarmen og gjør tegn med armen til at jeg skal komme bort. 

«Hva da?» spør jeg.

«Selv ikke før du hadde en anelse om at du ikke var helt straight, kan jeg ikke se for meg at du sa sånne «er du helt homo?»-ting ass.»

Akkurat det er kanskje sant, men han må ikke ha så høye tanker om meg. 

«Jeg har alltid visst at jeg ikke er straight.»

«Serr?»

«Mm»

«Du er så avslappa på det du. Jeg er sikker på at du bare hadde forholdt deg helt rolig du, ikke blitt satt ut sånn som meg» sier Isak og ser forskende på meg. 

«Det vet du ikke.»

«At du ikke hadde reagert hvis det var du som hadde hørt de greiene i sted eller det med at du alltid har vært avslappa på at du ikke er straight?» 

«Begge deler.»

«Nå føler jeg meg dum. Jeg har alltid tenkt at du har vært det jeg.»

«Du er ikke dum. Det er jeg som ikke har fortalt deg alt» sier jeg og tar hånden hans.

«Har det noe med at du slutta på Bakka å gjøre?» spør han og tvinner fingrene sammen med mine.

«Det er en lang historie, ok? For lang til at vi kan ta den nå, men jeg skal fortelle deg den.»

Han nikker og det virker som han godtar det, men han ser fortsatt så frustrert ut etter det som har skjedd. 

«Har du tenkt å si noe til Adrian eller?» spør jeg. 

«Hæ? Nei, si noe? Hva skal jeg si liksom?»

«Si det som det er. At ikke du synes det var greit, selv om du vet at han ikke har noe imot homofile.»

«Ja, men hvorfor? Han kommer jo til å spørre om hvorfor» sier Isak som om han står overfor et uløselig problem.

«Ja, da må du bare forklare han hvorfor da.»

«Men jeg vet jo ikke selv. Stemningen blir bare klein liksom.»

«Hallo, kom igjen, selvfølgelig vet du det» pusher jeg. 

Han ser på meg med et rart uttrykk jeg ikke klarer å tolke. 

«Fordi det minner meg på hvor redd jeg var for at alt skulle bli annerledes hvis jeg kom ut som homo» sier han fort.

«Sånne kommentarer gjorde deg redd for at folk ikke skulle se deg lenger, bare en stereotypi?» prøver jeg meg for å finne ut av om jeg har skjønt hva han mener. 

«Ja, og det minner meg på at homofobi faktisk finnes» legger han til. 

«Det gjør det» istemmer jeg. 

«Men jeg er glad jeg er den jeg er nå likevel ass» sier han liksom mest til seg selv mens han ser ut av vinduet.

Du er ikke den eneste. Han er fortsatt alvorlig, men nå ser han på meg.

«Du har ikke tenkt å heeeelt slutte å kysse den hotte kjæresten din utenfor husets fire vegger?» 

Han lyser opp. 

«Det var et smil det?» 

Han stikker ut tungen på sin nydelige, karakteristiske måte. Vi kysser, uten at lyden av at noen kommer inn i rommet forandrer på det. 

«Halla» sier Sana. 

Hun virker i godt humør. Jeg må høre hva som skjer en dag. 

«Halla» sier Isak tilbake. 

«Hei» sier jeg før jeg ser på Isak igjen, selv om jeg ikke burde hvis jeg snart skal komme meg ut av dette rommet i presentabel tilstand. 

«Når er du ferdig i dag?» spør jeg for å få oss over i en decent samtale. 

«15.30, men jeg må bli igjen litt, har kjemiprøve i morgen og ligger så bakpå.»

«Kan du ikke øve hjemme?»

«Nei, jeg kan ikke det når du er der.»

Jeg mistenker at jeg ikke helt klarte å få oss inn på et annet spor likevel.

«Hæ? Distraherer jeg deg?»

«Jeg klarer ikke å øve hjemme når du ser på meg.» 

Jeg er ond, for jeg digger den setningen. 

«Jeg lover å ikke se på deg.»

«Hva er poenget da, Even, med å øve hjemme, hvis ikke du ser på meg?»

Og denne digger jeg enda mer. 

«Sant.» 

***  
Vi spiser middag hjemme og snakker om løst og fast. God stemning, men det er et eller annet han tenker på. 

«Deilig pasta» sier Isak og rydder bort tallerknene våre.

«Takk» smiler jeg. 

«Du?» sier han og setter seg ned ved bordet igjen. 

Jeg bare ser på han, og håper det er nå han skal si hva enn det er han grubler på. 

«Jeg så Mikael i dag.»

Jeg bare fortsetter å se på han. 

«Eller det vil si: jeg så bilde av han. Sana kjenner han. Visste du det?»

Han ser på meg, spørrende først, men så ser han meg. Han strekker armen ut og begynner å stryke over min hånd som ligger slapt på bordet.

«Unnskyld at jeg maser.»

«Du maser ikke.»

«Savner du han?»

«Jeg vet ikke, Isak.»

«Dere var jo gode venner, sant?»

«Jo.»

«Du vet du kan si det til meg hvis du ble forelska i han? Og at du kan si det til meg hvis dere hadde en greie? Jeg kommer ikke til å dømme deg eller ikke stole på deg lenger, selv om du da var sammen med Sonja. Eller hvis du prøvde deg på han eller noe, og han laget et helvete for deg, du vet du kan si det også til meg?

«Jeg vet jeg kunne fortalt deg alt det, uten at det ville ødelagt noe mellom oss» sier jeg fort, men ettertrykkelig, for hvordan kunne jeg ikke tro på han?

Jeg tror jeg kunne fortalt han alt sånn det faktisk var også, men det hjelper ikke så veldig mye at jeg tror det når jeg likevel er livredd. 

Hva har Sana sagt? Vet Isak mer enn han later som? Kan du ikke bare fortelle alt, Even?! Men hjernen bare tømmes for innhold. Det går ikke. Ikke nå. 

«Du skal få vite alt. Jeg lover.»

«Bare gjør det når du er klar for det, hvis du vil. Jeg skal ikke mase mer»

«Du maser ikke. Jeg vet du bare bryr deg.» 

 

***

Isak ligger på armen min og sover allerede. Jeg lytter til den jevne pusten, og tar inn duften av håret hans. Hva vet han? Hvordan vil han reagere på alt han ikke vet? Jeg klarer etter hvert å slutte å bekymre meg, legger armen rundt han og klarer der og da å stole på at det skal gå bra.


	13. Vi snakkes

**Onsdag 26.april. Nissen.**

 

Sana. Alene foran skapet sitt. Dette er muligheten jeg ikke må rote bort. 

Isak har ikke spurt noe mer om Mikael. Vi har det fint sammen. Men kanskje han ikke spør mer fordi han allerede vet noe, noe han ikke tør ta opp med meg. Kanskje grubler han over noen rykter han har hørt. Jeg må få kontroll og klarhet i alt dette, så det ikke vokser seg en avstand mellom oss. 

 

«Halla» hilser jeg, uten at hun har sett meg ennå. 

Hun snur seg, ser opp på meg. Jeg smiler. Det er fint å se henne uten å trenge å late som.

«Hei» sier hun tilbake. 

Selv om hun er opptatt med noe, ser hun åpen ut. Lenge siden jeg har sett henne sånn. Det minner meg om en helt annen tid. 

«Går det bra?» spør jeg. 

«Ja» svarer hun distré. 

Hun ser virkelig opptatt ut, jeg må komme til saken.

«Jeg hørte at du og Isak snakket om Mikael» sier jeg for nettopp å komme til saken. Nervøsiteten tar meg akutt. 

Hun ser forvirret ut først, må tenke seg om. 

«Eh, ja … eller han så bilde av Mikael på Facebooken min» sier hun endelig. 

«Ok?» 

Og så ser hun det. At jeg er nervøs. 

«Vi snakket ikke om han eller noe» sier hun, og det er som om hun med den påfølgende antydningen til et smil kommuniserer «slapp av». 

Jeg vet jo jeg kan stole på henne.

Se henne uten alle Nissen-folka rundt oss … det er som jeg aldri sluttet å henge hjemme der. 

Vi snakker om gutta. Sana er lettere oppgitt over Elias, som vanlig. Alt er som før. 

«Du må hilse moren din og si at jeg savner chebiakaene hennes» sier jeg. 

«Det skal jeg gjøre» lover hun og smiler. 

Det strømmer på med gode minner fra hjemme hos Bakkoush-familien. Har bare lyst til å stå her og fortsette å snakke med henne, 

Hun endrer plutselig ansiktsuttrykk helt, samtidig som jeg kjenner en arm på skulderen og hører Isaks stemme: 

«Hallo!»

Jeg føler meg tatt på fersken. Han trekker seg instinktivt en anelse unna når jeg hektisk kysser han på kinnet. 

«Jeg sto nettopp og spurte Sana om hun visste hvor du var» lirer jeg av meg, selv om han ikke engang har spurt hva vi snakket om. 

Jeg ser han synes det er noe rart med meg. 

Hvis jeg bare hadde fortalt at jeg kjenner Sana den gangen han skulle introdusere oss for hverandre, ville alt vært så mye lettere nå. Jeg hadde jo ikke trengt av den grunn å plage han med alt det andre, ikke da. 

Nå derimot: avslører jeg at jeg har holdt dette skjult, gir jeg han enda mer av meg å holde ut med. Enten ved ikke å gi han ordentlig svar på hvorfor, legge en stein til byrden av uvisshet, eller ved å fortelle alt, og dermed utsette han for noe han ikke fortjener å måtte forholde seg til. 

Han vil ha oss med på Maccer’n.   
Sana avslår. 

Jeg vet jo ikke hva Sana vet. Men noe vet hun, noe hun skjønner at jeg ikke har fortalt Isak og heller ikke vil at han skal vite. Men hva? 

«Vi snakkes» snur jeg meg rundt og sier til henne. Isak og jeg allerede er på vei ut.   
Jeg må snakke mer med henne. 

 

Utenfor skolen tar jeg tak i hånden hans. Han klemmer min hånd, ser på meg og smiler. 

Lettelse. Det er som om en snill kraft i universet helt random har bestemt seg for å løfte meg ut av en umulig situasjon jeg selv har skapt og plassere meg mykt der jeg aller helst vil være. Isak ser ut til å være i sin egen verden, men i en uproblematisk del av den, en del der det foregår noe morsomt. Eller kanskje han tenker på noe vitenskapsgreier han snart skal begynne engasjert å legge ut om for meg. Uansett, det som nettopp utspilte seg der i gangen, ser ikke ut til å streife han lenger. Jeg håper jeg har rett. 

«Du vet den REM-fasen?» spør han. 

«REM-fasen?»

«Ja. Under søvnen. REM-søvn mener jeg. Du har hørt om det?»

«Rapid eye movement. Hva med det?»

«Det ble nevnt i timen akkurat. Og det var litt morsomt for du var i REM-søvn sånn skikkelig i natt da jeg var våken» sier han oppglødd. 

«Har du ligget og sett på meg mens jeg sov?»

«Ja. Det var veldig fascinerende å se på» sier han like entusiastisk. 

«Det høres ut som jeg er studieobjektet ditt» sier jeg og ler. 

«Jeg skal filme det neste gang så kan du se det selv» sier han og ser helt seriøs ut. 

«Du kan ikke bare filme meg uten at jeg vet om det og synes det er greit» tuller jeg. 

«Du filmer meg hele tiden uten å spørre om lov» sier han og fnyser. 

«Men da kan du alltid si nei, gjemme deg, sabotere, men det gjør du ikke fordi du elsker det» erter jeg han.  
«Jeg er helt sikker på at du har filmet meg masse uten at jeg har merket det også» sier Isak med trykk på helt sikker. 

«Men du var søt da» fortsetter han. 

«Søt!? Hvor lenge varte det?» spør jeg. 

«Ikke så lenge. 2 minutter eller noe, men kanskje en halvtime senere så skjedde det igjen og da var det enda litt heftigere. Du vet REM-søvnen kommer oftere og oftere utover natten og varer lengre også for hver gang.»

What?

«Har du ligget og sett på meg i over en halvtime i natt?» spør jeg.

«Nei, nei, jeg er ikke så creepy. Du begynte også å bevege deg begge gangene. Det var derfor jeg så bort på deg» oppklarer Isak.

«Når i natt var dette?»

«Sånn i 4-5-tida.»

«Sovet dårlig du» konstaterer jeg. 

«Litt, men det går bra» sier han tappert. 

«Hvor lenge var du våken?»

«Tror ikke jeg har sovet noe etter kl.3 ass» mumler han. «Men det er chill!», legger han kjapt til.

Han ser på meg som om jeg skal kunne se beviset i ansiktet hans på at det er så chill som han skal ha det til. Jeg ser bare skygger under øynene hans som jeg la merke til i dag tidlig også. 

Å nei. Ikke bra. 

«Er det noen spesiell grunn til at du ikke fikk sove mer?»

«Nei, det bare skjer en gang i blant» svarer han litt unnvikende og minner meg om meg selv. 

«Det er ikke noe du går og tenker på som holdt deg våken?» spør jeg som ikke vil gi meg.

Fy faen så hyklersk av meg å avkreve svar. Han får aldri annet enn unnvikende respons fra meg, med lovnader om at en dag, en dag, skal jeg fortelle alt, noe han sikkert har begynt å tro bare er tomme ord. Han er stresset på grunn av hva jeg skjuler, er nesten sikker på det. Skulle jeg liksom grave og spørre inntil han innrømmer det, for så bare fortsette å ikke gi han det han føler han trenger? … 

«Nei, chill Even. Det går hele fint» sier han og avbryter med det tankerekken min som var i ferd med å bli mørk. 

Han stopper opp inntil en husvegg, tar tak i meg og trekker meg inntil seg.   
Jeg ser overdrevent mistenksomt på han. Han smiler og kysser meg. 

«I kveld skal jeg massere deg og lage te til deg som gjør deg søvnig. Ok?» sier jeg og flytter på en av hårlokkene hans.

«Det høres digg ut» svarer han.

«Det blir digg» lover jeg.

Og så er vi fremme. Jonas vinker til oss gjennom vinduet.


	14. En annen person

**Lørdag 6.mai**

 

Både Isak og jeg åpner døren for gutta som kommer sammen til vors hos oss. 

«Det var på tide ass, at dere hoster vors» sier Mahdi og ser rundt seg mens han tar av seg skoene. 

«Ja, jeg hadde begynt helt serr å lure på om dere hadde en sånn kinky gay crib dere ikke ville vise til noen» istemmer Magnus. 

«Kinky gay crib» gjentar Isak hånlig og smalner øynene. Men Magnus’ ironiske distanse til sine egne ord er åpenbar, så jeg vet Isak bare later som han synes han er så veldig håpløs. 

Jeg ler og åpner armene for Magnus som kommer for å gi meg en kjempeklem. 

«Blitt fint her da» sier Jonas.

***

Jonas og jeg sitter og prater sammen mens Isak, Magnus og Mahdi ler av et eller annet. 

«Even, Jonas, hør på det her dere også» sier Isak. 

Vi ser bort på han. 

«Eskild teksta meg akkurat. Sana og Noora tok med en dritings dude til kollektivet i går kveld som trengte å låne sofaen. I dag tidlig begynte Eskild selvfølgelig å flørte med han, men så spydde fyren over hele Eskild.»

Vi ler alle sammen. 

«Hvem var det?» spør Jonas. 

«Vilde var litt sur i dag ass fordi Noora og Sana ikke ble med på rulleopplegget deres i går. Nå kan vi finne ut av hvem de hang med» sier Magnus. 

«Kanskje det er daten til Noora» foreslår Jonas.

«Daten til Noora som blir så dritings at hun må få venninna si til å hjelpe til med å få han hjem?» spør Mahdi og ler. 

«Det er ikke daten til Noora ass. Hun kommer aldri til å komme over William» sier Isak og det høres ut som om han snakker om noe lite tiltalende i måten han sier William på. 

Jeg ser Nooras triste øyne for meg, alle de utallige gangene jeg har sett det i kollektivet. 

«Men spør han da» sier Magnus utålmodig. 

Isak tekster. 

«Ok. «Hvem er denne duden? Kjenner vi han?»» 

Isak får svar med en gang og leser det høyt:

«Her snakker vi virkelig nivå. Guruen din går i dine fotspor, Isak. Merk deg mine ord. Han er kjekk på Even-nivå, Even-kjekk, bare andre farger. Han var på gli ass»

Alle ler og ser på meg. Isak blunker til meg og er uimotståelig søt. Det irriterer meg at han sitter på andre siden av rommet. 

«Ble du ikke litt sjalu av at dere bodde sammen med en som synes Even er så hot?» spør Magnus. 

«Det går ikke an å ikke synes Even er kjekk. Det må jeg bare leve med» sier Isak. 

Alle sier «Åååå» i kor. Jeg ler. 

«Er det ingen som tenker på at vi ikke fikk svar på spørsmålet om hvem det faktisk var?» spør jeg uten å da ane at jeg med det skal bringe kvelden inn på et uventet spor jeg veldig gjerne skulle vært foruten. 

«Nei, faen, det er sant. Spør igjen, Isak» sier Magnus. 

Isak gjør som han får beskjed om: 

«Men HVEM er det? Går han på Nissen?» 

Svaret kommer med en gang nå også:

«Elias heter han. Eeeeelias. Veldig fint navn, sant? Smak på det, navnet altså, bare navnet. Han gikk på Elvebakken. Ferdig i fjor.» 

Det kjennes som om hjertet hopper et hakk opp i brystet på meg. Elias. Ansiktet hans popper opp. Men det var vel flere Eliaser som var ferdig på Bakka fjor? Min Elias ser heller ikke ut som en mørk utgave av meg. La det være en annen Elias.

«Vilde og de var på fest for noen uker siden med noen som hadde gått på Elvebakken. Spør åssen Noora og Sana kjenner han» ivrer Magnus. 

«Blir samme trinn som deg det da, på Elvebakken» sier Jonas og ser på meg.  
Isak skotter også bort i min retning. 

Jeg ser på Magnus i stedet. 

«Hva gjør egentlig Vilde i kveld? Kommer hun på festen?» spør jeg Magnus. 

De andre ser forvirret på meg som om de ikke skjønner hvorfor jeg spør om det nå. 

«Hun måtte … hun er bare hjemme i kveld med familien» sier Magnus og ser alvorlig ut et øyeblikk, før han fortsetter og smiler:

«Men hun kommer til meg i natt og sover over.» 

«Når du er dritings og hun helt edru?» spør Isak og ler. 

«Jeg kommer ikke til å bli dritings, Isak. Det er ikke alle som hiver innpå med øl sånn som du gjør.» 

Isak ignorerer han. 

«Oi, jeg fikk bilde. Eskild ass. Bilde av … Elias … når han sover av seg rusen.»

Han sender mobilen rundt. 

Og jeg vet det før jeg har sett det, at det er Elias Elias. 

Jeg kaster et blikk på bildet før jeg gir telefonen til Jonas. Det er Elias. Selvfølgelig er det han.

«Kjenner du han? spør Isak meg. 

Jeg tvinger meg til å møte blikket hans.

«Jeg vet hvem det er» sier jeg og prøver å høres så likegyldig ut jeg klarer. 

«Han er broren til Sana!» utbryter Isak som har fått enda en melding. 

«Visste du det, Even?» spør Isak meg. 

Det er som om alt i meg hvisker «bare si «nei». Det går bra». Men jeg merker at ansiktet mitt allerede er fordreid. Alle ser på meg og skjønner det er noe merkelig på gang. Det er for seint å ljuge. 

«Eh, ja, jeg visste det» sier jeg monotont. 

Isak ser på meg. Jeg ser bort, ser på Jonas isteden som begynner å si noe: 

«Skal vi stikke eller? Folk lurer på hvor vi blir av.» Jeg er takknemlig for avledningen. 

Men Isak har andre planer:

«Jeg rakk ikke å dusje, må bare ta en rask dusj. Kan ikke dere bare gå først? Det tar jo bare 10 minutter å gå dit. Venter du på meg, Even?»

Har jeg noe valg? 

Jeg finner en pakke Marlboro light på kjøkkenet. Ute på balkongen tenner jeg en røyk og drikker opp ølen min mens jeg venter på at han skal bli ferdig med å dusje og begynne å kryssforhøre meg. Men jeg skjønner han. Det er min skyld tross alt. 

«Hva faen Even, du kjente Sana fra før?» Han og er rett bak meg. 

Jeg skvetter så det går en rykning gjennom hele kroppen for jeg har ikke hørt han har kommet ut. 

«Skal vi gå? Så kan vi heller snakke på veien?» spør jeg. 

Det har vært en utrolig digg dag, varmt, full sommer og god stemning. Og nå skal vi på fest. Det siste jeg vil er denne dagen skal ende med at vi sårer hverandre. 

Vi går uten å si noe et par minutter først. 

«Jeg vet jeg skulle bare sagt det til deg med en gang det ble naturlig, at Sana og jeg kjenner hverandre fra før» begynner jeg. 

Han ser på meg som om han er totalt misfornøyd med det jeg har sagt. Jeg skjønner han utmerket godt for jeg har jo ikke oppklart noe som helst. 

«Poenget er ikke at du trengte å sette deg ned med meg å fortelle meg om alle du visste hvem var på Nissen eller no, poenget er at du har gått rundt og vært falsk. Hvorfor i helvete har du latt som om du ikke kjenner Sana liksom, hvorfor skjule det? Og jeg gidder ikke å spørre deg engang for jeg vet du bare kommer til å sno deg unna. Og Sana, hvorfor har hun også latt som?» 

«Det siste må du nesten spørre Sana om» sier jeg, svelger tungt og angrer på ordene mine med en gang for jeg vet han bare kommer til å bli mer provosert. 

«Fy faen for noe bullshit. Selvfølgelig har ikke Sana noen grunn til å late som. Hun har bare gjort det av hensyn til deg. Ikke ljug til meg om noe annet!»

«Jeg har ikke sagt noe til Sana om at hun ikke må la deg få vite at vi kjenner hverandre» sier jeg fordi det er det eneste jeg kommer på å si. 

Han fnyser.

«Nei, selvfølgelig har du ikke det. Du som **kjenner** Sana vet like godt som meg at du ikke trenger å si noe til henne fordi hun skjønner alt av seg selv. Så Sana vet hva som skjedde med deg, men ikke jeg.»

«Elias er ikke bare en jeg vet hvem er. Jeg har hengt mye med han, vært hjemme der masse. Så jeg har sett mye til Sana også, ja» innrømmer jeg og føler jeg skrifter. 

Jeg ser bort på han. Han observerer meg. 

«Det er akkurat som du er en annen person» sier han lavt. 

Jeg kunne vært glad for at han endelig ikke snakker så høyt lenger, men de ordene han nettopp sa er mye verre. Blikket mitt fester seg stivt på veien foran meg. Fingrene mine kjennes numne ut, samtidig som de beveger seg frenetisk.»

«Ikke si sånn» sier jeg visst høyt. 

«Hæ? «Ikke si sånn?» Jeg sier hva faen jeg vil. Det er som du er en annen person» gjentar han på en enda mer insisterende måte. 

«Ikke si sånn, sa jeg!» 

Jeg hører jeg virker truende og blir redd av meg selv. 

Isak hører tydeligvis noe annet. 

«Hva mener du» spør han i et mye mildere tonefall. 

«Uansett hva jeg skulle fortelle deg, så er jeg meg. Jeg er den du har blitt kjent med. Jeg er ikke falsk sammen med deg.»

«Jeg mente det ikke sånn da» sier han og legger en arm rundt livet mitt. 

«Jeg har jo sagt at uansett så forandrer ingenting på hva du og jeg har» fortsetter han. 

Han stopper opp. Jeg vil ikke stoppe, vil bare at vi fortsetter å gå rett fram mot festen. 

«Kan vi ikke drite i festen og bare dra hjem og så forteller du meg det, Even.» 

Det er det siste akkurat nå jeg føler meg i stand til. 

Jeg fortsetter å gå. 

«Nei. Vi drar på fest. Vennene våre venter på oss» sier jeg og holder ut armen bak meg for at han skal komme etter og ta den i sin. 

Han bare står stille og ser på meg i stedet. 

«Jeg har fått nok av det her ass. Kan du slutte med de jævla greiene dine og begynne å snakke med meg?»

Aldri har jeg hørt han så sint på meg.

Jeg føler meg presset opp i et hjørne. Og det er som det svartner.

«Var det ikke du som ikke skulle mase mer?»spør jeg retorisk og kjenner ikke igjen min egen stemme.

«Var det ikke du som sa det ikke var mas, at jeg bare bryr meg?» kontrer han.

«Det føles som mas nå, føles veldig som mas nå. Kan du skjønne at det ikke er så enkelt som at jeg bare kan velge å fortelle deg en historie som er fiks ferdig? Det er ikke så lett å snakke om. Det er ikke så lett å finne ord» sier jeg og tvinger meg til å dempe stemmen. 

Vi er fremme. Mahdi har fått øye på oss og vinker. 

Isak ser ut som om han synes det er en vits at vi skal dra på fest nå. 

«Kan du love meg at du ikke setter deg et sted og røyker og blir fjern nå?» 

Faen Isak. Han ser på meg med forakt, eller oppgitthet, eller et eller annet som er dypt urettferdig. Det er som han underkjenner at jeg faktisk prøver å gjøre det rette. Det går en djevel i meg. 

«Kan du love meg at du ikke heller nedpå med øl og shots til jeg omtrent må bære deg hjem mens du maser om at du vil jeg skal…» 

Jeg angrer med det samme. Han er fly forbanna, men øynene hans er også plutselig fylt opp av tårer. Jeg har gått over streken, og jeg hater meg selv for det. 

«Unnskyld, unnskyld, Isak.»

Jeg prøver å ta en hånd bort mot kinnet hans, men han trekker seg unna. 

«Hva mente du med det?» hveser han og tørker isteden selv bort tårene som har begynte å falle. 

«Jeg mente det ikke. Du har bare vært søt de gangene du har villet ha sex i fylla. Jeg har aldri opplevd det som mas. Det er ikke det at jeg ikke har villet heller, at du byr meg imot eller no, men jeg liker ikke at du ikke skal huske noen ting av det etterpå. … Unnskyld, baby, jeg var sint og sa noe jeg ikke mente.» 

«Er det nå vi skal gå på fest?» spør han meg og smiler trist. 

«Hvis du vil gå hjem, går vi hjem» sier jeg og ser ettertrykkelig på han, for jeg mener det. 

Idet samme lyder Magnus’ stemme: 

«Kommer dere eller? Jonas trenger deg for å vinne en diskusjon, Even!» 

«Vi går inn» sier Isak. 

«Vi trenger ikke bli lenge, ok?» 

Vi leter etter den andres hånd samtidig, ser på hverandre og smiler. Det føles ikke så uoverkommelig lenger å skulle åpne meg. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor. Men jeg vet at vi er sammen igjen mot verden, mot hva enn som skulle komme. Det er det viktigste. 

***

Jeg står mest ute på verandaen, snakker med forskjellige folk, røyker flere sigaretter enn jeg pleier, men tar det ellers rolig. Jeg er litt nervøs, men også på en måte klar for å åpne meg et hakk til. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 01.01:

«Skal vi gå hjem?»

 **Meg** 01.01:

«Ja, bby. Jeg er på verandaen. Kommer du hit?» 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 01.01:  
« <3» 

 

Jeg ser med en gang at han ikke er blitt særlig full, noe jeg er glad for akkurat i kveld. 

«Hei» sier han og kysser meg på kinnet før han hviler ansiktet et øyeblikk i halsgropen min. 

Vi sier hade til dem som står rundt oss og begynner så på veien tilbake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite kapittel med revelations light fra Even blir neste, deretter er det SYNG. Håper dere ikke mister tålmodigheten med meg!


	15. Samstemte

**Natt til søndag 7.mai**

Vi går i sakte tempo hjemover fra festen. Det er fortsatt deilig luft ute. Jeg holder armen rundt skulderen til Isak. Vi er på nett, og jeg kan bruke den tiden jeg trenger til å finne ord. 

Men Isak bryter stillheten først:

«Unnskyld for at jeg fikk det til å høres ut som jeg ikke stoler på deg lenger, jeg gjør det. Det var derfor det føltes greit å gå inn på festen også. Det var ikke sånn at jeg måtte høre deg fortelle alt der og da, selv om jeg trodde det var livsnødvendig en liten stund der» medgir han.

Han smiler mens han sier «livsnødvendig».

«Du, jeg skjønner hvorfor du ikke klarer å slippe det. Det kommer stadig nye påminnelser om at ting har skjedd som du ikke får vite noe om. Alle ville jo begynt å spekulere og frykte det verste da.» 

Jeg stryker han på skulderen og fører han en anelse nærmere inntil meg. 

«Men vi har jo snakket om før at du aldri har blitt voldelig. Hvis det hadde vært det, kunne jeg skjønt at du vegret deg for å si det til meg. Du kunne tenkt jeg ville blitt redd du kunne blitt voldelig mot meg også, om du fikk en ny episode» sier han og skotter bort på meg.

Voldelig. Heldigvis er verken han eller jeg redd for det. 

«Du grøste?» Isak ser på meg. 

«Av hvor grusomt det ville vært hvis det var det» svarer jeg. 

Han legger armen sin rundt livet mitt før han fortsetter: 

«Jeg klarer bare ikke å tenke meg til hva det da kan være som er så fælt å skulle fortelle meg. Det er det som får det til å kjennes ut som hjernen min skal eksplodere noen ganger» sier han dramatisk. 

Han er veldig søt, men det er ikke tidspunktet for å bemerke det. 

«Jeg vil bare vite det jeg trenger for å kunne være der for deg. Det er ikke det at jeg må vite absolutt alt om livet ditt liksom. Jeg er ikke kontrollerende av meg heller» legger han til. 

«Nei, jeg vet det. Hva …»

«Det er bare en ting jeg har tenkt på, at det kunne være, mener jeg. Skal jeg si hva det er?» avbryter han meg. 

«Ja.»

Jeg ser på han, er veldig nysgjerrig merker jeg. 

«At de vennene dine har gjort noe virkelig jævlig mot deg. Og så vil du ikke si det til meg, fordi du er redd jeg ville få dem henrettet eller no.» 

Jeg ler. 

«Det er ikke morsomt, Even!»

«Leiemordere da eller?» spør jeg og ser han prøver å holde seg alvorlig. 

«Kanskje.»

«Neiass, jeg er ikke keen på å bare se deg under besøkstiden i fengsel de neste 20 årene.»

«Du tror jeg ville blitt avslørt?!» spør han liksom-indignert. 

«Jeg er redd for det, ja. … Men det er ikke det» sier jeg og blir alvorlig. 

«Nei?»

«Nei.» 

Jeg tar sats og jeg stålsetter meg, plutselig skjønner jeg eksakt hva som ligger i begge de uttrykkene. 

«Hva har jeg fortalt deg? At jeg gjorde ting jeg ikke burde ha gjort, var langt nede en periode og så trengte en ny start? Det er vel omtrent det?» oppsummerer og spør jeg effektivt.

«Ja. Og når jeg har spurt deg om hva du gjorde, som du ikke burde ha gjort, eller om Mikael, egentlig om venner på Bakka generelt, så vil du ikke svare meg.» 

Der var det plutselig veldig mye på en gang. 

 

Blikket mitt faller. Det er rart. En rar følelse. Som om jeg er helt ute av stand til å løfte det igjen. 

Alt blir hvitt i hodet mitt. 

Eller det flyter ut, inn i hverandre. 

 

Akutt begynner jeg å grine. 

 

Isak virker like overrasket som meg over min plutselige gråt. Han stopper opp brått, omfavner meg og klemmer meg lenge, et sted langt der borte kjennes det som. 

 

«Jeg spiller ikke, for å sno meg unna igjen» hører jeg meg si, må anstrenge meg for ikke å hikste.

Ellers er alt tomt, bare kroppen som fortsetter å gråte. 

Han tar et fast grep med begge hendene rundt ansiktet mitt, det minner meg om en annen gang, det jorder meg. 

Så sier han tydelig inn i øret mitt:

«Det vet jeg ett hundre prosent sikkert at du ikke gjør! …Unnskyld for at jeg presset deg.»

Han kan ikke si unnskyld for det. Jeg skyver han litt bort fra meg, holder han i hver overarm, ser på han. Han kan ikke ha skyldfølelse. 

«Nei, nei, jeg vil si alt til deg!»

Jeg lukker øynene et sekund for liksom å samle tankene, men det fortsetter like fullt å bare være løsrevne biter der inni hodet mitt. Alt blir bare mer og mer uklart. 

Så jeg må slutte å prøve å tenke isteden.

Jeg svelger hardt. Men tårekanalen kjører sitt eget løp fortsatt. Jeg svelger igjen. Alt er et vondt kaos, men plutselig er likevel en strøm av ord på vei… 

«Jeg ville ikke stille meg fram og bekjenne for alle at jeg er bipolar og ..»

«Stille deg fram hvor da?» avbryter han meg forsiktig. 

«På Bakka vel!» sier jeg krast. 

«På Bakka» gjentar jeg rolig. Jeg har begynt i helt feil ende. Ikke rart han ikke skjønner no. 

«Jeg ville ikke fortelle til hele skolen at jeg ikke hadde kontroll over hva jeg gjorde fordi jeg er bipolar og at det betyr bla. bla. bla. Jeg kunne gjort det. Det er ikke det at jeg ikke turde…»

«Jeg vet du ville turt det, hvis det var det det sto på» sier han og høres dønn sikker ut. 

Hva mener han med det?

«Men jeg ville ikke..Det føltes …»

«Uverdig?» prøver han. 

Jeg har ikke tenkt det ordet før, får ikke til å tenke etter nå om det passer heller. 

«Alternativet …» fortsetter jeg bare. 

«Ja?»

«Ville vært å gå rundt og vite at jeg helt sikkert ble snakket om, spunnet historier om, kalt ting. Og det ville jeg heller ikke. Da tror jeg det ville blitt vanskelig, vanskelig … å være meg selv. Derfor byttet jeg skole.»

Isak klemmer hånden min, stryker den med tommelen sin. 

«Og hva var det jeg hadde gjort? Masse. Jeg husker sikkert ikke alt engang. Jeg og Yousef hadde en slags, hva skal jeg kalle det?, en slags utfordring gående. Den hadde tatt litt av. Eller jeg hadde tatt av med den i hvert fall. Kanskje ikke Yousef. Jo, litt Yousef også, tror jeg. Men for meg hadde den i alle fall tatt av…»

«Yousef? Hvem er Yousef?» spør Isak. 

««Hvem er Yousef?» Har jeg ikke snakket om Yousef før?»

«Nei, du har ikke snakket om noen, Even» sier Isak mildt, ikke anklagende. 

Han har låst opp inngangsdøren. Vi går opp trappene uten å si noe. Jeg bare gjentar «Yousef» for meg selv et par ganger for ikke å miste tråden. 

Jeg slenger av meg skoene og setter meg på sengen. Isak gjør det samme. 

«Yousef er en dyp person og en veldig religiøs person» sier jeg konsentrert. 

Så ser jeg på Isak som prøver å følge meg. Jeg har snakket meg helt bort. Han må skjønne mindre enn før jeg begynte å fortelle i det hele tatt.

Han tar hånden min, prøver å få meg til å se på han. Jeg gjør det, klarer det nå. 

«Ok, puste rolig» sier jeg høyt og peker på meg selv mens jeg ser på Isak og smiler.

«Var Yousef en kompis av deg?» spør Isak uten å slippe hånden min. 

«Ja, sorry. Yousef var en kompis. Han fikk meg nesten til å bli muslim.»

Og så datt akkurat det ut av meg. 

Isak sperrer opp øynene. 

«Jeg vet Sonja sa noe til deg om Koranen og … meg» sier jeg, samtidig som jeg selv kommer på det. 

Han nikker. Øynene er fortsatt vidåpne. 

Jeg er meg, får jeg lyst til å si høyt, for jeg er redd han tror han ser på en annen plutselig. 

Faen. Det var ikke nødvendig en gang å si det. 

Jeg reiser meg, signaliserer at jeg snart er tilbake. Kjapt går jeg på badet - pusser tenner, pisser og kler av meg - for å få en liten pause.

Isak har hentet vann til oss. 

Jeg gjør et forsøk på å dempe forvirringen:

«Men jeg er ikke religiøs som du vet. Jeg kunne aldri blitt religiøs heller, når det kommer til stykket. Det er derfor jeg sa «nesten». Skjønner du?» 

Han ser på meg og nikker gjenkjennende. Det roer meg litt ned i det minste. 

«Men hva skjedde?» spør han. 

«Og så var det Mikael» sier jeg, for han dukker opp nå, som en annen løsrevet bit i hodet mitt. 

Jeg har visst gitt opp å ha en dialog der jeg faktisk svarer på spørsmålene han stiller. 

«Han var din best bud, sant? Det sier han i hvert fall i den videoen.» 

Isak er orden og jeg er kaos. 

«Jeg føkka det opp.»

«Hvordan da?»

Det får bare gå som det går. 

«Kort oppsummert fordi jeg prøvde å kysse han.» 

Jeg ser på Isak, prøver å spore en reaksjon, men han venter bare på at jeg skal fortsette. 

«Det var en helt impulsiv ting fra min side.»

Jeg ser på han igjen, men finner ingenting som verken roer eller uroer meg. Så jeg fortsetter bare som det kommer til meg:

«Det er ikke sånn at jeg har for vane å plutselig kysse andre når jeg har kjæreste. Jeg har ikke gjort det verken før eller senere. Med deg var det noe annet, det var ikke impulsivt. Eller jeg hadde jo ikke planlagt at det skulle skje der i bassenget den kvelden, akkurat det var impulsivt, men jeg hadde drømt om å kysse deg lenge.» 

Jeg sjekker reaksjonen hans nok en gang. Han tar meg på kneet og gir meg et kjapt, lite smil før han blir alvorlig igjen. 

«Men hvordan reagerte Mikael?»

«I min forvirra tilstand trodde jeg han også ville det, men det var feil. Og etter det så … jeg vet ikke .. det ble bare masse kaos.»

Jeg føler meg dødssliten. Orker rett og slett ikke mer.

Isak lener seg mot meg. Jeg lar meg falle bakover så jeg ligger rett ut på ryggen. Han legger seg ved siden av meg, og legger en arm under nakken min.

«Du er den modigste jeg vet om. Den ærligste også, selv om du lot som du ikke kjente Sana» sier han og plasserer noen lette kyss i pannen min. 

***

**Søndag morgen**

Jeg ser rett inn i Isaks våkne blikk som hviler på meg. Det er et vakkert syn, men jeg kjenner en klump av uro i magen. 

«Har du ikke sovet? Har du ligget og passet meg meg i hele natt?» er det første som kommer ut av meg. 

Han begynner å kose med håret mitt.

«Jeg har sovet. Og jeg tror ikke du trengte å bli passet på. Du har sovet som en stein.» 

Det er varme i stemmen hans og han smiler skjevt til meg. 

«Hvordan vet du at jeg har sovet som en stein hvis du også har sovet?» spør jeg mistenksomt. 

«Fordi du må ha ligget på armen min i hele natt. Det prikker fortsatt i den.» Han rister på den for liksom å demonstrere det for meg. 

Jeg ser nøye på han. Han ser faktisk lettet ut, lettet litt dypt ned i seg selv. Det gjør meg også usigelig lettet. Jeg tar tak i armen hans og begynner å massere den så den skal våkne ordentlig. 

«Takk for alt du fortalte meg i går» sier Isak mens han villig lar meg trykke og kna i armen hans.

 

«Går det bra?» spør han. 

Det er ikke noe sted i meg det ikke går bra akkurat nå. 

«Ja. Det går bra. Hva har du lyst til å gjøre i dag?» 

«Jeg vet ikke. Chille med deg. Og du?»

Jeg kysser han på munnen som svar.

 

Han kommer til å gruble over alt jeg sa. Det er mer å snakke om, men i dag er virkelig ikke dagen. Og det er godt at vi der er samstemte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når jeg nå leste gjennom og svarte på kommentarer til forrige kapittel, må jeg bare si at dere gjør meg yrende glad og jeg får nyttige ting å tenke på som hjelper meg i den videre skrivingen. Setter stor og pris på hver eneste kommentar. Så med andre ord: er det noe du får lyst til å kommentere, er det bare å kjøre på :)


	16. Det kommer til å gå bra, Isak

**Fredag 12.mai. Ettermiddag, hjemme**

«Ikke gå.» Isak prøver å holde meg igjen ved å plassere kyss nedover brystet mitt.

«Men jeg skulle jo bare finne noe papir for tørke bort det jeg har etterlatt meg på deg og ..»

«Drit i det. Jeg skal dusje snart uansett.» Isaks lepper finner mine. Etter flere kyss ser han på meg. 

«Vil du fortsatt forlate sengen?» 

Jeg må le av hvordan han formulerer seg. 

«Nei, egentlig ikke. Ikke i det hele tatt. Eller bare kjapt for å hente en øl til oss.»

«Ok da.» 

Vi halvveis sitter, halvveis ligger i sengen og drikker hver vår øl. 

«Du, Even, kan jeg spørre deg om noe?» 

Ikke noe hva som helst tydeligvis. 

«Ja, Isak. Hva lurer du på?»

«Må vi dra på den karaoke-greia?»

?

«Hæ? Men er ikke det planen da? Vil du ikke likevel nå?»

«Jo, eller vil og vil, men greit vi drar på det. Det var egentlig ikke det jeg skulle spørre om.» 

Nei, jeg tenkte meg det. 

«Hva skulle du spørre om?» 

«Jeg har tenkt litt på det du fortalte på lørdag.»

Selvfølgelig. 

«Ja, jeg hadde nesten trodd du skulle tatt det opp igjen før.» 

«Men jeg vil ikke presse deg igjen heller» sier han og begynner med pekefingeren å tegne sirkler rundt navlen min.

«Bare si det du vil si du, eller spør om det du trenger å spørre om.» 

Jeg ser at jeg for en gang skyld sa noe riktig. Det er som han sender meg et takknemlig smil, som om han er takknemlig bare for at jeg ikke har reist opp garden igjen. Jeg vil gjøre alt jeg er i stand til for at han ikke skal være usikker på grunn av meg. 

 

«Jeg har tenkt på det med Mikael. Vet du sa det var impulsivt det kysset, men var du forelska i han?» spør han litt forsiktig. 

«Nei.» 

Han ser på meg og han tror meg, men han er ikke ferdig. 

«Men var du i ferd med å bli det?» 

Var jeg i ferd med å bli det? Jeg tror ikke det, alt i meg har lyst til å benekte det helt. Alt for ikke å gjøre han usikker, alt for å ikke miste han. Jeg er så sykt redd for å miste han, men det er derfor jeg må være ærlig, og nå har jeg allerede nølt. 

«Jeg tror ikke det, Isak, men det er ikke så lett å vite helt sikkert.» 

«Det høres på en måte avbrutt ut. Hvis dere blir venner igjen, tror du du kan komme til å bli forelska i han?» 

Jeg var redd for å få et nytt vanskelig spørsmål, men dette er lett. 

«Nei, selvfølgelig ikke.»

«Hvordan kan du være så sikker?»

Hvordan kan du stille et så dumt spørsmål? 

«Lurer du virkelig på det? Har du ikke fått med deg hvor forelska jeg er i deg?» Jeg er helt alvorlig, ingen flørting. 

Han svarer ikke. Han prosesserer. Jeg skjønner det ikke. 

«Du, tenk deg at Jonas kom til deg i morgen og sa han hadde funnet ut at han var forelska i deg. Ville du gått fra meg da eller?»

Han flirer. 

«Det kommer aldri til å skje, men nei. Selvfølgelig ville jeg ikke det. Jeg skjønner poenget.»

«Bra» sier jeg og rister litt i skulderen hans. 

Han ser på meg, fortsatt alvorlig. 

«Men helt ærlig, jeg ville blitt sykt såra om du kyssa noen andre uansett om du følte noe eller ikke.» 

Hvordan kan han si det? Det ville jeg jo aldri gjort, og jeg skulle ønske han forsto det. Jeg kjenner jeg blir sint, men jeg må prøve å komme meg forbi det. 

«Jeg skulle ikke gått bak ryggen til Sonja. Nå vet jeg at jeg ikke følte det jeg skulle for henne, i alle fall ikke den siste tiden. Det er helt, helt annerledes enn sånn som det er sammen med deg. Det er selvfølgelig ingen unnskyldning, men jeg håper jo at jeg lærer av feila mine.»

«Jeg stoler på deg, mener ikke å insinuere at du ikke har kontroll over handlingene dine eller no.»

Ordene hans gjør meg glad og de gjør vondt samtidig. 

«Jeg er glad du sier det. Det betyr alt for meg at du stoler på meg.»

Han setter seg mellom bena mine, legger armene rundt meg og kysser meg. Jeg lever for disse øyeblikkene. 

«Men var han veldig kjip mot deg?» spør han. 

«Nei.» 

Han ser granskende på meg et øyeblikk, før han slipper det, og vi bare kysser isteden og alt er fint. 

***  
«Du, nå MÅ vi faktisk komme oss ut av denne senga hvis ikke alt skal bli stress.» 

 

**Fredag 12.mai. SYNG**

 

«Jeg vil synge!» roper jeg inn i øret til Isak, fordi jeg plutselig får lyst. 

«Du kødder nå?»

«Nei! Selvfølgelig kødder jeg ikke» svarer jeg og reiser meg opp. 

Han tar tak i meg, vil si noe til meg først. 

«Hva skal du synge?» spør han og ser ut som han venter i åndeløs spenning på svaret. 

«Jeg vet ikke ennå, må se på hva de har av utvalg. Du synes ikke det er flaut?» 

«Nei, nei» benekter han. «Du kan jo synge» legger han til, og jeg vet at han egentlig synes det er litt flaut. 

Er det karaoke, så er det karaoke. Classics, en cheesy sang som på en eller annen sær måte også kan være litt fin. «Imagine» = perfekt. 

Typisk meg å alltid gjøre alt ekstremt. Stille meg opp sånn at alle blir tause og forventningsfulle. 

Isak. Øyekontakt. Han sender meg et oppmuntrende smil. Jeg blunker tilbake etter beste evne.

Ok. ikke falskt. Jeg treffer tonen, men jeg høres litt nervøs ut og ser sikkert enda mer nervøs ut. 

 

Nå går det bedre. Nå er jeg der. 

 

«Imagine there’s no countries» 

 

…Er det dem? Ser jeg riktig nå? Klam i hendene, så ja. 

 

Isak. Langt der borte, men egentlig her. Helt her faktisk, synger sammen med meg. 

 

«Nothing to kill or die for.   
And no religion too» 

Imagine .. 

 

Alt er mulig så lenge jeg har deg 

***

«Alle sang med!» Isak er oppglødd. Jeg er oppglødd, selv om det er akkurat som jeg har hukommelsestap. Det er latter rundt oss, vi ler. 

Men det er en annen realitet her også. Den slår inn, først forsiktig mens Isak holder rundt meg og jeg smiler til forskjellige «så flink du var»-utrop rundt meg. Men så slår den inn heftigere. Jeg prøver å holde blikket på dem som er rett i nærheten av meg, men så lever blikket sitt eget liv og skyter seg rundt gjennom hele lokalet, før jeg klarer å samle meg om det rett foran meg igjen. Jeg ser dem ikke. Har de dratt? Dro de da de så meg?

«Skal vi gå utenfor litt eller?» spør Isak både meg og gutta på en gang. 

Utenfor legger han armene rundt livet mitt, lener seg tilbake og ser på meg:

«Du var flink» sier han og smiler flørtende og glad til meg. Han sier det også, som de andre der inne. Jeg må le litt.

«Du òg» sier jeg og føler øynene mine danser. Vår sone er så fin og det blir enda tydeligere nå når den er kontrastert mot noe skummelt i omgivelsene. 

Han smiler, men så blir han alvorlig og smalner øynene. 

«Hva skjedde egentlig?» 

«Jeg glemte teksten» sier jeg uten å prøve å legge skjul på at det er tull. 

«Haha. Da kunne du jo bare snudd deg og lest. Men helt serr, du så plutselig skremt ut.» 

«Jeg så Yousef og Elias. Mikael og resten av gjengen også.»

«Hæ? Er de her?» spør Isak lavt, men opprømt. 

«De var her i hvert fall» sier jeg og begynner å se meg rundt. Jeg føler meg mer beredt for alt nå som Isak vet. 

Mikael. Adam. De er her fortsatt. 

«Isak, kom her litt!» 

Vi snur oss i retningen Magnus’ stemme kommer fra. 

«Vil du at vi skal dra herfra?» spør Isak. 

Jeg rister på hodet. 

«Nei, gå bort til Magnus og Vilde» insisterer jeg og peker med hodet i deres retning. 

Han ser på meg og skjønner tegninga. 

Mikael passerer Isak. Isak snur seg og ser etter han. 

Mikael er på vei mot meg selvfølgelig.   
Du føkka opp alt, Even.   
Jeg vet jo det.  
Hva skal han fortelle meg?   
At jeg overreagerte?  
Håndterte situasjonen jævlig dårlig?  
At han ikke er sint, men skuffa? 

Det vrenger seg i meg. 

Jeg ser bort på Isak, isteden for på Mikael som jeg likevel merker nesten er fremme ved meg nå. 

Isaks ansikt er visst mitt speil akkurat nå. Jeg ser like skremt ut som i sted. Det er det Isak ser, uten at jeg var klar over det selv. Han drar Magnus og Vilde med seg så de står nærmere meg og 

Mikael. 

«Halla» sier den velkjente stemmen, men det føles likevel som den stammer fra et tidligere liv.   
Jeg møter blikket hans. Det er slitsomt for jeg klarer ikke å tyde hva han vil meg. Nå er hans ansikt et speil også. Jeg vil bort, bort, bort. Det er uutholdelig å være så gjennomsiktig. Kulde. Det er kulde han ser i ansiktet mitt. Men det er feil. Det er ikke kald jeg er. Og så ser jeg endelig noe: en flamme av sinne er tent. Han blir provosert over det han feilaktig tar for å være min kulde. 

«Du vil ikke si hei engang?» Han har hevet stemmen, noe jeg vet han sjeldent gjør. Samtidig farer et smil over leppene hans. Det er mer enn jeg kan takle akkurat nå. 

«Hei!» nesten roper jeg. Det høres ut som når et barn omsider, motvillig og tvert, etter å ha blitt pushet til bristepunktet, resignerer og leverer den forventede høflighetsfrasen. 

«Chill, Even!» sier han og stemmen er lav igjen. Han har fullkommen kontroll. Jeg har alt annet enn kontroll. 

«Hva er det du vil?» Og det virker som den kulden han så, men som ikke var der, likevel har satt seg fast i stemmen min. 

Jeg skotter bort på Isak. Det er som det går en alarm i meg. Jeg ser på kroppsspråket hans at han hisser seg opp. 

«Du spør meg om hva jeg vil? Du er jævlig kald ass» sier han lavt.   
«Skulle trodd det var omvendt» legger han til. 

«Omvendt? Hva da?!» 

«Hvis alt det her har med det kysset å gjøre, skulle man trodd det var jeg som hadde prøvd å kysse deg og at du derfor har blokka meg helt ut.» 

Han ser utfordrende på meg, men jeg er ikke interessert i å ta utfordringen hans nå. 

«Vi tar ikke det her nå» sier jeg og har endelig fått til å dempe stemmen, men jeg høres truende ut. Jeg ser på det på han. 

«Hva faen er greia di?»

Hva skal jeg svare på det? 

Blikket mitt drar seg til siden igjen. 

 

Isak. Han er rasende.   
Mikael blir enda mer provosert av at jeg så bort.   
Jeg lukker øynene et brøkdel av et sekund i et patetisk håp om at når jeg åpner dem igjen skal alt ha gått bort. 

 

«Fy faen, Even!» Mikaels stemme er intens. Nå hører jeg det: han er mer såret enn sint. 

Det kommer det til å skje noe.   
Et vindpust. Et flimmer foran øynene mine.

Og så ser jeg det:

En knyttneve planter seg i Mikaels kinn.  
Isak. Å nei!

 

Elias. Hvor i all verden kom han fra? 

 

Jeg klarer ikke å forhindre det. Kanonslaget i ansiktet på min Isak. 

Han faller bakover. Jeg klarer å fange han. 

 

«Isak?» spør jeg for å sjekke hva slags kontakt jeg får. 

 

Han ser på meg, står stødig på bena, men ansiktet er fortrukket i smerte. Blodet begynner å piple fram.   
Han snur seg i retningen av alle lydene rundt oss, ser engstelig på meg. 

Jeg leder oss lenger bort fra alt sammen.   
Han holder fast i meg med en hånd. Den andre fører han opp til ansiktet for å undersøke omfanget av skaden. Jeg har lyst til å ta bort hånden hans, beskytte han fra å se den bli dekket av blod. Men jeg vet han må gjøre det. 

«Det kommer til å gå bra, Isak» sier jeg for å prøve å berolige han (og meg).   
Han ser på meg. Det er bra at han ser på meg, men blikket hans får det til å kjennes ut som om noe knuser inni meg. 

«Men vi skal dra på legevakten, så du slipper å ha det vondt.»

Han ser på meg igjen, fortsatt det samme blikket, fortsatt holder han fast i meg. 

«Og så skal vi dra hjem. Det kommer til å gå bra, baby.»


	17. Det er når pusten hans blir jevn at hjernen min slår seg på

**12.mai. Oslo legevakt.**

«Hva var det egentlig som skjedde nå?» 

«Hvem faen var han duden?» 

«Hvorfor banka han deg?»

Isak insisterer på selv å oppgi all den nødvendige informasjonen i skranken. Vi setter oss ned alle sammen og venter.

«Jeg tror vi må ta alle spørsmåla senere» sier jeg. 

«Men du kjenner han fyren Isak slo til?» spør Magnus meg. 

Jeg ser at Isak ikke vil vi skal snakke om det nå. 

«Kan vi ikke bare snakke om noe annet så han kan le litt, selv om han ikke kan le sånn helt fysisk nå» spør jeg. 

Det klarer gutta bedre enn meg akkurat nå. Det er derfor jeg er glad de er her. 

Vi er dødstrøtte alle sammen når han endelig blir ropt inn. 

«Dere kan gå. Takk for at dere ble med» sier han. 

Sykepleieren venter utålmodig på at vi skal bli ferdig med avskjedsseremonien.

«Vil du at jeg skal bli med inn?» spør jeg. 

Han nikker. 

***

«Dert gjør vondt nå. Du får resept på pinex forte som vil ta av for smertene»

«Det er apotek her, ikke sant?» spør jeg. 

«Jo, vegg i vegg.»

«De kan gjøre deg søvnig, men det er helt greit. Det er ingen hjernerystelse her. Nesa di har fått en smell, men er like hel. Den vil snart leges av seg selv. Såret er nå renset.»

«Bør det renses igjen eller gjøres noe mer med?» spør jeg. 

«Nei, Det er ikke mer du trenger å gjøre med det. Du kommer til å få en kraftig blåveis. Du kan gjerne legge litt is over øyet av og til. Det gir en følelse av at hevelsen dempes» svarer hun mens hun ser på Isak. 

«Men har du vært i kontakt med en av foreldrene dine? Jeg ser du er under 18.» 

«Nei, men det er ikke noe problem» mumler Isak. 

«Er det en av dem som kan komme og hente deg?»

«Jeg bor ikke med foreldrene mine. Jeg bor sammen med kjæresten min.» 

«Ok. Og hun er informert og kan ta seg litt av deg?» 

«Han» sier Isak, ser mot meg og virker lei av å prate. 

«Jeg er samboeren til Isak.»

«Å, beklager. Ja, men da kommer det til å gå bra. Du har jo full oversikt» sier hun fort.

Isak og jeg ser på hverandre og gjennom det blikket kommuniserer vi tusen ting.

«Men, jeg bør egentlig kontakte foreldrene dine, når du er under 18 år. Og du bør også anmelde dette.»

«Det var jeg som framprovoserte det. Jeg kommer ikke til å anmelde det. Kan vi gå nå?»

Det var ikke så lurt sagt. Jeg må prøve å hente oss inn:

«Jeg tror det er bedre om vi tar kontakt med faren til Isak i morgen. Nå vil han bare bli urolig og vi to trenger å sove, og så tenker vi heller over det med anmeldelse i morgen. Ok?»

Og antakelig som kompensasjon for å ha vært så treig i oppfattelsen, ender det med at vi får gratis skyss hjem istedenfor at Isaks foreldre kontaktes. 

***

**Lørdag natt. Hjemme.**

Han er utslitt. Jeg hjelper han av med klærne, henter vann og en kjeks, for Pinex forte er sikkert sterkt for magen og det er mange timer siden han har fortært noe annet enn alkohol. Han ser avvisende på kjeksen, tar bare til seg tablettene, svelger dem med en sparsom slurk vann. 

«Har du ikke tenkt å spørre meg om hvorfor jeg slo til Mikael?» mumler han.

«Det er ikke det som er viktig nå. Vi tar det senere.» 

 

Jeg holder rundt han mens han faller til ro. 

 

Det er når jeg hører pusten hans bli jevn at hjernen min slår seg på. 

Jeg har visst ikke tenkt på flere timer, bare vært til stede, men nå velter det over meg med et voldsomt trykk. 

Hva skal jeg gjøre? Ikke la det fange meg, ordne opp så godt jeg kan, ikke gi etter for følelsene jeg egentlig vet er destruktive. 

Snakke med noen. 

Men det skader meg ikke nevneverdig om jeg bedøver meg litt først. 

Jeg reiser meg forsiktig opp av sengen. Ute på kjøkkenet finner jeg en vodkaflaske vi har stående fra et eller annet. Vodka, cola og isbiter. 

Ute på balkongen tar jeg en slurk, tenner en røyk og går inn i kontaktlisten på mobilen. 

Snakke med noen. Ordne opp. 

Hva tenker Mikael nå? 

Jeg prøver hundre ganger å formulere en melding, begynner å skrive, sletter, begynne å skrive, sletter. Til slutt sender jeg en melding, uten å tenke mer, og rett etterpå nok en melding. 

**Mikael** 02.09:   
Gikk det bra med deg?   
Vi kan gjerne møtes en dag og prate

 

Sitte og vente på svar med bankende hjerte. Det er er jeg er. 

Kan han ikke svare? 

JEG TRENGER Å SNAKKE MED NOEN. 

Jonas. Jeg kan sende melding til Jonas. 

**Jonas** 02:18:  
Takk for at dere ble med på legevakten. Gikk det greit å komme seg hjem?

 

Jeg går og lager meg en drink til. Hvis jeg ikke ser på telefonen hele tiden, føles det (idiotisk nok) som det er større sjanse for at jeg får svar.

Med en ny identisk drink i hånden, tar jeg opp mobilen igjen. 

Ikke noe svar. 

Men jeg må snakke med noen. 

Jeg ringer mamma. To ganger. Ikke engang mamma svarer.

Et sekund senere ringer det. Jeg skvetter til, tar telefonen, men glemmer å si noe. 

«Even!»

«Hei mamma.»

«Har det skjedd noe?» Den blandingen av søvnighet og sterk bekymring i stemmen som skulle jeg ønske jeg hadde hørt færre ganger enn jeg har. 

«Nei, eller jo, men det er ikke krise. Jeg trenger bare å prate litt. Kan vi snakke nå? Unnskyld for at jeg vekket deg.»

«Selvfølgelig kan vi prate» svarer hun og høres allerede mindre søvnig ut. 

Jeg tar en slurk. 

«Hva har skjedd?» 

«Isak har blitt slått til og det er min skyld.» 

«Hva? Blitt slått til? Men hvordan …hvordan går det med ham?»  
«Han blødde masse neseblod, og øyet kommer til å bli blått. Vi har vært på legevakta. Nå sover han.» 

«Ok, det er i alle fall godt å høre han ikke er alvorlig skadet. Men hvordan skjedde det? Hvorfor sier du det er din skyld?»

Trykket som tydeligvis hadde bygd seg opp, utløses plutselig. Jeg har ikke lyst til å være en sånn person som gråter på telefonen med mamma midt på natten. 

«Å, vennen min … var det noen dere kjenner som slo til Isak eller?»

«Elias.»

«Elias? Elias Bakkoush?» spør hun forbauset. 

«Ja. Men det er fordi jeg ikke har fortalt Isak ordentlig om alt det med Mikael …»

«Elias slo til Isak fordi du ikke har fortalt Isak om Mikael? Nå må du hjelpe meg litt.»

«Isak er usikker på greia mellom meg og Mikael og hvorfor vi ikke har kontakt lenger, ikke sant? Og så dukket han plutselig opp der vi var i kveld og så endte det med at Isak slo han, men det var ikke noe hardt slag i det hele tatt. Alt gikk veldig fort. Plutselig var Elias der. Han skulle vel forsvare Mikael da, så han slo til Isak, hardt.»

Jeg blir andpusten. 

«Det er helt uutholdelig, mamma. Jeg har bare lyst til å stikke av.»

«Du må ikke stikke av. Det er jo det verste du kunne gjøre mot Isak.»

«Jeg vet jo det da. Det er derfor jeg trengte å snakke. Hvis jeg hadde stukket av nå, kunne jeg like gjerne gått og hengt meg med en gang.»

«Kan du være så snill og ikke si sånt?»

«Sorry.»

Jeg tar en slurk, og så en til før jeg knuser en isbit med tennene. 

«Hva drikker du?»

«Mamma..!»

«Ok, unnskyld. Men hør på meg: Det er Isak og Elias som har vært voldelige, ikke du. Det må de ta ansvar for. Det er ikke din skyld.»

«Ja, men..»

«Det er ikke noe «ja, men…» Tenk hvor sint du ville blitt hvis du gjorde noe dumt, som å slå til noen, men alle skulle ha det til at du bare var et uskyldig offer.»

«Det gjør bare så utrolig vondt å se han sånn.»

«Ja, det er klart det gjør det. Det gjør veldig vondt å se noen man er glad i har det vondt. Men Isak kommer til å bli helt fin igjen.»

«Men hvis jeg hadde …»

«Du må slutte med det der, å tenke sånn.»

«Du har sikkert egentlig rett, men jeg klarer ikke helt å ta det inn. Ok?»

«Nei, jeg merker det.»

«Jeg sendte melding til Mikael, men han svarer ikke.»

«Nei, men det er en del som har for vane å sove på den tiden her skjønner du.»

«Haha. «Du overdramatiserer, Even.» Jeg hører deg nok, mamma.» 

«Nja, det er helt normalt å bli opprørt og sjokkert av noe sånt.»

***

Jeg kryper under dynen. Selv i mørket er det tydelig mørke flekker i ansiktet hans. Det knyter seg i magen og brystet igjen. Det gjør så jævlig vondt å se på. Men selv om det gjør så vondt, behøver det ikke bety at det er min skyld. Er det det jeg skal prøve å overbevise meg om?

Isak ligger på ryggen. Jeg tar tak i den slappe hånden hans, lirker forsiktig fingrene mine inn mellom hans. 

Rommet snurrer rundt, ikke mye men litt. Jeg lukker øynene, fortsatt snurrer det sakte rundt. 

Sove. Jeg vil bare sove. 

Fortreng alle «tenk hvis jeg ikke får sove»-tankene.


	18. Let's move on

Jeg åpner øynene og allerede før jeg har snudd meg og sett etter, vet jeg at Isak ikke ligger ved siden av meg. 

Faen. Det var jo jeg som skulle våkne først i dag. Jeg orker ikke snu meg ennå, men strekker ut armen for å forsikre meg om at jeg har rett, og det har jeg. Sengen er tom foruten meg. 

Det er et slør av noe numment i hjernebarken som gir meg lyst til å lukke øynene igjen, men jeg kan ikke gi etter for det. 

Jeg kremter først, men likevel er stemmen som roper navnet hans rusten. 

«Jeg er på badet» får jeg i svar tilbake. 

På badet står han og betrakter seg selv i speilet. 

«Hei» sier jeg fra døråpningen. 

«Hei» hilser Isak lavt tilbake, uten å se på meg, blikket festet på seg selv i speilet. 

Jeg går bort, legger armene mine rundt han og prøver å få han til å se på meg. 

Slosskjempen min. Du ser litt sexy ut, vet du det? - får jeg lyst til å tulle. Men jeg slår det fra meg.  
Isteden kysser jeg han forsiktig langs nakken.

«Hvordan går det med deg? Vondt?» spør jeg. 

«Ikke mer vondt enn jeg fortjener ass» svarer han og verdiger meg kjapt dagens første blikk. 

«Skjerp deg. Har du vært lenge våken? Tatt smertestillende? Eller skal jeg hente til deg og lage frokost?»

«Even ..» begynner han i et tonefall som får meg til å stoppe opp.

«Ikke stress» sier han og høres avvisende ut. Det er det det er. 

Jeg stresser ikke. Hvorfor sier han det? 

«Greit» sier jeg og smiler litt tvungent. «Jeg går og lager noe frokost uansett for **jeg** er sulten og har lyst på masse kaffe». Jeg og overrasker meg selv. Psykologen ville applaudert meg for å klare å la være å problematisere og lage en stor greie for meg selv ut av at det er en litt udefinerbar dårlig stemning her. 

Så utrolig utmattende og endeløst alt ville blitt hvis jeg skulle gitt etter for den følelsen som fortsatt er der: «Det er **min** skyld. Det er ikke **du** som skal føle deg dust». Alle får store engstelige øyne når jeg graver meg ned i sånne følelser. Det er lite jeg er mer lei av. 

Derfor lager jeg kaffe, finner fram det begrensede vi har av matutvalg som passer til frokost mens radioen spiller musikk i bakgrunnen. 

Han kommer og setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet. Uten at vi har snakket er allerede stemningen litt bedre, selv om det er noe smådestruktivt ved næringsinntaket hans. Han går og henter i kjøleskapet det eneste jeg ikke har satt fram, cola, ser litt forundret på flasken som vel inneholder vesentlig mye mindre enn han forventet seg. Cola, kaffe, Pinex forte og noen skinkebiter er Isaks frokost, men han har nesten smilt en gang. Det er i alle fall sånn jeg velger å tolke grimasen. 

«Even ..» 

Hva er det med dette å bruke navnet mitt hele tiden?

«Hvorfor presser du meg ikke, når jeg har presset deg så mye?»

Jeg kommer på at Mikael fortsatt ikke har svart. 

«Hvorfor slo du til Mikael da?» spør jeg sånn halvveis påtatt og skjenker av en eller annen cola til oss begge. 

Han følger gesten min med øynene før han svarer. 

«Er du klar over hvor pinlig det er?»

«Jeg har jo ikke villet snakke om han, ikke rart du ble usikker.»

Han fnyser. 

«Magnus og Vilde da, de så at jeg snudde meg etter han da han gikk forbi, og de bare: «du har type, Isak!» 

Jeg bare venter på at han skal fortsette. Han skal i alle fall ikke kunne beskylde meg for å stresse igjen. 

«Han er så pen, og ser sååå uskyldig ut og så sparka han deg da du lå nede!, virkelig nede, det er bare jævlig creepy.»

«Han gjorde ikke det.»

«Nei, jeg også skjønner jo egentlig at det sikkert ikke var så enkelt, men jeg slo til han, da dere sto og snakket bare, og jeg kan ikke sloss engang» sier han og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene. Jeg vet ikke engang hvor jeg skal begynne. 

Så jeg begynner ikke. Han fortsetter isteden. 

«Jeg vil ikke at folk som kjenner deg skal tro at kjæresten din er en sykelig sjalu taper som blir voldelig bare du snakker med noen. Hva skal du si til Mikael?»

Jeg tar fram mobilen min. Det føles som det mest effektive å gjøre nå. 

«Her, les gjennom meldingene fra Mikael fra i fjor høst og fram til nå» insisterer jeg og prøver å få han til å ta mobilen min. 

«Nei. Hvorfor skal jeg gjøre det? Det er dine meldinger.»

«Å, bare gjør det! Du kommer til å skjønne hvorfor.» 

Han leser gjennom meldingene, enveiskommunikasjonen. Det er ikke så mange, så det går fort. Jeg vedder inni meg hva som blir hans første kommentar, og jeg får rett: 

«Men, men, hvorfor har du ikke svart han?»

«Det er jævlig dårlig av meg. Vanskelig. Mikael er konnekta med så mye annet … vanskelig. Uansett, hvis du hadde sett de meldingene før, så ville du ikke slått han, sant? 

Han ser på meg på en sånn måte at jeg skjønner at han innser at jeg har rett. 

«Det er ingen unnskyldning.»

«Nei, kanskje ikke, men det er sant.» 

Han ser på meg, først perpleks, usikker, i konflikt med seg selv, men så sementerer uttrykket hans seg i en form for sinne. En typisk han-nyanse av sinne. Selv om den skremmer meg litt, elsker jeg den mer, elsker han for akkurat den. Det er som det er selve garantien for at forholdet vårt aldri vil bli et klient-terapeut-forhold. Han krever ikke mindre av meg enn han ville gjort av en annen normal person. 

«Vet du hva? Ikke begynn engang med å skulle hate deg selv for det her, at du liksom bare sårer folk og ødelegger, at alt er din skyld… Nå i dag føles det mest flaut. Det er uansett ikke verdens undergang. Men, ja, kanskje det ikke hadde skjedd hvis du hadde fortalt meg det de meldingene der sier før. Det hadde definitivt ikke skjedd hvis jeg ikke hadde … et sinne-problem. En psykolog ville kanskje sagt at det har noe å gjøre med pappa. Er det hans feil da? Kanskje hadde ikke det blitt så trigga heller hvis ikke Magnus og Vilde hadde vært så jævlig irriterende. Men det er ikke deres skyld, er det vel? Hvis ikke Mikael hadde vært på Syng, hadde det i hvert fall ikke skjedd. Hva faen gjorde egentlig de der i det hele tatt?»

«Så vi skal ikke krangle om hvem som har skylden da? Er det det du mener? Det kommer ikke noe ut av det, så let’s move on liksom? Jeg kan være med på det» sier jeg og det føles også sånn, i alle fall nå. 

«Det var bare masse kaos i går, og det er masse kaos som gjorde at det gikk sånn som det gikk, men det som serr er det viktigste for meg, vet du hva det er? 

«Nei?» Jeg venter spent. 

«Jeg tror aldri i mitt liv jeg har følt at noen har tatt så godt vare på meg som du i går. Du stilte ikke tusen spørsmål, maste ikke, beskytta meg fra det jeg ikke trengte og bare var der for meg på den best tenkelige måten.»

Jeg lurer på hvor jeg hadde vært i verden nå hvis jeg hadde hatt like lite støttende foreldre som han. 

«Du, det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil høre på deg altså, men gjør det ikke litt vondt å snakke så mye?»

«Det er ikke tilfeldig at du sier det der nå ass» sier han og ser på meg med smale øyne. Fargespillet i ansiktet hans har forandret seg. Det er mindre rødt rundt øyet, og mer blå-sort. 

Han legger hånden sin oppå min. 

«Men du, vi må fikse det der med Mikael.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meldingene jeg hr diktet opp fra Mikael er i kap.11.


	19. Mikael

**Fredag 19.mai. Sankthanshaugen**

Det farer noen bilder gjennom hodet. Mikael som pleide å kræsje hos meg når vi hadde vært ute og drukket. Mikael som med sin smarte kritikk fikk det jeg gjorde til å bli bedre, når ikke egoet var i veien for at jeg klarte å ta den til meg.«Isaks ord: når dere først sitter der og prater sammen, så kommer det sikkert til å gå mye lettere enn du tror. Han er jo din best bud». Meg: «Er? Var? Jeg vet ikke.» Isak: «Noen mennesker snakker man bra med, og sånt går ikke bare over. Believe me». 

Vi kommer til kaffebrenneriet på Sankthanshaugen samtidig, fra hver vår kant. 

«Halla» sier jeg litt prøvende. 

«Halla.» Mikael virker chill. 

Jeg gir han en klem, for de tusen ord jeg ville trenge for å få fram at det er no hard feelings, har jeg ikke. 

Det er ikke veldig varmt, men det er sol. Ute er mindre klaustrofobisk. Vi må være ute. 

«Skal vi kjøpe noe kaffe og sette oss ute et sted eller?» forslår jeg.

Det er kø. Jeg skulle ønske vi hadde fiksa kaffe på forhånd og bare kunne satt oss ned med en gang. Small talk med Mikael i en kø nå føles akward, men han har en løsning på det. Han viser meg en video. Jeg prøver å følge med, men klarer det bare halvveis, håper jeg ler på de rette stedene. 

Vi finner oss en benk. 

«Hva tenker du, om det som skjedde på fredag?» Jeg kaster meg like gjerne ut i det. 

«Mange misforståelser.»

«Hvordan da?»

«Men du først: Jeg må bare si at å komme inn på det stedet, og så står du der, på scenen, og synger. Imagine. Det var et øyeblikk jeg aldri trodde jeg skulle oppleve ass.»

Han ler og det smitter litt over på meg. 

«Du overrasker alltid du. Da kjente jeg at jeg savner og henge med deg.»

«Du tenkte ikke det da!» mer påstår enn spør jeg. 

Han svarer ikke på det, bare smiler. Det virker som om bildet av meg som synger Imagine fortsatt morer han. 

«Men til misforståelsene..» sier jeg.

«Ja. Jeg ble veldig oppsatt på at jeg ikke skulle la muligheten til å snakke med deg gå meg forbi, så jeg fulgte med på hva du gjorde etter du var ferdig med solonummeret ditt, eller duetten som det ble.» 

Han ser på meg med et ertende smil. Jeg prøver å holde meg alvorlig, noe som bare får hans ertende smil til å vokse. 

«Så, han som kom opp og begynte å synge sammen med deg … er kjæresten din? Eller det så i alle fall sånn ut utenfor etterpå.»

«Det er Isak, ja. Kjæresten min, samboeren min faktisk.»

«Wow. Samboere?! Gratulerer! … Men, uansett..» 

Han stopper opp, tenker, før han fortsetter: 

«…da han gikk bort til noen andre, og du sto der alene, tenkte jeg at jeg måtte gripe sjansen. **Jeg** hadde veldig lyst til å snakke med deg, men så virket det som **du** hadde veldig liten lyst til å snakke med meg. Jeg tenkte: «Ny skole, nye venner, ny kjæreste, så nå eksisterer jeg ikke for han lenger eller? Har han ikke svart på meldingene mine fordi han ikke har giddet?» Det var sånn jeg begynte å tenke da. … Men det er vel ikke helt sånn?»

«Nei, selvfølgelig er det ikke sånn. Jeg ble satt ut, det var vanskelig, var ikke likegyldig i hvert fall.»

Han nikker og så ser det ut som han forsvinner inn i sine egne tanker. Jeg begynner å bli utålmodig. 

«Men, Mikael .. det med at du ble slått til?»

«Å, det.» 

«Ja, er det liksom en uvesentlig detalj?» 

«Selv om jeg ikke fikk det med meg da, så vet jeg nå at det var Isak som slo meg.»

«Ja..?»

«Da jeg sto og snakket med deg, syntes du var kjip. Det gjorde meg provosert, så det var vel det Isak så da, at en ukjent dude plutselig begynte å plage deg. Han tok meg for å være homofob regner jeg med? Dere hadde jo akkurat stått og vært litt intime.» 

«Homofob?» spør jeg vantro. 

«Ja, det tror de jo alle om oss» sier han halvveis alvorlig, halvveis spøkefullt. 

«Du tror Isak slo til deg fordi han trodde du var homofob?»

«Ja, hva skulle jeg tro da Even? Det er jo litt rørende at det ikke har slått deg engang da, at man kunne tro det.»

«Er du klar over hvor lite homofob du ser ut?»

«Å, jeg visste ikke at det var en sånn spesiell homofob-look.»

«Vel, kombinasjonen halvlangt hår og neglelakk kommer i hvert fall ikke høyt opp.»

«Det er mulig Isak er grundig, men jeg tror ikke han tok seg tid til å sjekke neglene mine før han slo ass.»

Vi ler litt av det, men det er mer å si. 

«Ok, først. Isak er veldig lei seg for at han slo til deg. Han ville at jeg skulle si det, at han ber om unnskyldning for det.»

«Ok, det skrev du på melding også, men hvorfor gjorde han det da? Nå som teorien min ikke stemmer, mener jeg.»

«Delvis fordi han ble sjalu, men …»

«Sjalu?»

Han ser spørrende på meg. 

«Ja, eller det er ikke så enkelt egentlig. Han har jo selvfølgelig lurt på hvorfor jeg byttet skole, hvorfor jeg ikke har kontakt med noen venner osv. Og selv om vi har det veldig bra og kan snakke om mye, så har jeg ikke snakket noe særlig med han om alt det der. Han har fått vite litt om deg, visste hvordan du ser ut, så han kjente deg igjen. Han visste hvem det var han slo for å si det sånn. Men ut fra hva jeg har fortalt, og særlig ikke fortalt, så var det umulig for han ass å vite hva greia vår var. Nå vet han det, og det kommer ikke til å skje igjen. Du trenger ikke være redd for det hvis du møter han igjen.»

« **Når** jeg møter han igjen. Det er chill.» 

Den lille rettelsen betyr veldig mye. Vi utveksler et blikk og et smil. Hvordan kunne jeg lure på om jeg savna han?

«Men hvordan gikk det med Isak? Det var jo litt mer kraft i Elias sitt slag.» 

«Ja, det var det. Vi dro på legevakta og greier. Han har fortsatt blått øye, men det går bra.»

«Ok, det er bra. Jeg skal si det til Elias. Han visste jeg skulle treffe deg, ellers hadde han spurt selv, om det går bra med Isak, mener jeg.»

«Det går bra» gjentar jeg. «Men det var helt jævlig da. Den natta holdt jeg på å .. eller jeg følte at jeg alltid føkker opp ting.»

Jeg ser han skal til å protestere, men det kommer til å ta oss til Isak, og det vil jeg ikke. 

«Så Elias tenker at han forsvarte deg for å ha blitt angrepet fordi du ble tatt for å være homofob eller no sånt?» resonnerer jeg isteden. 

«Snakk med Elias du, det er best… Eller jeg kan si en ting…»

«Hva da?» 

«Han hadde ikke sett deg sammen med Isak utenfor, så jeg tror heller han tenkte rasisme.»

«Han trodde Isak var rasist?» 

«Fram til han fant ut at han er en god venn av Sana.»

«Men Mahdi var jo der også, kompisen til Isak ..»

«Det var ikke så lett å vite hvem som var venn med hvem. Det gikk jævlig fort, virket som om folk bare dukket opp helt random, drittunger som ville sloss.» 

«Misforståelser, vold, homofobi, rasisme. Er det mulig? Jeg skal aldri dra på karaoke mer, ass. Altfor mye drama» sier jeg dramatisk. 

«Du burde velge en annen sang neste gang i alle fall.» 

Dette er chill. Det går jo bra. 

«Men du, det er noe jeg må si deg» sier Mikael. 

Hjertet gjør et lite byks i brystet på meg.

Hva er det nå da som skal ødelegge den gode stemningen? Hva mer har jeg gjort?

«Jeg bare sier det, orker ikke gå rundt grøten lenger.»

Han ser på meg. 

«Men så si det da!»

«Jeg vet at du er bipolar.» 

Det kjennes ut som noen har trykket på en stoppknapp i meg. 

«Du må ikke slutte å puste selv om jeg sier det.»

Slutte å puste? Det hadde jeg visst. Alle assosiasjonene folk har til det ordet: jeg vil ikke bli plassert i den boksen. Jeg ribbes for selvtillit når jeg tenker at folk ser meg sånn.   
Men det er jo Mikael. 

«Du, jeg har visst det en stund, en god stund før vi mistet kontakten. Altså ..du er den samme for meg etter jeg fant det ut». 

Han ser på meg, sjekker at jeg får med meg det han sier, og tror på det. 

«Og jeg har lest meg opp. Jeg vet mer enn det som står på wikipedia. Men det kan selvfølgelig ikke måle seg med det å høre du fortelle meg om hvordan det er for deg. Så vit at du kan det, hvis du vil.»

Jeg liker det han sier, men jeg blir trist likevel. 

«Var det som om alt falt på plass da eller, da du … fant det ut?» 

«Nei, egentlig ikke, ikke på den måten jeg tror du tenker deg nå i hvert fall.»

«Hvordan da?» 

«Jeg har alltid tenkt på deg som litt ekstrem, men det liker jeg. Det **har** skjedd at vi har spurt oss sånn typ: «Even var gira i går ass, hva var greia der?» eller «Hvorfor ble han så lei seg for det liksom?» - men ikke noe ofte .. eller noe jeg har tenkt trengte en diagnose i det hele tatt, ikke det du har vist meg eller gutta, før …du vet.» 

Igjen: Jeg liker det han sier, men jeg blir trist likevel … eller usikker. 

«Men hva mente du, hvordan var det på en måte sånn at noe falt på plass likevel?» 

«Det var perioder du var mye borte fra skolen, hele dager eller timer. Og så fikk vi litt vage svar da vi spurte deg om det. Det var mye lege, tannlege, alle slags forskjellige ting, eller at du bare var «syk». Jeg følte etter hver at det var noe du skjulte.» 

«Hvordan ..»

«Jeg fant det ut?» 

Han ser tydeligvis at jeg er redd for svaret. 

«Slapp av, det er ikke noe dramatisk.»

«Sa Sonja det?»

«Nei, hun sa at du var deprimert da vi ikke fikk kontakt med deg, ikke noe mer.   
Det var jeg som kom over medisinene dine.»

Det jeg jobbet så hardt for at ikke skulle skje. 

«En glipp i systemet mitt da med andre ord.»

Han flirer litt, og det er jo bra, siden jeg prøvde å være morsom, selv om jeg føler meg lite humoristisk nå. 

«Jeg hadde sovet over hos deg, våknet med skikkelig hodepine og gikk inn på badet og lette etter paracet. Og inni skapet der så var det et hav, eller det er kanskje en overdrivelse, men mange pakker var det i alle fall, med reseptbelagte medisiner med navnet ditt på. Jeg tenkte jeg ikke burde snoke, og, greit jeg var kanskje litt nysgjerrig, men jeg var bekymra også. Tenk hvis han har kreft eller noe, husker jeg jeg tenkte. Og så så jeg det sto «Litium». Hva skal han med alt det metallet i kroppen, liksom? tenkte jeg. 

«Metallet!»

«Ja, det er jo det. Men så sto det «stemningsstabiliserende» og noe mer på pakningen. Da tenkte jeg i retning av noe psykisk. Og, siden jeg hadde fryktet det verste, ble jeg egentlig letta. Og senere googla jeg det selvfølgelig.»

«Men du sa ikke noe.»

«Nei, jeg prøvde å fiske litt, få deg til å fortelle det. Du husker det?»

«Ja, men jeg skjønte aldri at du visste det.» 

«Jeg skulle ønske nå at jeg hadde sagt det til deg. Jeg har ikke sagt det til noen.» 

«Jeg har flere ganger fått det for meg at jeg kan skjule det, selv for de aller nærmeste. Det er utrolig hva jeg klarer å innbille meg noen ganger.»

«Men Isak vet det håper jeg?»

«Ja, men jeg fortalte det ikke til han, rolig og sivilisert, sånn som jeg burde ha gjort. Han fant det ut på den verst tenkelige måten, men det orker jeg ikke å snakke om nå.»

«Han var tydeligvis allerede veldig glad i deg da, siden han ble, mener jeg, hvis måten han fant det ut på var så jævlig som du skal ha det til.»

«Isak er super. Du aner ikke. Jeg visste ikke at det gikk an å føle sånn. Han er den …Du skjønner poenget. Og du kommer til å merke at førsteinntrykket ditt, som jo ikke kan ha vært det aller beste, IKKE er representativt for å si det sånn.» 

Jeg har visst fått munndiaré: 

«Han driver ikke og overvåker meg heller eller er hyperforsiktig med meg eller noe sånt.»

«Nei, hvorfor skulle han det?»

«Det ble litt sånn med Sonja. Men hun måtte jo takle mye drit da, ikke minst i de periodene hvor jeg var syk som du nevnte. Det var masse greier både før og etter jeg ble diagnostisert.»

«Men nå går det bedre?»

«Ja, men jeg blir litt nervøs av å si det ass, føler litt trang til å banke i bordet liksom.»

«Men hvordan har det blitt bedre, eller hva er grunnen - eller grunnene?»

Jeg blir sittende å se mot horisonten noen sekunder og smile av det jeg skulle ønske var hele svaret. 

«Jeg føler meg veldig chill med Isak, jeg er veldig forelska og så får jeg mye love av han. Det er en fin kombo ass.»

Jeg fortsetter:

«Skulle ønske det var hele svaret, men det er vel også fordi jeg har blitt bedre med, du vet, forstå symptomer og sånn, og at doseringen av medisiner funker bra, nå i alle fall.»

«Jeg er imponert over deg ass, veldig.»

«Det er ikke noe å være imponert over.»

«Jo, masse.» 

Det er fint sagt, selv om jeg ikke skjønner helt hva han mener.

«Vet alle gutta at du skulle møte meg eller?»

«Ikke Yousef. Han var ikke der da jeg snakket om det.»

Yousef. 

«Han tror jeg hater meg, så det er like greit. Tror vi lar den ligge. Det blir litt mye.»

«Han hater deg ikke. Jeg sverger. Vet ikke hva greia er mellom dere ordentlig, jeg, men hater deg gjør han ikke. Han bryr seg, men tror ikke han aner hvordan han skal nærme seg deg.»

Jeg tar fram mobilen for å sjekke meldingen jeg akkurat fikk. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 18.10:  
Du trenger ikke kjøpe juice. Jeg har gjort det. Sees senere <3

**Meg** 18.10:  
Sees snart baby <3

 

«Se, samboerlivet» sier jeg impulsivt. Mikael retter blikket mot skjermen.

«‘Mannen i mitt liv’! Du kødder med meg! Du har ikke lagret han som «Mannen i mitt liv»?»

«Du, nå må du være snill.» 

«Hva har han lagret deg som da, har han klart å toppe det her eller?»

«Gud, han har lagret meg som «Gud». Nei!»

«Haha, nå må du passe deg så du ikke blir megaloman.» 

«Megalo.. hva? Du og ordene dine ass. Men du?»

«Hva da?»

«Vi kan ikke bare snakke om meg.»


	20. Hva lurer du på, baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kommer det korteste kapittelet i Mental kampsport ever. Nå er det en liten bølge her av at det å prate sammen faktisk kan gå fint. Det har vært mye av Evens tanker i denne ficen, det er ikke slutt på det, men i dette kapittelet vil dere merke fraværet av det, for her tenker jeg meg at han bare er umiddelbar og til stede. 
> 
> Tusen takk for kommentarene på Mikael-kapittelet. Det er sikkert flere av dere som har sett for dere hvordan Even og Mikael ordna opp, da er det lett at min versjon ikke helt treffer, så veldig fint å høre fra dere som synes det funket.

**Fredag 19.mai. Kveld. Hjemme**

 

«Hallo!» roper jeg i det jeg åpner døren. 

Isak kommer ut i gangen. Jeg lener meg fram og kysser han. 

«Hva gjør du?» spør jeg. Han ser litt fed up ut. 

«Jeg har øvd til fysikkprøve.» 

«Ja? Har du fått gjort mye da?»

«Mja, en del» sier han, men det ser ut som han lyver. 

Jeg ser på han. 

«Men det har jeg ikke tenkt å gjøre mer nå ass. Det er tross alt fredags kveld!»

«Det er fredags kveld! Hva har du lyst til at vi skal gjøre?»

«Kanskje bestille take away og se på film.»

«Det kan vi gjerne, men er du veldig sulten eller kan vi vente litt?»

Jeg tar tak rundt livet hans, drar han nærmere meg og kysser han, så han skal forstå hva jeg vil. 

«Vil du bare være litt sammen med meg først?» spør han og er så søt at jeg nesten går i oppløsning. 

Han setter seg på sengen. Jeg legger hodet i fanget på ham og begynner å leke med hånden hans. 

«Hvordan gikk det … å møte… fikk dere snakket? 

Jeg ser opp på han. 

«Det gikk bra. Du hadde rett.» 

«Rett i hva?» 

«Når det er noen det er lett å prate med, så går ikke det bare over. Det var ikke i nærheten av så kleint som jeg frykta.» 

«Det er bra. Men hva sa han?»

«Det er ikke noe stress med det at du slo. Han er ikke redd for å møte deg igjen. Han **vil** møte deg igjen.»

«Han vil møte meg igjen?» 

«Ja.»

«Hvorfor det?»

«Det spurte jeg ikke direkte om, men jeg kan tenke meg det er fordi jeg ikke klarte å slutte å prate om deg, om hvor fint jeg har det sammen med deg, hvor …»

«Even!»

«Ja, hva da? Du spurte jo.»

Jeg reiser meg opp i sittende stilling så jeg får tilgang til munnen hans. 

***

«Vi må finne ut av hvilken film vi skal se.»

«Jeg har en idé» sier jeg. 

«Selvfølgelig har du det.»

«Blow-up av Antonioni?»

«Og når er den fra?»

«Begynnelsen av 70-tallet hvis jeg ikke husker feil. Så ikke så ille eller?»

«Da kan jeg forvente meg farger i det minste?»

«Ja, masse farger. Den handler om en som .. blir besatt av å finne ut av noe han tror har skjedd, men så virker det egentlig som om ingenting har skjedd når det kommer til stykket.»

Han ser ut som et levende spørsmålstegn, før mistenksomhet tar over. 

«Nei, nei, du må ikke overtolke det» sier jeg og begynner å le. 

«Sikker?»

«Jeg sverger, har ingenting med oss å gjøre. Den er bare jævlig kul. Jeg tenker alltid på den når jeg er i parker.»

«I parker?»

«Ja, du kommer til å skjønne hvorfor.» 

Jeg skal til å finne filmen, men Isak stopper meg. 

«Men jeg lurer på noe.»

«Hva lurer du på baby?»

«Er dere fortsatt best buds?»

«Jeg blir litt nervøs av at du spør om det…» Han glatter ut rynken jeg tydeligvis satte opp mellom øynene. 

«Det var litt sånn som det alltid har vært, ja, men du vet meg, jeg ikke tør å se for meg så mange scenarioer i framtida.»

«Du gjør det med meg.»

«Gjør jeg det?»

«Ja. Du har jo sagt at når du ikke får sove så driver du og leter på nettet etter det ideelle stedet for oss å studere. Er det ikke sant?»

«Jo, selvfølgelig er det sant. Tenkte bare ikke på det da du sa det. Men det kan du ta som et jævlig stort kompliment, eller det sier mye.»


	21. Paranoid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er inspirert av det første klippet etter pausen i S4, "Ikke snakk til meg", deriblant deler av sangteksten: "Den bitchen er gal, gal, gal.." som synges idet øyeblikket Even er i forgrunnen av scenen. Samtidig prøver jeg å videreutvikle tematikken i de tidligere kapitlene når det gjelder det å klare å prate sammen. Håper dere vil like det.

**Nissen. Mandag 22.mai**

Fritime. Jeg sitter på biblioteket og jobber mot tiden. Ironisk nok har hele tre personer, på denne skolen hvor jeg kjenner ytterst få, kommet bort og forstyrret meg de siste minuttene med å chatte om ingenting. Hva er det som skjer med folk i dag? Det er to minutter til fristen er ute idet jeg får lastet opp innleveringen. Stress, men nå er det i alle fall gjort. 

Jeg går ut av biblioteket og bortover gangen. I hele korridoren er det tomt foruten en jentegjeng som kommer gående mot meg. En av dem ser på meg idet vi passerer hverandre.

Den lavmælte, nesten hviskende jentestemmen: «Du vet han er gal, psyko liksom?» - får meg til å snu meg på instinkt. 

Jenta jeg aldri har sett før, ser bak seg, rett på meg.

Jeg stopper opp, klarer ikke å gå videre, konsentrerer meg om å puste rolig ut og inn, mens tankene raser. 

_Hva skal jeg gjøre?  
Gå bort å spørre hvem faen hun tror hun er?   
Selvfølgelig kan jeg ikke gjøre det! Det ville bare gjort alt titusen ganger verre.  
Går det faktisk rykter om meg her nå? Om hva?   
Hva skjer hvis Isak får høre om alt?   
Hva vet egentlig Sana?   
Er det helt sikkert at det var meg hun jenta snakket om?_

«Halla Even!»

Jeg snur meg, og er i det samme godt inni en Magnus-klem, den andre i dag.

«Hva skjer’a?» spør han og rynker brynene. 

«Det var nettopp en jente som kalte meg gal - tror jeg». 

Det bare kommer ut av meg. Jeg er skummelt håpefull til at Magnus fikser å få noe sånt servert i fanget, og at han vil gi meg et perspektiv på det, et bedre enn jeg klarer å komme meg til selv.

«Her? Nå?»

«Ja, jeg tror det» sier jeg og ser bak meg, men jentene er selvsagt ute av syne nå. 

«Du vet at alle som kjenner deg er klar over at det bare er piss.»

«Klar over at **det** bare er piss? Vet du at det går et rykte om meg?»

«Jeg vet da faen jeg, jeg har ikke hørt en dritt i alle fall. Men uansett, du må heve deg over det ass.»

Jeg merker at jeg nikker lydig, uten å være overbevist. 

«Men gidder du å ikke si noe om det til Isak?»

Han ser skeptisk på meg igjen. 

«Sorry, vet det ikke er min business, men det er fint å ha noen å prate med, og Isak digger deg, så jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor det er så jævlig viktig for deg at han ikke får høre om det.»

«Jeg gir han nok stress allerede, ikke noe poeng i å fortelle det bare.»

«Det der fortjener ikke å forurense hjernecellene til verken deg eller Isak, so no worries, bro.»

Dørene til klasserommene åpner seg med et smell bortover hele gangen, som om det skulle være brann og full panikk, men timen er bare over. Det er jeg som synes alle lyder høres høye og faretruende ut nå. 

«Takk Mags.»

«Isak var litt grumpy i stad, tror han er flau over blåøyet fortsatt, tåler ikke at vi kødder med det. Det er bare du som klarer å få han til å chille. Hvis ikke du hadde vært med han frivillig, hadde vi betalt deg ass.»

Takk til Magnus, som for meg til å le

«Skal vi spise med gutta eller?» spør jeg for å surfe videre på den gode bølgen.

«Jeg må stikke i hvert fall, skal møte Vilde. Chattes!»

«Chattes!» 

Jeg får øye på Isak og Sana idet de forlater klasserommet sitt.

De ser ikke spesielt happy ut noen av dem. 

Isak lyser opp idet han ser meg. Det kribler på en god måte i magen av å se forandringen i ansiktet hans. Han gir meg et kjapt kyss på munnen. 

«Halla» kommer det smilløst fra Sana.

«Eh Sana?» Jeg har allerede en plan klar om en triviell grunn til at jeg vil prate med henne.

«Jeg må stikke.» Sana snur seg, og begynner å gå raskt avgårde med det samme. Det oser avvisning bare i måten hun går på, lyden av skrittene hennes er absurd høy, det er som om hele henne er sammenknepet i en beslutning om å holde seg langt unna. 

Har Sana fått høre noe nytt om meg? Nei, nå **er** du paranoid. 

Isak ser etter henne. 

«Sana er rar om dagen, mer grumpy og badass enn vanlig.»

Ok, så dette handler ikke om meg. Dette handler ikke om meg! Det Magnus sa. Ikke gjør alt så stort og alvorlig.

Vi begynner å gå bortover korridoren, mot utgangen. Jeg prøver å komme meg opp igjen på bølgen Magnus fikk meg på i sted.

«Mer enn vanlig? Jeg trodde du likte Sana, jeg.»

«Jeg liker Sana. Det går jo an å like folk selv om de er grumpy» svarer han irritert.

«Sant, jeg liker jo deg.»

Han kaster en flyer på meg, en flyer jeg ikke har sett noen har stukket inn i hånda på han.

«Jeg tror kanskje det er fordi hun faster.»

Jeg får et bilde av Sana fra tidligere Ramadan-måneder. 

«Sana blir ikke irritabel av å faste.»

«Nei vel? Det liksom bare vet du helt sikkert.»

«Du kan ikke sammenligne det å faste for Sana med deg når du er sulten. Folk tror at fasten for muslimer bare er en regel uten mål og mening, som man følger blindt, men det er ikke det. Det betyr mye for Sana. Jeg ville heller trodd hun var mindre grumpy enn vanlig.»

Det ser ut som han lurer på om han skal spørre meg mer ut om islam eller snakke videre om Sana. 

«Var det ikke du som ikke kjente Sana sååå godt heller, og nå bare vet du alt om henne.»

«Det er sant at jeg ikke har pratet veldig masse med henne, men jeg har sett henne mye da, siden vi ofte hang hjemme der.»

«Hvis du er så sikker, så må det være en annen grunn til at hun er rar da. Hun er virkelig ikke som hun pleier ass. Forresten, du vet den blomsten du festet i håret mitt før skolen i dag?» 

«Selvfølgelig vet jeg den, løvetannen. Det var min største kjærlighetserklæring til deg ever. Jeg er veldig såra for at du har tatt den bort.» 

Han smiler oppgitt til meg. Vi setter oss ned på en benk ute. Isak tar fram mobilen sin og mumler noe om at Jonas lurer på hvor vi er, men han begynner ikke å tekste.

«Hun så på meg med det blikket, som om det var det mest idiotiske hun hadde sett i hele sitt liv.»  
Han flirer litt. 

«Ååå, jeg syntes du var fin da.»

«Ååå» hermer han, smiler og gir meg et lite kyss, før han ser irritert ut igjen. 

«Poenget er bare at hun er så negativ og avvisende. Hun nekter å hjelpe meg med å øve til tentamen. Vi har jo alltid pleid å hjelpe hverandre. Og nå er jeg skikkelig fucked også.»

Hvorfor er han det hele tiden?

«Hvordan gikk fysikkprøven forresten?»

«Dårlig tror jeg.»

«Øvde dere sammen til den?»

«Nei, Sana har ikke fysikk.»

«Men du, hva skjer egentlig? Du har jo pleid å ha stålkontroll. Hvorfor ligger du så bakpå nå for tiden?»

En del av har ikke lyst til å spørre om dette, for svaret kan bli ubehagelig, men jeg bryr meg jo. Jeg har jo lovt meg selv at redselen for at mine greier skal bli pirket borti, aldri skal stoppe meg fra å prate om viktige ting i livet til dem jeg er glad i. 

Han stønner oppgitt, før han ser på meg og smiler trist. 

«Fordi jeg bor med deg.»

Det er som om det svaret rent fysisk tar bort enhver antydning til smil hos meg. Den følelsen av å være så mye å holde ut med, fyller meg igjen. Isak ser tydeligvis reaksjonen min, og kryper nærmest oppå fanget mitt. 

«Jeg vil jo bo med deg da! Det er bare jeg som må lære å disiplinere meg, selv om du går rundt i rommet og er deilig. Jeg har ikke lyst til at du ikke skal være deilig» sier han så saklig at jeg må le.

«Det ville bli litt varmt nå på denne årstiden om jeg skulle iføre meg full kamuflasjedrakt eller noe sånt hver gang du skal gjøre skolearbeid.»

Han ser på meg med store øyne, som om han har innsett noe vanvittig. 

«Du tror ikke at du ikke ville vært sexy i kamuflasjedrakt?» 

«Å nei, skal det bli din nye kink nå eller?» 

Men jeg vil komme til bunns i dette.

«Men du helt serr, slutt å le. For det første har du vært igjen på skolen noen dager for å lese. Jeg har også jobbet flere dager hvor du har sagt du har vært hjemme og øvd. Så du kan faktisk ikke skylde på at jeg går rundt og distraherer deg.»

«Jeg prøvde å distrahere **deg** bort fra spørsmålet ditt ved å smigre deg.»

«Åja, så det var bare smiger? Men uansett så funka det altså ikke.»

«Men jeg vet ikke! Jeg får bare ikke til å konsentrere meg alltid. Du også har det jo sånn noen ganger.»

«Ja, jeg også har det sånn noen ganger. Men at **du** plutselig ikke får til å konse, må jo ha en grunn. Hva er det du går og tenker på? Hvis du vil fortelle det til meg da.»

«Det er ikke EN ting jeg går og tenker på.»

Jeg bare venter på at han skal gå videre, men det kommer ikke noe mer, så jeg fortsetter jeg: 

«Du sover jo dårlig om nettene også.»

«En natt, Even!»

«Det har vært minst tre i det siste.»

«Ok, kanskje to. Greit, jeg var litt stressa en periode for det jeg følte du ikke ville fortelle meg, men det vet du jo, og så krangla vi og du åpna deg.» 

Jeg vet det er noe jeg skal si nå, men hvordan, hva, hvilke ord?

«Men du får til å øve med Sana altså?» spør jeg, istedenfor å prøve å komme inn på det jeg burde si. 

«Ja, men nå vil hun ikke. Faen ta deg Sana. Vet du hva hun sa: «Du må bare innse den harde sannheten, at du er alene». Hva har jeg gjort galt liksom?»

«What? Sa hun det? Kanskje det er hun som føler seg alene da.»

Han ser ut som han grubler. 

«Du kunne blitt psykolog. Kan du ikke det? Så kan du ta ansvar for vår felles framtid istedenfor meg som kommer til å få 4 i alle fag.»

«Men jeg vil lage filmer!»

«Du kan filme klientene dine.» 

«Men serr, du kommer ikke til å få 4 i alle fag.»

«Uten Sana kommer jeg til å få det i biologi i hvert fall… Men Sana alene? Hun har jo gode venninner hun.»

«Vet du at de er det? Gode venner, selv om hun henger med dem trenger de jo ikke være det.»

«Når du spør sånn, jeg vet da faen jeg, men det virker som de er det.»

«Spør henne da bare hvordan det går.»

«Vi snakker Sana og vi snakker meg. Jeg tror ikke det. Selv om vi kan prate om ting, så skjer det aldri sånn liksom.» 

«Snakk med henne på deres måte da.»

«Ja, jeg kan jo alltids prøve. Alt for ikke å få 4 i biologi ass.»

«Isak! Kanskje Sana har det kjipt for tiden og du bare bryr deg om biologikarakteren din?»

«Å! Jeg bryr meg om Sana da!»

«Mer eller mindre enn du bryr deg om biologikarakteren din?» 

«Mer!»

Blikket mitt faller på en gjeng jeg vet også går i tredje. De går forbi oss, men ser ikke vår vei. Jeg kan høre helt fint hva de snakker om, inntil en av dem senker stemmen, men jeg hører det likevel når han sier navnet mitt. 

Hva er det som skjer i dag?

«Hva er det?» Isak har tydelig sett at jeg reagerte. 

«Hørte du hva de sa?» 

«Jeg hørte noen sa «Even». Kjenner du dem?»

«Nei!» 

«Men da var det vel ikke deg de snakket om da.»

Han ser på meg, legger armen rundt livet mitt. 

«Slapp av.» 

Vi bare sitter her noen øyeblikk uten å si noe. Jeg er bare paranoid i dag, sier jeg til meg selv. Og hvis, HVIS, det er et eller annet rykte som går, så trenger ikke alt å gå til helvete av den grunn.

Paranoid, eller ikke paranoid, uansett funker ikke å fortsette sånn som jeg har gjort. 

«Du?»

Isak vender seg mot meg og venter på hva jeg skal si. 

«Det er noe mer jeg vil fortelle deg.» Og det føles som bare den setningen kostet mye. 

«Om hva?» 

«Om meg. Om det som skjedde før Nissen.» Jeg kjenner jeg blir nervøs.

«Ok?» Det ser ut som han har ventet en evighet på disse ordene. 

«Men ikke her nå, ikke en to-minutters versjon før vi må gå til time igjen liksom. I kveld kanskje, eller når det passer. Men jeg skal gjøre det, jeg **vil** gjøre det.» 

«Jeg er glad du vil det» sier Isak og gir meg den klemmen jeg trenger uten at jeg har spurt.


	22. Vil alt forandre seg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel foregikk mandag 22.mai. Det gjør hele dette lange også, ble visst en innholdsrik dag. Her er det ikke så veldig mye feelgood, men det kommer bedre tider altså!

Er jeg klar for dette? Det er spørsmålet jeg sliter med resten av skoledagen, uten at jeg blir noe klokere. Blir man noen gang klar til å fortelle noe sånt? Hvordan føles det å være klar? Hvordan vet man i det hele tatt når man er det? 

Isak må bare få vite alt jeg er redd for at skal komme fram, enten jeg er klar eller ikke. Er jeg ikke klar, kommer det til å gå som sist gang: det vil tyte ut i kaotiske fragmenter han må dechiffrere. 

Jeg prøver å ringe pappa i siste pausen. Det er lettere å snakke med pappa som ikke var helt fysisk oppi det, men telefonen hans går rett på telefonsvarer. Da får jeg ringe mamma isteden da.

«Hei Even»

«Hei, har du tid til å snakke nå?»

Jeg hører skrittene hennes idet hun tydeligvis forlater et rom med mye lyd og går inn på et roligere ett.

«Sånn, nå kan jeg snakke.»

«Jeg lurer på noe litt rart, så hvis du egentlig er opptatt, kan du heller ringe meg opp igjen når du er ferdig på jobb»

«Nei, vi kan snakke i fred nå. Hva er det for noe rart du lurer på?»

«Har du en halv million å låne meg, sånn nå?»

«Hva?»

«Neida, dårlig humor.»

Jeg digger at hun bare ler, at hun ikke begynner å mase om at det faktisk ikke er morsomt å høre noe sånt fra en som kan få så vanvittige innfall i perioder som meg. 

«Så, hva er det da?»

«Prøvde å ringe pappa … greia er at jeg må snakke med Isak om … faen, jeg vet det er vanskelig for deg … pfff, jeg skulle ikke ringt nå.»

Ok, så jeg er der, og det med mamma!

«Å, men, det er meg, bare si det da.»

«Jeg lurte på om du eller pappa har fortalt til noen at jeg prøvde å ta livet av meg.»

Hun blir stille. Det var det jeg visste. Det er som jeg kan høre at hun er opprørt selv om opprørtheten hennes er lydløs.

«Ja, men ikke bli sint på meg, vær så snill.»

«Jeg lover å ikke bli sint på deg, mamma.»

«Jeg fortalte det til Mikael. Han … hadde allerede sendt meg en melding tidligere fordi han var bekymret. Han fikk jo ikke noe svar fra deg. Og så ringte han, samme dagen, tilfeldigvis … eller kanskje ikke. Det var bare noen timer etter jeg hadde funnet deg og jeg …»

Jeg hører pusten hennes og at hun svelger hardt. 

«Unnskyld mamma, jeg skulle ikke ringt nå.»

«Det går fint vennen min» sier hun, men hun begynner samtidig å gråte. 

Jeg vil gjerne si noe som kan få henne bort fra det bildet. 

«Jeg kan bare ikke gå rundt lenger å være redd for at folk skal begynne å snakke om meg. Jeg må stole på at de som betyr noe for meg, tåler å høre det, så ta kontrollen over det og fortelle om det selv.»

«Du aner ikke hvor glad jeg blir for å høre det, Even.» Hun gråter fortsatt, men det er en bedre gråt. 

«Jeg har allerede sagt til Isak, i dag, at jeg vil fortelle alt.»

«Så bra. Det kommer til å gå fint. Det er jeg helt sikker på. Men du trodde ikke jeg hadde fortalt det til Isak?» 

«Nei, nei, bare noen ting som har skjedd i dag som har gjort meg sikker på at nå, nå er det på tide å fortelle han alt. Og så ville jeg bare vite først hvem andre som eventuelt vet det.»

«Hva slags ting er det som har skjedd i dag?»

«Samma det. Poenget er at nå vil jeg fortelle Isak alt.»

«Ok, skjønner. Hvordan går det forresten med ham?»

«Det går fint. Han vet ikke at du vet om den kvelden. Jeg tror han ville blitt redd du skulle slutte å like han eller noe sånt.»

«Men jeg har da selvsagt ikke begynt å like ham mindre. Det betyr mye mer for meg å se at du har det så bra med ham over tid, enn at han gjør noe dumt én kveld.»

«Jeg vet, men tror ikke det ville vært så lett å overbevise han om det.»

«Jeg slutter ikke å like folk fordi de gjør én feil.»

«Nei, da hadde du jo fraskrevet deg morskapet for meg for lenge siden.»

«Hva du får deg til å si noen ganger. Selv ikke selvironien din på sitt verste ville fått meg på tanken.»

«Selv ikke den, wow!»

Hun ler, før hun blir alvorlig igjen. «Men når det gjelder Mikael, jeg beklager at jeg fortalte det, uten å ha klarert det med deg først, og at vi heller aldri sa til deg at jeg hadde gjort det. Da pappa og jeg ga opp å prøve å få deg til å ta kontakt med Mikael igjen, så …»

«Du trenger ikke å forklare, jeg skjønner det. Egentlig er det kanskje litt bra.»

«Ja?»

«Ja. Han vet at jeg er bipolar også.»

«Det har ikke vi sagt.»

«Nei, han fant det ut selv. Vi har møtt hverandre igjen, snakket ut, kanskje det ordner seg.»

«Er det sant? Det er jo egentlig veldig gode nyheter du kommer med.»

«Ja, men jeg må nesten legge på. Timen har begynt for 4 minutter siden.» 

«Men du, det står masse lasagne i kjøleskapet som kommer til å bli dårlig innen vi er hjemme igjen. Dra gjerne innom og ta den med til deg og Isak.»

«Skal dere ut å reise igjen?» 

«Har vi ikke sagt det? Faren din er allerede i Paris nå tror jeg. Det var vel fordi han var på flyet at du ikke fikk tak i ham. Jeg drar rett etter jobb.»

Tom leilighet. En tanke tar form i meg. En tanke som går over i et sug, et sterkt sug etter å sitte i vinduskarmen på mitt gamle rom og samle tankene før jeg forteller alt til Isak. 

***

Idet jeg går ut av klasserommet etter siste time, finner jeg Isak sittende på gulvet i gangen, opptatt med mobilen sin. 

Jeg setter meg ned ved siden av han, først da får han øye på meg. 

«Vet du hva?» spør han meg fortvilet, uten noen som helst hilsen først.

«Eh nei?» Jeg legger hånden på kneet hans. «Hva da?»

«Jeg hadde glemt at jeg har avtalt med Eskild å komme innom kollektivet i dag! Og sist gang avlyste jeg rett før.»

«Men så dra dit da. Det er ikke noe problem.»

Jeg kjenner en lettelse sige inn over meg. De timene jeg trenger alene, åpner seg for meg på en nesten absurd enkel måte. Det er som å få en spektakulær gave etter bare å ha tenkt inni seg at man intenst ønsker seg den. 

«Men vi skulle jo snakke sammen i dag» sier han lavt, mens han frustrert prøver å begrave hodet i brystet mitt, inn under hoodien. 

Jeg blir rørt. «Men Isak, vi har jo all verdens av tid. Jeg drar ikke noe sted.» 

«Tror du jeg har tenkt å vente _all verdens av tid_ på det jeg allerede har ventet en evighet på?»

«Baby.. i morgen, ok? Jeg jobber ikke, har ingen planer. Og du?»

«Nei.» 

«Jeg må uansett innom mamma og pappa for å hente noe, lasagne til oss som vi kan spise i morgen. Den holder seg fint til da. Hun ville så gjerne at vi skulle ha den.»

«Men egentlig burde jeg øvd til biologitentamen!»

Han er så stresset at jeg nesten glemmer mitt eget stress. Jeg har ikke lyst til å snakke om alvorlige ting, og på ingen måte lyst til ikke å være sammen med han hele resten av dagen. Jeg vil være sammen vi to, lage mat, kose, få han til å slappe av, ligge nakne sammen i sengen, le … men vi skal ikke noe av alt det i dag. 

«Nå har jeg det: Du blir igjen litt her nå, Eskild venter vel ikke på deg allerede? Du lager 20 spørsmål til det stoffet du må kunne, men gode spørsmål, ikke ja-nei-spørsmål, og så stiller du meg de spørsmålene i morgen, på bussen eller noe. Du må ha et kontrollpunkt vet du, så du helt sikkert får gjort noe nå.»

«Hvor mange tror du du kommer til å klare å svare på?»

«2-3 kanskje, men ikke ordentlige svar, bare sånn halvveis, synsete svar. Og da må du svare på resten.»

Han drar meg inntil seg og hvisker «jeg elsker deg» inn i øret mitt. 

Det gjør meg så lykkelig og så angstfylt på en gang. 

Tenk hvis jeg holder rundt han for siste gang! Selvfølgelig gjør jeg ikke det. Det er ikke i dag det kommer til å skje engang, men det er visst en sånn dag der angsten sluker de gode følelsene. Jeg kan ikke stå i dette lenger, så jeg skynder meg å bryte opp. På overflaten er alt normalt, med smil, kyss og «vi sees i kveld»-utvekslinger.

***  
Inne på mitt gamle rom, vet jeg ikke hvor god idé dette var likevel. Det er rart å låse seg inn i denne leiligheten for å henge her alene, nå når jeg ikke bor her lenger. 

Selvfølgelig skal jeg rulle meg en fet joint. Jeg sjekker lageret mitt. Det er fortsatt en god del igjen. Der ligger også en minnepenn med akkurat det jeg sikkert burde se på igjen i dag. 

Sist gang jeg røyket: Den dårlige stemningen det ble mellom oss da, men dagen etter bestemte vi oss for leiligheten. Det er en av de beste avgjørelsene jeg har tatt, om ikke den beste. 

Han behandler meg ikke som jeg er syk, og det blir jeg mindre syk av. Jeg vil så intenst gjerne at alt bare skal fortsette å være sånn som det er nå. Nå. Alt snakket vårt om Nå, drite i framtiden. Men vi driter ikke i framtiden. Og i dag får jeg angst å tenke på oss i framtiden, men bare fordi det uungåelig frambringer tanken om en mulig fremtid der det ikke er oss. 

Hvorfor kan jeg ikke bare tenke på det som et hinder vi skal over, og når vi er over det - selvfølgelig kommer vi over det - da er vi trygge igjen? Men jeg vet ikke det. Jeg vet ingenting - igjen - eller som vanlig. Oppsøker jeg den verste følelsen av å være alene, den Isak har fått meg ut av - med å komme hit nå, på denne måten?

Det er ikke noe vits i faktisk å se på hva som ligger på denne minnepennen, for nå mens jeg sitter her og leker med den, går screen shotsa og bildene på den i en endeløs runddans i hodet på meg uansett. Jeg kan ikke vise han de tingene jeg fikk meg til å poste. Må jeg virkelig det? Jeg kunne jo godt aldri ha spart på det. Kanskje jeg skal tilintetgjøre alt sammen nå. Hva faen slags pervertert nostalgi er det som har fått meg til å bevare noe sånt uansett? 

Jeg setter inn minnepennen likevel, og stirrer på det første bildet. 

Hva tror egentlig Yousef om meg? At jeg har redusert religionen hans til det hatet man kan finne næring til om man leter? 

Meldingslyd. For en gangs skyld håper jeg at det ikke er Isak. 

**Mikael** 17.54:  
Halla, det er noe bra kortfilmvisning på OCA i kveld. Bli med?

Jeg burde bare gjort det, men det er for sent. Jeg er for fjern. 

Det er noe som driver meg til å ringe han. 

Mikael tar telefonen med en gang. «Halla!»

«Hei.»  
«Blir du med eller? Det er…»

«Jeg kan ikke.»

«Ok?» 

Det høres mest ut som han er overrasket over at jeg ringer for å si det, hvorfor ikke bare svare på meldingen liksom? 

«Jeg blir med neste gang.»

«Null stress.» 

«Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?»

«Eh ja?»

«Eller først: jeg vet at du vet at jeg prøvde å ta livet av meg.»

Han blir stille først så klart. 

«…Ja, det skulle jeg kanskje sagt da vi pratet sammen.»

«Nei, nei, nei, det er ikke det jeg mener! Men jeg må fortelle det til Isak.»

«At jeg vet det?»

«Nei! Det jeg gjorde.»

«…Ok? .. Ja, det er sikkert bra at du gjør det … når dere er seriøse sammen, at du vil dele det mener jeg.»

«Tror du det kommer til å forandre alt?»

«Hm?»

«Hvordan ville du reagert hvis kjæresten din fortalte det?»

Han tar seg en kort pause. «Jeg vet ikke.»

«Du vet ikke?»

«Du spør meg om det, sånn. Jeg vet ikke, vil ikke gi deg et overflatisk, dårlig svar heller. Det kommer jo an på så mye… Hva er det du er redd for?»

«At når han får vite om de versene jeg posta, han som har vært - og er - så sensibel for homofobi, men jeg skal ikke snakke om hans personlige greier, og så oppå det får vite at jeg prøvde å ta livet av meg, dette er jo de verste tingene. Det er jo dette som er de verste tingene. Hvor var jeg?»

«At du er redd for hvordan han vil reagere.»

«Ja, at han enten ikke vil mer, tør mer, være sammen med meg, mener jeg, eller at han ser på meg med nye øyne, at jeg er en tidsinnstilt et eller annet, at alt kommer til å gå til helvete, at han begynner å passe på meg, at alt det fine vi har gradvis forsvinner. Han behandler meg ikke som om jeg er syk, ikke i det hele tatt, og dét får meg til å ha det så bra. Det virker kanskje ikke sånn akkurat nå, men det er sant, jeg sverger ..»

«Jeg vet det. Jeg merket det på deg sist.»

«Takk. Jeg trengte at du sa det, takk ass. Men unnskyld for at jeg bombarderer deg med alt det her.»

«Det går bra med meg, ikke tenk på meg nå. Jeg er bare glad vi snakker igjen. Og alle har en dårlig dag iblant.»

«Jeg er stein nå.»

«Mja, jeg kan høre det. Hvor er du egentlig?»

«Hos mamma og pappa. De er ikke hjemme. Jeg måtte bare tenke litt før jeg skal fortelle Isak alt.»

«Men, det er kanskje litt mye på en gang, å skulle fortelle. Må du fortelle alt det nå, hvis du ikke er helt klar, mener jeg?»

«Ja, jeg har utsatt det og utsatt det. Og så er jeg redd det går rykter om det på Nissen nå, fikk en følelse av det i dag.»

«Nå, etter så lang tid?»

«Det var en jente som gikk forbi meg og hvisket «han er gal, helt psyko» og da jeg snudde meg, så jeg rett inn i øynene på henne. Og du vet det var akkurat det folk sa på Bakka også.»

«Ok, men jeg synes det er litt rart ass, nå. Jeg ville trodd en sånn snakkis i tilfelle ville skjedd rett etter du begynte.»

«Men hvordan forklare at hun sa det i dag da?»

«Det kan jo hende hun snakket om en helt annen dude og at du bare tilfeldigvis gikk forbi.»

«Men hun så på meg.»

«Kanskje hun syntes du var kjekk, jeg vet da faen. Eller kanskje hun har sett deg sammen med Isak og synes det er spennende med et homofilt par på skolen, er noen jenter som er sånn.»

«Er ikke det litt usannsynlig, begge delene, sammentreffet liksom?»

«Jo, men det er din teori også, synes jeg. Men uansett, hvis du nå forbereder deg på å fortelle Isak alt, så hold deg til den planen da. Vet ikke om jeg klarer helt å begrunne det, men jeg tror det kommer til å gå bra. Jeg tror på dere ass, dere bor sammen på en føkkings hybel jo. Han kjenner deg. Hva som har skjedd for over et år siden, kommer ikke til å forandre noe. Tror ikke det. Han kommer til å merke at du har … de beste intensjonene med å fortelle det.» 

«Takk.» 

«Hva skal du gjøre nå da? Hvor er Isak?»

«Han besøker de han bodde i kollektiv med. Jeg skal spise alt jeg kan oppdrive av mat her og så dra hjem»

Vi sier ha det, og jeg er så takknemlig for samtalen med Mikael. 

Jeg oversteker to kyllingfileter og skjenker meg siste glass av en hvitvinsflaske jeg finner i kjøleskapet. 

Stuen er et bedre sted enn rommet mitt nå. Jeg setter meg foran tv’en og spiser med øynene festet på et eller annet drit jeg ikke får med meg uansett. 

Og så faller jeg tilbake til angsten igjen likevel. Faen, sånn pleier jeg ikke å bli av å røyke. Jeg prøver å konse på det Mikael sa, den rolige stemmen hans, men det flyter bort. Panikken kommer og jeg må bort herfra nå, hjem, hjem til Isak og meg. Det er helt feil å være her alene nå. I dag er rommet mitt et dragsug tilbake til når alt har vært svart.

Inne på badet blir alt et helvetes rot når jeg graver i medisinskapet til jeg finner den pakken med valium jeg ikke har rørt på lenge. Jeg trykker ut en tablett, bretter den inn i litt dopapir og legger den i bukselommen. Med skjelvende hender rydder jeg opp etter meg.

Hvis jeg kommer hjem nå og Isak er der, har jeg et stort forklaringsproblem. Jeg trenger ikke noen til å fortelle meg om tilstanden min akkurat nå, jeg er fullt klar over den selv.

**Meg** 20.55:  
Hei baby, jeg drar hjemover nå. Er du fortsatt i kollektivet?

**Mannen i mitt liv** 20.56:  
Eskild viser meg noe, men drar snart, om senest 30 ❤️

**Meg** 20.56:  
Ok, bare lurte :) Sees hjemme ❤️

Jeg løper ut og praier en taxi. Bare tanken på kollektivtransport og alle menneskene gjør meg svimmel. På veien svelger jeg den ene valiumen jeg har tatt med meg. Effekten må komme når jeg har rukket å legge meg. Jeg dusjer, prøver å skrubbe bort lukten og alt annet jeg føler har satt seg fast på meg. Jeg pusser tennene frenetisk, lenge og grundig. 

Under dynen begynner jeg å kjenne meg roligere. Angsten er borte, det er nydelig. Men pulsen er fortsatt høy. Og det er som om hjernen min fremdeles er et lerret der det projiseres flere rotete filmer samtidig, men jeg vet det snart roer seg ned. Jeg ser gjennom det siste jeg har filmet av Isak, får noen ideer om hva jeg vil bruke og hvordan, og så begynner jeg nesten å drømme. Jeg vet det er det som skjer, valium oppå det andre nå, umulig å holde meg våken. Jeg slår av lyset og lar meg sovne. 

***

En arm smyger seg under nakken min. En annen legger seg rundt livet mitt. Noen lette, ømme kyss i nakken og halsgropen varmer meg innenfra. Jeg vurderer å late som jeg sover, for jeg har sikkert rødsprengte øyne, rart at jeg våknet nå i det hele tatt, men først og fremst fordi det er så ubeskrivelig godt å ligge sånn og kjenne den nakne huden hans og hvordan han holder meg. Det favntaket er akkurat det jeg trenger å hvile i nå (og alltid, og nå kjennes det ut som om han vil være her for alltid). Men så må jeg snu meg likevel. 

«Hei baby, unnskyld at jeg vekket deg» hvisker Isak. 

«Det gjør ikke noe. Jeg var bare så sliten, men det var deilig å bli vekket sånn.» 

Han finner leppene mine. Og det er uendelig godt som alltid, men jeg er så søvnig. 

Han merker det og smiler. 

«Sov videre.»

«Kommer du til å få sove?»

«Ja»

Jeg tror han. Han virker avslappet nå, jeg elsker det. 

Enten merket han ikke noe, eller så merket han det, men ville ikke ta det opp nå, eller så merket han det og skjønte alt. 

Han drar en hånd gjennom det fortsatt fuktige håret mitt, og jeg lander på det siste.


	23. Klar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ok, så jeg er nesten ferdig med et langt big talk-kapittel. Det kommer i løpet av dagen eller i morgen, men jeg innså at det var på sin plass med en slags overgang først. 
> 
> \- Det er lov å ha en god dag etter en vanskelig dag, ikke sant? Jeg synes Even fortjener det. 
> 
> \- Nå har jeg dukket litt opp av skriveboblen og oppdaget flere nye fics, også på norsk, som det gir meg så mye å følge. Og jeg tror det er flere der på norsk/svensk/dansk som venter på meg. Veldig kult at vi er en liten gjeng blitt ❤️
> 
> \- Kommentarene deres er med på å bringe historien min videre, tror jeg har sagt det før og jeg mener det fortsatt like mye. Takk.

**Tirsdag 23.mai**

Den ubestemmelige sangen på radioen, fin, men umulig å helt få tak i melodien på. Musikken blir fjernere jo mer jeg prøver å lytte. Men det var ikke radioen. Det er helt stille. Morgen. Vi ligger mot hverandre. Isak ligger på skulderen min, puster inn i halsgropen min. Det er behagelig stille, både i rommet og i hodet mitt. Isak. Alt jeg skal fortelle, men jeg gruer meg ikke lenger. Han ligger der så fredfylt. Selv om jeg ikke kan se ansiktsuttrykket hans, merker jeg det. Det er som om kroppen hans hører til her, som om det er det mest naturlige sted for han å være, nær meg. Han kommer ikke til å gå fra meg. Hvorfor bare vet jeg det nå? 

Hvorfor kjennes dette ut som en god dag? Ordene hennes kommer til meg: «Når du føler deg vel, etter å ha tilbakelagt noen tunge dager, eller uansett egentlig, ikke bruk krefter på å gruble over hvorfor du har det bra. Hvis du vet du har vært modig og turt å ta et godt grep om noe i livet ditt, så er det fint. Da kan du anerkjenne det. Men ingenting kommer ut av å spekulere i om det er en effekt av medisiner eller tilfeldige endringer i den kjemiske balansen i hjernen. Det som betyr noe er hva du gjør ut av den dagen. Det er ditt valg. Det tilhører deg.»

Det er fortsatt 15 minutter til alarmen ringer. Jeg klarer å flytte hodet hans over fra skulderen min til puten uten at han våkner. Du må sove litt til, baby. Jeg vil vekke deg med kaffe på senga. 

Først kommer det noen søte grynt, når jeg røsker forsiktig i de bustete krøllene. 

«God morgen. Lukt!»

Han rynker brynene uten å åpne øynene, men gjør tydeligvis som han får beskjed om.

«Kaffe. Wow!» 

Jeg slår av alarmen som akkurat skulle til å ringe. Han setter seg opp og tar kaffen ut av hånden min, sender meg et trøtt smil. 

«Ikke brenn deg.»

Han blåser før han nipper til kaffen. 

«Hva skjer’a? Hva har jeg gjort for å fortjene dette?»

«Ikke noe utenom det vanlige, men du må ikke begynne å forvente det hver dag altså!»

«Nei ass. Jeg vil ikke blir bortskjemt.»

***

Vi har spist middag. Jeg har gjort noe husarbeid som det i aller høyeste grad var min tur til å gjøre.  
Isak ligger på sengen og har forkastet biologiboka til fordel for et eller annet spill på mobilen. 

Jeg setter meg ned på sengen med min egen mobil. Han stryker en hånd over låret mitt, ser at jeg er opptatt og vender tilbake til spillet sitt. 

Men jeg er egentlig ikke opptatt. Jeg er klar. 

«Er det lenge til du er ferdig med å spille?»

«Nå» sier han, lukker spillet og legger fra seg telefonen.

 

Og vi vet begge, selv om vi ikke har snakket om det hele dagen, at det er nå jeg skal fortelle det jeg har på hjertet.


	24. No pity, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hatt som mål hele veien i denne historien å ikke la det gå inflasjon i love og svulstigheter. Jeg følte jeg ble litt revet med noen ganger her, men håper jeg ikke har tatt for mye av. Sorry i tilfelle, skal ikke bli noen vane.
> 
> Det er noen avsnitt i kursiv. De kan dere hoppe over uten at det går utover nåtidshandlingen. Jeg fikk det for meg at Even henter opp noen avgjørende øyeblikk fra fortiden for å ta sats noen ganger under denne samtalen. Det er det de avsnittene inneholder, øyeblikk der han drev omstendighetene framover fordi han var modig og stolte på at det mellom ham og Isak var sant. Jeg fikk dessuten så lyst til å prøve å se for meg noen av vendepunktene fra S3 fra Evens POV, før depresjonen der Mental kampsport starter.
> 
> Jeg tror ikke jeg før i denne historien har slitt så mye med valgets kvaler som her. "Fjerne dette? Legge til noe her? Nei, dette ble litt for stilisert, virker for gjennomtenkt i en spontan samtale, litt for "perfekt" reaksjon. Nei, dette blir for langt og rotete, må stramme opp, men da blir det kunstig" osv. Vanskelig å vite når jeg skal si meg ferdig med kapittelet med andre ord, men her kommer det!
> 
> Det er langt... God lesing.

**Tirsdag 23.mai. Kveld. Hjemme**

«Jeg vet ikke helt hvor jeg skal begynne. Du vet hvordan det ble sist gang. Nå skal jeg prøve å fortelle fra begynnelsen, er ikke det best?»

«Du må fortelle det sånn du vil. Hvis ikke jeg skjønner noe, så spør jeg.»

«Ja, det må du gjøre.»

Isak venter på meg, men venter tålmodig. 

_Den fredagen i oktober kommer tilbake til meg. Jeg hadde tegningen med meg hele tiden. Den brant i hånden min, i notatblokken, gjennom sekken, uansett hvor, for jeg ville så gjerne gi den til deg. Det føltes som om vi hadde fått et raust dryss av tegn fra universet allerede du og jeg. Hvis noe er sant i det hele tatt, så var det en sannhet allerede da: du og jeg hører sammen. Jeg visste det, og du visste det, et sted i oss. Men noen ganger, for alle mennesker, er det for mye støy som tar oppmerksomheten. Det at jeg er bipolar er støy som kunne fått deg til å forkaste oss, og det er støy som kunne fått meg til å slutte å tro at «oss» var noe annet enn en luftspeiling i min upålitelige hjerne. Og da jeg i gymgarderoben kjente på stoffet i jakka di, tok det opp og trakk inn duften, var det ikke fordi jeg nølte. Det var fordi jeg savnet så mye å kjenne deg inntil meg, og lukten av deg gjorde mye større underverk enn hva tankene mine klarte. Da jeg tok beslutningen om å legge tegningen i lomma di, da var jeg ferdig med å være redd._

«Jeg prøvde å ta livet av meg.»

Han ser på meg. Øynene hans holder kontakten med mine. Blikket hans sier «jeg hører på deg, jeg er her.» Det er ikke til å ta feil av. 

«Mamma fant meg. Hun reddet livet mitt, tror jeg - tror vi.»

Øynene som ser tilbake på meg er blanke. Det renner så vidt over, uten at han bryr seg med å gjøre noe med det. Jeg merker plutselig at jeg skjelver. Skjelver faktisk. Jeg krysser bena, legger håndflatene rundt kneskålene og prøver med det å stoppe skjelvingen. 

«Men detaljene rundt det får vi ta senere, ok?»

Han nikker, legger en hånd et øyeblikk over min. «Selvfølgelig.»

«Jeg hadde prøvd så hardt, og så gikk alt til helvete likevel. Da mistet jeg .. jeg vet ikke …håpet, om at jeg kunne få livet mitt til å funke i det hele tatt. Og så, det var ikke planlagt egentlig. Det gikk på en måte litt bedre noen dager, men så ble det bare enda tydeligere for meg at alt likevel var håpløst. Og da ble jeg desperat …»

Jeg svelger hardt og blir taus, istedenfor å finne veien videre i alt. 

«Hva var det du hadde prøvd så hardt på?»

_Det å ikke la støyen få makt, er ikke en engangshandling. Jeg ventet konstant på livstegn fra deg etter jeg hadde strukket ut en hånd. Det kom, på din måte, i en sms jeg fortsatt husker: «Hei Even. Tusen takk for tegningen. Den var fin. Hvordan klarte du å legge den i jakka mi egentlig?» Jeg tenkte på det universet der vi er alene og på det, eller alle dem, der vi er sammen. Men så ble jeg nok engang redd for at ‘oss sammen’ bare fantes i min fantasi. Kanskje ønsket jeg meg noe så intenst at det ville skremme vettet av meg, rent bokstavelig. Og ditt svar var muligens bare et høflig, pliktskyldig svar. Det tok meg tid å forstå hva slags feilgrep det var å ikke svare på meldingen din, på en kort og formell melding, eller en typisk deg-melding som, hvis jeg bare turte å se ordentlig etter, viste at du på ingen måte hadde gitt oss opp. Du stilte meg et spørsmål, du ville ikke stenge døren. Og så, svarte jeg deg endelig, på min måte, den eneste som for meg var mulig da, nok engang måtte jeg vise deg de to forskjellige rommene jeg så i universet. Med tegningen, og da jeg smøg den inn under sprekken i skapet ditt, fortalte jeg deg at det var den delen av universet der vi svarte hverandre, der vi ikke brøt opp, jeg trodde på. Og da jeg endelig var der, fremme ved skapet ditt, da nølte jeg heller ikke et sekund._

Hva var det jeg hadde prøvd så hardt på?

«Jeg hadde prøvd å ta ansvar for livet mitt, begynt å akspetere at jeg har en kronisk lidelse som nok må medisineres bestandig, selv om det noen ganger ikke føles sånn, men særlig da. Med noen faste rutiner, kjennskap til symptomer og andre ikke spesielt sexy tiltak, kunne livet mitt bli mindre dominert av det. Men likevel gikk alt til helvete, og mer til helvete enn noen gang før. Det var da alt smalt på Elvebakken, som jeg også skal fortelle deg om. Men i alle fall, da mistet jeg håpet. Jeg hadde nemlig fått en del håp, så det var en del å miste også.»

Hva tenker han egentlig om det jeg sier? Han setter seg litt nærmere meg. Jeg tar tak i hånden hans. Han fletter fingrene inn mellom mine. 

«Før dette igjen, hadde det vært masse styr. For noen er det kanskje en lettelse å bli diagnostisert, men jeg hatet det. Og jeg hatet medisinene jeg måtte ta. Jeg ble apatisk, ingen følelser, helt dødt. Psykiateren sa det ikke var meningen at det skal være sånn, så da ble jeg satt på andre medisiner, men det å bytte var mildt sagt kjipt. Jeg sov nesten ikke, hadde masse hodepine, fikk noen panikkangstanfall, og da kroppen min endelig vendte seg til dem, da ble det akkurat som de forrige, jeg ble helt tom. Bare at den gangen gadd jeg ikke si fra om det. Jeg jugde og sa det gikk fint, nektet å utdype noe mer. Det eneste som hjalp var å røyke, så da røyket jeg, hver dag etter skolen eller på kveldene».

«Hvor?»

«På rommet mitt. Jeg prøvde ikke å skjule det engang.»

«Men godtok foreldrene dine det?»

«Nei. Først var de sjokkerte. Det var ikke sånn at vi ikke hadde blitt informert akkurat om hvor viktig det var at jeg var veldig forsiktig med alt av rus. Men jeg fortsatte, fordi det var det eneste som hjalp,»

«Hvordan hjalp da?

«Til å få ideer for eksempel, til ikke å kjede meg ihjel, til å roe ned tankekjøret også, alt ettersom. Mamma og pappa nådde ikke inn i det hele tatt. De prøvde jo først å prate med meg, si at de kunne skjønne hvorfor jeg gjorde det, at de forsto det var veldig vanskelig for meg alt dette osv., men jeg var bare sint for jeg følte at alle var falske, ikke vennene mine, ikke Mikael og de, de visste heller ikke om det, men mamma, pappa, Sonja og alle legene. Så etter hvert begynte de å kjefte isteden. De sa at jeg ikke fikk lov til å røyke, at det hjemme var nulltoleranse for det. Da de sa det, hadde jeg ikke snakket til dem i det hele tatt på flere dager, men dét svarte jeg på. Jeg sa «dere får kaste meg ut da.» Det ville de selvfølgelig ikke, så da vant jeg, sånn føltes det da. Først mye seinere innså jeg hvor mye bekymring og dårlig stemning jeg lagde, og at det selvfølgelig i det lange løp ikke var lurt å røyke så mye.»

«Pappa ville helt sikkert bare tatt det fra meg med makt, ransakt rommet mitt og ransakt meg hver gang jeg kom hjem.» 

«Vet du hva, Isak? Hvis mamma og pappa hadde gjort det, … da vet jeg ikke hva jeg hadde gjort. Det ville jeg opplevd som et … overgrep, tror jeg. Heldigvis skjønte de bedre. Hele den prosessen med utredning og diagnostisering hadde vært så på en måte … nedverdigende. Det var som om alle mine tanker om meg, mine ord, mine måter å se det på, ble erstattet av et tørt fagspråk som det liksom ble insistert på at var riktigere enn det jeg selv mente, om meg selv. Sonja kunne til og med irettesette meg. Hvis jeg sa «herregud, jeg er så gira» f.eks. hvis jeg holdt på med noe spennende og var glad, det hendte det også, så ville hun si «Nei, Even, det du er er ..» et eller annet fancy begrep hun hadde lært seg som har å gjøre med de første tegnene på en manisk episode.» 

Isak sperrer opp øynene så huden rynker seg i pannen. 

«Rommet mitt og det å røyke, det var på en måte siste skanse. Hvis det også hadde blitt invadert, da hadde jeg ikke hatt noe igjen.»

Jeg begynner nesten å hyperventilere. Det er som om bare tanken gir meg oksygenmangel. Konsentrere meg om å puste før jeg fortsetter. 

Isak ser på meg med et eller annet dypt i blikket jeg ikke skjønner hva er. Det ligner på medlidenhet. Jeg blir litt på vakt. 

«No pity, baby!» 

Det brer seg et lite smil i ansiktet hans. 

«No pity, bare love. Er love ok?» Han er blank i øynene.

«Love er fint.»

Smilet hans vokser, og jeg merker mitt gjør det samme. Han er her like mye som før. 

«Uansett, å røyke hjalp meg med å føle at jeg fortsatt hadde et slags indre liv og det var som om det var en motstand i det også, symbolet på at jeg ikke solgte sjelen min helt til legevitenskapen liksom.»

Han klarer ikke å holde seg fra å le, men det er ingen slem latter. Han smitter meg, jeg ler jeg også. 

«Men du skjønner hva jeg mener, litt, ikke sant?»

«Jo, jeg skjønner.» Han nikker for å underbygge det, og smiler fortsatt. 

«Men du lurer kanskje på hvorfor jeg ikke bare droppet å ta medisinene da, når jeg hatet så mye hva de gjorde med meg?»

Men jeg ser at han ikke lurer på det. 

«Ok, du lurer ikke på det, men det var i alle fall mest på trass at jeg tok dem, litt sånn: «Er dere fornøyde nå, synes dere det ser ut som om jeg har fått et bedre liv nå? Bedre for dere som pårørende?» Det var mest derfor. Jeg var beyond å være redd for en ny episode og hva jeg kunne finne på da. Det var ikke det som var motivasjonen min.» 

«Når var dette?»

«I … andre klasse på Bakka, vinteren. Men så føltes det som om ting gikk bedre, og jeg ble plutselig jævlig lei de medisinene og da begynte jeg å skylle dem ned i do isteden, først annenhver, jeg tok en og kastet en, men så en uke eller noe så gikk jeg ikke på noe. Og hva tror du skjedde?»

«Du ble manisk?»

«Først følte jeg meg glad og hadde jeg det gøy noen dager, så skulle Sonja og jeg til Stavanger og besøke noen i familien hennes. Det hadde jeg jævlig liten lyst til. Hun maste masse de dagene på om jeg hadde tatt medisinene mine også. Jeg løy i vei, og ble mer og mer irritert. Og så, uten at hun merket det, klarte jeg å ombooke flybillettene våre, til Strasbourg istedenfor Stavanger. Det var veldig mye styr for at hun ikke skulle merke det, ikke høre «velkommen til rute …bla.bla til Strasbourg» eller se at det sto Strasbourg på skjermen ved gaten, jeg skar meg i fingeren med vilje på do rett før vi skulle gå ombord, sånn at hun kunne være fokusert på det isteden mens vi sto i boarding-kø. Og så landet vi i Strasbourg. Eller det vil si, hun merket det litt før, men da var det ikke så mye å gjøre med det for å si det sånn.»

Jeg ser at Isak synes det er mer morsomt enn trist og tragisk, det liker jeg. 

«Men hadde de ikke merket på forhånd at du var manisk?»

«Det var litt sånn i grenseland. Jeg sa at jeg sov mer enn jeg gjorde. De håpet at det bare gikk bedre med meg.»

«Ok, men hva skjedde i Strasbourg?»

«Jeg syntes det var totalt lættis, hadde da store planer for oss i denne jeg ikke visste en dritt om før jeg fikk denne ideen min. Det var bare fordi det var den byen jeg kunne booke om til som var deilig nok langt unna og som lignet mest i navnet på Stavanger. Men Sonja syntes ikke det var morsomt. Det var faktisk pappa som måtte roe henne ned på telefonen, og si at det ikke var verdens undergang. Det var bra han gjorde det, for jeg følte hun så meg som et monster hun var livredd for, og hvis det hadde fortsatt, hadde jeg garantert stukket av fra henne. Men hun kom seg hjem igjen, med en fortsatt manisk meg… Det skjedde ikke noe større ting under den episoden, men det skjedde noe da jeg var deprimert etterpå.»

«Hva skjedde?»

«Det skjedde noe hos psykiateren min. Det var et øyeblikk der hvor garden min var nede. Jeg hadde resignert helt og sa noe sånt som: «Det spiller jo i bunn og grunn ingen rolle hva jeg gjør eller ikke gjør, eller det jeg har skjønt er at jeg uansett ikke har noe innvirkning på det. Mine forklaringer er det alltid noe feil med uansett. Det er alltid mangel på medisiner, eller effekt av medisiner, som gjør at hjernen min sender de eller de signalene. For meg er det bare et fjernt språk jeg skjønner lite av. Jeg kan jo lære meg det bedre, men tror ikke det vil hjelpe. Dere får bare gjøre det dere vil med meg.» Og så klarte jeg ikke å la være å begynne å grine. Det gjør jeg ikke nå heller tydeligvis.»

Tårene triller nedover kinnene til Isak også, men han er i tillegg sint. 

«Fy faen for noen jævler som fikk deg til å føle deg sånn.»

«Men du må høre hvordan han reagerte. Det var akkurat som han fikk sjokk. Først sa han: «Her har det skjedd en forferdelig feil, en forferdelig feil, Even, fra vår side.» Men jeg ble bare sint og forvirra av at han sa det. Du vet Homeland? Eller du har jo ikke sett det, men i alle fall, det er en scene i sesong 3, tror jeg, hvor Carrie Mathison, hovedpersonen som er bipolar, sitter på en institusjon, så neddopa at hun nesten ikke klarer å artikulere det hun vil si: «Fuck you, Saul», Saul er han hun tror har fått henne innlagt. Selv om jeg ikke hadde noen problemer med å artikulere det jeg ville si, og selv om jeg ikke får meg til å si «fuck you» til noen, så følte jeg meg litt som henne da, som om all kontrollen over livet mitt var tatt over av noen andre. Og så bare mista han den profesjonelle masken helt. Han sa: « **Jeg** har fått deg til å tro at du ikke har innflytelse over ditt eget liv». Og så, du kommer ikke til å tro meg på hva han sa videre.»

«Hva da?»

«Han sa: «Da var det bedre for deg å sitte på rommet ditt og røyke hasj enn å komme å snakke med meg.» Han var helt fra seg.» 

«Du kødder nå? Psykiateren din sa ikke det?»

«Jo, det er helt sant.» Stemmen min sprekker fordi jeg tar så i. «Han var ikke noen pro-røyke-lege. Det var en slags … hva heter det? Spissformulering. Jeg skjønte det. Og så begynte han på en lang greie om hvor bra jeg liksom var, sånn typ: «Even du har livet foran deg, du er ..» Alle mulige positive ting, plutselig var det ikke grenser for hvor super jeg var. Jeg ville ikke høre på det. Men til slutt ble det i alle fall til at jeg begynte å snakke med en psykolog han kjente, en spesialist i eksistensiell psykologi.»

«Eksistensiell psykologi?»

«Ja, for å få meg til å tro på at jeg har fri vilje på en måte, at ikke alt bare er bestemt av noen kjemikaler i hjernen min som jeg ikke har kontroll over.»

«Oi, nå kom jeg på noe du sa Den Helgen, at du tror man kan være regissør i sitt eget liv. Hadde det noe med det å gjøre?» 

«Ja, det hadde noe med det å gjøre ja.» 

«Så det hjalp å snakke med den psykologen?»

«Ja, over tid gjorde det det. Vi bånda. Jeg trodde på henne. Hun overbeviste meg at det spiller en stor rolle hvordan jeg forholder meg til at jeg er bipolar, at på en måte jo mer jeg tar ansvar for det, jo mindre trenger det å begrense meg… Men så er vi tilbake til der jeg begynte. Alt gikk til helvete likevel, og da kom jeg til det punktet hvor jeg ikke så noe som helst lys i enden av tunnelen.»

Hvordan reagerer han egentlig på at dette? Hvorfor spør jeg ikke bare, isteden for å prøve tolke reaksjonen hans etter hver ting jeg sier? 

_Da jeg endelig kom meg på skolen igjen etter den fineste helgen i mitt liv, var det én ting som sto i hodet på meg: jeg måtte finne deg. Ikke bare se deg, eller at vi stilltiende med blikk anerkjente at, yes, vi har en hemmelighet, jeg måtte snakke med deg, fortelle deg at jeg mente alvor. Men hvor var du? Var du egentlig klar? Ville du ha meg? Der i garderoben visste jeg ikke annet enn at jeg var helt sikker på hva jeg ville. Du var så vanskelig å lese, først. Du spurte hvor jeg hadde vært, var sikkert bekymret for 10 %en min. Jeg hadde ikke lyst til å si at den ikke gjelder for meg, at så lenge jeg møter opp til vurderinger og stort sett leverer det jeg skal, så kan jeg være borte nær sagt så mye jeg vil uten at det får konsekvenser, for jeg har legeerklæring på at jeg har en kronisk lidelse. Jeg svarte deg derfor ikke, men tok sats og gikk rett til det vesentlige. En del av meg hadde lyst til å si at jeg hadde gjort det helt slutt med Sonja, ikke at det bare var pause, at dét var det beste jeg hadde klart, men jeg var så lei av å lyve. Du og jeg fortjente ikke at jeg pakket oss inn i løgn. Vi var ikke i starten av noe engang, vi var langt inne i noe. Etter den helgen følte jeg at jeg kjente deg, og elsket deg. Men jeg ante ikke hva du tenkte, følte, var klar for, ville. Og så slo den geniale ideen ned i meg at jeg kan spørre deg om det (!).  
«Hva tenker du om det?» Og så sto tiden stille, er det ikke det de sier? før du kom med det lille ordet du bare så vidt fikk over leppene: «fett». Jeg tok tak i hendene dine, mest fordi jeg følte jeg skulle lette, og da ville jeg ha deg med meg._

«Hva tenker du egentlig om alt dette? Eller om det at jeg prøvde å ta livet av meg?»

«Mange ting, noen egoistiske ting også. Jeg klarer på en måte ikke å tenke så mye på, eller se for meg at du gjorde det, eller at du kunne … dødd. Så jeg tenker andre ting isteden.» 

Jeg vil ikke at du skal se det for deg heller, baby. 

«Hva slags egoistiske ting? Du var litt søt som sa det.» 

«Søt? At livet mitt fortsatt ville vært totalt dølt hvis jeg ikke hadde møtt deg. Jeg hadde helt sikkert fortsatt drevet og hooket med jenter på fester og levd fake.» 

«Det er vel ikke sikkert?»

«Jo, det er bare du som kunne redde meg fra det, for med deg var det var helt umulig å ikke gi etter for det jeg følte.»

«Men, du kunne jo blitt forelska i en annen.»

«Nei, Even. Fuck det der om at det er mange personer der ute man kan passe godt sammen med. Og ikke mobb meg nå, men det er **ingen** andre som kunne fått meg til å føle sånn. Jeg bare vet det. Ikke gidd å prøve å motsi meg. Du må tåle å høre det ass. Ikke få panikk.»

Herregud.

«Men jeg får jo ikke panikk.» Jeg stryker en finger langs kinnet hans. 

«Nei?» Det samme uttrykket som den gangen i gymgarderoben. Dette er virkelig.

«Nei! Jeg elsker deg.»

«Og jeg deg.»

 

«Men, du blir ikke redd? Redd for at jeg skal gjøre det igjen?»

«Ikke av det du har fortalt meg nå, nei.»

«Ikke?»

«Jeg er jo ikke veldig overraska. Du har jo sagt du var veldig langt nede, og jeg har ikke akkurat klart å unngå å lese om selvmordsrisiko når jeg har lest om bipolar lidelse.»

«Men du tenker ikke veldig mye på det?»

«Jeg tenkte på det da du var hos meg de dagene i desember, men jeg var ikke veldig redd, nei. Da tror jeg ikke jeg hadde fiksa det. Jeg tenkte at hvis det hadde vært selvmordsrisiko, så ville foreldrene dine visst det. Jeg hadde jo merket at dere hadde god kontakt også, selv om jeg nå skjønner at det ikke alltid har vært sånn. Men uansett, hvis de hadde vært redde for det, så tror jeg ikke de ville syntes det var chill at du var hos en random 17-åring liksom.» 

«Du var ikke en random person for dem. Jeg hadde fortalt masse om deg.»

«Fortalt masse om meg? Du sa da at du hadde nevnt meg.»

«Ok da, jeg underdrev da og jeg overdriver kanskje litt nå, men de visste en del om deg altså.»

«Hvis du hadde sagt at jeg var master i å forstå meg på depresjon etter en manisk episode, så er jeg glad jeg ikke visste du hadde sagt det da.»

«Er ikke du master i alt da, baby?»

«Det er ikke morsomt, Even.» 

«Neida. De visste at det som var bra for meg var å ha noen rundt meg som minner meg på at livet kan være digg, og der scorer en man er nyforelska i høyt, selv om jeg ikke helt klarte å kjenne på de følelsene da. Og dessuten, viktigst, de syntes det sa jævlig mye om deg at du faktisk ville det. De vet at jeg ikke kan ta meg sammen når jeg har det sånn, hoppe ut av senga liksom og late som jeg har energi. Det er faktisk helt fysisk umulig. Så at du ville ha meg der da, selv om jeg mesteparten av tiden lå i senga di, det sa mye.»

«Vet det ikke er rasjonelt, men jeg ville blitt mer redd hvis du hadde dratt. Jeg var så sykt redd for at du skulle dra. Det var ingenting jeg ville mer enn at du skulle være hos meg.»

«Du er helt utrolig, vet du det?»

«Men det er sant.»

«Ja, jeg tror deg, nettopp derfor… Men du, det kan jo skje igjen da, at jeg er så langt nede.»

«Det sier du hver gang vi kommer inn på det. Tror du virkelig jeg fortsatt ikke har tatt det inn? Jeg føler du undervurderer meg ass, når du må si det igjen og igjen.»

«Jeg undervurderer deg ikke. Det har bare med meg å gjøre. Det er sykt vanskelig å ta inn at du både vet det og samtidig er her. Sorry.»

«Og som jeg sier hver gang, når det skjer, hvis det skjer, så håndterer vi det da.»

«Hvordan da?»

«Jeez Even. Hva hadde du gjort da, hvis jeg for eksempel hadde tatt en operasjon, og noen måtte være der hele tiden etterpå, en uke kanskje, fordi jeg .. jeg vet da faen, ikke måtte sove for lenge av gangen eller et eller annet?»

«Jeg ville vært hos deg hele tiden selvfølgelig. Fått legeerklæring på at jeg var pårørende, hvis jeg trengte det.»

«Ja, det er sånne ting jeg ikke vet om engang, men det kunne vel jeg også gjort. Det er alltid en løsning. Så, nei, jeg går ikke rundt og er spesielt mye redd for det, og det du har fortalt nå, forandrer ikke på det. Statistisk er det nok større sannsynlighet for at du skulle bli utsatt for en trafikkulykke. Det er jeg litt redd for noen ganger.»

«Er du redd for meg i trafikken?»

«Ja, litt, noen ganger, det er jo min greie. Jeg hater trafikk. Men jeg kan jo ikke nekte deg å kjøre bil, eller nekte deg å ferdes i trafikken i det hele tatt. Jeg må jo bare tvinge meg til ikke å tenke på det.» 

Vi blir stille. Alt som har blitt sagt, må synke inn.  
Isak beveger på seg. Han har begynt å tenke på noe han blir opprørt av.

«Hva tenker du på?»

«Jeg var redd én gang, for at du hadde … da jeg løp for å finne deg den gangen. Var tekstmeldingen din en .. et selvmords…?»

«Helt ærlig så er det vanskelig å svare på. Jeg vet ikke, men det gikk bra. Du kom.»

«Da du ikke var der på den benken..»

Han bryter sammen. Jeg har aldri sett det før. 

Det var jo ikke dette som skulle skje. 

«Isak, Isak.»

Det slår meg at han aldri har reagert ordentlig på dette før. Han var bare opptatt av meg. 

«Det går bra. Jeg er her» sier jeg lavt mens jeg holder rundt han. Han knuger seg fast i t-skjorten min, hyperventilerer, rister, gråter.»

Litt etter litt klarer han å puste rolig. 

«Du har ikke reagert på dette før. Det måtte komme ut. Ikke vær redd, elsking. Det går bra.»

Han lar meg ta av seg t-skjorten hans som har blitt helt våt. Jeg tar av meg min også, slår av lyset og åpner dyna. Vi legger oss tett inntil hverandre. Jeg brer dyna over oss. 

«Kanskje det egentlig var bra» sier Isak som ligger og kiler meg langs underarmen. 

«Hva da?»

«At jeg fikk en reaksjon.»

«Ja, det tror jeg.»

Det sier kanskje noe viktig om hvor mye han tør å ta plass han også. 

«Men du? Hva var det i går som fikk deg til å bestemme deg for at du skulle fortelle meg alt dette?»

«Helt ærlig, så ble jeg redd for at det går et rykte på Nissen om meg, basert på noe av det jeg gjorde på Bakka. Jeg gikk forbi en jente i går i gangen som hvisket at jeg var gal, psyko. Jeg kan ikke vite helt sikkert at hun sa det om meg, men hun snudde seg og så på meg. Og da jeg hørte noen si navnet mitt seinere i går, sammen med deg, da bare visste jeg det, at nå skulle jeg fortelle deg alt. Jeg orket ikke lenger å være redd for at du skulle få vite det av noen andre.»

«Du vet at jeg driter i hva folk måtte gå rundt å sladre om, som du liksom skal ha gjort for over et år siden, uansett om det skulle være sant eller ikke? Eller hvis du blir opprørt, så driter jeg jo ikke i det, men det påvirker uansett ikke hvordan jeg ser på deg.»

Håper jeg. 

«Etter vi ble outa, var det noen som liksom ville advare deg, som kom og hadde noe de syntes du burde vite om meg?»

«Ja, en gang, husker ikke hvem, men det var noe greier om at du skulle være psykisk syk og ha posta noe rare greier på facebook eller no sånt. Jeg spurte henne hvorfor hun trodde jeg ville vite det. Hvor godt ville hun selv likt at noen begynte å sladre om noe hun hadde gjort for et år siden, liksom? Så hun fortalte ikke noe mer enn det, jeg ville jo ikke vite noe mer, vet forresten ikke om det var noe mer heller.»

En hun.

«Når var det?» 

«Det var noen dager etter vi hadde vært på hotell. Jeg husker det fordi jeg tenkte på deg hele tiden, savnet deg så sykt, og ble så drit forbanna fordi noen sladret om noe jeg tenkte du kanskje hadde gjort da du hadde vært manisk og ikke hadde hatt kontroll.»

Han er altfor bra for meg, men det må jeg ikke si nå. 

«Etter at du hadde sett meg på mitt verste, og jeg så plutselig bare var borte uten noen forklaring, da sa du nei til noen som ville fortelle deg noe juicy om meg? Jeg tror på deg ass. Det er bare det at du er jo … den beste som fins.» 

Han ser på meg som om ikke jeg har skjønt hva han sa. 

«Det har ikke noe med at jeg har så jævlig høy moral eller noe. Jeg ville bare så gjerne vite at det gikk bra med deg, og da ble jeg ekstra sint av at noen behandlet deg sånn. Jeg var livredd for at alt var over. Og da var det opplegget der uansett så ekstremt uinteressant.» 

«Jeg posta homofiendtlige vers fra koranen på Facebook, mange, flere steder, offentlig.»

Han blir stille, tenksom, men ser ikke sjokkert ut så langt jeg kan bedømme i halvmørket. 

«Ok.»

«Ok?»

«Ja, eller jeg skjønner jo at det må ha vært jævlig … da det gikk opp for deg hva du hadde gjort. Og du kan snakke om det hvis du vil, og om islam og om Yousef… Men hva tror du da? At jeg skal bli redd du egentlig er homofob?»

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å smile av det. Han ser det og smiler tilbake. 

«Det viktigste for meg er egentlig at du ikke er isakfob. Og det føler jeg meg ganske trygg på at du ikke er.»

«Nei, det er jeg ikke ass.»

«Kan vi ikke bare ligger her litt’a? Snakke om det andre seinere. Vi skal jo ikke dra noe sted.»

Vi kysser og skviser nesene mot hverandre, I love it, klarer ikke slutte å smile, vil ikke slutte å smile heller. Denne dagen kommer jeg til å huske. Det finnes noen dager der alt blir riktig. 

«Så ingenting forandrer seg?»

«Hvordan da?»

«Mellom oss vel, nå når jeg har fortalt deg alt det her.»

«Jeg kommer ikke til å slutte å blir irritert når du glemmer å kjøpe den ene tingen du skulle kjøpe på butikken, nei, eller å ta ut tøyet av vaskemaskinen, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?»

«Lover du?»

«Lover det ass.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonja kom ikke så godt ut av det her. Men jeg har prøvd å gi henne mer nyansert behandling i tidligere kapitler. Verken jeg, eller Even eller Isak i denne historien, hater Sonja. Even prioriterte bare ikke å vise forståelse for henne her, selv om han har det, og det vet Isak også. 
> 
> Isak beskyttet Vilde som dere kanskje la merke til. Jeg ble rørt av hvordan Isak svarte Vilde i den chatten i Skam som jeg indirekte refererer til, men tenker også at det er Isak å ikke henge henne ut her. Han er jo Isak liksom. Han skjønner at hun faktisk mente det godt (og hun unnskyldte seg jo dagen etter også), men av grunner han har bange anelser om, har hun bare ikke en så veldig velutviklet kritisk sans. Dessuten tror jeg Vilde liker Even godt nå, så det er bare ikke noe poeng at Even får vite dette om henne, tenkte jeg. 
> 
> Vil sette pris på alt dere måtte ha lyst til å kommentere på kapittelet!


	25. Dagen derpå - og tusen ting som skjer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere får noe ut av dette kapittelet. Det er litt rotete, men nå tenker jeg også at alt er litt rotete for både Even og Isak. Den store samtalen har tatt litt på. Dette kapittelet starter dagen etter. Ting skal fordøyes, men det er masse som skjer. Isaks biologitentamen lurer i buskene. Onsdag 24.mai er dagen vi fikk Fake Fake Fake-klippet. Sana er også i Isaks tanker. Og for Even er det heller ikke en lat dag. Ikke bare skal han på jobb, men han har faktisk norskeksamen først (dette var dagen for norskeksamen for landets tredjeklassinger). Det blir altså ikke så mye tid til en sårt trengt pust i bakken, men litt blir det da :)

**Onsdag 24.mai**

«Even, du må våkne.»

Jeg åpner øynene og ser opp på en Isak som allerede er ute av sengen og til og med har rukket å dusje. 

Det kjennes ut som om jeg er blitt malt gjennom en kvern og fått et slag i panna med et eller annet ikke helt mykt redskap. 

«Hva skjer? 

Nei, hva skjer? Jeg pleier å slå av alarmen og være ute av senga før han har rukket å reagere engang.

«Går det bra?» spør han når han ikke får noe svar på første spørsmål. Stemmen er mildere. Han er ute av morgengrettenheten et øyeblikk og oppmerksom på meg isteden.

«Det går bra. Bare sykt trøtt.» Det er i alle fall en del av det. 

Jeg strekker meg. Han bøyer seg ned og gir meg et kyss på leppene.

«Jeg prøver å lage to espresso mens du dusjer.»

«Den er klar. Det er bare å sette på plata på fullt, skru ned varmen litt når det begynner å boble og ta den bort nå det slutter å boble» sier jeg og skjønner jeg ikke er på mitt mest pedagogiske. 

«Boble?»

«Ja, eller lage sånn buldrelyd. Du kommer til å skjønne det når det skjer.»

Men hva med han? Hvordan føler egentlig han seg?

«Men du?»

Han stopper opp i døråpningen og ser spørrende på meg. 

«Har du sovet? Godt?»

«Det kjennes ut som om jeg har vært bevisstløs.» 

Hva betyr det liksom? Slår han av følelsene sine i søvne også?

«Du har ikke tid til å begynne å filosofere, Even. Du må stå opp!»

Jeg klarer i det minste å kjappe meg i dusjen og den hjelper meg til å våkne. 

Så står jeg foran speilet og multitasker, klemmer ut medisiner og svelger dem ned med vann jeg drikker rett fra springen, fikser håret, tar på meg klokka, pusser tenner. 

«Kan jeg komme inn?» hører jeg Isak spørre utenfor døren.

«Bare å komme inn.»

Isak setter espressoen fra seg på vasken. 

«Takk, baby.» Jeg prøver å kysse han på kinnet, men han trekker seg unna.

«Du vet vi har dårlig tid?» Irritasjon i stemmen.

Jeg strekker ut venstrearmen så han skal se klokka mi. 

Han begynner å le. 

«Splitter naken, men klokke har du.» 

«Det er bare å kle på meg jeg har igjen, rekker det på fem minutter.» 

Mens jeg svelger espressoen og tar på meg deodorant, for det hadde jeg også igjen å gjøre, slår det meg at Isak, der han står ved siden av meg og pusser tenner, er et hakk mer i kontrollfreakmodus enn han pleier. 

Det er ikke fordi han ikke tror at jeg klarer å passe tiden selv og rekke min egen eksamen. Det handler om hans ting. 

***

Det er greit at vi ikke snakker på bussen. Alt er som vanlig når han hviler hodet på skulderen min og jeg så vidt kan oppfatte musikken han lytter til. Han har tilbudt meg en av øreproppene, men jeg ville ha det så stille som mulig litt til. Det gikk fint i går. Langt inne vet du at det er det som er viktig, Even. Og jeg skal klare å kjenne mer på det, men jeg er sliten i dag. Det går over, men i dag er jeg sliten helt inn. 

***

I skolegården står vi litt diskret i et hjørne der vi etterpå skal gå hver vår vei. Jeg føler jeg trenger minst en kaffe til for å fungere, for kanskje å fungere. Jeg ser Isak merker det på meg. 

«Sorry for at jeg gikk rundt og maste på deg. Ganske utrolig at du ikke ble sur. Det ville jeg blitt.»

Jeg vil si noe til han om det, om hva jeg tror er grunnen. 

«Du overdriver, det var ikke noe ille.»

Jeg drar han inntil meg og kysser han. Han lar meg gjøre det, åpner munnen og jeg kjenner tungen hans mot leppene mine. Jeg lukker øynene og vil heller stå her sånn, og drite i kaffen jeg skulle kjøpe i kantina. Men han legger en hånd på brystet mitt og skyver meg litt bort.

«Jeg er glad for det du fortalte, glad for at du fortalte meg det, mener jeg» 

«Ok» svarer jeg, mer klarer jeg ikke si før jeg har fått samlet tankene bittelitt: 

«Men, det var mye da, for deg å ta inn. Og du fikk en reaksjon også.. Du vet du kan snakke med meg om det, sant? Eller vi **burde** snakke om det. Ok?»

Det ser ut som han skal slenge ut en krass respons, sånn som han har gjort noen ganger i lignende settinger, men så tar han seg i det, møter blikket mitt og nikker isteden. 

«Men, det var kanskje litt ekstremt å gå inn i alt sammen dagen før du har eksamen .»

«Det er jo noe hver dag. Og dessuten er det ikke noe å øve på til denne. Det går fint, jeg liker jo litt å skrive.»  
«Jeg vet, derfor skulle jeg ønske forholdene var optimale.» Han avvæpner ordene sine litt med et smil. 

«Jeg vet ikke hva optimale forhold er, men nå må jeg gå.» Jeg gir han et kjapt siste kyss. 

«Lykke til, baby.»

***

**15.30**

Så har jeg kommet meg gjennom denne dagen så langt. 

Etter eksamen har jeg til og med sittet på biblioteket og gjort ferdig en engelskinnlevering. Tilfeldigvis kom læreren forbi, stoppet opp og så på meg med forståelsesfulle øyne: «Det går greit om du leverer i løpet av morgendagen». Ambivalens: det gjør godt å føle seg sett, men jeg vil ikke få tårer i øynene foran læreren min. «Men jeg har jo allerede fått utsettelse.» «Jada, men likevel, det går bra. Jeg vet du ikke utnytter det.» Nei, det har jeg gjort nok tidligere. «Men jeg har flere eksamener, så det er best å bare bli ferdig med det, men takk.» 

Jeg vet det er nå psykologen vil jeg skal gi meg et klapp på skulderen, om enn ikke bokstavlig, fordi jeg har bevist at jeg ikke knekker sammen så fort som jeg er redd for.

Eva setter seg ned ved siden av Isak ute i skolegården idet jeg er på vei mot han. Skal jeg bare dra rett på jobb, og sende en melding i stedet? Vil jo at han skal ha litt space med vennene sine. Vi bor jo faktisk sammen. Men jeg har allerede sagt nei til å henge i hans siste pause på grunn av den innleveringen.  
Så jeg går de siste skrittene bort til dem. 

 

«Halla.» 

«Hei!» sier Eva strålende.

Isak tar tak i hånden min, drar meg inntil seg og kysser meg på munnen. 

Eva ser på oss og smiler. 

«Hvordan gikk det?» spør Isak. 

«Å, ja, dere har jo hatt norskeksamen i dag!» utbryter Eva. 

«Greit, håper jeg. Jeg satt tiden ut ass. Det tror jeg nesten ikke jeg har gjort før. Hva skjer, Eva? Går det bra?»

«Ja. Det var bare noe jeg ville spørre deg om» sier hun og ser på Isak. «Om Sana». Hun retter blikket inkluderende mot meg også. 

«Er den biologitentamnen deres så jævlig heftig eller?»

«Må du minne meg på den» sier Isak litt tilgjort og sukker. «Nei, men den er ganske heftig ass. Åssen det?»

«Hun blir ikke med på noen ting for tiden liksom. Alltid skylder hun på biologien. Og hun virker veldig lukket på en måte, så vi lurer på om det er noe annet.» 

«Men kan dere ikke prate med henne da, spørre mener jeg. Dere er jo venninnene hennes, er dere ikke?» 

Jeg får lyst til å dulte han i siden, si navnet hans strengt, look who’s talking, men det gjør jeg selvsagt ikke. 

«Du er jo også venn med henne, Isak. Men du synes hun er helt som vanlig?» kontrer Eva.

«Du har jo også sagt at du synes hun har vært litt annerledes i det siste?» sier jeg. Isak ser på meg fort med rynkede bryn som om jeg har sagt noe feil. 

«Har du tenkt på det du også?» spør Eva engasjert. 

«Ja, eller, jeg vet da faen, kanskje litt. Det er sikkert fint om vi prøver å prate med henne.» 

«Ok, oi, jeg må visst stikke. Snakkes» sier hun mens hun tekster og reiser seg fra benken. 

«Men ikke gidd å si noe om meg da» roper Isak etter henne. 

«Si hva da liksom? Du har jo ikke sagt noe.» Eva ser rart på han før hun vinker til oss. 

 

«Hva var det? spør jeg forundret. «Hvorfor holdt du tilbake at du har lurt på det samme?»

«Jeg tror kanskje du har rett.»

«Rett? I hva?»

«At hun føler seg ensom for tida. Jeg prøvde å snakke med henne i dag. Det gikk ikke sånn superbra, men nettopp derfor på en måte. Fikk inntrykk av at Sara driver med noe splitt- og herskopplegg. Og Sana er ikke så stor fan av Sara for å si det sånn. Ikke at jeg blamer henne for det.»

«Hvem er Sara?» 

«Sara? Sjefsdama i å spre dritt om alle.» 

«Men hvem er det? Hvordan ser hun ut?»

«Langt hår.» 

«Å ja, hun ja! Serr, klarer du ikke å gi litt bedre beskrivelse enn det? Det har jo over 90 % av jentene på skolen.» 

«Eksen min!»

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å trekke på smilebåndet. 

«Hva er det?!» 

«Hvorfor sa du ikke det med en gang?» 

«Whatever. Hun i hvert fall. Det så ut som hun driver og smisker seg inn på Vilde og de. Men hvis Sana er litt paranoid på det, tror jeg ikke det hjelper om hun skjønner at vi driver og snakker bak ryggen hennes, selv om vi backer henne.» 

Han ser etter en bekreftelse fra meg på at han har gjort riktig. 

Litt brå mot Eva, litt kynisk overfor Sara, men fy faen så bra tanke som ligger under. 

«Da skjønner jeg» sier jeg og legger en hånd rundt livet hans. «Jeg husker en periode da Sana gikk på ungdomsskolen. Jeg ser henne for meg komme ut av rommet sitt bare for å hente noe mat eller noe, helt utilnærmelig. Hun satt bare inne på rommet sitt og gjorde lekser, eller det var det Elias sa hun gjorde i alle fall, mens vi fjolla rundt i huset der. Da hadde hun det kjipt, vet jeg.»

Isak ser på meg, tankefull og nikker. 

«Sara ass. Men uansett, går det greit å dra på jobb eller? Du var jo så trøtt og har ikke hatt tid til å ta deg en pause hele dagen, ikke etter eksamen engang.»

Han stryker en pekefinger langs en linje under begge øynene mine, mørke ringer antakeligvis.

«Det må gå, bare noen timer, så er jeg hjemme og kan chille.»

«Jonas skal noe greier seinere, så blir ikke der lenge uansett. Jeg kan ha valgt ut film og poppet popcorn til du kommer hjem.»

«Popcorn til og med! 

Han smiler og ser sultent på leppene mine, men jeg må spørre om noe først. 

«Tror du Sara kan ha spredd ting om meg? Det var jo ikke hun jeg hørte si de greiene her om dagen, men kanskje det var hun som startet det?» 

«Hvis hun har det, så er det én grunn, stoltheten hennes ble såra da hun skjønte jeg er homo og tror jeg bare brukte henne som cover-up. Ved å ramme deg så rammer hun meg liksom.» 

«Men kan det ikke hende hun tenker du er bi eller noe?»

Han ser på meg som om jeg er dum. 

«Nei, det gjør hun ikke ass. Hun konfronterte meg da vi var sammen med rykter om at jeg var homo, som jeg benekta så klart…. Jeg klarte noen ganger å få litt boner av at vi klina, men ikke ordentlig og ofte ikke i det hele tatt… Så jeg fant på unnskyldninger for hvorfor jeg måtte være hjemme og ikke kunne ha henne på besøk heller, hinta til hjemmeforholdene. Hun spurte meg forresten aldri noe om det, så tror ikke jeg betydde så mye for henne heller… Og da jeg posta bilde av deg og meg sammen på insta, sendte hun melding der det virket som hun liksom krevde en forklaring, ikke noe «gratulerer» eller noe. Jeg gadd ikke svare, for jeg vet hvordan hun er. Hun bare hører det hun vil høre. Det var ikke sånn at jeg dreit i om jeg såra eller brukte henne. Jeg faket ikke bare over overfor henne, men..»

«Overfor deg selv også?» 

Han gir et lite slags tegn på at ja, det var riktig.

«Men du, prøv å ikke gi Sara noe makt, ok?» ber han meg innstendig.

Og nå etter alt vi har snakket om, tenker jeg at jeg kan klare det. 

 

«Det er egentlig verre for Sana, hvis Sara holder på med noe som ødelegger mellom Sana og venninnene hennes» tenker jeg høyt. 

«Det er det» sier Isak og det virker som han er lettet over at jeg klarer å se det sånn. «Men Sana kan jo være jævla drøy noen ganger hun òg, ikke på samme måte som Sara altså, men likevel. Hun er ikke noe typisk offer heller.» 

 

Jeg mistenker at jeg snart må gå, og klokka viser meg at jeg dessverre har rett. 

«Ok, men nå må jeg snart gå, baby.» 

«Neeiii! Jeg vil dra og bade med deg!»

«Hva er det for en slags random ting å si? Du skal liksom gjøre det enda vanskeligere for meg?» 

«Sorry» sier han og sniker en hånd under klærne mine og begynner å stryke meg langs huden nederst på ryggen, ned under bukselinningen også.

«Isak!»

«Du vet du alltid er sånn med meg når jeg må gå?»

***

På vei mot jobb løper tankene. 

Et først dårlig og nå nesten ikke-eksisterende forhold til foreldrene sine, meg med alle mine greier, alt han fikk vite i går, alt han gått igjennom, men ikke reagert på, og så prøver han også å hjelpe Sana, være en god venn - når blir det for mye for Isak? Det er jeg som skal være der for han og støtte han. Hvis jeg ikke tror at jeg kan klare det, kommer jeg heller ikke til å klare det. Så bestem deg da, Even, for at du skal klare det! Hvis du virkelig vil, så kommer det til å gå. Og det er jo ikke noe jeg mer vil, enn å være der for Isak. 

Jeg begynner å gå fortere, som om det kunne gjøre at jeg ble fortere ferdig på jobb og kunne dra hjem også. 

***

Isak har holdt det han lovet, etter først å ha øvd til historieprøve med Jonas. Han har fikset film og popcorn, og vil at jeg skal kle av meg til bare bokser jeg også. Jeg setter meg bak han og følger nesten mer med på om han klarer å slappe av i kroppen enn hva jeg gjør på filmen. Jeg vet han liker min kombinasjon av kyss og massasje i nakken, skuldrene og nedover ryggen. Han gir fra seg deilige, små velværelyder mens han stryker meg litt fraværende langs låret. Det er digg for meg også.

«Jeg vil at du skal ha det bra, baby» hvisker jeg plutselig og spontant. 

Han pauser filmen, snur seg mot meg: 

«Synes du det virker som jeg ikke har det bra?» spør han, og jeg kan se at han både er uten filter og lyser av godfølelse. 

Det gir meg så mye å se det, at jeg ikke angrer på spørsmålet mitt. 

«Nei» svarer jeg bare og gir han et kyss på pannen. 

«Da fortsetter vi filmen din dust.» 

«Rulleteksten kommer om under 2 minutter.»

«Du sa du ikke hadde sett den før du?»

«Jeg har ikke det.» 

Jeg får rett. Isak kaster de putene han finner på meg, og anklager meg for å mene alle filmene han velger er forutsigbare. Vi får latterkrampe begge to, før han legger seg oppå meg, låser begge armene mine fast på hver side av meg. Vi begynner å kysse, grådig, lidenskapelig og det framstår som en stor gåte at vi har sett gjennom en hel film før dette. Han drar seg løs fra munnen min, og det frustrerte stønnet jeg kommer med, er ingenting i forhold til hva jeg føler, men han fortsetter langs halsen min, opp igjen til leppene mine, og det blir bare mer sultent, før vi automatisk toner det ned til en helt annen rytme, kyssene blir ømmere, alt blir langsommere og varere, en helt omvendt utvikling av hva det pleier å være. Han løsner de stramme grepene rundt armene mine, så jeg kan holde rundt han isteden. Og da han lenge etter er inni meg, sier han mellom stønnene at han elsker meg. De ordene har han aldri kommet med når vi har hatt sex før. Så intenst bra som dette har det kanskje aldri vært, men det har jeg forresten tenkt veldig mange ganger. 

Vi sovner ikke lenge etter. Først ligger jeg og lytter til Isaks pust. Og så endrer den seg, og jeg vet han sover - det som skulle til for at jeg kan sove nå jeg også.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var flere som kommenterte på forrige kapittel at det var bra at Isak fikk reagere på den traumatiske opplevelsen det nok må ha vært å komme til en tom benk i O helga natt. Tusen takk for kommentarene. De har fått meg til å tenke. Jeg vet ikke om det lar seg merke, men dette kapittelet bygger seg opp mot det neste, i min skriveprosess i alle fall, der Isaks bearbeiding kommer et skritt videre. 
> 
> Ros, ris, tanker blir som vanlig satt stor pris på!


	26. Det er bedre at du skjønner for mye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er det duket for nok et prate-om-alvorlige-ting-i-leiligheten-kapittel, og det dukker opp en drøm også for sikkerhets skyld. Vil bare opplyse om det.   
> Ellers er jeg spent på hva dere tenker om Isak her og om Evens respons.

**Natt til torsdag 25.mai**

Det er så mørkt i rommet som det blir på denne tiden av året, men så skjønner jeg hva jeg har våknet av. Isak vrir urolig på seg. Han ligger så langt fra meg som det er mulig, helt inn mot veggen. Jeg strekker hånden ut mot han, han vrir seg igjen, men jeg rekker å merke at han er våt av svette. Han utstøter noen lyder, kanskje noen ord, men ingen jeg klarer å oppfatte. Jeg bare skjønner at han ikke er et sted der det er godt å være.

Jeg vil vekke han. Men er det ikke sånn at det ikke er lurt? Jeg får tak i den ene hånden hans, holder den mellom begge mine, men ikke hardt. Jeg vet jo ikke hvor han er, og vil i alle fall ikke at han skal føle seg fanget. 

Og så setter han seg opp med et rykk, og er plutselig mye mer andpusten enn han var for et tiendedels sekund siden. 

«Isak?»

Han bråsnur seg og ser forskrekket på meg. 

«Kan du sette på lyset?» 

«Selvfølgelig.» Jeg setter på lyset så fort jeg klarer. 

Han legger seg ned på siden. Jeg også, så vi ligger mot hverandre. Han lar meg ta hånden hans igjen. 

«Mareritt?» 

Han kjemper mot tårene, og mot en eller annen frykt, tror jeg. 

«Kan jeg bare ligge inntil deg?» 

Jeg vil at han skal snakke, selv om klokka er 3 eller 4 eller noe deromkring.

«Vent litt baby, jeg kommer tilbake snart.»

«Ikke gå, vær så snill.»

«Men jeg skal bare hente litt vann til deg.»

Han drikker alt vannet i glasset, før han legger seg ned igjen. Jeg har tatt med en fuktig klut også. Han lukker øynene og det virker som den kjølige følelsen mot den svette pannen gjør godt. 

«Kan du ikke fortelle meg hva du drømte?»

Han ser på meg lenge, det virker som han kjemper med noe i han som _vil_ fortelle og noe annet som like sterkt _ikke_ vil det. 

Kjenner jeg han rett er én av tingene han tenker på meg, at jeg trenger søvn natten gjennom, og ekstra mye når han vet dagen min var slitsom. Men han må slutte å sette seg selv til side. 

«Jeg vil veldig gjerne høre det i hvert fall, hvis du vil fortelle.»

Og så ser jeg at han bestemmer seg for det rette.

«Det var bare masse greier om en båt.»

«Det trenger vel ikke å være ‘bare’?» 

«Jeg vet ikke helt hva det var, eller det var en slags båt. Den så mest ut som et stort hus, men det var en båt, eller den lå på vannet i hvert fall.»

Han venter en respons av meg. Øynene hans studerer meg. 

«Ok. Var du på den båten?» 

Han rister på hodet, og det ser ut som han kjemper for å holde tårene tilbake. 

«Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor det er så trist. Det gir jo ingen mening!» 

«Men hvor var du?»

«På land. Jeg så den kjørte. Og så skulle jeg til å kaste meg i sjøen for å svømme etter, for det kunne jeg gjort, men jeg ble stoppet.» 

Han blir andpusten igjen, sint. 

Jeg strekker ut armen jeg har støttet hodet med, og han flytter seg litt nærmere meg sånn at han får armen min under nakken. 

«Vet du hvem eller hva som stoppet deg?» spør jeg med så rolig stemme jeg klarer, for jeg tror det er det som opprører han så. 

«Pappa selvfølgelig». Han er trist og sint på en gang. 

Jeg skjønner ikke helt. Jeg ville trodd faren hans heller hadde dyttet han ut i bølgene eller noe sånt. Hvordan kunne jeg tro at _jeg_ kunne støtte han i noe så vanskelig. Jeg vil ikke at han skal se ansiktet mitt, se tvilen min på meg selv, og bli satt ut av det. Så isteden begraver jeg meg i håret hans, kysser rundt i det flere ganger, holdere hardere tak i han, før jeg legger meg tilbake så vi kan se hverandre igjen. 

Og så løsner det for han. 

Tårene triller, men han er rolig, og blikket hans holder mitt hele tiden. 

«Jeg visste at jeg måtte ombord på den båten. Og hvis jeg bare hadde kommet litt før, så hadde det ikke vært noe problem, men jeg var for sent ute. Og det var bare fordi bena mine var så sykt tunge å få med meg. Jo nærmere jeg kunne se at båten var klar til å dra fra land, jo saktere gikk beina mine, de ble tyngre og tynge. Og så samtidig hørte jeg skritt bak meg som kom nærmere og nærmere, og jeg bare visste at det var pappa som kom til å ta meg igjen.»

«Hvem var på båten? Hva var det som gjorde at det var så viktig at du kom deg med?»

«Det er litt uklart. Mamma var der, men det var egentlig ikke så viktig. Jeg prøvde å rope på henne, men hun hørte meg ikke uansett. Og det så ut som hun hadde det helt fint.»

«Men du ville at hun skulle bry seg, og nekte å dra uten deg?» 

«Ikke si sånn, du må ikke … tenke så mye.»

Han prøver å gjemme ansiktet ned i puta.

Å ikke være klar ennå til å forholde seg til noe, det vet jeg i alle fall alt om.

«Unnskyld.»

Han rister så vidt på hodet.

«Nei, det er bedre på en måte at du skjønner for mye, enn at du ikke skjønte noen ting eller ikke brydde deg.» 

Jeg tør nesten ikke puste. Ikke ødelegg dette, Even, dette øyeblikket hvor han er åpen på den måten.

Han drar hånden gjennom håret mitt igjen og igjen, og minner meg om meg selv når jeg synker inn i mitt eget hode. 

«Hva mer skjedde?»

«Det var helt jævlig da pappa fikk tak i meg, fysisk tak i meg. Han holdt meg så hardt at jeg trodde jeg skulle miste pusten. Jeg begynte å sparke og hyle så mye jeg klarte, men det ble veldig svakt likevel, akkurat sånn som beina var tunge da jeg gikk mot båten. Og på båten var det mange, men jeg vet ikke hvem, husker ikke nå i hvert fall… Du var også med, i drømmen, ikke på båten.» 

Pulsen min blir litt høyere av at han sier det, men det er jo ingen overraskelse. Det er jo nå dette marerittet kommer, om å være for sent ute. 

«Hvor var jeg da eller hva gjorde jeg?» 

«Jeg vet ikke, helt ærlig. Men du var der veldig på en måte. Jeg klarer ikke å forklare det.»

«Men du så meg?»

«Ja, jeg så deg, men det var på en måte utenfor alt det andre, eller omgivelsene var ikke de samme, ikke noe båt, eller brygge eller sjø.»

«Hva slags omgivelser så du meg i da?»

«Jeg husker ikke noen omgivelser, jeg bare så deg. Du var litt langt unna, men ikke så langt at jeg ikke kunne se helt sikkert at det var deg. Jeg husker ikker mer, Even… Det var ikke utenfor skolen eller noe sånt.»

Det siste kommer ut med skarp stemme.

«Ok» sier jeg bare.

Jeg tar hendene våre opp til ansiktet og stryker haken min mot håndbaken hans. 

«Vet du hva?» spør Isak. Og igjen holder jeg nesten pusten for at dette øyeblikket hvor han klarer å være åpen på denne måten, skal vare. 

«Nei, fortell.»

«Jeg hadde lovet meg selv og aldri fortelle det til deg, men .. jeg vet ikke.. jeg bare føler jeg må si det nå.»

Det knyter seg i magen min, den velkjente følelsen. Alt jeg ikke har kontroll over som jeg er redd kommer og innhenter meg. 

«Nei, ikke bli nervøs. Det bare føles feil mot deg og meg at du ikke vet det.»

«Ok, bare si det da.»

«Jeg måtte treffe pappa før jul. Det var jo jul liksom, og så hadde han mast en stund etter den … konserten. Uansett, jeg dro for å møte han.»

«Det husker jeg. Du sa det hadde gått greit, ikke bedre, ikke verre enn greit?»

«Ja, mesteparten av det var sånn. Men jeg fortalte ikke alt jeg sa om deg. Jeg fortalte at du er bipolar, og jeg angrer så!»

Jeg havner i den tilstanden jeg har lært jeg kan kalle «full beredskap».

Isak fortsetter:

«Jeg fortalte ikke noen detaljer. Men før det lurte han masse på det med at det hadde vært fram og tilbake. Jeg var virkelig ikke forberedt, trodde ikke han ville spørre noe i det hele tatt. Det var som om han plutselig skulle leke god forelder, etter nesten 18 liksom. Men han begynte å mase med at jeg måtte passe meg, ikke la noen leke med meg. Han spurte og gravde om hvorfor jeg måtte dra med en gang jeg fikk den meldingen. Og så hatet jeg tanken på at han skulle tro at du var en player, og jeg orket ikke å prøve å overbevise han om at det ikke var sant, for han så bare på meg som om jeg var naiv. Men det skulle jeg jo bare driti i. Det betyr ikke noe uansett hva han tror. Unnskyld!»

Jeg vil ikke se den skyldfølelsen. Men hva skal jeg si til han som angrer så at det gjør vondt? 

Isak tror at det å fortelle at jeg er bipolar er den tunge faktaen som skal fjerne enhver tvil om at jeg måtte være en manipulerende drittsekk. Hvordan klarer han å være så klok og lite fordomsfull til noe han for noen måneder siden knapt hadde hørt om, men samtidig så naiv at han tror alle andre ser det på samme måten? 

«Se på meg.» Han snur seg og gjør som jeg sier. «Jeg vil heller at faren din skal vite at jeg er bipolar, som er sant, enn tro at jeg leker med følelsene dine». 

«Ja?»

«Ja, og nå prøver jeg jo å tenke at det ikke er en sånn forferdelig hemmelighet ingen må få vite om.»

«Jeg mener ikke at det er noen forferdelig hemmelighet.»

«Nei, jeg vet du ikke mener det. Men da gjør det heller ikke noe at du fortalte det.»

«Jeg skulle spurt deg om jeg kunne sagt det på forhånd, eller sagt at jeg sa det rett etterpå i alle fall.»

«Du ble overrumplet. Og du mener det jo ikke, at det ikke betyr noe hva faren din tror.»

«Even…» sier han advarende. 

«Ok, unnskyld. Men i alle fall, det går bra.»

«Men jeg hater reaksjonen til pappa. Det er derfor jeg angrer mest. Jeg fortalte det jo så han skulle skjønne at det hadde vært fram og tilbake fordi du var redd for at jeg ikke ville være sammen med deg når jeg fikk vite det, ikke fordi du lekte med meg. Men jeg sa at det var min skyld også altså, at det var fram og tilbake, at det ikke var så lett å komme ut.» 

«Sa du det til faren din om deg? Hvordan tok han det da?»

«Det tok han helt greit, sa helt ok ting liksom.»

Det er jo bra at faren hans prøver i det minste, men jeg tror ikke Isak vil føle jeg er helt og fullt på hans lag hvis jeg sier det nå.

«Men han sa at jeg burde tenke meg nøye om før jeg ble seriøs med deg» fortsetter han.

Standard. 

«Jeg hater han for det. Jeg hater han så mye for det! «Det er mange der ute du kan møte og forelske deg i, som ikke det trenger å bli så komplisert med» sa han.»

Men det er jo sant. 

«Jeg ble så sint. «Det kan bare komme til å bli veldig mye smerte, Isak» sa han. «Ok, så han fortjener ikke noen kjæreste han da eller?» spurte jeg. «Han kan ikke være en person som kan gjøre meg glad, som jeg kan ha det gøy med, som skjønner meg, som _bryr_ seg?» Nei, det var jo ikke det han mente da liksom. Før jeg reiste meg opp og gikk, sa jeg: «Hva er det du tror, at jeg vil bytte han ut med en eller annen random, potensiell person der ute. Det er han jeg vil ha og jeg vil at han skal være akkurat som han er». Jeg var så jævlig sint.»

Det åpner seg noen sluser i meg av de siste ordene. 

«Isak, hørte du hva du sa?»

«Hæ?» Han ser skremt på meg. 

«Det går bra.»

«Nei, det går ikke bra, du er jo lei deg» sier han og begynner å stryke bort tårene mine. 

«Det siste du sa, at det er meg du vil ha og at du vil jeg skal være akkurat som jeg er. Det…»

«Hva er det?»

«Jeg er sinnsykt rørt. Du sa det til faren din. Du skjønner visst ikke hvor fint sagt det er du.»

Han smiler. Det ser ut som reaksjonen min har landet som en uventet, positiv gave oppi alt det mørke han gruet seg til å gå inn i. 

«Men, jeg skjønner faren din, jeg.»

Det bare kommer ut av meg.

«Vet du hva, nå må du holde kjeft, helt serr.»

«Oi! Fra den fine setningen til å be meg holde kjeft.» 

«Men, jeg var så jævlig sint, og jeg takler ikke at du liksom skal fortelle meg at det ikke var noen grunn til å være det.»

Og så er jeg redd for å trå feil igjen. 

«Det jeg bare mener er at det forteller ikke meg at faren din er spesielt kald eller kynisk eller fordomsfull. De fleste ville kunne sagt det samme. Reaksjonen din forteller meg at du er spesiell, ikke han.»

Hver gang han ikke behandler meg som at det at jeg er bipolar er en byrde og en belastning, det vil si for det aller meste, men hver gang det blir så tydelig som nå at han ikke gjør det, at vi tar det som det kommer, håndterer det der og da, at noen dager kan være belastende, ja, men han oppsummerer det ikke som en byrde som ligger der konstant, opplever det ikke sånn, lever ikke med det sånn - da føler jeg en trang til å minne han på alt som kan komme, men det gjorde jeg jo senest i går, og det var poengløst, for han vet det allerede, han har integrert det. Når han behandler meg som han gjør, er det ikke fordi det er glemt. Den variabelen har han tatt full høyde for.

Isak har lagt det ene benet over mine, og dratt meg litt nærmere seg. Han vil jeg skal si noe mer. 

«Faren din var jo hyggelig mot meg da jeg møtte han. Så nå, at han vet det, er på en måte bra også, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener.»

«Han teksta meg etter den kvelden.»

«Hva skrev han da?»

«Jeg tror kanskje jeg viste deg den. «Hei Isak. Takk for i går. Even virker som en hyggelig gutt. Klem fra pappa» eller noe sånt. Men i alle fall det, «hyggelig gutt».»

Vi må le litt av det. 

Altså «hyggelig gutt» er greit det. Jeg kan leve med det.»

«Når noen spør meg, hvordan er kjæresten din? så bare svarer jeg det: «hyggelig gutt ass»! »

Før jeg sovner igjen, Isak sover allerede på armen min, rekker jeg å tenke at det ikke finnes ord for hvor heldig jeg er.


	27. Da blir alt bedre etter hvert

**Torsdag 25.mai. Kristi himmelfartsdag**

Fridag, så digg.  
…

Herregud, alt det Isak fortalte i natt. 

Han sover i hvert fall fredelig nå, kjæresten min. Det ser ikke ut som han strammer en eneste muskel i ansiktet. 

Jeg kysser han på pannen, forsiktig for ikke å vekke han, før jeg griper mobilen.

Klokka er 09.10. Melding fra Mikael og mamma. Faen jeg glemte den lasagnen jeg offisielt dro dit for å hente.

**Mikael** 09.05  
Hei, gikk det bra på mandag, snakket med Isak? Si fra hvis du vil henge seinere i dag

Isak ser ut som han har det bra nå. Planen hans er masse biologilesing mens min er å ikke røre noe som har med skole å gjøre. Men jeg vil vite helt sikkert hvordan han føler seg før jeg sier ja til Mikael. 

**Meg** 09.12  
Du, takk for at jeg kunne prate med deg den kvelden. Jeg har fortalt. Det har gått bra. Må bare finne ut av noe, men tror jeg kan henge. Svarer snart 

**Mikael** 09.12  
[tommelen opp-emoji] 

 

**Mamma** 08.30  
Hei, kjære Even, hvordan går det? Har du snakket med Isak om det du skulle? 

Hun òg. 

**Meg** 09.13  
Hei, ja det gikk fint. Men jeg glemte maten, sorry. 

**Mamma** 09.14  
Ja, du gjorde vel det :-) Neida, det går bra. Du var vel litt stresset? 

**Meg** 09.14  
Stresset, ja. Håper ikke jeg ødela dagen din

**Mamma** 09.16  
Du gjorde ikke det. Så fint at du har åpnet deg og det gikk bra. Hils masse til Isak. 

**Meg** 09.16  
Takk:) Jeg skal hilse til han

**Mamma** 09.16  
Men angående stresset, har du fått hvilt ut og sover gjennom nettene da? 

Puste rolig ut og inn. 

**Meg** 09.16  
Ja mamma. Men nå må jeg gå. Bonne journee i Paris 

Jeg lukker meldingene og åpner kameraet isteden, jeg må bare, filme Isak der han ligger og er helt overjordisk pen, før jeg omsider går i dusjen. 

 

Først nærmere kl. 11 kommer det noen lyder fra sengen.

«Hei» sier Isak og strekker seg. Han får øye på meg der jeg sitter med beina på bordet. Jeg tegner noe tilfeldig som faller meg inn. Nok en dag der det er stille inni meg, der jeg har funnet roen. Det er nesten for godt til å være sant. Isaks avslappede uttrykk mens han har sovet denne morgenen må ha noe med det å gjøre. 

«Hei, er du uthvilt?» spør jeg. 

Han ser på meg som om svaret var å finne her. 

«Kanskje.»

Han bruker tydeligvis lang tid på å bestemme seg, kjenne etter, gjespe, strekke seg igjen før han setter blikket i meg igjen.

Hvorfor har vi egentlig fri i dag?» spør han og ser opp i taket.

«Kristi himmelfartsdag.»

«Jeg vet det, men hva er egentlig det? Hvorfor har vi fri?»

«Det ligger jo i ordet. Jesus dro tilbake til himmelen, til Gud, faren sin, som han på en måte bare hadde vært en slags menneskelig utgave av.»

«Jesus Christ, men digg at vi har fri da.» 

Jeg går bort til sengen og setter meg ned ved siden av han.

«Hvordan går det med deg, baby?»

«Bra.» Han legger hodet i fanget mitt. Jeg stryker og småkiler han langs halsen. Han ser opp på meg: «Og med deg?»

«Bra.»

«Vært lenge våken?» Han løfter en hånd opp i håret mitt, legger merke til at det er rent og stylet. 

«Jeg har rukket å dusje, spise frokost, tegne til og med. Våkna rundt ni, så jeg fikk sovet ut litt jeg òg.»

Det ser ut som han tar informasjonen til vurdering og kommer til at han er fornøyd.

«Det høres chill ut, var bra vi kunne sove litt lenger i dag når jeg holdt oss våkne halve natta.»

«Jeg tror ikke underbevisstheten din ville latt deg ha den drømmen engang hvis det hadde vært vanlig hverdag i dag.»

Han gir den kommentaren et kjapt smil.

«Men i dag må jeg være flink. Biologi, biologi, biologi. Hva skal du?»

«Mikael vil henge, men jeg har ikke svart han endelig ennå. Ville jo sjekke først hvordan det er med deg etter natten.»

«Å nei, Even! Sa du at du måtte snakke med meg før du kunne si ja?»

«Nei, jeg skrev bare at jeg måtte finne ut av noe først. Jeg er sikker på at han bare trodde det var noen praktiske greier.»

«Tror du virkelig han tror det? Du er jo aldri opptatt med noen praktiske greier. Har du vasket opp for eksempel?» 

«Nei…»

«Nei nettopp, tenkte meg det.» Han sier det med sin karakteristiske blanding av å være litt ekte irritert og mer fake irritert. Det er så søtt at jeg må holde meg fra å smile. 

Samtidig er det noe typisk med at han dreier fokuset over på noe praktisk i denne type setting. 

«Var det ikke du som syntes det var bra at jeg har hatt en chill morgen da?» Jeg klarer ikke å ikke smile av han. 

«Jeg synes det, ja, men det ene utelukker ikke det andre liksom. Det tar 10 minutter maks og du har vært våken i to timer!» Et smil kjemper sin vei frem hos han også.

«Jeg gjør det nå!» Jeg holder opp armene som for å vise at jeg liksom innser at jeg har tapt slaget.

«Drit i det. Dra og møt Mikael.»

Men jeg vasker opp før jeg drar og møter Mikael. 

 

***  
Det er rart hvor likt alt er som før mellom oss, nesten som om det ikke har vært noen lang pause forårsaket av meg. Den eneste forskjellen er at vi fjaser litt mindre og prater litt mer, det er vel fordi vi har en del å ta igjen. Men han har ikke spurt om hvorfor, hvorfor jeg stengte dem ute. Kanskje han skjønner det. Kanskje jeg bare skal prøve å fortelle det uoppfordret en gang. Men nå er det deilig å bare la alt flyte naturlig. 

Pling fra mobilen min. 

**Isak** 16.20  
Jeg vet du er sammen med Mikael, Sorry at jeg forstyrrer, men jeg har et spørsmål. Du kan svare kort, ja eller nei bare. OK?

**Meg** 16.20  
OK bby :)

**Isak** 16.21  
Tror du dette var den første av flere sånne drømmer, kommer jeg til å få mange sånne netter fremover liksom? 

 

Mikael fortsetter på historien sin, men nå kan jeg ikke følge med. 

«Et sek. Jeg må bare svare på denne.»

Han nikker og fisker sin egen mobil ut av lommen. 

Jeg må tenke meg om et øyeblikk. 

**Meg** 16.22  
Jeg vei ikke. Men husk at du overlevde, du taklet det fint. Det kommer du til å gjøre hvis det skjer igjen også. OK?

**Isak** 16.22  
Men jeg vil ikke det :( 

Å, baby.

**Meg** 16.23  
Du må ikke bli redd for å sove baby. Når du tar tak i ting sånn som du gjorde, så jobber du deg gjennom det. Da blir alt bedre etter hvert. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?

**Isak** 16.23  
Ja. Og du er der

**Meg** 16.23  
Selvfølgelig er jeg der!

**Isak** 16.23  
Si til Mikael at jeg bare lurte på om du ville ha kjøttkaker eller fiskekaker til middag 

**Meg** 16.23  
Nei det sier jeg ikke :) slapp av, jeg trenger ikke forklare noe 

**Isak** 16.23  
❤️ 

**Meg** 16.24  
Men kan ikke du ta deg en pause? Drar du nå, rekker du akkurat å møte Mikael før han må dra og du og jeg kan gå og spise is eller no etterpå 

**Isak** 16.24  
Is. OK 

Jeg må anstrenge meg for ikke å smile så mye av den siste meldingen at Mikael begynner å spørre, for denne chatten er bare Isaks og min. 

 

***  
Isak kommer slentrende og ser avslappet ut for alle tror jeg. Men jeg kan se noen små tegn på det jeg vet, at bildet er mer nyansert. 

De tar hverandre i hendene.

Isak setter seg ned på gresset sammen med oss. Jeg drar han inntil meg og kysser han kjapt, før han og Mikael ser på hverandre. 

«Jeg hører du velger å bruke fridagen på å forberede deg til tentamen. Respekt!» 

«Jeg må benytte anledningen når han der ikke er hjemme og forstyrrer meg, ja» svarer Isak og dulter meg i siden. 

«Wow, sier jeg bare, at den slasken har klart å få seg en smart, seriøs realfagsfyr.» Mikael er i siget.

«Slask faktisk. Det ordet hadde jeg glemt» sier jeg og kan gjerne la Mikael fortsette å få oss til å le på min bekostning. 

«Han er litt slask, ja, når du sier det, men han har noen andre kvaliteter som veier opp for det da» sier Isak og smiler så fint til meg at det kiler voldsomt i magen. 

Han vender seg mot Mikael igjen, kremter, og jeg vet hva som kommer.

«Men du, jeg vet Even har sagt det allerede, men jeg vil si det jeg også: unnskyld for at jeg .. slo til deg .. det er..» 

«Ikke tenk på det. Jeg føler meg ikke redd for at det skal skje igjen.»

«Nei ass, det kommer det ikke til!» 

 

***  
Vi går selvfølgelig og kjøper is på Isaks favorittsted.

«Er dette dagens høydepunkt?» 

«Det kan jeg ikke vite før rett før jeg sovner, Even.»

Jeg leser gjennom chatten vår igjen når Isak er på do.  
Er det fordi jeg endelig klarte å åpne meg at han tør å støtte seg på meg nå? Har det jeg var redd skulle gjøre at han behandlet meg som om jeg var et aspeløv, heller hatt motsatt effekt? I tilfelle er det nesten så jeg kunne takket jenta i gangen på skolen, … «han er gal, psyko liksom»…, for hadde det ikke vært for henne, hadde jeg kanskje fortsatt holdt tett og produsert på høygir skrekkscenarioer for meg selv om hva som ville skjedd om Isak fikk vite… 

«Hva tenker du på?» spør han og legger en hånd på skulderen min. 

Jeg har ikke merket at han er tilbake, og må summe meg et øyeblikk. 

«…At du og jeg kan snakke sammen.»

Han smiler til det, før jeg ser han bytter spor i hodet sitt. 

«Men jeg vil ikke holde deg våken om nettene. Du trenger å sove gjennom nettene.»

Plutselig kommer mammas melding i tankene, men jeg klarer å holde meg fra å sette ord på parallellen. Jeg vet det ville være irriterende. På en dårlig dag ville jeg sikkert ikke klart å la være. Den gangen jeg klinte til med: "Du høres ut som mora mi, og det kler deg ikke!" - han ble så sint. Og det hadde han rett til å bli, for det var jævlig urettferdig sagt. Han gjør så mye riktig, eller bare er så naturlig og bra, da kan jeg ikke slå hardt ned på det om han en gang i blant gjør noe som lugger litt. 

«Isak. Jeg sover om nettene, Ok? Det er ikke såå superrigid. Det går fint.»

«Ok» sier han og smiler før han gir meg en klem. 

Vi holder rundt hverandre et øyeblikk, før blikkene våre møtes og vi liksom erklærer stilltiende overfor hverandre at vi forstår alt det vi nå trenger å forstå. 

«Skal vi gå?» spør jeg. 

 

***  
Vi er på vei hjemover, ler og skravler om ingenting da Isak tar fram mobilen sin for å sjekke meldingen han akkurat har fått. 

«Sana vil hjelpe meg med biologien likevel!»

Han svarer henne og får kjapt svar tilbake. 

«Hun sier hun skylder meg det fordi Elias banka meg. Ehh.. Det er vel litt overdrevet.» Han ler en kort latter. «Men det gidder hun ikke gå nærmere inn på, bare spør om jeg vil ha hjelp eller ikke.» 

«Hva tror du?» spør han og ser raskt bort på meg. 

«Om hva?»

«Om hvordan hun er vel. Er hun ikke litt rar?»

«Jo, kanskje hun trenger deg også for å klare å konse.»

«Hmm. Hjemme hos oss etter skolen i morgen. Er det greit for deg eller?»

«Jeg jobber jeg. Kl.16. Håper jeg rekker å se henne først. Jeg har forresten villet snakke med henne lenge, for å finne ut hva hun vet om alt det på Bakka, men … nå er ikke det så viktig lenger.» 

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Jeg følte jeg måtte ha kontroll, men jeg var vel mest redd for hvordan du ville ta det, hva det ville bety for oss på en måte. Jeg var til og med redd en stund der for at hun hadde fortalt deg noe om meg som du skjulte.»

«Serr? Hun har ikke sagt en dritt. Men så stress for deg.» 

Han tar tak i hånden min. 

«Og for deg. Du merket det jo… Men uansett. Sana. Bra dere skal øve sammen da.»

«Ja, men vet ikke om jeg får til å snakke med henne, om det er noe som plager henne, mener jeg.»

«Nei, det er jo ikke så lett å snakke om ting før man er klar liksom. Men, jeg tror du er en god venn for henne i alle fall.»

«Du mener ikke lenger at jeg er ego og bare interessert i biologikarakteren min?»

«Å, det har jeg aldri sagt, baby!» 

«Jo, det har du ass» sier han og smiler.

«Aldri ment det i hvert fall.»


	28. Vil, vil ikke

**Fredag 26.mai**

Det smeller i døren. Isak er hjemme. Jeg ser på klokka: 14.55. 

«Hallo» roper han, høyere enn han trenger. 

Jeg går ut i gangen, legger hendene mine rundt ansiktet hans og drar han til meg for et kyss før han rekker å ta av seg på beina. 

«Du ser ut til å være i samme humør som meg» sier han med et stort, lurt smil. 

«Ok? Og hva slags humør er det?» spør jeg selv om jeg selvsagt vet det. 

Han overser spørsmålet, går inn på kjøkkenet, fyller et stort glass med vann, spør meg med et blikk og en hodebevegelse om jeg også vil ha. Jeg nikker. 

«Fy faen, det var vanskelig plutselig å motivere meg for den biologiøvinga etterpå ass» utbryter han idet han slenger seg ned på sengen og drar meg i armen. Jeg lar meg falle ned sammen med han. 

«Hæ? Du har mast dritlenge om at du var så frustrert over at hun ikke ville jo. Og nå, når hun vil, så vil ikke du lenger?»

«Jeg vil jo, bare dårlig tidspunkt når det er så varmt. Og Jonas lurte på om jeg ville bli med og bade. Du skal jo uansett på jobb, mener jeg. Jeg kunne hengt flere timer med Jonas på stranda.» 

«Det kunne du jo gjort selv om jeg ikke skulle jobbe.»

«Jeg vet, men da hadde jeg jo hatt lyst til å bare henge med deg også.» Han lar hendene gli inn under t-skjorten min.

«Komplisert liv du har.»

«Jeg vet det» sier han dramatisk og klemmer meg inntil seg. 

«Men hva blir det til med den øvingen da?»

«Det blir noe av den. Hun var jævlig lite keen på å forandre på planene. Hun kommer kl.16.» 

«Du hadde jo rukket et bad først.»

«Ja, men det ville blitt stress. Jeg kom på at jeg heller ville forte meg hjem og rekke …» 

Han sier ikke mer, bare kysser meg sultent samtidig som han begynner å dra i klærne mine. Jeg skyver han unna, bare fordi jeg er slem. Han protesterer frustrert mens jeg ler. 

«Så du skal egentlig øve med Sana, noe du både veldig vil, men også nå veldig ikke vil, for du har mer lyst til dra og bade med Jonas, men dropper det fordi du også vil komme hjem å rekke å ha deg med meg før du skal øve med Sana. For et mess. Du høres ut som meg ass.»

«Åssen da?» spør han mens han kysser nedover magen min og gir meg frysninger, varmen til tross. 

«Med å få en haug av spontane innfall, ha lyst til masse som ikke er mulig å realisere samtidig.»

«Kanskje du har smittet meg» sier han og får samtidig dratt av meg bokseren. 

«Ja, kanskje. Jeg har fortalt deg at tilstanden min er seksuelt overførbar, sant?»

«Nei, faen, det har du ikke!»

«Det er bare du som ikke hører etter når du har lyst på meg.»

«Jeg har lyst på deg hele tiden» sier Isak og klemmer leppene mine sammen med to fingre for å få meg til å holde kjeft. 

 

***  
Vi ligger ved siden av hverandre på ryggen etterpå og nyter følelsen, gir hverandre late kjærtegn innimellom. 

Isak velger å utfordre den deilige stemningen:

«Satte du på en vask i dag, Even? Ikke si at du glemte det.» 

«Jeg gjorde det! For tre timer siden eller noe.»

«Men da er den jo ferdig for lenge siden.»

«For en time siden kanskje, Isak. Det er faktisk meningen at jeg skulle forberede meg til eksamen i dag.»

Han ser på meg og biter seg i leppa. 

«Jeg vet. Sorry. Du må høre på meg mase om biologien hele tiden mens du ikke klager i det hele tatt på at du faktisk har eksamener.»

«Og du kommer i tillegg hjem og bare forventer at jeg er klar til din disposisjon.» Jeg poker han i siden. 

«Stakkars deg, som måtte ha sex med meg. Men det er bra for vår felles økonomi, da. Post-sex bliss gjør helt sikkert at du får mer tips» sier han smilende og ser veldig fornøyd ut med seg selv.

«Faen, Isak, kynismen din er grenseløs ass.»

Han ler, løfter seg opp og gir meg et kyss, for han legger seg tilbake igjen og sukker. 

«Jeg vil ikke vite hvor mye klokka er.» 

Jeg løfter venstrearmen han ligger på. 

«Men det får du nå: den er snart 15.40.»

Vi forter oss inne på badet med å bli presentable nok, han for å øve med Sana, jeg for å dra på jobb. 

Jeg burde allerede ha dratt, men leter etter tingene mine da det ringer på. 

Vi er i gangen begge to og åpner opp sammen for henne. Vi må se litt morsomme ut, tenker jeg, i samme t-skjorter og med brede smil. Hun er en av de første som får komme på besøk til oss, men hun viser ikke noen større tegn på at hun føler seg beæret. 

Jeg prøver så vidt å få med meg et inntrykk av henne der hun ser seg rundt, men jeg er litt for stresset. Isak snakker med Sana samtidig som han følger med på meg. 

Han må antakelig ha begynt å tro at ingen bryr seg om jeg kommer for sent på jobb, for han prøver å få meg til å gå ned i vaskekjelleren nå, nå liksom, men jeg klarer ikke å si nei, ikke når han står der og er så deilig.

Omsider kommer jeg meg ut døren og småløper nedover trappene da mobilen min ringer. Så sjefen min vil jeg skal kjøpe et vaskemiddel på veien og insisterer samtidig på at jeg må kjappe meg, da må den turen ned i vaskekjelleren dessverre vike. 

Isak må få vite at jeg ikke rakk det, kommer jeg på. 

Jeg hører på hei’et hans han skjønner hva jeg skal si allerede. 

«Jeg fikk ikke gjort det, Isak, sorry, jeg fikk en telefon og så …»

«Ja, du gjorde vel det, Even!» 

Han prøver å høres mer irritert ut enn han faktisk er, tror jeg. 

«Jeg kan gjøre det med en gang jeg kommer tilbake.»

«Nei, det er ikke noe poeng i at du gjør det da.» 

«Sikker?»

«Ja, da bare gjør jeg det.»

«Takk, baby. Jeg skal prøve å få tatt med noe du liker fra jobb.»

«Ok, kos deg på jobb da.»

«God øving. Du er digg.»

«Du også. Hadet.»

«Hadet.»

 

Jeg unnskylder meg forbi en jentegjeng som går i sneglefart bortover fortauet. «Han er bare så..» og så hører jeg ikke mer. Jenta i gangen på skolen: «Han er gal, psyko liksom» - hun kommer opp i tankene mine igjen, selv om dette ikke var henne. 

På jobb er det travelt, behagelig travelt. Jeg får et litt strengt blikk for forseintkommingen min, men jeg er effektiv og klarer etter hvert sånn cirka å veie opp for den. Etter en times tid roer det seg ned. Det har faktisk kommet inn ganske bra med tips også. Isaks post-sex bliss-kommentar får meg til å smile litt for meg selv. 

Plutselig hører jeg en høy, lys og umiskjennelig stemme. 

«Hei!» 

Overraskelsen påklistret Vildes ansikt er av en slik karakter at man skulle to vi hadde truffet hverandre på toppen av Eiffeltårnet eller noe lignende.

«Hei Vilde, går det bra?»

Det er ingen andre enn henne som venter på å få bestille. 

«Ja, veldig!» sier hun og smiler bredt. «Jeg skulle bare kjøpe kaffe til å ta med til meg og Chris.»

Hun bestemmer seg for hva slags kaffe hun skal ha, og mens jeg lager dem, hun ser rundt seg og smiler, får jeg en idé, som kanskje er dårlig, men som jeg setter ut i praksis før jeg tenker meg om. 

«Du, Vilde. Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?» 

«Ja, selvfølgelig!» sier hun og kommer litt nærmere. Hun ser så forventningsfull ut at jeg angrer allerede, men jeg spør like fullt. 

«Du kjenner jo _veldig_ mange på skolen.» 

«Ja» sier hun og lyser opp i nok et smil, denne gangen som om min konstatering av et nøytralt faktum var et kompliment hun ble ordentlig glad for. Jeg får lyst til å gi henne en klem.

«Har du …» jeg senker stemmen, hun lener seg nærmere «…fått med deg om det går noe rykte på skolen om meg, at jeg liksom … er gal, eller et eller annet sånt?» 

Hun ser først forvirret ut, så er det akkurat som om ansiktet hennes faller sammen. 

Hvordan skal jeg tolke det? Dette var ikke noen god idé. Jeg er jo på jobb og må keep things together. 

«Nei! Det er jo skikkelig ille hvis noen går og sier sånt om deg» hvisker hun skandalisert. «Tror du det?»

Hun ser tydeligvis at jeg er stresset, hun gir armen min fort et lite stryk. Det ser ut som hun vil si noe mer, men ombestemmer seg. Bare hun ikke begynner å plapre om denne samtalen, selv om jeg vet hun ikke vil meg noe vondt. 

«Jeg vet ikke sikkert, men gidder du å ikke spre at jeg nevnte det for deg?»

«Er det greit om jeg sier det til Magnus? Ingen andre. Jeg lover.»

«Magnus vet faktisk at jeg er litt redd for det allerede, men bra om du ikke snakker med noen andre om det.» 

«Selvfølgelig ikke. Hvis jeg hører noe, så skal jeg si det til deg med en gang.»

«Jeg mener ikke at du trenger å angi noen, men du kan gjerne si det hvis du merker at et sånt rykte går, hva som helst slags rykte om meg egentlig.»

Hun nikker engasjert. Det ser ut som hun liker litt at vi har en slags hemmelighet. Men jeg synes jeg kan se i smilet hennes at hun er en god person også. 

 

«Så fine!» sier hun om kaffene, en med en «V» på toppen og en med en «C». 

 

***  
Isak sitter i en sammenkrøllet stilling og ser på tv når jeg kommer hjem. 

 

Vi tar med oss en øl hver ut på balkongen og bare slapper av litt. Det er fortsatt sol ute og behagelige lyder av at det er helg.

«Hvordan gikk øvinga forresten?» spør jeg etter hvert. 

«Bra. Det var noe viktig basics jeg ikke hadde sett på ennå i det hele tatt. Føler jeg ligger litt bedre an nå. Men koselig var det ikke akkurat. Jeg ble nesten litt skremt noen ganger.» Han flirer, men det virker litt alvorlig ment også. 

«Skremt?»

«Ja, eller, hun var bare _veldig_ hard og utilnærmelig liksom.»

«Men spurte du henne da, om hvordan hun egentlig føler seg?»

«Nei, er du vill? Det turte jeg ikke ass» sier han og ler en kort og gledesløs latter. «Hun hadde sikkert svart noe sånt som: «Isak, hvis jeg hadde behov for å snakke om følelsene mine, så ville jeg valgt en annen adresse.» Det var ikke noe poeng i det med andre ord.» 

Han faller i tanker en stund. 

«Går det bra eller?» spør jeg og dulter han i armen. 

«Med meg? Ja, ja, jeg tar det ikke personlig… Jeg kan på en måte kjenne meg litt igjen i henne.»

Jeg nikker, skjønner hva han mener. 

Han kaster et blikk på mobilen sin. «Faen Magnus maser på at vi skal komme». 

Vi gjør ikke noen mine til å reise oss helt ennå likevel. Jeg tenner en røyk, mest for å forlenge øyeblikket vårt på balkongen litt til. 

«Og på jobb da, fikk du masse tips?» spør han smilende.

«Vilde kom innom.»

«Å nei, overlevde du?»

«Å, hun er søt da.»

«Litt søt, men mest irriterende.»

Men jeg ser på han at han egentlig ser Vilde litt bedre enn han liker å late som.


	29. Sadisten min

**Onsdag 31.mai. Nissen kl.14.20**

«Har dere hørt om den fake kontoen til Sara på insta eller?» nesten hvisker Vilde, etter hun har gitt Magnus et kyss, og setter seg ned sammen med ham, Isak og meg. 

«Ja ass, selv om jeg prøver hardt å _ikke_ høre om det» sier Isak med et lite sarkastisk flir, men det ser ut til at Vilde er for opprømt til å få med seg beskjeden han sender. 

«Men det er helt sykt da! De tingene hun har skrevet om jentene på bussen.»

«Hun er dramaqueen ass. Isak vet jo det best av alle, bra du har fått høyere kjærestestandard bro!» Magnus poker Isak i siden før han løfter armen for en high five med meg. 

Jeg blunker diskret til Isak. Han ser på meg med smale øyne og en ørliten antydning til et smil. 

«Kan vi snakke om noe annet enn Sara?» spør Isak. 

«Nå snakker vi jo om deg. Og Even» Magnus legger armen rundt Vilde samtidig som han ser fra Isak til meg. 

Vilde lener seg litt framover mot oss. 

«Men det står sykt mye dritt om folk der.» Hun ser bort på meg «…men ikke noe om deg altså.» Det høres ut som hun legger sin sjel i å berolige meg. 

Jeg vet hun mener det godt, men får litt elefant i glasshus-følelse av henne. 

«Vilde! Hvorfor skulle Sara legge ut dritt om Even? Hva er det du snakker om?» Isak himler med øynene før han kaster et forvirret blikk på meg. 

«Men jeg sier jo at hun ikke har gjort det jo.»

«Hvem er du hun har lagt ut dritt om da?» spør jeg mest for å stoppe Isak fra å utspørre Vilde mer om hvorfor hun sa det om meg. 

«Even!» Isak begynner å masere tinningene sine oppgitt. 

Vilde blir ivrig, som om hun satt og ventet på å få det spørsmålet. 

«Ingrid, Sana også! …» 

«Sana? Hva skrev hun om Sana?» spør jeg og skjønner ikke hvorfor Isak fortsatt virker så uinteressert. 

Han hørte visst hva jeg tenkte:

«Jeg har snakket med Sana i dag. Hun driter i det, har skjønt hvor fake Sara er. Kan ikke alle bare drite i Sara?!»

Vilde vil tydeligvis ikke det.

«Isak. Jeg synes du faktisk er litt hard mot henne. Det kan hende hun har opplevd noe vondt i barndommen. Noen ganger kan det faktisk forklare hvordan folk oppfører seg når de blir eldre.»

«Nei, du kødder Vilde? Det har jeg aldri hørt om. Er det helt sant, helt sikker?» Det drypper sarkasme av stemmen til Isak. 

Vilde flakker med blikket. Uff, baby, skjerp deg. 

«Dø, ikke vær frekk mot dami mi. Hva skjer’a evak? Har dere pult lite i det siste eller? Gamle, grumpye, spydige Isak er tilbake liksom. Trodde vi var kvitt han, jeg. Du vet hva du har å gjøre, man.» 

Det siste retter han mot meg selvfølgelig. Det får oss til å smile alle tre, men Vilde ser fortsatt så utilpass ut og jeg får vondt av henne. 

«Men Vilde har jo et poeng.»

«Ja, du har et poeng, Vilde, sorry.» Isak sender meg et «så typisk deg»-blikk. 

«Men hva skrev hun om Sana? Kan jeg sjekke fra din insta, baby? spør jeg og holder allerede hånden fram. 

Isak fisker motvillig mobilen ut av lommen på hoodien, fjerner tastelåsen og rekker meg den. 

Vilde følger med på oss. 

«Hvorfor har du egentlig ikke insta-konto selv?» 

«Man kan overleve uten å være på sosiale medier, baby» sier Magnus og kysser henne på kinnet. 

«Even er smart. Det er derfor. Han sløser ikke bort tiden sin» sier Isak og smiler liksom stolt av meg før han ser utfordrende bort på Vilde. 

«Unnskyld meg, men kan ikke Even få snakke for seg selv?» Vilde ser fra Magnus til Isak før hun setter blikket i meg. 

«Det er sant det Isak sier om tidssluk ass. Jeg har brukt tid på det som jeg gjerne skulle gjort noe annet med. Det er faktisk litt digg å ikke være på sosiale medier.»

«Er du ikke på face heller?» spør Vilde vantro. 

«Nei!» svarer jeg løfter øyebrynene og smiler til henne. 

«Wow!» hun ser på meg som om jeg er et spennende dyr hun aldri har sett i dyrehagen før. 

Jeg gir Isak mobilen for at han skal fjerne tastelåsen på nytt. Han gjør det med et oppgitt sukk. 

Vilde tar fram sin også, for å se samtidig med meg tipper jeg. 

«Sara hva da?»

«Saranors2»  
…  
«Oi, det om Sana fra ungdomsskolen» sier jeg og får mange bilder i hodet igjen fra den perioden Sana var så mørk og taus. 

«Jeg vet!» sier Vilde før hun blir opptatt med noe. 

Jeg gir Isak mobilen tilbake. Han stapper den distré ned i lommen uten å se på meg. Magnus viser han etter eller annet de smiler av. 

Sana. Jeg føler meg ikke så overbevist som Isak om at hun driter i det. Jeg tar fram min egen mobil, leter meg fram til Sana i meldinger, scroller helt tilbake til den første. 

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 10.august 2016 15.21  
Hørte du skal begynne på Nissen. Kjenner du noen der?

 

 **Meg** 16.01  
Hei Sana! Jeg kjenner litt noen i det som blir en parallellklasse. Hatt fin ferie?

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 16.02  
Si fra hvis du lurer på noe

 

 **Meg** 16.02  
Will do:) Takk!

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 13.september 2016 18.14  
Funnet deg til rette?

 

 **Meg** 18.21  
Ja, går greit takk for at du spør. Hva heter forresten han jeg har sett deg sammen med i gangene noen ganger, caps, litt krøllete hår, smale lepper, markert bue i overleppen?

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 18.24  
Ehh .. Isak? Har ikke studert leppene, men ellers passer det med Isak. Hvordan det?

 

**Meg** 18.24  
Bare lurte, takk:)

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 5.oktober 21.20  
Kjenner du Isak nå?

 

**Meg** 21.20  
Nei?

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 21.20  
Han kommer på kosegruppemøte på fredag. Skal jeg føre deg opp på lista?

 

 **Meg** 21.20  
Han ser ikke ut som noen revyfyr. Er du sikker?

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 21.21  
Garra. Har ført deg opp

 

**Meg** 21.21  
Jeg kommer

 

 **Meg** 16.desember 21.45  
Virkelig kuleste biologipartneren. Takk Sana

 

 **Sana Bakkoush** 21.45  
God jul Even 

 

Etterpå har det, foruten den Mikael-samtalen bare vært hei og litt småchatting en sjelden gang i blant når vi har truffet på hverandre. 

Kanskje jeg skal sende en melding, spørre om vi skal ta en kaffe eller noe. Men nå er det den biologisaken. Jeg ser det an noen dager. 

 

***  
Isak og jeg er på vei hjemover.

«Skulle tro Vilde holder på med doktorgrad i psykologi ass.»

«Hvorfor er du så frekk mot henne?» Det kommer ut litt hardere enn intendert. 

Han slipper hånden min. 

«Faen, Even, skal du begynne å moralisere?»

«Jeg moraliserer ikke» protesterer jeg rolig.

«Jo, det er jo akkurat det du gjør, alltid så snill mot folk du, perfekt menneske liksom?»

Det var da veldig da. 

«Perfekt, ja, det er det jeg tenker på meg selv som.»

«Ja, jeg er frekk og ego og du er helt _feilfri_ du.»

Det svir hardt. Jeg kjenner jeg kunne blitt svimmel av den intense måten han ser på meg og sier «feilfri» på. 

«Nå prøver du å såre meg.»

Han svelger, ser ned, før han ser opp på meg igjen, like sint. 

«Ja, selvfølgelig gjør jeg det, jeg er jo så slem.»

«Jeg har ikke sagt du er slem!»

«Nei, frekk mener jeg, sorry!»

«Nå, mot Vilde, ikke generelt.»

«Hva mener du da? At vi bør jatte med når hun snakker piss? Hvis ikke vennene hennes påpeker det når hun gjør noe cringe, hvem skal gjøre det da? Vilde virker dum 90 prosent av tida, men jeg tror ikke egentlig hun er så dum. Synes du ikke det er mer nedlatende å ikke si noe, fordi hun kanskje blir lei seg liksom? Du som er så drit på vakt selv, hater det hvis du blir forskjellsbehandla fordi folk tror du ikke tåler noe.»

Der fikk jeg den. 

«Ok, du har et poeng. Men jeg følte ikke det var derfor du var sånn overfor Vilde nå.» 

Jeg sier det siste konsentrert og tydelig artikulert mens jeg holder blikket hans. Skal jeg først være modig, får jeg være det ordentlig. 

«Nei vel? Hva tror du da? At jeg var i sadistisk humør?»

Jeg sukker oppgitt til det, før jeg sier hva jeg faktisk tror. 

«At det handler litt om deg.»

«Om meg? Hva faen mener du med det?»

Men så ser jeg at han kobler et eller annet, og ler så en kort, hånlig latter: 

«Du tror ikke sånn helt serr at Vildes lame kommentar om barndommen plutselig fikk meg til å tenke på min egen barndom og bli satt ut?»

«Nei, jeg tror ikke du er så enkel. Det var ikke det jeg mente. Jeg skjønner bare ikke hvorfor du slår _så_ hardt ned på en kommentar fra Vilde bare fordi du synes den var naiv.» 

«Og hva sier det om meg?»

«Vet ikke. Det er det du som vet.»

Han ser plutselig litt forvirret og usikker ut. Isak baby. 

«Jeg mener ikke å si at du er en dårlig person, baby, du vet det er det siste jeg mener.»

«Jeg trodde du likte meg litt, jeg ass?» Han ser litt sint ut, litt lei seg ut, men han smiler gjennom begge deler. Jeg vet alt egentlig er fint mellom oss. 

«Men jeg liker deg jo. Litt. Sadisten min.» Jeg legger hoftene hans.

«Fy faen Even. Du kan ikke si det!» 

Men han lener seg inn mot meg, smiler og stikker ut tungen før han kysser meg på munnen, så helt krise er det tydeligvis ikke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plutselig kom jeg på, nå noen timer etter å ha postet kapittelet, at jeg har gjort en feil. Sana slettet jo sananors2 i klippet tidligere denne dagen (Noen angriper oss), så umulig at Even fikk søkt den opp. Sorry :-|


	30. Spamfilter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det her bygger videre på forrige kapittel, litt mer direkte enn det ofte er i denne historien. For øvrig er det nok et kapittel som noen av kommentarene deres har hatt direkte innvirkning på ;-) <3

**Onsdag 30.mai. Kveld. Hjemme**

Jeg sitter på gulvet med ryggen inntil sengen, har en ball jeg slipper nedover den ene siden av overkroppen, klemmer hånden rundt, spretter noen ganger i gulvet før jeg starter seansen på nytt fra andre siden.

Det er rart hvor mye jeg selv kan si at alt er feil med meg, at jeg egentlig er en eneste stor failure og likevel bli så såra over at andre mener det. _Jeg mener jo ikke det, Even_ , ville han sagt. Så han ville bare at jeg skulle bli minnet på det? At jeg mener det om meg selv? Han syntes jeg fortjente å ta en tur innom mitt selvdestruktive tankekjør. Jeg er så jævlig lei av det, har vært der så altfor mye. Men hvis jeg vippes av pinnen av ett eneste tilfelle der han sårer meg, da er det hele like skjørt som det jeg er redd for, men nekter å godta. Er det ikke alltid sånn da, når man blir kjent med hverandre, at man lærer seg hvilke knapper man kan trykke på for at det skal gjøre vondt, og av og til ikke klarer å holde seg? Eller burde jeg gå inn på kjøkkenet der han sitter, og tydeligvis ikke har noe problem med å konsentrere seg, og si at det der, det var faen så ufint?

Kvelden har gått med til å høre på musikk, lese litt til eksamen, chatte med Mikael og handle før denne handlingslammelsen og tankestrømmen tok over. 

Det er et eller annet som plager han, og det er ikke noe rart i det hele tatt. Jeg burde bare gi han litt slack, sånn som jeg klarte tidligere i dag. Eller er jeg da på en måte sånn mot han som jeg ikke vil at han skal være mot meg? Godta noe fordi jeg vet han har mye stress, er ikke det det samme som å godta ting ved meg, som man ville stilt andre til ansvar for, fordi jeg har en diagnose?  
Dette er ikke en stor ting, Even. Ikke gjør det til en stor ting nå, det du taklet tidligere i dag. Fugleperspektivet.  
Men det hjelper jo sikkert faen ikke hva jeg _prøver_ , eller innbiller meg at jeg prøver, å tenke uansett: hvis hjernen min ikke er helt i kjemisk ubalanse, så går det greit, da føler jeg meg snart bedre igjen, ellers bare forviller jeg meg inn et sted jeg ikke vil være uansett, uavhengig av av hva jeg innbiller meg jeg kan han noen egen innvirkning på.  
Du må ikke tenke sånn. Du må bare ikke åpne opp døren til den avgrunnen der. 

Jeg reiser meg brått opp, går ut i gangen, tar lydløst på meg sko. Ok, jeg skal ikke stikke av eller noe. Jeg må bare få til å puste igjen. Gå en liten tur. 

«Jeg skal bare ha litt luft, er tilbake snart» sier jeg fra gangen så hverdagslig og ubetydelig jeg klarer. 

«Ja, men da blir jeg med.»

«Driver ikke du og øver?»

«Jeg sa meg ferdig med det for … kanskje en halvtime siden jeg.» Han kommer ut i gangen mens han sier det. 

Han venter på at jeg skal spørre hva han da har gjort der inne på kjøkkenet. Men konversere falskt med Isak nå er det siste jeg orker. 

«Du akkurat nå så jeg for meg at jeg skulle gå alene litt.» Jeg klarer ikke å ikke sette opp et slags unnskyldende uttrykk. 

Skjer det titusen ting i hodet på han nå, eller er det bare noe jeg innbiller meg?

«Ok?» 

«Sees snart» sier jeg idet jeg snur meg og åpner ytterdøren. 

«Har du med deg mobilen?»

Hvorfor faen spør du om det?

«Eh ja… hvordan det?»

«Nei, bare i tilfelle jeg vil sende deg melding eller noe.»

«Jeg er tilbake om .. et kvarter kanskje, Isak.»

«Ok.»

«Gjør noe digg så lenge nå som du er ferdig med å øve» sier jeg idet jeg lukker døren bak meg, i et forsøk på å få han til slå seg til ro med at alt er chill. 

 

Og så går jeg meg faktisk bokstavlig talt ut av det kveldende tankemønsteret. Luften er deilig nedkjølt, selv om sola bare akkurat har gått ned. Det blåser svakt og jeg blir tom, men på en god måte, sansene er skjerpet, tankene som kommer er mulige å sende bort igjen. 

 

15 minutter har gått fort. Det vibrerer i lommen min.

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 22.20  
Pomme et cannelle eller green tea lemon?

 

Så søt han er, men en kopp te fikser ikke alt. Jeg smiler, men noe i meg vil ikke smile. 

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 22.20  
Green tea, sant? Det er det du vil ha nå

 

Han sto og fulgte med på meg da jeg mekket meg en te i går, av en eller annen grunn. 

 

 **Meg** 22.21  
Ok :) 

 

Jeg orker ikke spørsmålene «hva er det?», «går det bra?», så jeg må ikke virke sur eller deppa. 

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 22.21  
Jeg stjeler en pomme et cannelle den lukter best 

 

«Teen er klar ass» roper Isak idet jeg har lukket ytterdøren bak meg. 

 

Han sitter på sengen og har satt tekoppene på en stol, som for øyeblikket fungerer som bord. 

Jeg setter opp et smil før jeg plasserer meg ved siden av han. Han legger armen rundt meg, flytter seg litt nærmere. 

«Eple og kanel passer sammen. Det er faktisk bedre sammen enn hver for seg. Den lukter litt sånn eplekake som mormor lager ass» sier Isak og sniffer inn teen med rynkede bryn, og i det hele tatt en overdrevent konsentrert mine. 

«Har du smakt?» spør jeg.

«Nei, jeg er redd for å bli skuffa.»

«Ja, men smak da!» Jeg klarer ikke å la være å le litt.

Han ser oppmerksomt på meg før han resolutt fester begge hendene rundt koppen og tar en slurk. 

Han ser på meg, leppene er dradd ned på begge sider i et tydelig disgusted uttrykk.

«Jævlig typisk, den smaker mye mindre enn den lukter av det det liksom står den skal smake.» 

Jeg klarer igjen ikke å la være å smile. 

«Hva trodde du da, at den skulle smake identisk med eplekake?»

«Alle typer te jeg har smakt, det er alltid sånn. Det er en eller annen vond smak som overdøver det de skryter av at de skal smake.»

«Smaken av te, Isak. Du liker ikke te, så enkelt.»

Han svarer ikke på det, tar heller tak i min kopp, lukter før han tar en slurk og så ser tankefullt på meg. 

«Jeg liker den på en måte bedre, ikke at den er god, men den prøver på en måte ikke å utgi seg for å være det heller.« 

«Men kanskje min blir bedre med mer sukker» fortsetter han, og jeg begynner å lure på om vi kommer til å snakke om noe annet enn te i hele kveld. 

Han heller i rikelig med sukker rett fra posen og begynner å røre rundt med en penn han finner. 

Vi bare drikker te en liten stund og ser ut i luften. 

«Du, det er noe jeg har tenkt på» begynner Isak. 

Ok. Hva kommer nå? 

Jeg holdt visst pusten automatisk, må minne meg på å puste ut. Jeg forventer tydeligvis noe av han. 

«Da du fortalte meg alt det du fortalte, så sa du at du hadde vært mye sint før, sint hele tiden, men nå er du ikke det lenger. Hva .. hvordan har det egentlig skjedd?» Han legger en hånd på kneet mitt.

«Det er ikke noe mål å aldri være sint.»

«Nei, jeg sier ikke det. Jeg har jo sett deg sint, men det er ikke så ofte akkurat?»

«Hvorfor lurer du på det?»

«Jeg bare lurer. Jeg tenker jo over det du sier da, Even.»

«Det er ikke så lett å gi noe kjapt svar på det.»

«Jeg har ikke dårlig tid.»

Men det har plutselig jeg.

«Isak, hva er det du egentlig lurer på?»

Han beveger på seg, det virker som han leter etter en bedre stilling, men ser ikke ut til å finne det. 

«Det er sykt at du ikke bare ba meg om å dra til helvete i dag ass.»

Ja, faen Isak. Det hadde du fortjent.  
Men alt det du må holde ut med hele tiden, dette er jo ingenting. 

«Men si noe da…» Han ser på meg, usikker, aner ikke hvor han har meg. 

«Jeg har ikke noe å si til det akkurat nå. Sorry.»

«Det er i hvert fall ikke du som skal si sorry. Unnskyld for at jeg faktisk prøvde, og sikkert klarte, å såre deg. Det er faen ikke greit.»

Så vondt at du faktisk prøvde på det, så bra at du innrømmer det. 

«Takk.» Jeg ser på han og merker jeg smiler et lite smil. 

«Det ironiske er at du gjorde akkurat med meg det jeg prøvde å forsvare drittsekkoppførselen min overfor Vilde med.»

… Jeg må tenke litt før jeg skjønner hva han mener. Han svelger siste slurk av det som er blitt mer en sukkersuppe enn te. 

«Husker du hva jeg sa jeg hadde sagt om deg til pappa?» spør han uten å se på meg. 

Jeg husker ikke, så jeg bare ser spørrende på han. 

«Du husker helt serr ikke det?»

«Jeg vet ikke hva du tenker på nå i alle fall.»

«Ok, hvis hjernen din er en mailboks.» 

Jeg er ikke sugen på noen ny, sær metafor for hjernen min. 

«Hjernen min er mye rart, men den er ikke noen mailboks.»

«Det er faktisk ikke så fjernt, ikke bare din, alles hjerner kan på en måte sammenlignes med det. Nå har jeg akkurat lest om kroppens signalsystemer, **signal** , nervesystemet og hormomsystemet. Du kan kalle det kommunikasjonssystemer også. Og tenk deg at vi alle også på en måte har noen spamfiltre, ikke bare du, alle. Hva er ditt spamfilter?»

«No idea.»

«Hver gang det kommer inn en eller annen melding om at du er jævla bra, så går den rett i junkboksen.»

 

Og så får jeg en godfølelse, endelig. Han smiler litt flaut over hva han nettopp har sagt. 

«Du sa noe om at du ville ha meg akkurat sånn som jeg er eller no?»

Han smiler det varme, fullstendige smilet jeg elsker. 

«Det spamfilteret er den eneste feilen, ellers er du jævla perfekt, for meg i alle fall.» Han kysser meg lett på munnen, før han lener seg litt tilbake «… jeg vil at du skal si fra når du synes jeg bare er altfor drøy, ok?» Han rynker pannen, ser innstendig på meg. 

«Men du, du må ikke bli sånn helt fullstendig høflig da, bare en hyggelig gutt liksom.»

Han ler høyt. 

«Det er ikke noen stor fare for det ass.»


	31. Gabrielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kommer mitt første SMS-only-kapittel, skrevet på mobilen ut av et innfall i sola mens jeg lader opp til Gabrielle på Øya!

**Meg** 14.01  
Jeg kjeder meg så er i ferd med å … kjøpe noe

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.04  
Vil jeg vite dette?

 

 **Meg** 14.04  
To torsdagsbilletter til Øya

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.04  
Øya? Du mener musikkfestivalen der pappa ville dratt ned gjennomsnittsalderen?

 

 **Meg** 14.05  
Ikke vær så negativ Gabrielle kommer!!!

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.05  
Og det skal liksom gjøre meg keen

 

 **Meg** 14.05  
Men det er jo vår artist! 

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.05  
For deg ja ikke for meg 

 

 **Meg** 14.06  
Jo det var hun som fikk deg til å skjønne at jeg er mannen i ditt liv 

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.06  
#’n

 

 **Meg** 14.06  
Føkk #’n!

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.06  
OK da ❤️

 

 **Meg** 14.06  
Du er med??!!!!

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.07  
Nei! Ok til føkk hashtaggen 

 

 **Meg** 14.07  
❤️men kom igjen da babe pliiiiiis

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.07  
Ok da du kommer jo faen meg aldri til å gi deg uansett 

 

 **Meg** 14.07  
Jeg elsker deg!!!

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 14.08  
Fordi jeg blir med på gabriele

 

 **Meg** 14.08  
Fordi du later som du lar deg overtale og gjør meg en tjeneste når du egentlig er blitt keen

 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 14.08  
[vise fingeren-emoji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torsdag 1.juni btw


	32. Jævla virkelighet

Jeg er nesten klar til å dra idet en søvndrukken Isak kommer ut i gangen. 

Min eksamen begynner før hans tentamen, så han har sovet en halvtime lengre. 

«Hei» Han folder armene rundt livet mitt og legger hodet godt til rette i halsgropen min som om han vil sove videre, her, stående inntil meg i gangen. 

«Hei baby, sovet godt? Jeg trekker han litt nærmere meg, kysser den nakne skulderen.

Jeg elsker når han er sånn, kosete, kjærlig, som om alt som eksisterer er vår boble. 

«Ja… jeg liker å sove sammen med deg. Jeg vil ikke at vi skal stå opp ennå.» 

Den siden av han, som ingen andre får se sånn som jeg gjør, herregud så privilegert jeg er. Kontrasten til logiske Isak, som jeg digger, og til grumpye Isak, som jeg også digger, blir så sterk, jeg føler meg så elsket. 

«Men vi har allerede stått opp! ler jeg. «Veldig dårlig planlegging av oss dette, stå opp sånn helt uten å tenke over konsekvensene» legger jeg til lavt mens jeg snuser inn lukten av håret hans, stryker han med små bevegelser langs ryggen. Det virker som om han tar imot kjærtegnene så dypt inn i seg. 

«Faen .. jævla virkelighet ass» mumler han og strammer grepet rundt meg. 

«Virkeligheten er dessverre at jeg må stikke nå for å rekke eksamen, selv om du står her og er jævlig deilig.»

Jeg skyver han litt fra meg, nok til at jeg kan se han, og så kysse han på munnen, ømt, ubeskrivelig deilig, før jeg leter fram den viljestyrken jeg tvilte på var der, avbryter kysset og skyver han ytterligere bort fra meg. 

«Ok da, siden det er eksamen, skal jeg ikke prøve å gjøre det vanskelig for deg å dra.»

«Vanskeligere enn du har gjort det allerede, mener du?»

«Nå skal du få gå.» Han begynner å gå bakover, smilende, mens han holder begge hendene foran skrittet for å skjule hardheten sin.

«Så snilt av deg. Du er så snill!» Jeg blir stående med ytterdøren åpen et øyeblikk, hodet på skakke. 

« _Du_ er snill» sier han plutselig alvorlig, før smilet er tilbake og han former leppene til et «love you». 

***  
Siste skriftlige eksamen. Det er en deilig følelse. Snart er jeg ferdig med denne skolen også. Det er en enda deiligere følelse, selv om det var her livet mitt skulle ta en ny og fantastisk mye bedre retning. På en måte har jeg lyst til å sitte her litt i skolegården, i solen og den lette vinden, chatte litt med noen fra klassen, vente på Isak, bare henge litt. Men det er ikke til å komme bort fra at jeg er sliten, sliten av å holde borte alle tankene, for å klare å konse disse få timene. Jeg klarte det da, men er utladet av innsatsen jeg måtte legge ned. Det føles som om det har skjedd så mye i det siste. Og dette driver og går rundt i hodet på meg, som et produkt på et samlebånd som skal innom et endeløst antall prosesser før det er ferdig. Nå merker jeg at jeg kan sove, og det er det jeg vil. Men jeg vil også være en normal person og kjæreste som finner på noe en fredag når det er sol og varmt og skoleåret nesten er ferdig. 

 

 **Meg** 13.54  
Hei babe jeg stikker hjem nå men er du keen på å ta noen øl i parken senere i dag? Gjerne med gutta også

**Fredag 2.juni**

Jeg våkner kl. 16.30 av alarmen jeg satte på, skrur den av uten å se på mobilen, lukker øynene igjen. Det er stille. Jeg lar tankene vandre. Nå er jeg mer på nett med hastigheten på dem.

Mikael. Det nesten det samme som før igjen, bare at han nå vet mye mer om meg. Vi har pratet sammen om alt det jeg trodde vennskapet ikke ville tåle. Likevel lurer jeg noen ganger på hva han egentlig tenker om det, om han holder noe tilbake. Vil han komme til meg om han trenger å prate om noe, om han går på en skikkelig smell?

Isak. Jeg roper, men får ikke svar. 

Jeg sjekker mobilen.

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 15.01  
Akkurat ferdig nå. Du vet jeg alltid er med på øl, men vi kan se det an etterpå, snakkes snart <3

 

 **Meg** 16.37  
<3

 

Jeg føler meg nesten overbevist, fortsatt, om at han ikke vil begynne å beskytte meg på feil måte. At alt han har fått vite, ikke gjør at han vil holde sine ting for seg selv, nesten tvert imot. Håper jeg. Han begynner å skjønne at holder han det tilbake, når det helt tydelig arbeider i han og han egentlig trenger å prate om det, så er det da jeg blir stressa. Og det samme går vel den andre veien. 

Isak plutselig ut av det blå i går kveld: «takk ass for at du ikke ble sånn skikkelig sint på meg i går, selv om jeg hadde fortjent det så jævlig. Det siste jeg vil er jo å være ordentlig kjip mot deg. Jeg hadde følt meg så mislykka om jeg hadde klart å føkke opp mellom deg og meg, og blitt sykt lei meg så klart.»  
Det fikk meg til å føle en hel masse. Jeg kom ikke på noe spesielt smart å svare til det, bare «Ingen skal få føkke opp mellom oss» som jeg mener så mye at det nesten er skummelt å tenke ordentlig over det. 

Jeg står opp, lager meg en espresso, tar masse kaldt vann i ansiktet, betrakter meg selv kjapt i speilet, jeg er klar for å fortsette dagen. Og idet jeg begynner å lure på hvor Isak egentlig er, hører jeg at jeg har fått en melding. 

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 16.50  
Fortsatt klar for øl i parken? Vi gjør det bare hvis du er opplagt 

 

 **Meg** 16.50  
Ja, tenkte å gå og kjøpe nå. Hvor er du?

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 16.50  
I Urraparken allerede. Kan ikke du komme hit og møte meg

 

 **Meg** 16.51  
Skal jeg kjøpe øl for flere? Hvem er du sammen med?

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 16.51  
Ingen.   
Jeg trenger å snakke litt med bare deg

En nervøs sammentrekning i magen, registrer jeg, og styrter espressoen som om det liksom skulle hjelpe. 

 

 **Meg** 16.52  
Har det skjedd noe?

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 16.52  
Ja på en måte forklarer når du kommer

Jeg kan jo ikke vente til jeg kommer, Isak, hvis det har skjedd noe!

 

 **Meg** 16.52  
Men går det bra med deg?   
Jeg ringer deg på veien 

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 16.52  
Jeg har lite batteri. Det går bra, ikke vær bekymra bare kom  
Det handler ikke om noe sladder om deg eller no hvis du ble redd for det nå 

 

 **Meg** 16.53  
Er der snart


	33. Beskytte, ikke dømme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det var visst en cliffhanger der fra forrige kapittel. Det er jo litt gøy for meg at dere synes det er spennende. Jeg er alltid spent på hva dere tenker også, så kommentarer setter jeg som vanlig voldsom pris på.

Forbanna mobilbatteri! 

Verdens undergang kan det ikke være. Jeg knyter skoene som av en eller annen irriterende grunn virker trangere jo dårligere tid jeg har. Han kan i alle fall ikke ha rukket å bli lei av meg på de timene som har gått siden i morges da han var totalt hengiven. Nøklene mine er faktisk fortsatt der jeg la dem da jeg kom hjem, utrolig. Han sa jo til og med at han elsket meg, på engelsk og lydløst riktignok, men likevel. Og han skrev jo at jeg ikke trengte å være bekymra. Jeg smeller døren igjen, hardere enn nødvendig. Om det så hadde vært en stressende morgen der vi var irritable, hadde jeg ikke trengt å bekymre deg for at han plutselig skal ha en kritisk alvorsprat om oss. Det er en deilig følelse å komme seg ut av bygningen, behagelig høyt under taket plutselig liksom. Du vet hva Isak føler. 

Jeg rekker bussen akkurat, løper de siste meterne, får blikkontakt med sjåføren som smiler godmodig til meg. Kan det være noe med moren hans? Kanskje hun har blitt innlagt eller er veldig syk. Men da ville han vel dratt på besøk til henne eller kommet hjem, i hvert fall ikke følt for å drikke øl i parken?

De gangene jeg har forsvunnet, ingen har visst hva slags syke ideer jeg hadde for meg. Og her blir jeg såpass stressa enda Isak har beroliget meg nok til at jeg skjønner at det ikke kan være skikkelig, ordentlig krise. 

Tenk hvis moren hans har gjort det han er redd hun skal gjøre på en dårlig dag: si til ham at hun ber til Gud om at han skal blir kurert for homofilien, det ville være siste spikeren i kista for forholdet deres. Da dør jeg av sorg. Fy faen, alt det der, et er bare så jævlig. Men husk uansett: no pity. Det er ikke det han trenger.

Av en eller annen idiotgrunn har jeg bare Mastercard uten bilde, ingen føkkings legitimasjon. Jeg kjøpte jo øyabillettene i går med visakortet, så da ligger det vel under et eller annet rot et sted. Og nå som jeg nesten er framme ved parken. Faen. Jeg vil ikke komme uten øl, og jeg kan i alle fall ikke bruke tid på å dra helt hjemom igjen. Skal jeg velge en mer voksen øl enn Tuborg? Er det mindre sjanse for å bli spurt om leg da? Nei. Tuborg. Bare se så voksen ut du klarer, så cool, calm and collected som du egentlig kan være. Dette går fint. Det går bra, ikke vær bekymra, sa Isak. 

Det går bra også. Den middelaldrende mannen i kassa kaster et kjapt, distré blikk opp mot meg, før jeg får betale og kan komme meg avgårde. Det er nesten merkelig hvordan det er mulig å ha et hode det kjennes ut som skal sprenge, men likevel på utsiden være så totalt ubemerkelig. Det er behagelig og urovekkende på samme tid. Behagelig og urovekkende faktisk, for en meningsløs sammenstilling.

Du vet det kommer til å gå bra. Det siste du og Isak trenger nå er du som stresser. Den gangen Isak hadde mareritt: jeg var rolig, eller jeg ble rolig og jeg var der for han. Han har sagt det og jeg merker det, han åpner seg mer og mer, søker støtte hos meg fordi jeg klarer å gi det.

Der ligger han på gresset. Det er fortsatt et stykke bort. Jeg kommer nærmere og nærmere uten at han ser meg. Sover han, eller? 

«Isak?» Jeg prøver å få kontakt før jeg er helt innpå, for at han ikke skal skvette til. 

Han vender hodet brått i min retning, lyser opp, men smilet er litt matt og det er et tydelig alvor i øynene hans. 

«Så rask du var!» 

Jeg setter meg, lener meg fram og gir han et kyss på munnen idet han også inntar sittende stilling. 

«Ja, selvfølgelig» Jeg tar ut to øl fra posen, rekker han den ene. 

Han ser på meg. Jeg føler han tar inn at nå er jeg her, nå er vi sammen vi to, og jeg kjenner at jeg faktisk blir rolig, så rolig som det er mulig å være uten at han har fortalt meg noe ennå. 

«Jeg glemmer alltid å slå av bluetooth’n ass. Sorry.»

«Det var bra du sa det gikk bra da, at jeg ikke skulle være bekymra. Og når du vil drikke øl i parken, så er det vel ikke helt krise, men si det da! Hva er det som har skjedd?»

«Jeg er bare litt sjokka … eller… Du husker Sana kom hjem til oss, da vi skulle øve til biologien?»

«Ja? For en uke siden liksom, klart jeg husker det. Har dette noe med biologi å gjøre?» 

«Nei, jeg tror ikke jeg stryker.» Han ler kort før han blir alvorlig igjen: «Da i alle fall, Sana snek seg inn på Facebooken min. Hun hadde sendt meg en link og greier for liksom å få meg til å logge meg på først, og så tok hun bilder av chatten mellom meg og Sara. Det er Sana som lagde den Sara-profilen med det sladderet.

Det kan ikke stemme! Greit vi har snakket om at hun kanskje ikke har det bra for tiden, men dette. Og mot Isak. 

«Du ser sjokka ut da også.»

«Men altså .. du er sikker?» 

«Ja, herregud, klart jeg er sikker. Jeg har sittet der» han peker bort mot en benk «og snakket med henne i over en time, jeg.»

Dette er bare jævlig trist. 

«Men hvorfor?»

«Fordi hun ville at jentene skulle se hvor fake Sara er» sier Isak kontant, som om det er opplagt. «Det hun bare ikke hadde skjønt er at Sara ikke er spesiell. De er jo sånn de også, de andre jentene.» Han ser på meg for en bekreftelse, at jeg skal nikke gjenkjennende til det, men jeg er bare tom. «Så det de var mest opptatt av var ikke hva som sto der, men hvem som hadde tysta, hvis man kalle det det.»

«Og hvordan fant de ut at det var Sana?»

«Det har de ikke funnet ut. De tror det var meg.» 

«Hæ?»

«Ja. Det var jo bilder av min chat, hennes meldinger var hvite, ikke blå som de ville vært hvis noen hadde facerapa henne. Så Sara fant dem igjen da vet du, etter hun hadde brukt et par dager på å lete gjennom de mengdene av dritt hun har skrevet.» Han ler en liten latter. 

Jeg forandrer stilling for femte gang eller noe sånt allerede. 

«Ja, greit, jeg hvordan det har skjedd, men du og Sana har vel ikke latt Sara tro at du har gjort det her?»

«Jo. Eller. Da jeg var ferdig med tentamen, så hadde jeg fått sånn typ 10 meldinger av Sara. Det begynte med «fy faen Isak!» «Hva er greia di egentlig?» «Trodde du ikke jeg skulle finne ut at det var deg? Det her skal du faen meg få svi så jævlig for». 

Få svi for. Jeg hater de ordene. Nå er jeg nesten ferdig med den første ølen allerede, ja. Ikke så stoisk ro likevel, tydeligvis. 

«Og så?»

«Jeg spurte hva faen hun snakket om. Hun skrev noe sånt som: «Ikke gidd å prøv engang. Jeg VET det var deg. Det er ingen andre jeg har skrevet akkurat det der til. Og så gikk det noen øyeblikk, og plutselig skjønte jeg greia. Linken hun hadde sendt meg som jeg ikke skjønte helt poenget med, at hun satt med min laptop da jeg kom ut av kjøkkenet, sa hun skulle sjekke wifi-navnet liksom, men jeg syntes det var litt rart da også. Det er liksom ikke Sana, hun som er så opptatt av av å respektere andres privatliv, hun kunne jo bare spurt meg. Så … da bare «innrømte» jeg det til Sara. Det var det letteste.» 

«Det letteste?»

«Ja, men, hva synes du jeg skulle gjort da? Si «det var Sana som gjorde det»? Hvor merkelig opplegg ville ikke det høres ut som? Og hvis jeg skulle giddet å virkelig få henne til å tro på det, tvinge Sana til å innrømme eller noe sånt, hvor mye mer drama tror du ikke det ville blitt ut av det?»

Få svi for. 

«Men hun sa du skulle få svi for det! Skal du bare la det her gå utover deg?»

«Jeg driter i hva Sara mener om meg. Hun kommer ikke til å prøve ta hevn engang. Men Sana, jeg vet ikke hva Sara ville funnet på, jeg, men konsekvensene kunne i hvert fall blitt mye verre for henne enn for meg.»

«Sorry, baby. Det er visst først nå det går opp for meg, at det her er … veldig stort av deg!» 

Han tar tak i hånden min, det føles som om noe er snudd på hodet, som om det liksom lå i situasjonen at det var jeg som skulle tatt hånden hans. Isteden koser han med min hånd, ser ned på den mens han gjør det.

«Kan jeg få en øl til?» Jeg strekker meg etter posen og tar ut to øl til. 

«Men du sa at Sana skulle vise de andre hvor fake Sara er. Det høres bare så utrolig ensomt ut. Har Sara klart å gjøre henne helt isolert, eller?»

«Jeg sa til Sana at hun kanskje har litt seg selv å takke også. Men nå, etter å ha snakket med henne i dag ass, så vet jeg også at hun har gått gjennom så mye mer enn hva jeg hadde anelse om.»

Deprimert på verdens vegne, det er det jeg føler jeg kunne bli nå. 

«Hun holder driten hun blir utsatt for for seg selv, akkurat som Elias, det eneste de er like på, tror jeg» tenker jeg høyt. 

Han ser på meg som om han plutselig kommer på noe. 

«Elias, ja. Hun sa at folk har spytta på han på gata når han har gått sammen med Sana, fordi de tror at han liksom er den undertrykkende mannen hennes som tvinger henne til å ha på seg hijab! Visste du det?»

«Nei. Nå må jeg bare snakke med Sana, og … med Elias også snart.»

«Ja, bra hvis du snakker litt med henne du også. Og du skjønner at det ville være mye verre for Sana, som må ta dritt bare fordi hun ser annerledes ut?»

«Ja. Men det er liksom noe i meg som synes det er feil likevel, prinsippet på en måte.» Jeg ser prøvende på han, usikker på om han skjønner hva jeg mener.»

«Det jeg er sjokka over er at hun har gjort det, at hun er så alene. Hun sier hun ikke vet lenger om hun har noen venner lenger… bortsett fra meg» legger han til med et tynt smil. 

«Du er i alle fall en jævlig god venn. Jeg er glad hun har deg ass. Du har gjort det rette, baby. Jeg er egentlig ganske rørt.»

Og dypt inni meg merker jeg at alt dette faller på plass som en visshet om hvem _han_ er dypest inne: en som beskytter og ikke dømmer dem han er glad i. Det gjør meg så trygg. Det er som om det blir et klart bilde jeg kan ta fram når jeg kommer til å trenge det, som momentant vil få meg avspent og rolig. Jeg vil så gjerne si det, men han kommer til å begynne å tenke på moren sin. Og det vil jeg ikke nå. Men jeg håper han ser hva jeg føler, og merker det når jeg legger armene rundt livet hans, flytter meg litt nærmere.

«Jeg bare tenkte å snakke med noen om det, eller ikke med _noen_ , med _deg_.» Han ser meg inn i øynene, smiler og retter litt på håret mitt. 

«Hun vet at du forteller det til meg?» 

«Jeg sa at vi ikke sier noe om dette til noen, men jeg tror hun skjønte at det ville bli litt vanskelig for meg å ikke snakke med deg om det. Eller hun sa i hvert fall: «du må bare snakke med Even om det.» Tror hun skjønner at du ikke kommer til å dømme henne hardt liksom.»

«Neida, men jeg kjente det godt .. eller jeg liker jo ikke at hun har gått bak ryggen din.»

«Men nå er vi ferdig med det Sara-greiene. Det viktige er å ta litt vare på Sana nå ass.»

Jeg nikker. Men jeg må bare få det ut av veien. 

«Men før du nekter helt å snakke mer om Sara: hva sa hun, da du «innrømte» at du av en eller annen grunn liksom hadde laget den kontoen? Jeg er litt stressa for det fortsatt ass.» Jeg smiler litt unnskyldende, for jeg skulle virkelig ønske jeg ikke var det. 

«Du, hør her, for det første så ville hun aldri turt å ta hevn, for hun vet alt jeg sitter på. Det var bare en dråpe i havet det Sana la ut. For det andre så er hun ikke sint på meg lenger.»

«Ikke?»

«Jeg sa jeg hadde gjort det fordi jeg syntes hun var kjip mot meg da det ble slutt mellom oss. Da fikk jeg noen spørsmålstegn tilbake, men jeg sa bare at selv om jeg vet nå at jeg er homo, så ble jeg såra da. Og det tror jeg faktisk hun likte litt å høre, så alt er chill der.» 

Herregud.

«Du er helt rå. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var like chill som deg.»

«Men Even, hva er du egentlig redd for?»

Det intense blikket ditt, den totalt genuine undringen. Hva er det som skjer med oss?

«At jeg la ut de Koran-versene, at jeg er den gale, gale duden som ville spre på nettet at homofile kommer til helvete, at jeg var helt lost, og til og med selv var redd for at det var sant, at jeg overbeviste meg om at jeg aldri måtte prøve å sjekke om noen gutt, i tilfelle det var sant. Og nå er jeg samboer med deg. Jeg virker jo bare helt, helt … gal. Jeg hater meg selv så mye for det fortsatt, Isak, at jeg har ingen ord.»

_Det var jo dette jeg aldri skulle si. Det var jo derfor jeg har tenkt jeg alltid må holde igjen, aldri glemme at én vegg, den må jeg aldri rive. At jeg aldri må gi meg helt hen, selv om han vil det, og selv om jeg også et sted i meg vil det, lengtet faktisk så ekstremt etter det. Men jeg har gjort noe som ingen, og i alle fall ikke Isak, fortjener å høre om, det svarteste av alt, den solide, evige, ufravikelige grunnen til å hate meg. Og nå har jeg sagt det. Til Isak._

Jeg ser ned på gresset som bare ser ut som en eneste stor, konturløs, grønn flate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dette å regne som en ny cliffhanger? Jeg har ikke tatt et valg om at alle kapitlene skal ha det framover, men det passet seg på en måte her også. Neste kommer snart.


	34. Ta helt inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Livet_er_naa, gullegull og Pagnilagni for å be meg legge bort bekymringene for at kapitlene blir for lange! Dette ble ca. 2800 ord og forrige ca. 2400, så parkpraten som de to kapitlene til sammen utgjør, endte altså på godt over 5000 . Men da poster jeg med relativt lave skuldre likevel :-)
> 
> Previously: 
> 
> «Men Even, hva er du egentlig redd for?»
> 
> Det intense blikket ditt, den totalt genuine undringen. Hva er det som skjer med oss?
> 
> «At jeg la ut de Koran-versene, at jeg er den gale, gale duden som ville spre på nettet at homofile kommer til helvete, at jeg var helt lost, og til og med selv var redd for at det var sant, at jeg overbeviste meg om at jeg aldri måtte prøve å sjekke om noen gutt, i tilfelle det var sant. Og nå er jeg samboer med deg. Jeg virker jo bare helt, helt … gal. Jeg hater meg selv så mye for det fortsatt, Isak, at jeg har ingen ord.»
> 
>  
> 
> _Det var jo dette jeg aldri skulle si. Det var jo derfor jeg har tenkt jeg alltid må holde igjen, aldri glemme at én vegg, den må jeg aldri rive. At jeg aldri må gi meg helt hen, selv om han vil det, og selv om jeg også et sted i meg vil det, lengtet faktisk så ekstremt etter det. Men jeg har gjort noe som ingen, og i alle fall ikke Isak, fortjener å høre om, det svarteste av alt, den solide, evige, ufravikelige grunnen til å hate meg. Og nå har jeg sagt det. Til Isak._
> 
>  
> 
> Jeg ser ned på gresset som bare ser ut som en eneste stor, konturløs, grønn flate.

**Fredag 2.juni. Urraparken. Dette kapittelet starter sekundet etter det forrige sluttet.**

«Se på meg». Isaks stemme er mild og full av omtanke, selv der jeg er nå er det ikke mulig å tvile på at det er omtanke. Han legger en hånd over min. Hans er varm, min er kald. Den andre hånden hans stryker meg over kneet. 

Jeg ser opp, men ser han likevel ikke. Ikke før jeg blunker, og tårene jeg ikke visste øynene var fylt opp av, renner nedover kinnene mine. Jeg tørker dem bort men den ledige hånden. Og så møter jeg Isaks blikk. 

«At noen, deg inkludert, kan hate _deg_ , det er for meg helt umulig å fatte.»

Jeg føler at jeg har stivnet, at jeg er kald og har frosset fast. 

«Hører du hva jeg sier?»

Jeg ville jo ikke si dette. 

Han setter seg enda nærmere meg, selv om jeg trodde vi satt så nær hverandre det var mulig på dette gresset. Den ene ølen velter. Jeg ser etter den. Isak bare tar rolig tak i boksen, finner et litt stødigere sted til den. 

«Even, se på meg. Du kan ikke hate deg selv. Det kan du ikke ass. Du er den beste i livet mitt.»

Jeg møter blikket hans igjen. Det går bedre enn jeg fryktet, å møte blikket i alle fall. Beskytter, dømmer ikke. 

«Det er umulig for meg å skjønne, ok? Og du vet hvor smart _jeg_ er!» 

Først det litt forsiktige smilet, så det brede, nydelige, når han ser han har smittet meg. «Og da henger det jo ikke på greip det du sier, det kan umulig gå an.»

«Nei, da må jeg vel ta feil da, når du som er så smart, sier det ikke er mulig.»

«Baby» han lener pannen inntil min, hvisker nesten: «du tror vel virkelig ikke at jeg dømmer deg?»

Nei. Og med alt han nå sier, gjør, så omtenksom, så kjærlig han er, så enda mindre.

«Nei, du er for bra til det.»

«Nå er du varmere igjen.» Han stryker hånden min, griper lett rundt håndleddet mitt. «Du ble iskald, men nå er du varmere igjen.»

Kanskje hvis jeg viser at jeg i det minste har innsikt i det , så er det mindre sannsynlig at han litt etter litt mister troen på at han virkelig kan stole på hvem jeg er.

Så jeg tar mot til meg, fra et eller annet sted. 

«Jeg tror ikke du dømmer meg, men jeg er redd for …» Han ser på meg så kritisk at jeg nesten feiger ut igjen. «.. eller, jo redd, for at du, når det her synker inn, skal litt etter litt føle at jeg er en du ikke kan stole på, en upålitelig person.» 

I det minste klarer jeg å la være å vike med blikket når jeg sier det. 

«Upålitelig person?»

«Ja, når det går opp for deg hvor sykt det er det jeg gjorde, hva mer sykt kan jeg gjøre da liksom? At jeg plutselig kan bli en helt annen person. Jeg har oppført meg som en religiøst forvirra homofob.»

«Jeg kommer ikke til å bli redd for at du er en upålitelig person. Og det er ikke noe jeg trenger å fordøye ass. Og det må du faen tro meg på.»

Jeg vil jo gjerne det. Blikket mitt henger fast i han, som om det er noe der, hvis jeg bare leter godt nok, som kan gjøre meg helt overbevist.

«Har du prata med noen om det her før, Even? Jeg mener du har jo fortalt det med de versa, og det er det vel noen flere som vet om? Men, hva du føler om det liksom? Jeg vet ikke .. du… dømmer deg bare så jævlig hardt. Du er jo virkelig en person som …» han ser bort, leter etter de rette ordene «det er tydelig hva mener, hva du vil og hvilke verdier du har liksom. Uansett hva slags humør du er i, så er du ikke fake. Jeg blir trygg av deg fordi du er … ærlig og … snill. Komplisert, ja, eller kompleks heter det kanskje, og anti-kjedelig» Han smiler. «Men virkelig det motsatte av upålitelig ass. Eller deg på ditt mest upålitelige er når du er distré og glemmer å kjøpe noe, eller kommer for sent til noe fordi du har fått en idé, gjerne noe for å gjøre meg glad eller et eller annet. Og jeg kan bli irritert, ja, men faen hvor mye mer jeg vil ha det, enn en person som liksom svikter når det gjelder. Jeg vet at du er der … for meg. Du vil bare bra ting … for oss. Det er det som betyr noe.»

Jeg stryker han langs kinnet, han koser hånden min tilbake også, kysser den når den kommer inntil munnen hans, dette vesenet som sitter her og sier disse fantastiske tingene. 

«Så du synes ikke det er fælt å tenke på at jeg har oppført meg som en homofob?»

«Det jeg synes er fælt er hvor hardt du har dømt og dømmer deg. Jeg vil ikke si du oppførte deg som en homofob heller. Det lå noen religiøse vers på veggen din noen timer, eller? Det er ikke verdens undergang.»

Kanskje hovedproblemet faktisk ligger et annet sted, bare at jeg ikke har innsett det, ikke klart å tenke så langt fordi alt liksom bare har kortslutta i meg når jeg har streifet innom det.

«Men er du ikke redd for hva jeg kan finne på en annen gang?»

«Om du blir manisk?»

Det kjennes ut som om varmen forsvinner fra kroppen min igjen.

«Ja?»

« _Du_ virker veldig redd for det, baby.»

«Kanskje jeg har blitt … eller kanskje det har traumatisert meg det i seg selv å miste kontrollen.»

Jeg begynner å puste tungt… Men jeg klarer i hvert fall å holde den rolig, ikke begynne å hyperventilere. 

«Oi, det jeg sa der ass. Det … tror jeg stemmer.»

Det er veldig rart det som skjer nå. Jeg forteller han noe, før jeg har klart å tenke det selv, fra det mest forhatte stedet i meg.

Han nikker. 

«Du er helt kald igjen. Hvorfor blir du kald?»

«Vet ikke. Det er litt heftig dette her.» 

«Noe jeg synes er heftig er hvor hardt du dømmer deg for en ting du gjorde da du faktisk ikke hadde kontroll. Jeg vet at du ikke vil unnskylde det du gjør med at du er bipolar og derfor liksom ikke kan noe for det, men du er virkelig ekstrem den andre veien ass. Jeg slo til bestekompisen din jeg, mistet kontrollen. Jeg burde i alle fall dømme meg hardt for det da. Til og med det klarte du å føle var din skyld.»

Kanskje jeg bare er jævlig sta, tviholder på min egen virkelighetsoppfatning fordi da er i hvert fall noe konstant. Beklage alt, ta på meg skylden for alt, så får jeg litt kontroll likevel.

Isak følger med på meg, ser nok at det han sier får meg til å tenke, så han fortsetter:

«Jeg har oppført meg drøyt, og det har ikke vært over en liten, kort periode da jeg har vært syk sånn som du faktisk var da.»

Han søker med blikket bekreftelse fra meg på at det var OK at han ordla seg sånn. Jeg gir han den, og han fortsetter:

«Jeg har dissa Eskild, nesten sagt at han er en klisjé, dissa hele Pride omtrent for å ha gjort det vanskelig for meg, viktige meg, å stå for at jeg hadde en greie med deg. Blitt beskyldt av Jonas for å disse en fyr for å være homo, og han hadde jo rett selvfølgelig. Vet du når det var forresten?»

Jeg må smile, selvfølgelig vet jeg ikke det, og han er så ivrig og søt. Jeg rister på hodet. 

«Det var den dagen på skolen da du kom og ga meg capsen min. Husker du det?»

«Var det ikke Jonas’ caps?»

«Jo, faktisk.» Han slipper ut en liten latter. «Men uansett, rett før det hadde jeg dissa en sånn dansefyr, eller i hvert fall vært nedlatende og fått kjeft av Jonas. Og så blir jeg helt satt ut når du kommer bort, fordi det ville være krise hvis de skulle få vite at jeg jugde fordi jeg ville henge med en dude liksom. Det var helt jævlig. Jeg tenkte på deg hele tiden. Det var allerede da sånn at jeg syntes jeg så deg overalt, hørte stemmen din overalt.»

Kan jeg ikke bare ligger her i gresset for alltid og høre Isak fortelle om at han hadde crush på meg? 

«Men alt var jo helt feil, du hadde jo dame du. Jeg var jo egentlig sykt skuffa, men prøvde å si til meg selv at det egentlig var bra, for da var sikkert det om at det var en eller annen greie mellom oss bare min innbilning, så kunne jeg fortsette som før liksom. Men så kom du den dagen, og jeg ble satt helt ut.»

Han ser på meg som om han ser på noe sykt fint. Min Isak som redder meg igjen. 

«Ja, så i alle fall sånn holdt jeg på» avslutter han og tar en slurk av ølen sin. 

«Kan ikke du bare fortsette å snakke om at du syntes du så meg overalt og sånn og ble helt satt når du faktisk så meg? 

Vi bare ler litt, det er liksom ikke noe vi trenger å si til det. 

«Du, legg deg her’a!» Han gjør tegn til at jeg skal legge hodet i fanget hans. Han begynner å kile meg med et strå rundt omkring i ansiktet. 

«Det er veldig imponerende at du etter å ha vært _der_ , for ikke så lenge siden, kjørte på sånn som du gjorde da du møtte meg. Hvis det hadde vært opp til meg hadde jeg sikkert vært fortsatt avstandsforelska i deg og hooket med jenter.»

Jeg bryter ut i latter av det mens han smiler til meg og fortsetter å kile meg med strået sitt. 

«Jeg har faktisk litt dårlig samvittighet for at jeg bare har tatt det for gitt, trodd at du alltid har vært chill på hvem du liker. Jeg burde jo skjønt at det ikke var så enkelt.»

Jeg kjenner alvoret synke innover meg igjen, alt det fortsatt er igjen å fortelle. 

«Husker du jeg fortalte deg at jeg begynte å gå til den psykologen?»

«Eksistensiell psykolog?»

«Ja, eller.. uansett, poenget var jo at jeg ikke trodde lenger at jeg kunne påvirke livet mitt i det hele tatt.»

«Ja, det er jo nettopp det, du går liksom fra den ene ekstrem til den andre. Enten at du trodde alt var bestemt av kjemiske prosesser i hjernen eller at alt i hele verden er ditt ansvar og skyld.»

«Nei, jeg er ikke så mektig ass. Donald Trump er ikke onkelen min heller.» 

Han flirer av det. 

«Det er bra, for da hadde jeg nekta å være sammen med deg, helt sant.»

«Er du serr? Hvis han bare var en sånn fjern slektning jeg aldri hadde møtt engang?»

«Da også.» Isak ser på meg med oppsperrede øyne. Det ser ut som han er høy på for mye redbull. 

«Bra jeg ikke er i slekt med han da.»

«Veldig bra!»

Han lener seg ned, belønner meg liksom med et deilig kyss for at jeg ikke er i slekt med Donald Trump. 

«Men hva var det du skulle si?» spør Isak. 

«Jo, at i den perioden der, før den siste episoden min på Bakka, så ble jeg på en måte veldig godt kjent med Yousef. Han er en jævlig bra fyr. Religionen er veldig viktig for han. Han tar den virkelig på alvor, både fordi han tror det er sant, men også fordi han mener det gjør han til et bedre menneske. Og hele kjernen er på en måte at mennesket er fritt, at det finnes bare en Gud også da, men det med at mennesket er fritt…»

«Men jeg trodde at Gud eller Allah var allmektig, jeg, i de religionene.»

«Ja, men samtidig er mennesket fritt og kan gjøre onde ting som Gud ikke vil.»

«Men det er jo helt ulogisk.»

«Du vet du må ha religion neste år. Da lærer du om akkurat det her.»

«Lære om det? Hva er det å lære om det?»

Jeg sukker, tilgjort oppgitt. 

«Ok, jeg tenkte jeg skulle fortelle litt om meg nå, men hvis du heller vil ha Evens improviserte relgionsundervisning til Tuborg i parken, så er det helt greit. 

«Nei ass. Sorry, fortell.»

«Jeg prata i alle fall mye med Yousef. Han ville overbevise meg om at mennesket var fritt, og jeg argumenterte for det motsatte, at vi bare var styrt av kjemiske prosesser, eller _jeg_ særlig som hadde erfart at de prosessene tok helt overhånd, men det sa jeg selvfølgelig ikke noe om. Det var samtidig som jeg gikk til den psykologen, som også ville ha meg til å se på det mer som Yousef, bare at hun ikke trakk inn religion.»

«Og så, hva skjedde?»

«Yousef utfordra meg på at hvis jeg leste Koranen ordentlig, med åpen innstilling, ikke ute etter å finne noe å slå ned på liksom, så ville den gjøre dypt inntrykk på meg. Jeg var helt sikker på at det bare ville være som å lese en fantasy-roman eller noe sånt. Og så vet jeg ikke hva som skjedde egentlig, eller jeg vet ikke hva som var årsaken til hva. Det gikk dårlig med Sonja. Det var fortsatt litt utprøving av dosering av medisiner og sånn bla bla. Men jeg følte egentlig at det gikk bedre. Jeg hang med vennene mine, var på skolen. Og så bare skjedde det likevel. Jeg fikk total hang-up på Koranen, jeg rakk opp hånda og sa helt random ting i timene, så trappet det seg opp veldig fort, jeg husker ikke så mye mer veldig klart egentlig, men noen ting: Jeg fikk det for meg at jeg og Mikael var en greie. Og det var jeg helt overbevist om at måtte være gjensidig. Men han avviste meg. Da tenkte jeg at det var på grunn av hva som sto i Koranen, så jeg måtte finne et tegn der på at det ikke var sant at homofili var synd. Men så bare mistet jeg grepet helt .. og du vet hva som skjedde. Så Yousef tror vel at det eneste jeg fikk ut av å lese Koranen, var at det er noen homo-fiendtlige vers der. Etter alt han hadde fortalt meg. Det er jævlig svik mot en venn ass.»

«Men du snakket vel mye med Yousef om det underveis, før du ble manisk? Men han vet ikke hva som skjedde?»

«Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Mikael sa jeg burde snakke med han. Han er på en måte for klok til å gå rundt å være langsint liksom, men han må jo bare være så skuffa.»

«Det kan jo hende han ser på det annerledes da, Even, enn hva du tror.»

Jeg har klart å fortelle om alt det her, uten å forsvinne helt.

«Det er lettere å snakke med deg om det her enn å tenke på det. Jeg har aldri klart å tenke gjennom det sånn som jeg sa det til deg nå.»

Vi blir bare liggende stille litt, jeg fortsatt med hodet i fanget til Isak. Jeg hører plutselig støyen rundt meg, trafikken, stemmer bortenfor oss, fugler. Jeg må ha lukket alt ute lenge. 

«Men du, etterpå da du ikke var manisk lenger, var du fortsatt redd for at det kunne være sant at homofile havner i helvete?

«Nei. Men sånn som jeg så på det da, på det jeg hadde gjort, etterpå altså, da jeg var deprimert, at jeg hadde hata på både homofile og muslimer, jeg har fortsatt å se på det sånn jeg tror jeg, fram til nå.» Jeg ser opp på han. 

Han ser på meg, tenker, ser bort, ser på meg igjen, tenker, jeg lurer på hva jeg vil få vite av alle de tusen tankene og alt de streifer innom.

«Var det da, mens du var deprimert, at du hang opp den «Alt er love»-plakaten? 

Nå hører jeg bare Isak igjen, ingen andre lyder, det er perfekt nå. Stemmen hans er rolig, likevel på bristepunktet, akkurat som hele meg. Dette skjer faktisk, jeg lar det strømme ut, og det går ikke i stykker rundt meg. 

Den dagen, flere dager etter jeg prøvde å ta livet av meg, den første dagen hvor det var noe som helst bevegelse i det svarte, jeg _ville_ gjøre noe som kunne gjøre meg godt, så enkelt. Da ønsket jeg meg noe helt klart å se på, noe som forteller hva jeg faktisk mener og hva jeg faktisk føler, som et skjold mot de anklagende stemmene når de fester grepet som verst. Alt er love. 

Jeg nikker bare først, klarer ikke si noe, for det er en flom av gode tårer i veien, og den flommen er det greit å bare la meg føre med av litt. 

«Ja, men jeg har ikke klart å ta det helt inn før nå, at Alt er love.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om det er en tanke, et hjerte, konstruktiv kritikk, et kompliment, en teori om symbolikk, betraktninger, ville bare si at jeg blir glad for alt av kommentarer - no pressure :) men det er ikke sånn at noe er bedre enn noe annet. Alt er love.


	35. Perfekt helg. Bare perfekt helg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et kampfritt kapittel tror jeg vi kan si.  
> Jeg føler liksom det likevel hører med på dette punktet i historien, eller jeg fikk i alle fall uansett veldig lyst til å skrive det.

**Søndag 4.juni. Kveld. Etter vi har lagt oss til for å sove**

Jeg skulle vært jævlig god for å ha klart å lage en film som yter denne helgen respekt, for noe nærmere perfeksjon er det ikke mulig å komme. 

I går formiddag.  
«Du vet Isak når du opplever noe så intenst, at du innser samtidig at før det øyeblikket, hadde du ikke skjønt hva det fenomenet egentlig var i det hele tatt?» Du løfter blikket opp fra laptopen, ser spørrende på meg. Du har bare fått med deg slutten av det jeg sa. Jeg gjentar det, og mens jeg gjør det begynner du å smile inn i kameraet. Jeg tar et skritt nærmere, «Ja, svar da!» maser jeg. «Ja, jeg vet det, ja» sier du og smiler bredt. Jeg zoomer nærmere inn på leppene dine. De beveger seg konstant, og det er så pirrende å se på der gjennom kameralinsen. «Ja, men så kom med et eksempel da!» «Å, du vil ha eksempel også? «Ja, det er jo det som er hele poenget!» Du veksler mellom å innta en positur av tilgjort ettertenksomhet, med hodet på skakke hvilende i den ene hånden, blikket rettet oppover og å se litt flaut inn i kamera, et smil tvinger seg fram. Du lurer på om du skal si «slutt, Even!» eller være med på leken. «Å bli sugd.» Jeg bryter totalt ut i latter. Du ser ikke flau ut lenger, er med på leken, poserer stolt. «Serr, Isak, «å bli sugd»? Her prøver jeg å lage en anstendig video!» Du gir meg et slengkyss, ser ned et øyeblikk, drar deg en gang i underleppen, før du ser inn i kamera igjen og smiler. «Ok, da, jeg kan gi deg en ting til, men da må du slutte å filme først.» Du holder opp en pekefinger. Jeg beveger meg et skritt nærmere. «Men du har vel sagt det drøyeste nå? Kom igjen da, si det!» Du får til å se jævlig mystisk ut, det er så bra! «Nei, du får bare vite det hvis du slutter å filme nå» sier du myndig.  
Jeg flyttet laptopen hans, satte meg oppå bordet, håpet det lille bordet ville tåle meg, viste han at jeg hadde stoppet opptaket. Han tok rundt lårene mine. Han så først lurt på meg. Jeg maste: «si det da!» Og han så på meg igjen, denne gangen på en ubestemmelig måte: «å få høre noen fortelle hemmeligheten sin.» Hårene reiste seg på armene mine. Jeg ble så overrasket, selv om på en måte ikke. Det han sa, ga så veldig mening at jeg ble helt skjelven. Men likevel, jeg måtte bare spørre: «Hva mener du?» Han betraktet meg noen sekunder. «Det vet du. Kyss meg isteden.»

Jeg hadde sovnet der i parken på fredag, hvis ikke det var for at det ble kaldt etter hvert. Jeg spurte deg hvorfor du egentlig aldri hadde lurt på før hva opprinnelsen til «Alt er love» var, at jeg på død og liv skulle ha den med meg videre i livet, inn i vår leilighet. Du sa at du hadde skjønt det måtte være en bestemt historie rundt den. Og den historien ville komme opp når tiden var inne for det. «Først da du hang den opp på veggen hos oss, slo det meg at «love» har to meninger der» sa du og lo litt. Jeg fortalte deg om tanken min: «Kanskje jeg bare er jævlig sta, tviholder på min egen virkelighetsoppfatning fordi da er i hvert fall noe konstant. Beklage alt, ta på meg skylden for alt, så får jeg litt kontroll likevel.» Lufta ble på en måte dratt ut av den strategien idet jeg sa den høyt. Og det gikk helt greit. Den egentlige meg kan være ganske uproblematisk så lenge jeg ikke problematiserer det. Vi gled inn i en tilstand der vi snakket tull jeg ikke husker, koste, nesten døste, før vi innså det var kaldt og dro hjem. 

I går så vi så den hei briskeby-videoen sammen. Isak som ikke skjulte at han hadde fått den linken, det er så bra at vi er der. Gutta som plutselig nevner meg. Hadde ikke jeg og Mikael ordnet opp, ville jeg blitt stresset av det. Nå chattet i om det i stedet, best bud er tilbake. Men enda viktigere, hadde jeg ikke hatt det øyeblikket på fredag der jeg klarte å åpne meg for Isak, ville jeg fått panikk av den videoen. Nå var det liksom bare en video lagd av vennene mine der de nevner meg. Det er ikke noen blikk eller spørsmål jeg er redd for å få. 

Ikke komme seg ut av sengen på ordentlig før over kl.14 på en søndag, kan skyldes at det er en søndag der livet er digg, der det både smarteste og beste utvilsomt er å bare være under dyna med kjæresten sin. Isak som lukker øynene, legger seg til rette for meg, jeg kjenner kroppen hans så godt nå, elsker den, elsker han, og det vet han helt inn, stoler fullt ut på meg. Anropene og meldingslydene vi ignorerer, fordi det kan vi faktisk gjøre. 

***  
Isak ligger ytterst i sengen når jeg kommer tilbake etter å ha pisset. Ut fra lyset som kommer inn, er klokka er sikkert 5 eller noe. Jeg legger meg innerst, men vendt mot ham, lukker øynene, merker jeg kan sovne igjen med en gang. Men så kjenner jeg hånden til Isak som drar gjennom håret mitt på en sånn måte som man bare gjør om man er våken. 

«Vekte jeg deg?» hvisker jeg.

«Nei, jeg var våken før du gikk på do» svarer han lavt. 

«Får du ikke sove, baby?»

«Jo, jeg kan sove. Jeg bare tenkte litt.»

«På hva da?»

«På hvor perfekt helg dette endte opp med å bli.»

Jeg mm'er at jeg er helt og fullt enig. Han legger hodet oppå brystet mitt, sovner nesten umiddelbart tror jeg. Nå kan jeg faktisk si at jeg er lykkelig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette virker muligens som slutten på hele historien min. Det kunne det kanskje vært, men det er litt til som gjenstår :-)


	36. Bak fasaen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er mitt mest uortodokse kapittel, tror jeg, sånn med tanke på at jeg har ambisjon om å la historien min stemme så godt jeg klarer med klippene fra Skam. For andre halvdel her ville nok på en måte vært gjenspeilet i serien hvis det var canon, men jeg så nå liksom for meg dette da.

**Tirsdag 6.juni. Kveld. Hjemme**

Det er skummelt hvordan jeg klarte på en måte å glemme vennene mine. Jeg vet nå at jeg egentlig savnet dem, men i hele denne lange perioden uten kontakt, merket jeg ikke noe til det. Hvordan er det egentlig mulig? Først når jeg og Mikael pratet ut den dagen på Sankthanshaugen, merket jeg det. Eller egentlig var det først i det øyeblikket der jeg skjønte at han hadde savnet meg, da plutselig slo det ned i meg også, som en stor og viktig flik av virkeligheten jeg hadde ignorert. Jeg har ikke lyst til å ha sånne bokser i meg lenger. Tenk at jeg droppet all kontakt med vennene mine, særlig Mikael. Mikael som jeg har gjort de sykeste ting sammen med, stukket av sammen med til Stockholm for å dra på konsert da vi var 14 og ingen av oss fikk lov, tusen ting. Mikael som jeg har kranglet med sånn som man bare krangler med folk som man er glad i. Det har vært verdt bryet liksom. Og likevel så bare kutter jeg all kontakt, selv om det er jeg som hadde gjort noe her, ikke Mikael eller de andre. Når så tilfeldighetenes spill der på Syng skulle bringe oss sammen igjen, så er han der, ærlig og vil fortsatt ha sin best bud tilbake. Det merkeligste av alt er likevel at nå, når jeg tenker på det, så tar ikke hjernen min den default-ruten til skyldfølelsen og selvhatet. Jeg vet til og med hvorfor. Isak. Ingen av dem som har kommet inn på meg på noe tidspunkt - ikke Mikael, aldri Sonja heller i samme grad, ikke mamma eller pappa, ikke Yousef, ikke noen terapeut - har gjort det på samme nivå, med samme sprengkraft som Isak. Jeg har faktisk blitt litt annerledes av det. Jeg ble lurt og lirket ut av min mest opptråkkede tankebane - en destruktiv, ulogisk, uhensiktsmessig strategi av en tankebane jeg har flakset rundt i og mistatt for å være dyp innsikt og det eneste sikre fundament jeg kunne falle tilbake på, som flere har prøvd, men ingen klart, å stikke hull på. Jeg ble kastet ut av den tankebanen - og tatt imot på den best mulige måten. En måte bare Isak kunne gjøre det på. Isak, 17-åringen som sitter noen meter unna meg og spiller FIFA med seg selv. 

Og i samme øyeblikk som jeg ser opp fra tegningen jeg holder på med, for å ta han i øyesyn og få bekreftet det jeg akkurat tenkte, sier han:

«Du?» 

Han spiller ikke FIFA lenger. Han ligger på sengen vår, hviler hodet i hendene, betrakter meg. Det ser ut som han har gjort det lenge. Han ser så kjærlig, leken og samtidig litt flau ut på samme tid at det kribler i magen min. 

«Ja?» smiler jeg. 

«Jeg lurer på noe.» Han sier det med kraft i stemmen, som om han har prøvd å ta seg sammen, men så tar et ufrivillig smil over ansiktet hans igjen. Jeg bare smiler tilbake, løfter øyebrynene og venter. 

«Hva … hva liker du best med meg?»

Herregud. Jeg elsker å få det spørsmålet. Blikket mitt faller et ørlite sekund ned på tegningen min. Jeg har ikke lagt merke til hva jeg faktisk har tegnet. Det ligner på Plaza. 

Jeg må kjøpe meg litt tid. Dessuten er det gøy å leke litt med flauheten hans. Det synes han også innerst inne, jeg vet det nok. 

Plaza. Vendepunktet. Hva slags vendepunkt, kommer an på perspektivet. Det første virkelige vendepunktet der en vei startet, en vei gjennom et helvete, men som vi fant det verdt å gå. Den første virkelige testen på at det vi har, tåler mye. 

Jeg lager en dyp rynke mellom øynene. 

«Neglene dine. Definitivt neglene dine.» Han gjemmer ansiktet bak mobiltelefonen, så godt det lar seg gjøre. «De har en … hva er det det heter? .. tekstur som jeg liker veldig godt.» Han slenger hodet i madrassen en gang. «De minner meg om sneglehus på en måte, og du vet jeg liker snegler, _escargots_ veldig godt. 

«Åhh!» utbryter han, tilgjort sutrete. 

Det står mellom to ting. Det jeg nettopp tenkte på, at han med den han er, sånn som han er sammen med meg, respekten han viser, kjærligheten, det smarte hodet hans, viljen og evnen til å forstå, klarer å utfordre meg. Han har klart å få meg til å slippe det jeg tviholdt på, det jeg hadde for nært til egentlig å gjennomskue hva var, det jeg innbilte meg jeg trengte, men som egentlig bare stakk kjepper i hjulene for meg. 

Men jeg har på en måte ikke lyst til å si det. Det er som om vi har snakket nok om det allerede, om enn ikke helt direkte. Likevel føles det riktig at det blir liggende, ikke tredd flere ord på. Det bare er der som en ny, god dimensjon ved grunnstemningen mellom oss. 

Den andre tingen er like sann: den siden han viser meg akkurat nå. Isak bak fasaden. 

«Akkurat sånn som du er nå. Den siden.»

«Hvordan er jeg nå da?»

Ærlig, sårbar, leken, kjærlig, varm, øm, søt, veldig, veldig søt

«Sånn som jeg aldri ser deg med noen andre. Bare at du kan spørre om en sånn ting liksom. Kosete, leken. Deg bak fasaden. Jeg føler meg så sykt privilegert.»

«Det er litt jukse-svar da, men ok» 

«Det er vel ikke noe jukse-svar! Du må bare ta inn det jeg sier ordentlig.» 

Han ser tankefull ut et øyeblikk. Og jeg merker jeg blir nysgjerrig på hva han ville svare om han fikk det spørsmålet. 

«Hva liker du best da, med meg?»

Det ringer på døren. 

Vi ser på hverandre med spørrende blikk, kommuniserer at vi venter jo ingen. 

Jeg som sitter nærmest reiser meg opp og går bort til døren, løfter av røret på callingen. 

 

«Det er Sana.»

 

Jeg buzzer henne inn umiddelbart. 

Med en gang hun kommer inn, ser jeg at hun er opprørt. Øynene er vidåpne, det finnes ikke noe forsøk engang på å skjule at hun er desperat. Jeg har aldri sett henne sånn. 

«Er Isak også hjemme?» er det første som kommer ut av henne.

«Halla Sana» lyder det bak oss. Isak har kommet ut i gangen etter å ha monsterryddet det verste av rotet vårt mens Sana kom seg opp trappene. 

«Forstyrrer jeg? Sorry at jeg bare kommer helt uanmeldt». 

«Nei, herregud. Kom inn i stua da!» sier jeg. 

Og her knekker hun nærmest bokstavelig talt sammen. Hun setter seg på gulvet og gråter. 

Vi gir henne en klem etter tur, som hun passivt tar imot. Jeg føler vi begge har en anelse om hva dette handler om.

«Sana..» sier Isak rolig, mildt. 

«Har du snakket med Sara i dag?» spør hun, henter seg inn, tørker tårene, retter på hijaben. 

«Eh nei ass. Jeg har ikke noe mer å snakke med henne om. Vi fikk det ut av verden på fredag.»

«Ja, men nå vet hun at det var meg» sier hun så intenst at jeg merker en uro bre seg i meg, som i hender og ben som ikke blir enige med sg selv om hvor de vil være. 

«Hæ? Hvordan har hun fått vite det» Isak er tydelig overrasket. 

«Jeg fortalte det. Du kunne blitt utvist, Isak. Shit, det her er mye mer alvorlig enn jeg skjønte. Unnskyld!» 

Sana som er så ærlig, brutalt ærlig noen ganger. Sana med prinsippene hun alltid følger. Dette er en så ekstremt lite Sana-ting å gjøre. Hvor kjipt, hvor utrolig langt nede må hun ikke ha vært for å klare å gjøre noe sånt. 

Jeg gir henne en klem til. Jeg bare må. Hun ser på meg etterpå, undrende, men det ser ut som hun et sted i seg også forstår hvor jeg kommer fra. 

«Du trenger ikke si unnskyld til meg mer. Ok? sier Isak til Sana. 

«Du måtte i alle fall vite det, i tilfelle det blir meldt fra til skolen og blir etterforsket.»

«Men er det noen som vil melde det til skolen?»

«Ja, Eva og Vilde, kanskje flere.»

«De også vet det var deg?»

«Alle jentene vet det nå.»

«Hva sier venninne dine, Sana? Du har snakket med dem, sant?» spør jeg. 

«De vil ikke snakke med meg.»

Faen. Det stikker så hardt i meg. Sana fortjener så utrolig mye bedre. 

«Er du sikker? Vil ingen av dem snakke med deg?» spør Isak.

«Jo, Chris vil.»

«Chris er jævla bra person» sier jeg. Og det mener jeg, men det er likevel litt fattig som trøst, uansett hvor bra Chris er, hvis de andre bestevenninnene har kutta henne. 

«Men Chris kommer ikke til å kutte Vilde. Så hvis hun må velge mellom meg eller Vilde, kommer hun til å velge Vilde. Og det er jo min skyld. Jeg har ødelagt for deg, for Vilde, for deg..» sier hun og ser til slutt bort på meg.

«For meg?» spør jeg forvirret. «Du har ikke gjort noe mot meg, Sana.»

Hun ser på meg med et blikk jeg først ikke forstår, så går det opp for meg. 

«Isak vet alt nå. Du må bare si det du tenkte på.» 

«Det her minner deg sikkert om det som skjedde med deg, hvor redd du ble for at det ble sladret om deg og alt det fra Bakka. Og tenk hvis Sara hadde tatt hevn ved å henge ut deg på en eller annen måte.»

Jeg har jo aldri fått vite faktisk hva hun vet.

«Men det gjorde hun ikke. Og det kommer hun ikke til å gjøre. Dessuten vet jeg at du aldri så for deg at det skulle komme fram at det var fra Isaks chat… Men vet du om Sara i det hele tatt hadde hatt noe hun kunne henge meg ut med?»

Isak ser forskende på meg, og bare viser gjennom det blikket at han bryr seg så mye om meg at jeg kjenner det helt fysisk. 

«Jeg vet ikke,. Jeg har ikke noe grunn til å tro det» sier hun. Nå er det plutselig hun som beroliger meg. 

«Det er deg vi skal snakke om nå altså, men bare en siste ting» sier jeg med et unnskyldende blikk til begge. «Hva vet egentlig du om det som skjedde? Isak vet som sagt alt.»

Vi utveksler et blikk, og jeg kjenner igjen på den grunnstemningen mellom oss, bare med et blikk viser han meg så mye forståelse. 

Og så ser jeg at Sana ser det. Hun blir rørt, smiler så vidt, mest til seg selv. Og jeg ser også en tristhet i øynene hennes. Og så kjenner jeg ensomheten hennes. Jeg har vært der selv, vet akkurat hvor vond og streng den er, som et sort nett man fanges i, der maskene stadig blir tettere, utsikten til verden mindre og gradvis blir alt man tar i mindre virkelig. Fy faen. Sana fortjener så mye bedre. 

«Jeg vet om versene fra koranen du postet. Og at du etterpå ble deprimert og at du prøvde å ta livet av deg» sier hun kontant, ser meg i øynene, kaster et blikk bort på Isak. Den samme tristheten i øynene. 

«Hvordan vet du det siste?» spør jeg, for jeg lurer, men det er virkelig en fremgang at jeg ikke får panikk. 

«Elias snakket med Sonja på telefonen. Sonja var visst veldig opprørt og det bare kom ut. Jeg og Yousef var der. Elias ble veldig opprørt han også, så han fortalte det til oss, først til Yousef og så til meg.»

Elias vet. Yousef vet. 

«Ok, takk for at du sa det. Det går helt bra. Men venninnene dine Sana, de kommer ikke til å svikte deg» sier jeg, mest fordi jeg bare ikke vil tro at det kan skje. 

«Men det er jo jeg som har sviktet! Er dere klar over konsekvensene for Vilde? Kanskje Magnus gjør det slutt med henne!» 

«Det kommer ikke til å skje» sier Isak bestemt. 

«Hvordan kan du vite det?»

«Fordi Magnus elsker Vilde. Og fordi du har overbevist meg, og jeg og Vilde har overbevist Magnus om at det ikke har vært noen greie mellom Vilde og Elias. Han ble redd, ok? Redd for at ikke Vilde føler like mye som det han gjør, men det kommer til å ordne seg. Så lenge Vilde elsker Magnus, så kommer det til å ordne seg. Helt sikkert.»

Sana blir like rørt av Isak som det jeg blir, det lyser av henne. Og selvfølgelig forsterker det bare den dårlige samvittigheten, sånn som det har gjort for meg mange ganger også. 

«Men Isak, Eva, liksom, hun begynte å tenke i går at hun hadde tatt feil av deg, at du er en dårlig fyr.»

«At Eva lett mister tilliten til meg, er min feil. Vi er ikke så nære lenger. Og blir vi det igjen, så blir vi det, uavhengig av dette. Men jeg kan snakke med Eva, banke vett inni hodet på henne. Hun trenger faen meg en venninne som deg ass.» 

«Og jeg kan snakke med Noora» sier jeg og slenger meg på. 

De ser begge litt overrasket på meg, før Isak smiler bredt. 

«Ja, de to bånda virkelig. Linn. Noora. Hvor mange kopper te har du drukket, Even og snakket fortrolig med hver av de to jentene?» 

Sana ler for første gang i dag. 

«Stemmer det. Dere har vel nærmest bodd sammen dere» smiler hun.

«Jeg har snakket mye med Noora om William, ja.» 

Hun reagerer på det på en merkelig måte, som om hun skvetter til. 

«Har du snakket med Noora om William? Nå i det siste også?»

Jeg lurer på hva hun egentlig lurer på. 

«Nei, jeg har faktisk ikke snakket med Noora etter vi flyttet hit, men nå kan jeg jo ta opp kontakten igjen.»

«Even har engasjert seg skikkelig i Noora og kjipe-William sitt kjærlighetsliv ass» sier Isak. Kanskje han også merker at hun blir rar av at vi nevner Noora og William. 

«Jeg tror jeg kan like William, jeg, men jeg har aldri truffet han altså» sier jeg. 

«Men du liker jo alle, Even!» Han sier det litt så det kan høres ut som en kritikk, men under, eller ved siden i alle fall, er det en konstatering av noe han liker ved meg. Jeg lurer på om det er noe nytt eller om det alltid har vært sånn, bare at jeg først nå har blitt i stand til å merke det. 

«Liker du William?» spør Isak Sana. 

«Han er, har i alle fall vært, Nooras store kjærlighet. Det er uvesentlig om jeg liker han eller ikke.»

Hun fomler med å få fasaden på plass igjen, men det ser ikke ut til å stresse henne for mye. Og nå lykkes hun jo nesten. 

«I alle fall, Sana. Dette skal ordne seg, ok? Jeg kan snakke med Eva. Even kan snakke med Noora. De fant virkelig tonen ass. Noen ganger begynte jeg å lure på om det eneste Even var ute etter var kroppen min» sier Isak, det siste på en litt jentete måte, og smiler av sin egen spøk, før det ser ut som om han lurer på om han har forsnakket seg. Dette er kanskje et felt som Sana ikke er interessert i å få vite noe om. 

Men hun smiler. 

«Du satt jo bare og var kjedelig og gjorde lekser. Eller ansvarlig mener jeg» sier jeg og blunker til han. 

Sanas smil har fått det litt slemme draget, som ikke egentlig er slemt, og som bare hun får til. Hun måler Isak opp og ned med blikket. 

«Den er ikke så aller verst, så det kan jo tenkes, ja.»

Både Isak og jeg bryter ut i latter av det. Og så retter hun seg opp, klar for å sette inn støtet: 

«Men så eksepsjonell er den ikke da, at han ville gått med på å flytte inn på en liten hybel med deg hvis det bare var den han var ute etter. Da blir det jo så mye mer man ikke kan rømme fra, mener jeg.»

«Åhhh!» sier vi i kor, med forskjellig tonefall riktignok. 

Og det er tusen ting til vi kunne snakke om, men nå skal jeg først gå og lage litt te til oss.


	37. Ri det av

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapitlet var litt vanskelig å skrive. Jeg håper det ikke skuffer. Det er litt annerledes enn de siste.

**Torsdag 8.juni**

 

Jeg bestemmer meg for å spasere hjem for å fordøye tankene etter timen. Det er frisk og deilig luft ute, blåser svakt, ikke gjennomtrengende. Klokka er litt over 11. Selv om det ikke er varmt, har en del av meg lyst til å gå over til Sørenga og hoppe uti sjøen. Legge igjen de unødvendige tankene der, komme opp igjen av vannet like frisk og «ny» i hodet, som følelsen de vårlige badene i havet etterlater seg i kroppen. Men hun sa at jeg kommer til å ri dette av ved egen innsats, og dealen er jo at jeg skal stole på henne når hun sier jeg skal stole på meg selv. Jeg går derfor gjennom sentrum, retning hjemover isteden, for jeg trenger å sortere tankene, og så hvile ut. La tankene vandre på veien, de gjør det ofte litt smidigere når jeg er i bevegelse, som om jeg kan styre dem med tempoet jeg går i på en måte, trappe opp eller sakne ned, fast og bestemt eller åpent for innfall og stikkveier. Men uansett hjemover. 

Jeg sendte melding om at jeg ikke kommer på skolen i dag, og fikk svar om at det var helt i orden, takk for beskjed og at han skulle sørge for at de andre lærerne ble underrettet. Så enkelt. Ikke at det skjer stort der nå for oss tredjeklassinger. Det eneste ordentlige som gjenstår er muntlig eksamen, men det «privilegiet» har jeg likevel hatt hele tiden. Jeg burde nesten være stolt over at jeg ikke har misbrukt det. På den annen side ville det sikkert blitt gjennomskuet eller vakt bekymring, og spørsmålene ville haglet over meg. Det igjen ville fått meg til å føle meg enda mer unormal nok engang. Men skoleåret er så og si over og det har gått bra. 

Resten av livet er også bra, usedvanlig bra. Det er så bra at du, Even Beck Næsheim, nesten blir mistenksom, er det ikke litt for godt til å være sant? Det passet bra at jeg hadde psykologtime i dag da, eller kanskje ikke. «Kanskje det at du skulle komme fikk deg til å lete fram en bekymring for å ha noe å snakke om» lo hun. I går kveld da jeg snakket med Isak om det: «Du, jeg dropper skolen i morgen. Jeg har psykologtime kl.10 og etterpå tror jeg jeg bare drar hjem.» «Å, er det en spesiell grunn? Til at du skal møte psykologen din?" «Nei, nei, alt er bra» forsikret jeg smilende, trakk han inntil meg for et kyss, «bare en time som ble satt opp for lenge siden. Vi skal liksom snakkes en gang i blant uansett.» Det var sannheten, bare at jeg også følte meg litt sliten. Og det samme gjorde jeg da jeg våknet i dag, litt mer enn jeg kunne se det skulle være noen ytre, klar grunn til. «Hvis du er sliten, så gå hjem og hvil litt etterpå da», sa hun, «isteden for å bruke energi på å gruble over om det er en grunn du ikke liker til at du er sliten. Alle er det en dag innimellom, uten at det er noe som helst bekymringsverdig over det.» Jeg liker det, at hun normaliserer isteden for å sykeliggjøre. 

“Husk at selv om det kommer noen tunge dager innimellom, betyr ikke det at de gode ikke var sanne. Når eller hvis du får nye episoder …” “«når», ikke «hvis»” korrigerte jeg. «Ok, men uansett, det betyr ikke at all den innsatsen du har gjort i forkant, har vært forgjeves.» Og så tegnet hun en graf på den lille white board’en på bordet mellom oss, en graf der det er bunnpunkter og toppunkter underveis, men tendensen er oppadgående. Jeg måtte smile litt av den iherdige innsatsen med den tegningen, for jeg så det allerede klart for meg. «Unnskyld, jeg glemte et øyeblikk hvor visuell du er» smilte hun. 

Og jeg fortalte. Jeg fortalte om hvor bra Isak er. Og hvor bra han og jeg har det. Om at jeg på fredag fikk til å prate med ham om noe jeg aldri har klart å snakke med noen om før, ikke greid å tenke ordentlig gjennom for meg selv engang. Og etter det har det blitt lettere å være meg. Det så ut til at hun fikk så mange assosiasjoner av akkurat det at hodet hennes nesten skulle sprenge, men hun valgte å holde det for seg selv, ikke spørre mer om akkurat det, noe jeg var glad for. Det tilhører på en måte bare Isak og meg.

Og så kom jeg ut med bekymringen min. Tenk om godfølelsen, oppstemtheten, øyeblikkene av lykke, følelsen av å like meg selv litt bedre, egentlig lot seg best beskrive som en lett hypoman fase, og nå, slitenheten, som den uunngåelige depresjonen i etterkant. Den bekymringen utløste mange kritiske spørsmål: «Hva så? Hvis det skulle være tilfelle, hva så? Ville det gjøre det mindre betydningsfullt? Og ville ikke _det_ i tilfelle være urettferdig overfor både deg og Isak, redusere hva dere har fått til sammen? Det er hvordan du har hatt det i det siste som betyr noe, dine følelser, dine tanker, din opplevelse og ærlige fortelling. Og i den fortellingen hører jeg ingen sykdomstegn, så slutt å gruble over om en medisinsk betegnelse sier noe sannere om deg enn det du føler og tenker selv». 

«Bare du kan føle det du føler.» Tenk at han sa det. Og ikke minst: tenk at han i praksis over tid har vist at han mener det. Fy faen så heldig jeg er. Hva tror jeg er grunnen til at jeg har fått til å åpne meg overfor Isak, fortelle hemmeligheten min, spurte hun. Opparbeidingen av tillit over tid, det er kortversjonen. Men det siste steget, det vanskeligste, vet jeg likevel ikke når, eller om, jeg ville klart å ta av meg selv. «Det var en venninne som gjorde noe spes nå nylig, og det trigget dette siste vonde, og det utløste øyeblikket der det bare kom ut av meg, for jeg merket samtidig hvor intenst til stede Isak var, for meg, og hvordan han uttrykte på en måte at han _allerede forsto_ , forsto det vesentlige». 

Sana. Jeg kommer på insta-posten med Los Losers som vi så i går. Jeg tar fram mobilen. Det er flere ting jeg vil si til henne. 

**Meg** 11.24  
Halla! Jeg så den fete russebilen deres, har det ordna seg med jentene?? 

 

 **Sana** 11.24  
Ja❤️ takk for støtten Even.

 

 **Meg** 11.24  
Glad det ordnet seg! Forresten så fikk det som skjedde, insta-greiene, meg og Isak til å prate ordentlig ut om alt det fra Bakka, noe som er en veldig bra ting

 

 **Sana** 11.25  
Fint at det går bra med dere

 

 **Meg** 11.25  
Ja, men jeg mener at det du gjorde fikk en veldig bra effekt, ikke en dårlig effekt som du var redd for

 

 **Sana** 11.26  
Ok men jeg kan ikke ta noe ære for det ass

 

Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal svare. Jeg har liksom lyst til at hun skal ta litt av æren for det, men jeg skjønner jo hennes poeng også. Det får meg til å smile litt for meg selv på gaten. Det er nå en sommerfugl skulle flydd forbi, så kunne jeg tatt bilde av den og sendt det til henne. Men ingen sommerfugl i sikte. 

 

 **Sana** 11.28  
Dere kommer i bursdagen til Eva i morgen?

 

 **Meg** 11.28  
Selvfølgelig 

**Sana** 11.28  
Bra snakkes der. Elias hilser til deg forresten, det har jeg glemt å si

 

Det er bra, for nå vil jeg snart snakke med Elias, og det gjør det lettere. 

 

***

Jeg vet ikke om jeg har sovet eller bare slappet ordentlig av, her jeg ligger oppå dynen med alle klærne på, da jeg hører det går i døren.

Jeg setter meg opp på sengen, strekker meg før jeg legger en arm rundt skuldrene til Isak som har satt seg ved siden av meg. 

«Hvordan gikk timen?» spør han rolig og ser på meg. 

«Bra. Vi bare snakket om…»

«Du trenger ikke fortelle hva dere snakket om» sier han forsiktig med et lite smil. 

«Jeg vet» sier jeg, men jeg visste faktisk ikke ordentlig før han sier det. Isak er ikke mamma eller pappa eller Sonja. Han som har fått vite mest om meg er han som forlanger å få vite minst. «Det er jo ganske lenge siden jeg begynte å gå til henne. Jeg fortalte om hvordan det går, mest om hvor bra jeg har det for tiden egentlig.»

«Jeg visste ikke at det var noe konsept ass, å snakke med en psykolog om hvor bra man har det»

Han smiler og dytter meg. Vi blir liggende litt på sengen, småkysse, kose og tulle, før vi går på kjøkkenet og lager oss noen brødskiver. Vi sitter lenet inntil hverandre og spiser mens vi zapper fra fra kanal til kanal, kommenterer og ler av de dårlige tv-programmene. 

«Jeg sa til Jonas at vi sikkert kom bort sånn i 18-tiden. Er det bra for deg?» spør Isak. 

Jeg har allerede bestemt meg for at det er best jeg blir hjemme. I morgen er det Evas bursdag og da vil jeg være i form. Nå må jeg klare å stå for det uten å unnskylde meg. 

«Det er best jeg blir hjemme. Tror jeg trenger å bare slappe av i dag. Blir du veldig skuffa?»

«Nei, herregud. Det går bra. Kanskje jeg bare skal chille hjemme jeg òg.»

«Men du var jo klar for å dra ut. Du må ikke bli hjemme på grunn av meg.»

«Men det er ikke noe offer akkurat det heller da, å bli her sammen med deg.»

«Du må ikke være bekymra for meg, det går bra.»

«Jeg er ikke bekymra for deg.»

«Helt ærlig, så er det å være alene noen timer helt greit når jeg skal slappe av.»

***

Isak er klar til å gå. Vi står sammen i gangen. Jeg retter litt på capsen hans og tvinner en krølle rundt fingeren min. 

«Synes du det er stress å vite hva du skal si til Jonas og dem?»

«Nei ass. Du er jo bare litt sliten. Det er ikke noe rart med det, jobbing, eksamener, bla bla, veldig lite rart.»

«Bra. Ha det gøy og ikke vær redd for meg, ok?»

«Men jeg er jo ikke redd, har jeg sagt!

Han lener ansiktet sitt mot mitt og kysser meg. 

«Vi sees snart da, baby» sier han og det virker som han ikke har lyst til å slippe tak i meg, blikket hans henger fast i meg, på en god måte, tror jeg. 

«Vi sees. Du vet hvor du finner meg.» 

Jeg er redd jeg høres litt bitter ut, selv om jeg ikke føler meg sånn, og jeg vil ikke at det skal være den siste vibben fra meg han tar med seg ut døren. 

«Isak!» 

Han skulle akkurat til å lukke igjen døren bak seg, men nå åpner han den nok opp igjen til at han kan stikke hodet inn og se på meg. 

«Ja?»

«Elsker deg.»

«Deg også» sier han med trykk mens han smiler. I det smilet står det klart skrevet hvor avslappet og kjærlig han er, og det treffer meg rett i hjertet. 

 

***

Etter jeg vet ikke hvor lenge, drar meldingslyden fra mobilen meg ut av døsen. Den eneste grunnen til at jeg gidder å sjekke er fordi det kan være Isak, et rødt hjerte, en beskjed om at han er på vei hjem eller et eller annet, og da vil jeg svare. Men det er ikke Isak. Kontaktnavnet får meg til å skvette. 

 

 **Elias** 21.35  
Halla håper det er greit jeg melder deg. Eva har invitert oss i bursdagen sin i morgen, er det chill for deg og Isak om vi kommer? savner å henge med deg bro men det vet du

 

Det er greit, kanskje det er en bra og smooth måte å komme videre på til og med, treffes på fest. Bare svar, ikke tenk noe mer. 

 

 **Meg** 21.37  
Halla, selvfølgelig er det chill, blir bra å chattes igjen!

 

Men betyr det at Yousef også kommer?

 

 **Meg** 21.38  
Fest i morgen hos Eva?

 

 **Mikael** 21.38  
Ja, hadde tenkt å melde deg, dere kommer du og Isak? 

 

 **Meg** 21.38  
Vi kommer ja. Fikk bare akkurat vite av Elias at dere også kommer betyr det alle, Yousef også?

 

 **Mikael** 21.38  
Ja, men det er chill. Bare å prate med han

 

 **Meg** 21.39  
Men det har vært litt mye i det siste, må ta den praten når jeg føler meg klar hodet spinner litt nå

 

 **Mikael** 21.39  
Skjønner men da trenger du ikke prate med han i morgen da. Det er jo mange der og han kommer ikke til å lage dårlig stemning i alle fall og hvis han vil ta den praten så si at dere finner en annen dag, null stress

 

 **Meg** 21.40  
Ok takk best bud chattes i morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent på hva dere tenker om alt - og slutten, at Even kontakter Mikael isteden for å gruble alene og grue seg, er det en troverdig utvikling? 
> 
> Jeg setter som vanlig stor pris på alt av kommentarer, ikke bare om det jeg her nevnte!


	38. Bursdagen til Eva

Isak sitter på en av krakkene ved vinduet med iskaffen jeg har gitt ham i den ene hånden og mobilen i den andre. Han leser konsentrert et eller annet. Jeg er ferdig på jobb, har skiftet og er klar til å gå. Jeg legger en arm over hver av skuldrene hans, kjenner ryggen hans mot brystet mitt. Han setter fra seg koppen, legger hånden sin på armen min før han vender ansiktet mot meg og smiler. 

«Hei» sier jeg lavt. Han lener seg inn og kysser meg på munnen. 

Vi har nesten ikke sett hverandre hele dagen. Og jeg sov da Isak kom hjem fra Jonas i går, merket ikke at han la seg engang. Men det var verdt det. I dag har det ikke vært noe problem å gå fra skole til jobb og nå til fest. 

Jeg kjøper øl til oss på veien, og forteller Isak at gutta «mine» også kommer i bursdagen. 

«Er det stress med Yousef eller?» spør Isak, uten at jeg har nevnt Yousef spesifikt. Han kaster et blikk bort på meg. 

«Nei faktisk ikke så veldig. Det er jo fest og mange folk …» 

Jeg ser at han skjønner at det er akkurat sånn det er, ikke _veldig_ stress, men litt. 

«Jeg vet ikke… Han…eller Mikael sa at det er no hard feelings, så det går sikkert bra, uten at vi liksom trenger å ta noen seriøs prat i dag» resonnerer jeg høyt. 

«Hvis han er kjip, så skal jeg så jævlig bare baang slå han ned ass!» Han gliser. Jeg løfter øyebrynene.

«Da håper jeg du har pressa litt jern i det siste uten at jeg har fått det med meg.»

«Faen, jeg er mye sterkere enn du tror. Jeg skal vise deg i morgen» ypper han.

«Ikke bank meg da!»

«Nei, ikke hvis du er snill. Det er mange andre måter å vise det på også.»

«Gleder meg.»

Vi går videre en stund, hånd i hånd, uten å si noe. Isak tar posen med øl fra meg, insisterer uten ord på å bære den litt.

«Men Yousef er en bra fyr» bryter jeg plutselig stillheten med, for det er noe med det som jeg nettopp har tenkt vagt på.

«Ja, du har sagt det» sier Isak med et litt spørrende tonefall, som om han tenker at hvis det stemmer, at Yousef er en bra fyr, så henger ikke angsten min - for at han hater meg for det jeg gjorde - på greip.

«Du vet, når man er litt fanget i … skam … eller hva det er, så er det ikke så lett å tenke klart. Jeg klarer liksom ikke å se at andre ikke nødvendigvis mener det samme om meg som jeg gjør selv. Det kan jo faktisk bli litt urettferdig… Du sa en gang at jeg undervurderte deg. Hvis jeg hadde greid å tenke klart, ville jeg jo egentlig visst at du ikke kom til å dømme meg. Og sånn er det nok med Yousef også.» Jeg har sett rett framfor meg, uten egentlig å se, bare tenkt mens jeg har snakket. Nå ser jeg bort på Isak, spørrende: «skjønner du hva jeg mener?»

Han bare smiler og klemmer hånden min litt hardere et øyeblikk. Det betyr nok at han skjønner.

***  
Elias er en av de første jeg får øye på. Han kommer gående mot oss og bare oppsynet hans gjør meg avslappet. Det er utrolig hvordan han bare med blikket han sender meg, klarer å kommunisere at alt er chill. Jeg gir han en klem, en lengre klem enn jeg ville forestilt meg på forhånd. Han og Isak snakker om noe jeg ikke får med meg fordi bursdagsbarnet har lagt beslag på meg og serverer meg prosecco, men jeg hører de ler litt og skjønner at det ikke er noe stress der heller.

***  
Jeg har hentet en ny øl og får øye på Noora som sitter alene akkurat nå. Hun klapper på plassen ved siden av seg.

«Halla, sett deg her litt da!» Jeg gjør som hun sier.

«Halla!»

Hun betrakter meg, sender meg et av sine mange litt underfundige smil. Skal du kødde med meg? Er du glad for å se meg? Tenker du på noe morsomt? Prøver du å _ikke_ tenke på noe kjipt? Umulig å vite. Og jeg liker det, liker at det ser ut som det skjer så mye i hodet på henne. Og hun får meg også til å smile.

«Går det bra i kollektivet eller?» 

Hun tar seg tid, ser på meg igjen, denne gangen med et litt skjevt smil. 

«Ja, altså det _går_ » svarer hun og bruker tid på hvert ord, som om det var et nøye uttenkt svar, men det aner meg at det kommer mer. 

«God plass da hvert fall?» spør jeg mens vi venter på at hun kommer ut med språket. 

«Ja! Mye plass!… Men det er litt… som om… døden… har senka seg over det hele liksom» sier hun og gjør en bevegelse med hendene som tydeligvis skal illustrere poenget. 

Jeg bare løfter øyebrynene og oppfordrer henne med det til å utdype. 

«Du var jo så livlig du, Even! Lagde mye god stemning.» sier hun med et tonefall som nettopp er livlig og ladet med god stemning. 

«Livlig? Det har jeg ikke tenkt er det som først og fremst beskriver meg» ler jeg. 

«Det var ei lita uke der før jul, da kanskje livlig ikke var heeelt det du var. Greit!»

«Det var vel litt mer, og mange dager innimellom?» Jeg setter opp et litt unnskyldende blikk fordi jeg prøver å lage sprekker i illusjonen hennes. Hun så meg jo da jeg var så energiløs som jeg vet får folk, som ikke er innvidde, til å tro jeg er nærmest død. 

Hun ser skeptisk på meg et øyeblikk. 

«Skal vi krangle litt eller? Jeg savner deg der, uansett hva du sier liksom. Tror Linn gjør det også.» 

«Men hva skjer med Eskild da?»

«Eskild jobber. Eskild jobber mye. Og jeg tror kanskje at Eskild er i ei slags … krise.» 

«Hvordan da?»

«Nei, når han først er der, så er han der ikke likavel, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener.» 

Jeg svarer ikke, bare speider etter Eskild, men blikket mitt faller i stedet på Yousef. Han ser meg også. Han har et eller annet uttrykk som sier mye, intuitivt merker jeg at det sier mye, men jeg klarer ikke å tolke hva. 

«Jeg tror det går litt bedre nå da… Men hvor var vi?… Jo, at jeg savner deg der. Jeg savner ikke Isak så mye da» sier hun og ser på meg med et lurt smil igjen. 

Jeg bare ler til svar. 

«Altså jeg elsker Isak…»

«Du _elsker_ han?» 

Hun bare ler av mitt liksom-mistenksomme uttrykk. 

«Veit du hva han sa en dag? Han lagde seg et knekkebrød med smøreost eller noe sånt og så surt fra osten sin og på bort på meg, som om han mistenkte meg for å ha stjælt noen gram smøreost av han, og så sa han: «Kanskje du burde gå til en samlivsterapeut eller noe sånt, Noora. Even er ikke det, selv om du liker å bruke han som det liksom.» 

Jeg ser det for meg. Noora smiler av meg som ler. 

«Altså nå vil ikke jeg ødelegge mellom dere.»

«Det klarer du ikke heller» sier jeg med et sånt uttrykk, jeg merker det, som jeg har lært gjør mange usikre, men ikke Noora. 

«Åh, så happy in love dere to. Det er så koselig! …Og han kødda jo.»

«Selvfølgelig kødda han!» 

Vi ser utover hagen. Jonas, Mutta og Yousef sitter og snakker sammen. Jeg får til slutt øye på Isak som ler av noe, ser fra Adam til Chris som han henger med. 

«Fett sted» sier jeg. 

«Mmm» sier Noora og virker langt borte. Samlivsterapeut. 

«Men du da.. og William, skjer det noe?»

«Nei» sier hun bare og ser trist ut. 

«Tenkt noe mer på å sende den mailen eller?»

«…Du var den første jeg fortalte… at jeg bare stakk fra London… Men det var en ting jeg ikke fortalte deg.»

«Ok?»

«William han har en bror. Og han broren han, han ekke noe snill, for å si det sånn. I hvert fall så var det noe han gjorde… mot meg en gang, og så hadde jeg sjansen til å … ta igjen på en måte … men jeg feiga ut. Dro til Oslo og alt, men feig ut.»

Jeg får noen ekle bilder i hodet, og hun merker plutselig at jeg stivner til eller et eller annet. 

«Jeg ble ikke voldtatt, hvis du tenkte det nå.»

«Ok» puster jeg lettet ut. 

«Men i hvert fall jeg feiga ut. Og William han, han hater broren sin. Og det at jeg kom tilbake til han i London og hadde feiga ut, det trur jeg han ble deppa av på en måte.»

«Men herregud’a Noora! Han burde jo for faen blitt med deg og støttet deg!»

«Åh, men du skjønner ikke, eller jeg har ikke forklart. Det var jeg som nekta han å bli med. Han ville jo det! Men jeg sa at sånn som jeg er og bla bla bla så måtte jeg gjøre det aleine.»

Åh faen. Jeg stryker henne en gang over skulderen. 

«Jeg skal liksom være dritsterk og fikse alt aleine når det går dårlig, og William, han jobber seg nesten ihjel når det går dårlig. Bad kombo.»

«Men dere trenger ikke gjøre det akkurat sånn resten av livet da, det går an å forandre seg på sånne ting…»

«Men husker du jeg sa det var noen andre ting med London òg? ..Jeg fikk litt dårlig sjøltillit av å være der på en måte. Alle forventa at jeg skulle ha det så fett hele tida, og så klarte ikke jeg det. Jeg skulle nyte byen og oppdage ting og sånn, men jeg, selvstendige meg liksom, brukte bare tida på å tenke på Willliam, og på meg og William.»

«Jeg synes du skal sende han den mailen!» 

«Men, hvorfor skjer det, med meg som er feminist, åssen kunne jeg bli sånn liksom?»

«Fordi du er modig, Noora. Du ble med han til London. Det var jævlig modig. Det var jo ikke fordi du akkurat da var så nysgjerrig på London. Du ville satse på deg og William. Du er vel ikke feminist hvis du … bare holder deg bak murene dine hele livet?»

«Det veit jeg ikke helt» sier hun tenksomt … «Men kanskje han har en ny dame og greier. Hjelp meg heller å finne en ny fyr, Even!» sier hun og prøver å muntre seg opp. 

«Jeg sender deg info om krava mine og så fikser du, ok? Men nå må jeg på do.» Hun blunker for å vise at hun kødder - noe jeg allerede vet at hun gjør - reiser seg opp og løfter glasset sitt til en skål. 

***

Isak passerer meg og dem jeg står og henger med. Han løfter hånden til munnen som om han tar en slurk av noe, og spør meg sånn om jeg også vil ha en øl. Det nikker jeg at jeg vil. Han kommer bort med to nye øl til oss. Vi setter oss ned sammen bare vi to litt, etter at vi knapt har sett hverandre på noen timer. 

«Går det bra?» spør han. 

«Ja, det går fint. Og du?» 

Han svarer ikke, begynner å kysse meg isteden. Lenge. (Det er noe ekstra magnetisk med det her av en eller annen grunn.) Helt til vi bare er nødt til å slutte så vi ikke må bli sittende her og snakke om turn-of-ting altfor lenge. 

Lyden av en bil som kjører inn i oppkjørselen, får oss til å snu oss i den retningen. En Aston Martin faktisk. To gutter kommer gående ut og oppover mot oss. Jeg drar kjensel på en av dem, har sett ham sammen med Eva noen ganger.

«Hvem er det?» 

«Det er William det» sier Isak uten noen større emosjon i stemmen. 

«Hæ? William? Du kødder?»

«Nei.» 

Han går bort til Noora, som sitter og snakker med Sana, og det frustrerer meg at jeg ikke kan se ansiktsuttrykkene deres ordentlig fra her jeg sitter. De går sammen rundt huset, for å prate i fred antakelig. Blikket mitt faller på den andre gutten som jeg ikke husker hva heter. 

«Hvem er han igjen?» spør jeg Isak og nikker i retning av den mørkhårede gutten. 

«Hvorfor lurer du på det?» spør Isak og ser mistenksomt på meg. What?

«Hvorfor jeg lurer på det?» Stemmen min er full av forundring. 

«Synes du han er kjekk?»

Hver gang det skjer, at han blir sjalu, slår det ned i meg som et bunnløst mysterium at det er mulig. 

«Han er jo pen» svarer jeg, for ærlig som vanlig, «men det var ikke derfor jeg spurte, Isak.»

Isak synes tydeligvis han er kjekk. 

«Hvorfor spurte du da?» 

«Fordi jeg burde vite hva han heter. Jeg har jo hilst på han før, men husker ikke. Et uutslettelig inntrykk på meg har han med andre ord ikke gjort.» Jeg dulter han i armen. 

«Ok, da» smiler han. «Chris heter han.» 

«Dét var det, ja.»

Jeg legger en arm rundt skuldrene hans.

«Du må ikke tro at jeg kommer til å hooke med noen andre, selv om jeg gjorde det da jeg var sammen med Sonja» faller det ut av meg. Faen, hva var vitsen med å bringe opp det nå? 

«Nei, jeg tror ikke det, ikke… når vi har det så bra.» Han smiler til meg, som om alt liksom er perfekt sånn. 

«Men du, hvis vi får en… dårlig periode, så kommer ikke jeg til å løpe ut og finne noen å hooke med» sier jeg ettertrykkelig og ser nøye på han. 

«Neida..» Han prøver å høres mer overbevist ut enn jeg skjønner at han faktisk er. 

«Hør på meg nå: jeg var ganske forvirra. Det er ikke noen unnskyldning, det er bare sånn det var. Det slo meg ikke engang at jeg kanskje burde gjøre det slutt med Sonja, eller i hvert fall tenke ordentlig gjennom forholdet vårt da jeg ble mer og mer opphengt i deg. Jeg tror jeg var redd det bare var meg, eller at jeg bare nok engang innbilte meg ting. Det var først på Halloween at jeg ble sikker på at det var virkelig.»

Han bare ser på meg, venter på at jeg skal fortsette.

«21.21?» spør han endelig mens jeg leter meg fram til hva mer jeg skal si. 

«21.21. … Nå vet jeg at forholdet til meg og Sonja hadde utgått på dato for lenge siden, men det skjønte jeg ikke da. Hun var jo den første jeg var ordentlig sammen med. Nå ville jeg skjønt det,… men jeg har bestemt at forholdet vårt aldri skal utgå på dato.» 

Jeg blunker til han, for liksom å nedgradere alvoret i det jeg sa en smule, gjøre det til flørt, selv om jeg mener det og han skjønner at jeg mener det. 

«Har du bestemt det? spør han lekent. 

«Yes!» 

«Men tror du ikke at det ville passe at jeg også bestemmer det?»

Jeg bare løfter på brynene, beveger leppene litt sånn som vet han blir pirret av, og ser avventende på han. 

«Da gjør jeg det ass!» Han lener seg inn mot meg og vi forsegler det med et kyss. 

***

Yousef står alene og legger noe mat på tallerkenen sin. Det går endelig opp for meg at det er urolig han ser ut. Vanligvis er det alltid en slags aura av ro rundt han. Det var derfor det var så vanskelig å fange opp. Til og med nå virker han på et vis rolig, men bak det, er det noe han tenker på som uroer han, og det er et gravalvor der. 

Og kanskje det er fordi jeg har drukket to glass prosecco og tre eller fire øl, kanskje det er fordi Isak har klart å puffe meg en del skritt videre mot å se alt som skjedde i et mer realistisk lys, kanskje er det fordi jeg et sted i meg savner Yousef eller muligens er jeg bare nysgjerrig - uansett, beina mine bestemmer seg for å gå bort å stille meg ved siden av han. 

«Hei» kommer det ut av meg. 

Stemmen min har han allerede gjenkjent. Han skvetter og snur seg brått. Det er engstelse i blikket hans, og den forsvinner ikke, men bak den et sted ser jeg den varmen jeg kjenner. 

«Hei» sier han lavt og det er som om tonefallet tilsier at han er overrasket. 

Han ser på meg, prøver å lese meg. 

«Sulten?» spør jeg smilende, ikke fordi smalltalk-skillsa mine har forlatt meg helt, men det er jo Ramadan og vel omtrent først nå tillatt å spise. 

Han skjønner hva jeg sikter til. 

«Jeg faster ikke.» Han uttaler det med et smil, men jeg ser dette alvoret der så tydelig samtidig. 

«Nei?»

Hvorfor i all veden faster ikke Yousef? Men jeg vil ikke spørre, tør ikke, er usikker på hva det vil bringe oss inn i, så jeg forter meg å si noe annet før han får sjansen til eventuelt å forklare. 

«Skal du til Tyrkia i sommer eller?»

«Drar om en uke… « 

Jeg nikker, vet ikke lenger hva jeg skal si, men så ser jeg at Yousef på en måte samler seg, først da innser jeg at han ikke har vært samlet, men snarere satt ut av at jeg har kommet bort og står her og prøver å snakke med han. 

«Og du da? … Går det bra på Nissen eller?»

«Ja, det går fint. Snart ferdig på videregående jeg også nå ass!» sier jeg smilende. 

«Så bra … at det går bra, mener jeg»

«Men … jeg må gå … og finne Isak» dikter jeg opp, fordi jeg merker at dette holder for nå. 

Han nikker og jeg skal til å snu meg da han sier navnet mitt. 

«Snakkes en dag? Når jeg er tilbake?»

Jeg nikker og kjenner jeg blir ordentlig glad for at det kommer fra han, at ikke det også skulle være opp til meg. 

***  
«Sa du hadet til Noora?» spør jeg Isak på veien hjemover. Han er litt klengete på sin søte måte, vil liksom gå så tett inntil meg at det i utgangspunktet ganske enkle prosjektet om å gå bortover en rett vei, blir noe utfordrende. 

Han ser skeptisk på meg først, som om han ikke skjønner hvorfor jeg bringer opp noen andre nå når han bare vil være i vår boble. 

«Nei ass. Hun dro jo for lenge siden sammen med William. Hvordan klarte du å unngå å høre Eva prate supereksaltert (han snubler i det vriene ordet han valgte seg) om det igjen og igjen til alle?»

Jeg trodde det faen aldri skulle skje noe som helst, at hun skulle være stuck på stedet hvil bestandig!

«Hun dro med William? Herregud! Er det sant?» 

Isak lener seg litt bort fra meg, betrakter meg som om han må sjekke at det faktisk er meg han går her sammen med. 

«Du er klar over at du høres ut som venn _inna_ hennes nå?»

«Er _du_ klar over at det du sa nå var ganske teit?» kontrer jeg umiddelbart, men dulter lett til han for at det ikke skal lande altfor kritisk. 

«Men jeg liker deg like godt for det da» flørter han, som om han overhørte det jeg sa. 

«Åh, nå var jeg heldig ass» tuller jeg tilbake. 

Liker meg like godt, ja. Han svarte meg jo aldri på hva han liker best ved meg. Skal jeg spørre nå? Nei, det er ikke tidspunktet for det. Jeg tviler på om jeg ville få noe ordentlig svar ut av han i det hele tatt. Han ville muligens bare insistere på at det er pikken min, bli veldig opptatt av den, og dermed kunne turen hjemover tatt dobbelt så lang tid som den trenger å ta. Og jeg er altfor utålmodig etter å komme hjem og være bare oss to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, så jeg er veldig glad i Noora, og ville gjerne eksperimentere litt med å trekke henne inn, uavhengig på et vis av hvor sannsynlig eller usannsynlig det er at hun og Even er såpass fortrolige. Hvis noen har tanker om det, så del gjerne!
> 
> Blir som alltid veldig glad for alt av kommentarer:) og for kudos


	39. Innerst inne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mitt hode er det en slags tråd i historien når det gjelder hvordan og om hva Even og Isak snakker sammen og Evens tanker, men hvor tydelig jeg får fram den tråden, er jeg usikker på. Uansett, her kommer søndag 11.juni. Er spent på hva dere synes!

**Søndag 11.juni**

Og så er den der med en gang jeg våkner, følelsen av å være i et slags lim. Det er det første dagen skjenker meg, før jeg har snudd meg og tatt den deilige kjæresten min i øyesyn, før jeg har rukket å åpne øynene i det hele tatt. Nå har sikkert Isak allerede merket det, at jeg er våken, men fjern, fysisk våken, men likevel borte, fanget inni noe som gjør at jeg ikke er helt til stede hos han, der jeg vil være. Og jeg bare vet at han sitter ved siden av meg og leser eller spiller. 

«God morgen» sier Isak lavt.

Jeg åpner endelig øynene, og der sitter han med en bok, ved siden av meg i sengen, vakker, alvorlig og omsorgsfull.

«Hei … sorry.» Jeg har egentlig blitt flinkere til ikke å beklage, men nå kom det ut likevel. 

«Du våkna akkurat. Du har ikke rukket å gjøre noe galt ennå» sier Isak med et lite smil. 

«Sant.» Jeg prøver, men klarer ikke ordentlig å gjengjelde smilet. 

«Hva er det?» spør han stille og legger en hånd på skulderen min. 

Jeg flytter på hodet, legger ansiktet inntil hånden hans, stryker kinnet mitt langs den noen ganger. Det gjør godt å kjenne meg fysisk helt nær han. Og det er jeg i det minste glad for, at jeg klarer å nyte berøringen, ta den inn, og jeg er glad han ser og merker at jeg gjør det. Det er så tungt å vise folk omsorg hvis de virker helt likegyldige til det. Akkurat det vet jeg Isak har mye mer erfaring med enn han burde.

Han venter visst på et svar. Jeg puster høyt ut. 

«Er bare ikke helt i form.» Med det svaret vet han hva det gjelder, at det ikke er vondt i magen eller hodet eller noe annet fysisk i veien med meg. 

«Føler du deg … tom?» Isak prøver å forstå og han spør. Han tror ikke han bare vet. Det lengste han går ,er til å komme med forslag, sånn som nå. 

«Ja.. noe sånt… Men jeg skal prøve å gjøre det beste ut av det for d…vår skyld.»

Han betrakter meg et øyeblikk.

«Er det noen grunn, tror du?»

«Alle ytre ting, og deg, ikke minst, skulle tilsi at jeg hadde det bra, men så er det bare …sånn noen dager likevel.»

«Kom her» sier Isak, men det er mer han som kommer inntil meg, holder meg, stryker meg langs ryggen, nakken over håret. 

«Vi kan dra og bade en annen dag.» 

Selvfølgelig sier han det, og han mener det så mye at han sikkert ikke engang kjenner noe særlig på at han er skuffet. Men jeg vil ikke droppe planene våre. Jeg hadde virkelig ikke forventet meg å våkne opp sånn i dag. I går var jeg nesten forberedt på en vanskelig dag, for fredagen var så intens, og med alkohol og ikke så mye søvn, men i går var vi bare sløve og samstemte, koste, så filmer og spiste junk food. Jeg hvilte ut, sov godt i natt, og så kommer dette. Og det er sånn det er, uforutsigbart, men det hjelper jo ikke å bli bitter. 

«Hvor mye er klokka?»

«Halv tolv ca.»

«Åh nei, har jeg sovet så lenge? Jeg skulle jo stå opp kl.10, være våken fra da i hvert fall…»

«Men du slo av alarmen, sa det var søndag og at du måtte sove mer. Husker du ikke det?»

Jeg rister på hodet. Det er fortsatt slitsomt å snakke, og jeg liker ikke stemmen min når den er sånn. 

«Har du vært våken lenge?» spør jeg likevel.

«Nei, bare en halvtime eller noe.» Han kveler en gjesp. 

Isak lukter så velkjent og godt. Jeg drar inn duften der jeg ligger med ansiktet inn mot halsgropen hans. 

Det er ikke en så dårlig dag. Det er en dag der det er lurt at jeg presser meg litt.

«Vi drar. Det går fint. Men å sitte på en buss med masse mennesker er mer enn hva jeg tror jeg orker å utsette meg for akkurat i dag» sier jeg samtidig som det slår ned i meg.

«Men om vi så bare drar til Bygdøy, så er det jo kjempelangt å gå.»

«Ja, men vi låner bilen til mamma og pappa.»

Jeg føler meg litt bedre allerede av bare den ideen, løsningsorientert og det å kjøre bil ut til sjøen framstår som en aktivitet som vil hjelpe på formen, gjøre meg fokusert og våken på en god måte. Jeg håper i hvert fall det. Isak ser på meg med en anelse oppsperrede øyne. 

«Men får du lov til låne den da?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig får jeg lov til det, hvis ikke de skal bruke den selv da, men det tror jeg ikke.»

De svarer meg med en gang, at ja, det kan vi, men vi må komme innom og hente den, og ta en kjapp kaffe med dem. 

Jeg bruker lang tid på å gjøre meg klar, selv om jeg prøver å forte meg. Isak er klar for lengst og ville vanligvis vært irritert på meg nå, men ikke i dag. I stedet ser han opp fra mobilen sin, smiler så vidt og sier: 

«Ikke stress. Det går bra.»

Idet vi kommer ut på gaten, er det noe som slår Isak:

«Men du sa at du ikke er helt i form og derfor ikke orker masse folk. Hvorfor tilbød de seg ikke å kjøre hit da? Vi kunne jo bare kjørt moren eller faren din hjem igjen før vi dro videre.»

«Fordi de vet at jeg fikser det. Jeg klarer jo å ta bussen, selv om det koster meg litt, ellers så er det jo mulig å gå. Og de har helt rett. Må ikke gjøre meg skjørere enn det jeg er.» 

Jeg ser at han lagrer det jeg sier, prosesserer det nøye. Isak som allerede helt intuitivt er så bra med meg, anstrenger seg for å forstå enda mer. 

«Og det er bra at jeg presser meg litt i motsatt retning enn hva jeg føler for noen ganger. Det viser forresten forskning også» sier jeg og kaster et blikk bort på han. Jeg pleier aldri å snakke om det på den måten.

«Hva exactly viser forskning?» spør han interessert. 

«At det å gjøre noe som stimulerer, når man begynner å føle seg energiløs, og noe som roer ned når man er gira, kan forhindre eller dempe episoder. Men det visste du kanskje?» Jeg smiler lurt til han, for jeg mistenker at han har lest mer om bipolar lidelse enn hva han har fortalt meg.

«Nei …» sier han og drar litt på det. «Men det er vanskelig, er det ikke? Å finne balansegangen, mener jeg, særlig når du har lite energi kanskje. Når bør du bare slappe av og når bør du pushe deg litt liksom?» legger han tankefullt til.

«Ja, nettopp. Det er jævlig vanskelig noen ganger.»

Og så går vi hele veien. Det tar oss nesten en time, men det er fint å gå sammen. Jeg faller inn i samtalen vår og ut av den tunge formen min en stund. Når vi begynner å nærme oss, stopper jeg opp for å kysse han litt. Etter en liten stund avbryter han kysset, kommer på noe han vil si 

«Du, tror du foreldrene dine er skuffa over at du endte opp med en gutt liksom, når du jo like gjerne på en måte kunne funnet en jente?»

«Hæ? Hvor kommer det fra?»

«Jeg mener ikke at de ikke liker meg, men ..»

«Jeg skjønner hva du mener, men hva er det som får deg til å i det hele tatt tenke det?»

«Alle foreldre, eller de fleste foreldre i hvert fall da, ønsker seg jo heterofile barn så de kan få helt biologiske barnebarn, spre genene sine videre liksom.»

«Eh, hvor har du det fra?»

«Alle vet jo det, at de fleste - ikke alle - tenker sånn, innerst inne. Og du, som er panfil, for deg kunne de jo faktisk håpe på det, at du endte opp med en jente.» 

Jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å fokusere på at han sier «ende opp med» at han tenker vi har funnet den vi vil ende opp sammen med, for dét liker jeg veldig godt at han sier. Det er derimot slitsomt å ta tak i det andre. Er han egentlig usikker på meg, eller har han bare lest en teit artikkel? Det siste vil være ulikt han, han ville vært mer kritisk hvis ikke dette var personlig på en litt skummel måte. 

«Hva så om foreldrene mine innerst inne mente det?»

«Synes du ikke det ville være litt trist?»

«Jo.»

«Du som har et bra forhold til dem, mener jeg. For meg blir det på en måte det samme, hva de mener.»

«Men du har i hvert fall sagt at faren din har bra holdninger til akkurat det her?»

«Ja, ut fra hva han sier, ja. Men jeg kan jo ikke vite om han mener det.»

«Er det noen grunn til å tro han ikke mener det da?»

«Poenget er at han ikke er til å stole på, så derfor kan jeg ikke vite.»

Det er ikke en følelse å spore i ansiktet hans. Han plukker på et lite sår han har på tommelen, går rolig ved siden av meg, men så stopper jeg opp og stiller meg foran han, søker etter blikket hans.

«Men du stoler på meg? Du tror ikke at jeg innerst inne skulle ønske at jeg en dag forelsker meg i en jente og kan få en …«vanlig» heterofamilie?» 

«Nei, nei!» sier han, litt for fort, tror jeg. 

Jeg fanger ansiktet hans mellom hendene mine, tvinger han til å se på meg. 

«Isak, jeg ønsker ikke det innerst inne. Nå er jeg helt ærlig. Og det vet jeg. Det er ikke noe du kan tvile på.»

«Nei, men jeg stoler jo på deg, sier jeg!» Han smiler et slags smil, før han ser på meg alvorlig.

«Helt ærlig så betyr det mer for meg hva dine foreldre mener enn mine» sier han til min overraskelse.

«Mener du virkelig det?»

«Ja, helt serr. Med mine er det så mye, før det som er feil, på en måte, mens du har jo et godt forhold til dine. De er kule. Og da betyr det noe hva de mener.»

«OK? Jeg kan i hvert fall garantere deg at de ikke går og håper på at jeg skal forelske meg i en jente for en gang å gi dem barnebarn på standardmåten, eller av noen annen grunn.»

«Men du er jo alltid så positivt innstilt til folk…»

«Faen, Isak, noen ganger virker det som du tror jeg er innmari naiv. Jeg er ikke dum. De er foreldrene mine, så jeg vet jo liksom hva jeg snakker om!»

«Ja, sorry. Jeg mente det ikke sånn… Og unnskyld for at jeg begynner å snakke om sånne ting i dag som du er…»

«Det går bra. Men i hvert fall, de er på et helt annet nivå når det kommer til det der, både fordi de er sånn uansett, fordomsfrie, mener jeg, men også fordi de har vært mer bekymra for meg enn du kanskje vet. Det som betyr noe for dem er at jeg er sammen med en person jeg har det bra med. Og så lenge de ser at vi har det så bra som vi har det, så hvis de håper noe, så håper de at vi bare fortsetter å være sammen.»

***

Idet vi har fått av oss skoene og skal til å gå inn i stuen, strekker jeg hånden ut mot Isak. Han ser spørrende på meg. Jeg bare insiterer med et nikk, og vi går hånd i hånd inn og hilser på mamma og pappa. 

Jeg lovet at vi skulle ta en kaffe med dem, så vi ender opp rundt stuebordet, Isak og jeg ved siden av hverandre i sofaen. Og til tross for at han nølte, før han ville vise seg hånd i hånd med meg foran dem, er han faktisk ganske avslappet. Kanskje det faktisk betyr så mye for ham som han skulle ha det til: at ikke de håper han bare er en del av en midlertidig fase før jeg ender opp med en jente. Både mamma og pappa driver og snakker med Isak om et eller annet, men jeg får bare med meg bruddstykker av det. _Sommerferie, 18 år, Pride_ (faktisk). Det er som om hjernen min tar en pause mellom hvert ord jeg hører, før den så kobler seg på igjen, fanger opp et nytt, men da har jeg mistet sammenhengen selvfølgelig, så jeg gir opp, prøver bare å la stemmene være en behagelig summing. 

Jeg kjenner et lett grep rundt overarmen min, som bringer meg tilbake til her og nå. Det er som om berøringen sier «hallo, er du der?» og «slapp av, jeg er her» samtidig. Jeg snur meg mot Isak, smiler takknemlig. Han smiler et øyeblikk tilbake, før han fortsetter samtalen. Jeg legger armen rundt ryggen hans og setter meg en anelse nærmere. Og så tar jeg mamma i å observere meg. Hun ser fornøyd ut, men det irriterer meg (og hun vet det) når hun kaster stjålne blikk på meg, utnytter anledningen til å se etter hvordan det går med meg, isteden for å se på den som faktisk snakker. Jeg setter et litt hardt «hva ser du på?»-blikk i henne. Hun bare møter det med et lite smil, før hun vender seg mot pappa som fortsatt babler. 

Når vi endelig kommer oss avgårde, går alt mye lettere igjen. Isak slapper av etter hvert når han merker at verken jeg eller noen andre på veien råkjører, men at rytmen på alt nå er ganske behagelig, fra den jevne bilduren, musikken vi hører på, endringene i landskapet vi passerer til samtalene våre. 

Vi løper ut i vannet hånd i hånd, stuper under. Det er iskaldt, men vi dukker under nok engang, svømmer mot hverandre og kysser, vårt første under-vann-kyss siden dét som var vårt aller første kyss noensinne. Etterpå går vi en lang tur langs stranden, før vi ender opp et sted der vi setter oss ned og bare ser utover på sjøen, sitter tett inntil hverandre uten å si så mye, bare er der, til stede, sammen. Og på hva han sier, hvordan han ler, hvordan han er når vi ikke sier noe, når vi tar på hverandre, når vi kysser - merker jeg at han har det ordentlig fint. 

Likevel slipper det ut av meg, når vi kjører hjemover igjen (på vei rett hjem fordi det ga pappa et påskudd for å dra på løpetur til oss, for så å kjøre bilen hjem igjen):

«Er du fornøyd med dagen? Formen min har ikke lagt … for mye skygge over den?» Jeg kaster et raskt blikk bort på han. 

«Skjerp deg’a, baby. Du vet jeg har hatt en veldig fin dag ass.»

Han legger en hånd veldig forsiktig på låret mitt. 

«Kan jeg ta på deg sånn når du kjører, eller kan man miste kontrollen over bilen da liksom?» Spør han litt alvorlig, samtidig som han også ler av seg selv. 

«Du kan ta på meg» ler jeg, og lener meg mot han for et kyss når jeg rett etterpå stopper for rødt lys. 

***

Isak har noe skolegreier han har utsatt hele helgen, som han tar fatt på med en gang vi er kommet hjem. Jeg har fått mye mer footage til filmen hans i løpet av helgen, men jeg kan ikke begynne å redigere nå når han er hjemme. Det gjør meg litt rastløs, for jeg føler det begynner å haste med å få alt ferdig og under kontroll.

 **Meg** 21.40 Til: Jonas, Eskild  
Halla nå skjer Isaks bursdag snart. Jeg vil lage fest og ha dere med på planleggingen. Er dere med? Fredag?

 **Jonas** 21.40  
Er det ikke du som sier du er spontan? Det er jo uker til 

**Meg** 21.40.  
Unntak. Dette er viktig og bare ti dager til pliis!

 **Eskild** 21.41  
Er jeg serr invitert i god gammeldags festkomité? Kollektivets dører er åpne for dere på fredag


	40. Festplanlegging og mest det rundt

**Fredag 16.juni**

 

«Hvordan går det _egentlig_ da?» spør jeg etter en god stund. 

Eskild svarer ikke på det. Han fortsetter bare på det samme sporet vi har vært på siden jeg kom, der det ene som er lættis har tatt det andre, uten at vi egentlig har snakket om noe. Og på et punkt slår det meg, at nå holder det, men ikke for Eskild tydeligvis. Han fanger ikke opp signalet mitt, hører ikke spørsmålet, eller vil ikke høre det. Jeg lurer på om dette minner litt om hvordan det er å være rundt meg når jeg er manisk. Men Eskild er ikke manisk. 

Magnus og Mahdi skal på kino med Isak i kveld. Isak og jeg har sett hverandre lite hele uken. Jeg har jobbet mye, og møtt både Mikael og Elias. Isak har også vært opptatt med sine greier, blant annet med å henge med sine kompiser. I et lite notat til meg selv burde jeg kanskje bemerke at stemningen min har vært usedvanlig stabil også, til meg å være, og at jeg har levd på den søndagen, jeg er jævlig fornøyd med at en dag med så dårlig utgangspunkt, kunne bli så bra. Min største «plage» har vært at jeg synes jeg har sett Isak for lite. Vi to har knapt gjort annet enn å sove sammen, og et par kvelder hadde til og med den ene sovnet når den andre kom hjem. Så da jeg «ikke kunne på kino likevel fordi jeg måtte dra innom mormor», var Isak uimotståelig søt i sin reaksjon: «Hæ? Men jeg driter jo litt i den filmen! Jeg gleda meg mest til å sitte ved siden av deg i kinosalen. Jeg savner å ta på deg … og at du tar på meg.» «Åh, baby! Jeg også savner det, men det blir jo ikke sent. Vi kan ta masse på hverandre hjemme i kveld.» 

Men ut fra hvordan det hele utvikler seg, blir det kanskje ikke så lett å komme hjemme igjen før sent likevel. Jonas «kunne ikke på kino fordi han måtte hjelpe moren sin med noe», men så endte han opp faktisk med å måtte hjelpe henne, derfor har han ikke kommet ennå. 

Og Eskild svarer ikke på spørsmålet mitt engang. 

«Hvordan går det _egentlig_ med deg?» gjentar jeg. Jeg vil ikke slippe det, for det er noe som ikke stemmer. 

«Helt ærlig?» spør han, men på en litt for kokett måte til at jeg får forhåpninger om et faktisk ærlig svar. 

«Ja! Hvis du vil da.»

«Bra, bra». Han ser tankefullt ut i luften: «Det er rart å tenke på ass. Isak, det lille barnet» sier han med en håndbevegelse som om han skulle ha kjent Isak siden Isak ble unnfanget. «Og nå blir han voksen, 18 år og med samboer som planlegger fest. Jeg blir litt rørt, jeg…»

Han fortsetter med å legge ut og utdype poenget, og jeg må ta meg i det for ikke å tromme altfor tydelig med fingrene på bordet. 

«Husker du den dagen du ga meg en pep talk*, da jeg var deprimert og du skulle …se til meg mens Isak var på skolen?» spør jeg, mest i håp om at det kan få han ned fra dette giret der han snakker mye, fort og energisk, men der det virker som det først og fremst er for å dekke over noe annet (men kanskje jeg er litt vel påvirket av det Noora sa?). 

Han ser ut som han tenker seg veldig grundig om.

«Du ville ikke høre på bullshitet mitt» fortsetter jeg, både for å hjelpe ham med hukommelsen, selv om jeg egentlig tror han vet hva jeg sikter til, og for å prøve å gi et hint til at rollene nå muligens er byttet om.

«Du mener det med at du trodde det vokste små Evener på trær som Isak kunne gå ut og plukke for å dyrke fram den perfekte kjæresten som aldri er gira eller deppa?»

«Ja, eller, at det ikke er så lett å finne en man funker bra sammen med.»

«Nei, altså _de rien_ hvis det var meg og min guruadvicing som hjalp deg til å nå den dype sannheten.»

Jeg bare smiler til det, nysgjerrig på om han har noe mer han vil si.

«Men selv jeg tar feil. Du gikk fra dama di for å bli sammen med Isak, og William kom tilbake fra London for å være sammen med Noora.»

«Du trodde ikke jeg kom til å gjøre det slutt med Sonja?»

«Nei. Og jeg tror nesten jeg knuste hjertet til Isak mer enn jeg har knust noe hjerte da jeg sa det. Det er mange menn i heterofile forhold som ligger med menn, men få som gjør det slutt på grunn av en. Du må ikke ta det personlig, du hadde bare statistikken mot deg.»

Knuste hjertet til Isak. Jeg har lyst til å løpe og finne han, klemme han hardt og fortelle hva jeg nettopp fikk høre, ikke fordi jeg er sur på Eskild for det, bare fordi det gjør så inntrykk å høre en annen person si at han ble knust fordi han ikke trodde jeg kom til å slå opp med Sonja. 

Men Eskild, alt det han sier mellom linjene: Han har sett Noora komme, bo her i kollektivet, finne kjærligheten og forsvinne ut av livet hans, nå kanskje for andre gang. Og det samme med Isak. Eskild selv prøver hardt, men så ryker det hver gang idet det kunne gått over til å bli noe mer seriøst.

«Og du har møtt noen som bekrefter den statistikken, eller du har datet flere som det av andre grunner ikke blir til noe mer med?»

Mobilen hans. Er det en konspirasjon eller hva? Er ikke dette andre gang på kort tid det skjer meg at et eller annet ringer, og påkaller all oppmerksomhet, akkurat når jeg har stilt et spørsmål jeg er veldig nysgjerrig på svaret på?

Han insister på at han må ta telefonen. 

«Hvor er Linn?» spør jeg fort. 

«Linn er på rommet sitt» sier Eskild og nikker i den retningen i det samme han svarer telefonen. 

Jeg går mot rommet til Linn, banker på døren. 

«Hva er det, Eskild?» lyder Linns stemme oppgitt.

«Det er Even.»

Jeg hører ikke noe respons på det. 

«Kan jeg komme inn» spør jeg derfor. 

«Jeg kommer ut … innen en halvtime» svarer Linn omsider. 

***

Så planlegger vi det mest basic. Jonas har også innfunnet seg. Han skal delegere oppgavene med å kjøpe inn ting til grillingen. Eskild skal handle øl til å ha i kollektivet så vi kan dra dit etter vi har vært i parken, eller være der hele dagen hvis det blir regn. Linn skal blåse opp kondomer, skrive «Isak 18 år» og pynte rundt med dem. Jeg skal blant annet hjelpe til med å gjøre kollektivet klart mens Isak er på skolen. 

«Jeg håper det blir regn, så kan vi bare være her» sier Linn, men hun lover at hun kommer uansett. 

***

På veien hjemover tar jeg følge med Jonas et stykke. Det er alltid kult å prate med Jonas. Han ler av vitsene mine, og han har alltid et varmt blikk når vi kommer inn på Isak. 

«Er det noe mer feiring av bursdagen hans på gang eller?» spør Jonas. 

«Vi skal ut og spise med faren hans neste fredag. Bare vi tre.»

«Isak var ikke særlig keen, eller?» 

«Nei, men han bestemte seg likevel for at vi skulle si ja.»

«Du har møtt han før?»

«En gang, litt kort, men det gikk helt greit.»

«Moren hans da? Har du truffet henne.»

«Nei, ikke ennå. Isak melder jo med henne av og til, men det er ikke mye kontakt de har for tida, som du sikkert vet… Hva tenker du da? Om moren og faren hans?»

Jonas kaster et blikk på meg, ikke for å sjekke om jeg fortjener å høre hans ærlige mening, det tror jeg han allerede føler seg sikker på, men for å sjekke om jeg virkelig hører etter, tror jeg. 

«Jeg skjønner at han er jævlig sint på faren, for det er fordi faren ikke tok det ansvaret han burde tatt - … han er bare for ego - at forholdet mellom Isak og moren har blitt helt ødelagt. Isak har gjort masse for henne ass, som han var altfor liten til. Og det er ikke sånn at faren hans bare har dårlige sider, men jeg skjønner Isak jævlig godt, hvis han ikke vil ha faren sin noe nært inn på livet sitt liksom.»

«Ikke noe man bør pushe han på?»

«Nei, tror han vet best sjæl ass.»

***

Isak ligger på sengen med bar overkropp, hendene foldet under hodet. Han smiler et skjevt smil idet jeg slipper det jeg har i hendene og kjapt tilbakelegger de siste skrittene før jeg smyger meg tett inntil ham. Det er så mange ting jeg har fått høre i kveld som gjør at det er noe _ukjent, ekstra_ ved måten jeg bare vil holde hardt rundt ham, ta på ham overalt, elske ham. Isak tar det imot. Han nyter og liksom strekker seg etter berøringene som en malende, kosete katt, lykkelig, trygg, tilfreds og helt til stede nå. Innimellom søker han etter blikket mitt, som om han vil dobbeltsjekke at det faktisk er meg som er her. Og nå slår det helt inn i meg, jeg forstår ordentlig for første gang, at det var _sykt_ å tenke at jeg ville gjort Isak en tjeneste om jeg hadde forduftet fra livet hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *den fant faktisk sted i denne fic'en,i kap.5.
> 
> Blir som alltid glad for reaksjoner på kapitlet fra dere fine folk <3


	41. Chebakias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det var dette med å skyve fra seg eller trekke mot seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg tror ikke det bare var meg som ventet og ventet på at Sana og Even skulle snakkes, etter "snakket ikke om han"-klippet. Den snakken har jeg visst jeg ville skrive lenge, og her er den. Så hvis dere synes det har blitt nok av samtaler i mental kampsport, så kan dette kapitlet hoppes over. Men til dere som leser: Hvordan stemmer/stemmer ikke det med hva dere så for dere?
> 
> Men først litt evak, for ting skjer der også selvsagt.

**Mandag 19.juni**

 

«Vet du hva jeg gjorde i går?» spør jeg Isak. Vi står i skolegården. Han skal være her lenger mens jeg skal møte Sana og så på jobb. 

«Neeii? .. Du kjøpte den Aston Martin’en du skal gi meg i bursdagsgave?»

«Bil til deg? Da hadde jeg kjent deg dårlig ass, men hvis du hadde ønsket deg det, hadde du selvfølgelig fått det!» ler jeg. 

«Ja, du får jo så mye tips.»

«Særlig når du har vært snill på forhånd.»

«Men gjorde du noe som har med bursdagen min å gjøre?»

«Tror du virkelig jeg ville fortalt deg det da?»

«Skal jeg ikke få vite noen ting?» 

«Nei, har jeg sagt!» Han ser forskende på meg, som om bursdagsplanene står skrevet på meg et eller annet sted. 

«Ok, men hva gjorde du i går da?» 

Jeg må omstille meg litt, for stemningen har blitt litt annerledes enn hva jeg så for meg. Han ser på meg avventende, det lekende uttrykket viker plass for en slags usikkerhet. Det gjør at jeg kommer ut med språket, før den usikkerheten får vokse. 

«Jeg .. jeg prata med gutta i går om … om alt egentlig. Vi kom til og med inn på det med at jeg prøvde å ta livet av meg. Og du vet de har den Youtube-kanalen?»

 

«Ehh? Ja?» Isaks tonefall bærer preg av at han synes det er veldig merkelig at jeg begynner å snakke om en Youtube-kanal nå. 

«Vi laget en video også, der vi også snakker om det, blir et innslag i den neste hei briskeby-videoen. Jeg forteller litt om at jeg var på et veldig dårlig sted da, men at alt går mye bedre nå. Vi kommer inn på deg også.»

Og de så gjennom bursdagsvideoen og kom med et par forslag der jeg var litt usikker. 

«Åh .. « han smiler, før han blir mer alvorlig: «Men er du sikker? På at du vil det,… eller ligger den ute allerede?»

«Nei, Elias skal redigere den, kommer vel om et par dager.»

«Men du er sikker?» gjentar han og tar tak i hendene mine, fletter fingrene våre sammen. 

Jeg nikker, vi smiler så vidt, og det er kanskje ikke noe mer å si om det. Alt er liksom sagt likevel. Vi ser på hverandre at vi skjønner. 

Men så begynner jeg å snakke likevel, ordene bare vil fram: 

«Jeg tror kanskje ikke det at jeg er bipolar i seg selv, først og fremst, er det som … har såra og slitt på dem rundt meg, men alt jeg har gjort for å prøve å skjule det, eller ikke akseptere det og hvordan jeg har skjøvet folk vekk fra meg fordi jeg ikke vil de skal se det. Deg også.» Jeg lirker fri høyrehånden og stryker han over kinnet, langs leppene og øyebrynene. «Ikke minst deg, men det er jo du som har fått meg til å skjønne det her. Jeg ville aldri skjønt det uten deg. Du vet det, ikke sant?» 

«Om jeg vet det? Ehh.. jeg blir hvert fall glad da, for at du sier det.» 

Vi må gå, men vi har ikke lyst helt ennå. Et lett kyss blir til mange, dype, før vi endelig, når det er på høy tid, river oss løs, skotter bort på hverandre og smiler av oss. 

«Ok, men hvorfor skal du møte Sana egentlig?» spør Isak. 

«Jeg vet ikke. Hun ville møte meg. Og jeg ville jo også det, høre hvordan det går med henne etter alt som har vært.»

«Tror det går bra med henne nå ass. Hun har jo invitert alle på fest, til og med Sara. Forresten, jeg sa at hun innrømte at hun er forelska i Yousef?» 

«Ja. Og jeg gidder ikke å late som om jeg ikke vet det, for det er vel ikke så veldig hemmelig hvis hun har snakket om det rundt med flere?»

«Nei, bare si det.»

***

Sana sitter allerede på benken der vi har avtalt å møtes. Jeg setter meg ned ved siden av henne. Mellom oss står det en plastikkboks. Hun åpner lokket, og gjør en håndbevegelse for å vise at innholdet er til meg. 

«Chebakias!» utbryter jeg. 

«Det er bare å spise opp. De er til deg alle sammen.»

«Er det ikke litt tortur for deg da, og se på at jeg gafler i meg så mye digg mat?»

«Jeg skal klare å holde ut.» 

Jeg ler, samtidig som jeg tar ut den første av lekkerbiskene, drar inn den velkjente duften. Og jeg merker jeg på en måte er glad for at det er nå hun gjør dette. Det ville vært sårt, selv om det også ville vært rørende, om hun hadde gjort det mens jeg fortsatt var overbevist om at jeg aldri skulle få tilbake vennene mine. Eller kanskje det ville pushet meg til å ta kontakt, fordi jeg ville avslørt meg selv: selvsagt savnet jeg dem.

«Mamma hilser. Hun gleder seg til å se deg på Eid-festen.»

«Takk, jeg var hos dere i går faktisk, men det var bare Elias som var hjemme.»

Sana ser bort på meg, det ser ut som hun tenker over noe. 

«Jeg fortalte Elias at du er sammen med Isak. Før bursdagen til Eva.»

«Ok… visste han ikke det da?» 

Hvorfor forteller hun meg det? 

«Det vet jeg ikke. Jeg ville bare være helt sikker på at du og Isak ikke skulle bli utsatt for noe homofobi hvis dere skulle treffe på Elias og de igjen.» 

«Men Elias er ikke homofob? … Trodde du det?»

«Jeg trodde det på Syng, men Isak sa … at det ikke var derfor Elias slo han ned.»

«Nei. Men serr, trodde du det om Elias, at han så meg og Isak stå og kline eller noe sånt, og at det provoserte han nok til faktisk å slå til Isak? Jeg mener… da er man virkelig homofob.» Jeg ser spørrende på henne, og forsyner meg med nok en chebakia. 

«Har du noen gang innsett at du faktisk dømmer deg selv, eller noen du har noe spesielt til felles med, like hardt som de som har de verste fordommene?» 

«Hva er det du sier, Sana? Sliter du med internalisert islamofobi?» spør jeg spøkefullt og med munnen full av mat. 

Hun kommer med et slags lite fnys. 

«Nei. Men jeg har kanskje skammet meg litt over Elias noen ganger, irritert meg over at han er useriøs og barnslig.»

«Skammet deg?»

«Ja, tenkt at han bidrar til å opprettholde fordommene mot minoritetsungdom.» Hun biter seg i leppen, og ser på meg med et «jeg håper ikke du begynner å hate meg nå»-blikk. Jeg er ikke noe stolt av at jeg har tenkt sånn… Og på Syng så gikk alt til helvete. Det var som om den verst tenkelige versjonen av alt, var den som var sann. Jeg klarte ikke å tenke klart. Og det var liksom den eneste forklaringen.»

«Broren din er en jævlig bra fyr, Sana. Du vet det?»

«Ja. Jeg vet det.» Hun ser tankefullt ut i luften en liten stund. «Jeg har fortalt mamma og pappa også at du er sammen med Isak.»

«Ok? Og hva sier de til det?»

«At de ikke dømmer noen. Og at så lenge du har det bra, så er de glade.»

Hun ser på meg nesten litt unnskyldende, sender meg et «sorry at dette var det beste jeg kunne komme opp med»-blikk. Det virker som om hun var mindre fornøyd med det svaret enn hva jeg er. 

«Det er bra for Isak å vite også, når vi skal til dere på fredag, mener jeg. Takk … for at du sonderte terrenget.»

«Men blir du ikke provosert av at det i det hele tatt skal være nødvendig?» 

«Sånn er det i en del settinger fortsatt. Det er ikke noe spesielt med foreldrene dine.»

Det ser ut som hun blir lettet av at jeg sier det. Og jeg føler plutselig jeg skjønner litt bedre hvordan det kan være vanskelig å være henne. Sana, den tenkende, kloke personen som vil få til å leve ekte som muslim og samtidig være helt integrert (som Yousef, det passer jo så bra), og så opplever hun at folk gjør det vanskelig for henne på alle kanter. Det minner meg på noe: Det kurset jeg var på med andre bipolare ungdommer, hvor flau jeg ble av å høre på noen av dem. Jeg følte de var sånn som jeg er livredd for at folk skal tro at jeg er. Og så skjønte jeg, etter hvert, at jeg så på dem med de samme fordommene som jeg hater at finnes mot bipolare. Er det en lignende greie som gjør at Sana kan tro Elias er homofob og at foreldrene hennes liksom er spesielt intolerante med det de sa, fordi de er muslimer?

«Jeg er i hvert fall glad på deres vegne» sier hun og river meg ut av tankene mine. «Jeg lurte på om Isak noen gang ville komme ut av skapet.»

«Du hadde skjønt for lenge siden at Isak er homo?» spør jeg med et smil.

«All den jente-hookingen hans var veldig lite overbevisende.» 

Jeg ler, det er kult at hun kan si det, at hun ikke tror det er noe hun ikke må snakke om.  
«Hva tenkte du egentlig første gangen jeg tekstet deg og spurte om han?»

«Jeg tenkte selvfølgelig at du var keen, du skrev jo masse om leppene hans. Det husker jeg fortsatt ass.» 

«Men, det var ikke derfor du brukte den weed’en til å presse han til å komme på kosegruppemøtet deres?»

«Nei, det gjorde jeg for Vildes skyld.»

«For Vildes skyld?» 

«Ja, for Vilde betydde det mye at den revygruppa ble populær. Og jeg var litt redd konseptet ikke skulle trekke så mange, i hvert fall ikke gutter. Så da bestemte jeg meg for å ta i bruk litt ekstraordinære midler for at idet minste Isak og kompisene hans skulle komme. Men så kom jeg på at du hadde lyst til å bli kjent med Isak, så da tenkte jeg det kunne bli en enkel sak å få også den nye, mystiske tredjeklassegutten til å møte opp.» Hun smiler lurt til meg. «Så du må ikke takke meg for mye for det der.» 

«Det funka om faen i alle fall.»

«Hadde du crusha på han siden første gang du så han eller?»

«Omtrent. Men apropos crush: Yousef?» Jeg bare løfter brynene og ser forventningsfullt på henne. 

«Ja, jeg er forelska i Yousef» sier hun så kontant og saklig at jeg nesten må le. 

«Ja, men hva er greia da?»

«Jeg vet ikke helt. Han liker visst meg også, men det er komplisert. Han er jo ikke muslim.»

«Hæ? Siden når er ikke Yousef Acar muslim?»

Hun ser på meg, tydelig overrasket over hva jeg ikke visste. 

«Jeg vet ikke helt. Kanskje et og et halvt år eller noe.»

«Hva har skjedd?»

«Du burde kanskje snakke med han selv» sier hun, på en eller annen veldig _talende_ måte føler jeg. 

Er det bare jeg som er selvopptatt, eller sier hun egentlig at dette har noe med meg å gjøre? Hva faen var det egentlig som skjedde? Vi _skal_ ta den praten, håper bare ikke jeg får fullstendig angst av det. 

«Vi skal det.» 

«Han sa det var fint å se deg, på festen til Eva.»

Jeg nikker. På en måte vet jeg det allerede, at vi syntes det var fint å se hverandre, men det gir meg likevel en god følelse at han har sagt det til Sana også. 

«Hva er det største problemet for deg da, med at Yousef ikke er muslim lenger?»

«Det er jo en regel som sier…»

«Jeg vet det, men er det derfor?»

Hun ser overrasket ut over spørsmålet. Hun hadde visst noe av garden sin oppe likevel, selv om det ikke virket sånn, for nå sank den. 

«Føler du deg mindre alene, sammen med Isak?» spør hun og overrasker meg dermed tilbake.

«Ja, definitivt. Det er akkurat det jeg gjør.»

«Men selv om dere er veldig forskjellige på mange måter, så er vel det fordi dere er like på bunnen?»

«Det vet jeg ikke … eller vi er ulike på en del … grunnleggende ting også. Hvordan det?»

«Men hvorfor føler du deg mindre alene med han da?»

«… jeg tror det er fordi han forstår meg kanskje… Han får til, og finner det bryet verdt, å sette seg inn i hvordan det er å være meg, på en måte, hvis det gir mening? Og så håper jeg at jeg klarer det samme tilbake. Men vi misforstår hverandre og krangler også. Noen ganger gjør det jævlig vondt, men så ordner det seg igjen.»

Hun prosesserer det jeg sier, ser konsentrert fra meg og ut i luften og tilbake på meg. 

«Det er vel det jeg er redd for, at jeg og Yousef ikke skal forstå hverandre, når vi ikke deler det som er det aller viktigste for meg, troen min.»

«Men kan du ikke bli bedre kjent med han da, så finner du det nok ut?»

«Jo. Det føles bare så lenge til jeg ser han igjen.» 

«Ja, du er jo forelska. Da skjønner jeg at en sommerferie føles som en evighet.» 

Hun ler og ser glad ut. 

«Men jeg gleder meg til dere alle skal komme på Eid-festen min.»

«Jeg gleder meg jeg også. Men først er det Isaks bursdag. Du kommer du, håper jeg?»

«Selvfølgelig kommer jeg i bursdagen til min best bud.»

«Det er bra! Jeg skal fikse så det er noe veggis-mat eller halal til deg i kollektivet til iftar.»

«Ikke tenk på det. Du har sikkert tusen ting du skal fikse. Jeg ordner det selv.»

«Ok da.» Hun har rett. Det er jo ingen vits i å stresse så på forhånd at jeg er helt ødelagt på selve bursdagen. «Kan jeg ta med resten hjem til Isak?» spør jeg og ser ned på boksen mellom oss. 

«Seff. … Du, jeg ville si takk.»

«For hva?»

«Jeg vet hvor glad du er i Isak, og jeg fakka virkelig over han. Takk for at du ikke hater meg.»

«Selvfølgelig hater jeg deg ikke. Takk for at _du_ ikke hater _meg_ , for det jeg posta om religionen din og for at jeg bare droppet all kontakt med Elias og de når det var jeg som hadde driti meg ut.»

«Jeg har trodd at det var de, som ikke ville være venn med deg lenger fordi du hadde prøvd å kysse Mikael» innrømmer hun.

«Nei, nei!» protesterer jeg. 

«Nei, jeg vet det nå. Jeg har snakket med Elias om det.»

«Har du?» Jeg blir litt varm inni meg av det. «Så bra. Det høres ut som det er lurt av dere å prate sammen av og til ass, men det er lett for meg å si da.» 

«Det med å trekke seg unna folk, selv om man egentlig ikke vil det, det vet jeg en god del om nå jeg også» medgir Sana. 

Vi gjør oss klare til å gå, hver vår vei, men vi sees jo igjen veldig snart, allerede på onsdag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og onsdag, bursdagen til Isak, blir også neste kapittel:)
> 
> Dette er fra mandag i siste uka av sesongen. Her følger vi jo ikke Sanas POV lenger, men jeg ser for meg at hun nå vil bruke siste uken av Ramadan godt, i og med hva hun sa til Yousef i Maghrib-klippet om at hun ikke hadde oppført seg bra så langt i måneden. 
> 
> Så da ble det sånn i min fantasi: hun tar med chebakias til Even, som hun jo vet han savner, og de får endelig en ordentlig prat.


	42. Isaks bursdag 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapitlet begynner litt dystrere enn man kanskje ville forvente, det er jo Isaks bursdag, mener jeg. Men nå er jo mental kampsport den fortellingen det er, og jeg ble faktisk litt overrasket over hvor nervøs jeg opplevde at Even var mens han satt utenfor Nissen og ventet på Isak. Det måtte jeg selvfølgelig gå litt inn i. Det er derfor det begynner litt tungt, men så blir det lettere og lystigere, jeg lover.
> 
> PS. Jeg har gitt opp emojis, det blir alltid trøbbel. Men det er en chat her der det burde vært noen. Dere får fylle inn med de passende selv :)

**Onsdag 21.juni, natt, morgen, formiddag, ettermiddag, kveld**

 

Hvis jeg ikke klarer å gjøre Isaks dag perfekt i morgen, er det et tegn på det gamle, velkjente ved meg: _Jeg ender alltid opp med å fakke opp alt._ Selv om jeg _vet_ det ikke er det samme, så føles det sånn. Jeg vet det er blåst ut av alle proporsjoner, men _det_ er jo også typisk meg. 

_Pappa: «Men hvorfor vil du ikke ta kontakt med vennene dine, Even? De ringer og spør etter deg. De bryr seg og savner deg.» Jeg snudde meg aldri, møtte ikke blikket hans, forble liggende med ansiktet mot veggen, lot sekundene, hvis ikke minuttene, gå. Men han gikk ikke sin vei. Han forventet et svar av meg, tålmodig, men intenst, selv om han bare ble stående stille ved siden av sengen min. «Fordi de egentlig skulle ønske de aldri hadde kjent meg.» «Hvorfor sier du det?» spør han med med sin mørkeste og myndigste stemme. Han legger samtidig en hånd på skulderen min, men jeg trekker meg unna, kryper om mulig enda nærmere veggen. «Fordi det er sant.»_

Og nå er liksom alt det motbevist: Det er ikke sant at verken vennene mine eller Isak egentlig skulle ønske de aldri hadde blitt kjent med meg. Hva jeg selv egentlig mener om det, kommer an på dagsformen, og det er så frustrerende. Hvorfor kan jeg ikke over tid være enig med meg selv om hva sannheten er? Er det bare den deprimerte versjonen av meg som ikke ser klart, eller er det egentlig sånn at det hviler en slags forbannelse over meg der jeg ender med å dra alt med meg ned i mørket? Jeg har lært at det siste er tull. Og hun [psykologen] har overbevist meg om at det uansett er meningsløs spekulasjon. Desto mer jeg klarer bare å gå for det er det første som gjelder, desto bedre vil vibbene rundt meg bli. Erkjennelsen av at jeg ikke hadde gjort Isak noen tjeneste om jeg forsvant fra livet hans, sånn den slo ned i meg, sier egentlig også noe annet: Livet hans ikke ville vært bedre om han aldri hadde blitt kjent med meg. Og det kjennes ekte ut på en sannere måte enn hva de motsatte tankene gjør, de som fester seg som verst, som de mest utholdende klegg, når jeg er deprimert. Det er bare noen ganger det stormer. Da virvles alt gammelt grums opp i meg og truer med å ta alt det jeg har innsett og erfart med seg ned igjen i dragsuget og destruere det. 

_Meg: «Dette kommer aldri til å funke». Isak: «Hvorfor sier du det?» «Fordi det er sant. Jeg kommer til å såre deg og så kommer du til å hate meg.»_

Han kommer ikke til å hate meg om ikke bursdagen blir perfekt. Det skjønner jeg også. Jeg vil bare så intenst at det blir en dag _kjemisk fri fra tegn_ på at han har en kjæreste med en uforutsigbar hjerne. En hjerne som stjeler smil og gjør dem om til bekymringer. Om det så bare skjer en eneste gang i morgen, er det allerede en gang for mye. Og hvis ikke jeg sovner snart, øker sannsynligheten for at det vil skje. For hvert føkkings minutt jeg ikke sover, stiger risikoen for at hjernen min spiller dårligere på lag med meg, med oss, i morgen. _Lukk øynene og få alt dette bort for faen_.

Mobilen min vibrerer, og river meg ut av tidenes mest elendige forsøk på å få sove. Jeg strekker en hånd ned mot gulvet og får tak i den. 

**Mikael** 01.17  
Jeg har kommet videre til neste runde, som en av 10 ut av 173! De var ekstra imponerte over akkurat den klippinga du råda meg til. Takk bro! 

 

_Så deilig at ikke alt bare er enveis._

 

**Meg** 01.17  
Grattis så jævlig kult, er sikker på at du nailer neste runde også!

**Mikael** 01.18  
Håper det. Sorry hvis jeg vekte deg. Så mailen akkurat nå og ble happy

**Meg** 01.18  
Det er dritkult, skjønner du er happy, er det jeg også. Du vekte meg ikke

**Mikael** 01.18  
Går det bra?

**Meg** 01.19  
Går bra, bare litt stressa for bursdagen til Isak i morra, og nå litt stressa for at jeg er for stressa til å sove

**Mikael** 01.19  
Forventer han mye?

**Meg** 01.20  
Nei! Men jeg vil gi han mye, ikke som i mange dyre gaver, men en fet dag. Skal prøve å sove nå :)

 

Og etter et par meldinger til legger jeg telefonen ned på gulvet igjen, og skal liksom sove. Isak snorker litt ved siden av meg, lavt og egentlig ganske søtt, men det gjør det likevel ikke lettere. Jeg ender til slutt opp med fysikkboka hans, som ligger henslengt på gulvet rett ved sengen. Ta en røyk eller en snus, surfe på mobilen, se film eller lese krim (den eneste boka jeg ikke trenger å reise meg opp og lete etter, foruten fysikkboka), vil bare gjøre meg mer våken. 

Uten at jeg har merket det, der jeg skummer gjennom formler jeg ikke skjønner, har Isak våknet og funnet ut av hva jeg faktisk holder på med. 

«Faen Even, fysikk?» mumler han søvnig.

«Det funker. Jeg tror jeg sovner veldig snart nå» ler jeg lavt.

«Legg deg ned’a baby. Jeg skal få deg til å få sove» 

Jeg kysser han på munnen, før jeg legger med ned på siden, med ryggen mot han. Han flytter seg nærmere meg, legger et ben og en arm over meg og kysser meg i nakken. Jeg fortsetter med fysikkboka, hører på pusten at han har sovnet igjen, kjenner den varme, deilige kroppen hans inntil meg og formlene begynner å hoppe, øynene lukker seg igjen. 

***

Etter Isak har drukket en første espresso på sengen, reiser han seg opp, holder en hånd ut mot meg. Jeg ser spørrende på ham. 

«Bli med da, i dusjen. Hvorfor tror du jeg satte på alarmen ekstra tidlig?»

Og dette burde jeg kanskje tenkt på at ville være en super start på dagen hans, men det gir meg også en jævlig god følelse at det kom fra han. Isak vil bestemme litt på bursdagen sin han også. Greit. Og i dusjen bestemmer han, hva han vil jeg skal gjøre med ham, før han «gjengjelder» det så til de grader. Når vi etterpå sitter på sengen sammen, virker bekymringene mine i natt så sykt fjerne. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne trykke på en knapp som sørget for at de endorfinene holdt seg intakt hele dagen. 

Isak gumler i seg kake, og virker i det hele tatt usedvanlig våken og energisk til ham å være så kort tid etter han har våknet. Er han en sånn person som elsker å ha bursdag, selv om han ikke er barn lenger? Jeg må smile av tanken, selv om det kanskje ikke bare er til å smile av. 

«Vet du hva?» Han tar en slurk kaffe. «Det beste med å bli 18 år, skal jeg fortelle deg hva det er?»

«Ja, fortell!»

«Noen ganger har jeg vært redd for at alt liksom bare er en drøm, som om jeg har rømt, og en dag så kommer jeg til å bli fanga, av mamma eller pappa eller barnevernet eller et eller annet. Jeg har jo visst at ikke det kommer til å skje, eller i hvert fall ikke etter jeg flytta ordentlig inn i kollektivet og pappa gikk med på det og begynte å betale husleien, men likevel, noen ganger har jeg hatt angst for det ass. Og du vet det marerittet mitt med den båten?» Jeg nikker. «Det har jeg drømt i flere versjoner, på en måte, noen ganger har det vært meg som er ombord, bare meg, og så kommer det noen løpende for å holde igjen den båten, og jeg får så vanvittig høy puls og stresser for å rekke å legge fra land før de kommer fram, og så våkner jeg.» 

«Har du drømt det mange ganger?»

«Noen. Men uansett, nå er jeg voksen. Nå kan det helt sikkert ikke skje, ikke i drømmene mine engang ass» sier han litt lattermildt.

«Du vet du kunne vekket meg?» 

Han smiler til meg, varmt. 

«Det har ikke vært nødvendig. Det holdt å våkne opp og se at du var der.»

«Ok.» Noen ilinger starter i magen min og sprer seg rundt i hele meg. Noe så jævlig komplisert som det som ligger og spøker i han, og så kan noe så enkelt, som å se at jeg er der, hjelpe. 

Vi kysser noen ganger og ser på hverandre med en litt sånn blanding av «skjønner, vi vil kysse mer, men vi har ikke tid til å go down that road, til hva skjer nå?»-blikk. 

«Ok, jeg har en bursdagsgave til deg …» Han ser så spent på meg, at jeg må le før jeg fortsetter: «Men du må finne den selv.»

«Hæ? Finne den? Har du gjemt den? Kan jeg minne deg på at jeg faktisk ikke er barn lenger nå.»

«Jeg vet ikke helt det, men uansett, du må finne den, men jeg kan si hva det er.» Nå ser han både veldig spent og veldig forvirret ut. 

«Ja, så si det da!»

«Det er en film, og du må finne den selv.»

«En film?»

«En film som jeg har laget.» 

Han ser sjokkert på meg et øyeblikk, før han begynner å se rundt seg i rommet. 

«Men hvor skal jeg lete? Er den her et sted?»

«Den er ikke på VHS, Isak.»

«VHS?»

«Whatever. Det er ikke en fysisk film du skal lete etter, ok?»

«Ok, så jeg kan google meg selv da, og så finner jeg den?»

«Du som skryter av at du er så smart, tenk! Men nå må du snart gå. Du kan tenke på bussen.»

 

***

Påstå at jeg har stemmer i hodet er kanskje å overdrive, men langt unna er det faen meg ikke. _Nei, du er bare nervøs, Even, sånn som alle kan være når de planlegger overraskelsesparty for noen. Når denne noen i tillegg er den man elsker, og dessuten bare fortjener det beste, da er det ikke så rart man kan bli nervøs._. En dag med meg kan være som å se på en film som henger seg opp, eller som går i veldig slow forward, veldig fast forward eller som dveler altfor lenge ved den vondeste eller rareste scenen. Da er det i alle fall ikke rart at jeg blir ekstra nervøs, eller at det blir ekstra viktig for meg at det funker i dag. 

_Morgenen har vært fin, og jeg har øl i sekken_. 

Hva med alt det jeg har delegert til Jonas, og som han har delegert videre? Jeg har ikke kontrollsjekka at alt er fikset. Det må jeg gjøre. Selv om jeg kan stole på dem, tar de kanskje ikke dette like alvorlig som jeg gjør. 

Jeg sender meldinger og spør om diverse ting er i boks, og får i svar at alt er tenkt på, for n’te gang, at det er bare å chille.

Faen, jeg trenger å få det ut, hvor mye det betyr for meg. De er jo vennene _mine_ også nå, og var det ikke jeg som skulle prøve å ikke alltid skjule greiene mine? 

**Meg** 13.14  
Så la meg overdrive da. Dere skulle bare visst hva han holder ut med de resterende 363 dagene av året ass.   
Han er altfor bra for meg. 

_Bursdagen hans og den dagen vi ble sammen for real, sånn jeg ser det_. 

**Chris** 13.15  
Det er ikke det jeg ser. Jeg ser en kjæreste som er mer enn bra nok: en som har gjort en ganske sur gutt til en ganske blid gutt 

 

Noen av øyeblikkene fra filmen hans, jeg også ser hvor glad han er. Men har jeg gjort han glad? Er det det folk tenker? Skjønner Chris hvor utrolig mye det betyr at hun skrev det nå. 

***

Først retrospektivt kommer tankene. Det er som om det har gått noen sekunder eller minutter med blank film, hvitt lerret. Vi var helt til stede i øyeblikket, bare _var_ sammen på den benken, og så skjedde det, en jævla homofob kom forbi og satte oss helt ut. 

_Det går bra, baby, det går helt bra. Vi er sammen_ , det er det jeg vil du skal vite mens vi står her i denne omfavnelsen. 

Og det er jo det vi er. 

«Skal vi gå?»

Skrittene våre føles så lette idet vi, sakte, med armen rundt hverandre, går ut av skolegården. _Vi_ er frie, det er _han_ som har laget et fengsel for seg selv. Jeg kan på et vis høre på pusten til Isak at han nettopp har vært andpusten, kjenne på kroppen at den nylig har vært i helspenn, men nå puster han likevel rolig og kroppen hans er helt samstemt med min og med rytmen vi går i mot Urraparken. 

«Fy faen!» Jeg ser i ansiktet hans, og hører på stemmen, at han både sier det av sjokk over hva som akkurat skjedde, sjokk over sin egen reaksjon og lettelse over at vi kom oss gjennom dette også. 

«Ja, hyggelig type han der ass.»

«Tror du … at jeg hadde løpt etter han og slått til han, hvis jeg hadde tatt han igjen?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Hva tror du?»

«Jeg tror kanskje det, faen jeg er redd jeg hadde gjort det ass.»

«Det er jeg jævlig glad for at du ikke gjorde. Vi aner jo ikke hvordan det ville gått.»

«Nei, hva tror du jeg er? Hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg, Even?»

«Hey…!» Jeg stopper opp foran han, legger armene rundt livet hans og kysser han noen ganger lett på munnen, før jeg smiler, og prøver å smitte ham, så han også smiler igjen. Det funker. 

Men det sitter fortsatt i. 

«Faen, jeg kan kan ikke ha det sånn, miste kontrollen helt, det er jævlig skummelt.»

Ja, jeg vet alt om det baby.

«Det er første gangen du opplever noe sånt, jeg også. Forhåpentligvis den siste, men det er ikke rart man kan bli helt satt ut, mener jeg» stotrer jeg fram. 

«Men du da? Ble du ikke … åssen var det for deg?»

«Jeg ble sjokkert jeg også, men mer sånn at jeg frøys til på en måte. Det gikk så fort og plutselig handlet alt bare om å få kontakt med deg.» 

«Faen ass, jævlig bra at du klarte det, men jeg kan jo helt serr ikke være sånn.»

«Du, det _gikk_ bra» sier jeg og holder ansiktet hans mellom hendene mine igjen. Det funket jo i sted. Jeg vil at han skal chille og være glad. «Du har bursdag og snart er vi framme i parken hvor alle vennene våre er og venter på oss.» 

«Jeg elsker deg» sier han mens han kysser meg langs halsen og vi samtidig går de siste skrittene mot festen. 

***

Og dagen flyter fint avgårde, med grilling, øl, søte kreative gaver som venner bare gidder å lage til ordentlige venner, mer øl, rotete ferd fra parken til kollektivet og Isak som sier, når en av oss, midt oppi alt, stopper hos den andre, at han tenker hardt over hva tittelen på filmen kan være hver gang han pisser. Linn unnskylder seg for at hun bare orket å blåse opp to kondomer, men det er egentlig fint sånn, det var uansett hennes idé, og hun har vært med hele dagen, det er enda finere. 

 

Eskild dumper ned ved siden av meg idet plassen der blir ledig. 

«Du prøvde faen meg å prate _ordentlig_ med meg sist, du.» 

«Og så ble du redda av mobilen.»

«Ja, jeg pleier å ha flaks sånn. Men sånn helt serr, takk.»

«Lyst til å svare nå eller?»

Ansiktsuttrykket hans forandrer seg noen ganger. 

«Hva skal jeg si? Ja, jeg har lyst på kjæreste jeg også. Case closed.»

Han reiser seg opp, strekker ut armene før han folder dem i en elegant bevegelse over hodet, vrikker på hoftene og har alt begynt å danse. 

Jeg gjør tegn til at han skal komme nærmere, at jeg skal si han noe. 

«Du trenger ikke være så gjerrig på å vise den siden der ass» sier jeg smilende. 

«Nei» sier han med en tilgjort ettertenksom mine. «Kanskje jeg burde åpne et dansestudio rett og slett. Hadde ikke det vært litt alright, en gave til menneskeheten?» Men jeg ser at han skjønte hva jeg mente. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 21.01  
Jeg kommer kanskje aldri til å skjønne tittelen :( jeg vil så gjerne finne filmen min et hint til a plis 

 

Isak sitter i sofaen mellom Mahdi og Eva. Han ser opp fra mobilen, møter blikket mitt. Jeg har kødda med han om det i hele dag, men nå må han få et nytt hint. 

**Meg** 21.01  
Ok da bby. Husker du at jeg sa en gang at jeg skulle lage en film om deg? Og ikke glem det med at gule gardiner ikke var så langt unna.

 

Han ser lenge på mobilen, som om det tar evigheter å lese meldingen, men egentlig tenker han hardt, før han ser opp, og med nesten sammenknepne øyne, litt på kødd, retter en erindrende pekefinger mot meg. Han reiser seg og går ut av rommet. 

Litt senere dulter Chris meg i skulderen. 

«Dø, se hvor happy han er da!» 

Jeg følger blikket hennes. Isak sitter på gulvet med øreplugger og smiler for seg selv mens han ser på mobilen. Jeg har ikke sett at han har kommet tilbake.

Chris smiler og strekker ut hånden, gestikulerer mot Isak for å demonstrere sitt poeng.

Fy faen så genial hun er. 

«Andre gangen i dag dette, takk ass!» 

«Anytime». Hun løfter hånden for en high five. 

«Jeg tror kanskje endelig han har funnet bursdagsgaven sin fra meg» sier jeg mens vi ser mot ham begge to uten at han merker det. 

«På mobilen?» spør hun forundret. 

«Ja, en film og han måtte skjønne tittelen selv.»

«Du har lagd en film i burdagspressang til han?»

Jeg nikker. 

«Fy faen.»

***

Idet vi er klare å til å gå, fordi Isak vil gå (ok jeg også da) og det er han som bestemmer, kommer Eskild for å si ha det. 

«Hvor fornøyd er du med dagen, Isak?» spør han. «Før du skal hjem og den skal bli enda bedre!» 

«Veldig fornøyd!» Isak ler. 

«Med hele dagen, alt har vært perfekt?»

«Ja ass!» 

Han tenker seg om et øyeblikk, blir stille, et drag av alvor glir over ansiktet, før han ser på Eskild og sier ettertrykkelig: 

«Jeg blir med i Pride-paraden, Eskild.» 

Ansiktet til Eskild lyser opp, mer ekte enn jeg kan huske jeg noen gang har sett. Og jeg er så utrolig stolt av Isak. 

 

Vi tar taxi hjem, selv om vi ikke egentlig har råd til det. 

Isak får en melding. 

«Pappa. Han gleder seg til middag på fredag. Og så skal jeg hilse til deg.»

«Hils tilbake.»

Han ser skeptisk på meg. 

«Jeg gidder ikke å svare nå, gjør det i morra… Fy faen, Even. Du har gitt meg en film, du har lagd en film om _meg_!» 

Jeg legger hånden min oppå hans på låret mitt. Den har kommet farlig høyt opp med tanke på at det fortsatt er en stund igjen av taxituren. 

«Likte du den?»

«Om jeg likte den? Hva faen tror du? Jeg digger den. «Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann» ass!» Han smiler. «Tror jeg kan holde ut en god del etter den dagen her hvert fall. Dette er helt serr den beste bursdagen i hele mitt liv». Han lener seg nærmere meg, kysser øreflippen min før han sier lavt: «Og du er den beste i livet mitt, men det er du uansett da, om du lager verdens beste bursdag eller ikke.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarer er digg :)


	43. Isaks bursdag 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapitlet har jeg gått med i magen en stund. Nå var endelig tidspunktet inne for det. 
> 
> Det er bare å spenne seg fast og gjøre seg klar til mental kampsports siste krangel! (Men ikke bare krangel da, jeg har ikke spart på ordene for å si det sånn.) 
> 
> Takk til Solrose for inspirasjon, denne gangen også helt konkret i form av vannkoker :-)

**Fredag 23.juni**

 

For en gang skyld er det jeg som venter på Isak, klar for hans andre bursdagsfeiring. Vi har debriefet den første. Isak _er_ veldig fornøyd med den. Og da han ba meg fortelle om hvordan jeg synes dagen var, fortalte jeg om de øyeblikkene jeg hadde festet meg mest ved. Han var så søt og klok da han så på meg og sa: «Da hadde du jo en veldig bra dag du også» for han har skjønt at jeg var stresset på forhånd. Og han har helt rett. Jeg så ikke etter feil, jeg lagret alt som var fint. 

Nå går han fram og tilbake og når jeg spør hva han leter etter, får jeg bare uforståelig mumling til svar. Jeg er helt klar og står og ser gjennom gavene til Isak, som han ikke har fått satt på plass ennå. Jeg tar tak i vannkokeren, ser at det står «Til Isak - Fra Sana» på konvolutten den sto oppå.

«Hvorfor fikk du egentlig vannkoker av Sana? Det blir jo nesten mer en gave til meg enn til deg, eller har du jugd på deg at du er en distingvert te-drikker?» 

Han ser opp fra sengen, der han driver og løfter på dyna og diverse klær, og bort på meg med et lite smil. 

«Har du ikke lest kortet?»

«Nei, jeg leser ikke bursdagskortene dine uten å spørre først.»

«Even, tror du virkelig folk skriver noe veldig privat og hemmelig i et bursdagskort?

«Jeg vet da faen jeg. Det kan vel hende. F.eks. «Kjære Isak, jeg ville egentlig gi deg en blowjob, men siden du har så hot kjæreste er du vel 100 prosent tilfredstilt, så da ble det en … lysestake isteden. Hilsen X» Og jeg vil ikke vite hvem som går rundt og drømmer om å gi deg blowjobs ass.» 

Han stopper opp, i hva det nå enn er han holder på å lete etter, smiler og himler med øynene.

«Kan du gjøre litt nytte for deg, hjelpe meg å lete kanskje, isteden for å bare stå der og snakke piss?»

«Men jeg har jo spurt 100 ganger hva du leter etter!»

«Visakortet mitt!»

«Hæ? Du pleier jo alltid å ha kontroll på det?»

«Ja, det hjelper det mye at du sier! Jeg er stressa, ok?»

«Ok, sorry baby, men skal ikke faren din betale da? Da trenger du jo ikke det?»

«Men vi skulle jo ta en øl først jo!»

Jeg ser på klokka, mistenker at vi begynner å få lite tid. 

«Det tror jeg nesten ikke vi rekker, eller da må vi alle fall forte oss.»

Og så finner jeg visakortet hans i baklommen på en bukse i skittentøyskurven. 

 

Vi kaster oss på en buss mot sentrum. Jeg synes jeg merker på ham at han er mer stresset enn jeg hadde skjønt, noe jeg snart skal få bekreftet. 

 

«Kan du love meg en ting i kveld? Isak ser på meg med en gravalvorlig mine. 

«Hva da?» 

«At du ikke får sånn superbra tone med pappa i kveld?» 

«Hva mener du?» 

«Åh, Even! Du vet hva jeg mener! Du er liksom alltid så flink til å snakke med folk. Kan du ikke bare roe litt ned på det i dag?»

«Roe litt ned på å være flink til å snakke med folk?»

«Please ikke lat som du ikke skjønner hva jeg mener?»

«Du ber meg om å sitte og se surt på faren din hele kvelden da eller?»

«Uansett hva som skjer, så skal vi faen ikke være med han hele kvelden!» 

«Ok!» sier jeg på utpust. «Men altså den tiden vi er der da, da vil du at jeg skal sitte og se surt på han og si minst mulig, hvis jeg skjønner riktig?»

«Faen Even, det er en mellomting, er det ikke det? Mellom å sitte og se sur ut og…»

«Og hva, egentlig?» 

«Og bare være så jævlig hyggelig og jovial og få det til å virke som om du digger han.» 

Så det jeg trodde du likte ved meg, det mener du egentlig bare er falskt spill, at jeg bare slikker folk opp etter ryggen.

«Du skjønner hva jeg mener?» sier han hardt og utålmodig, mer som en påstand en et spørsmål, når han synes det har tatt meg for lang tid å svare et eller annet,. 

Ja, Isak et sted i meg skjønner jeg hva du mener. Du vil at jeg skal bidra til at det går lett, men samtidig ikke _bidra til at det blir så hyggelig_ at det gir faren din en følelse av at han er velkommen nærmere inn i livet vårt. 

Men dette er drepen for meg. «Balansegang» liksom, det han krever av meg er noe av det som stresser meg mest. Som om jeg ikke stresser uansett, så skal jeg i tillegg ha en instruks å forholde meg til der jeg aldri må bli for mye eller for lite ut fra hans målestokk som bare han kjenner ut og inn.

«Dette er faen meg den beste oppskriften ever for å legge til rette for at stemningen blir klein ass, kjipeste middagen i historien.» Tonen min er så tvers igjennom hard og uvennlig at jeg nesten blir litt redd selv. 

Vi har gått av bussen. Nå går vi nedover Hausmannsgate. 

«Det er ingen som tvinger deg til å bli med. Du kan bare gå ut og drikke isteden du. Vi er jo rett ved Bakka, sikkert mange du kan treffe her og ha en fet kveld med.» Han stopper opp, står foran meg med armene krysset. 

Jeg kan nesten ikke tro at han sa det. Han kunne like gjerne slått meg i ansiktet med knyttneven. 

Og så ser han det, eller skjønner det, selv. 

«Å nei, jeg mente det ikke sånn, ikke sånn, unnskyld, det var virkelig ikke ment sånn.»

Og han er så tydelig sjokkert over hvordan det kom ut, og hva jeg hørte, at jeg tror ham. Jeg bare nikker at jeg skjønner. 

«Jeg mente bare at du ikke trenger å være med, at du er fri og kan gjøre akkurat hva du vil i kveld.»

Jeg biter meg i tungen for ikke begynne å grine.

Sitte på en bar alene, snakke om ingenting med tilfeldige folk, røyke på balkongen hjemme, gå på fylla med en eller annen som kan, det er veldig mye som føles mer tiltalende nå enn å dra på den middagen. Men jeg skal jo det. Hvis han faktisk vil ha meg der. 

«Jeg vil bli med deg og spise middag med faren din, hvis du vil ha meg der da.» 

Han ser så ulykkelig ut, så full av håpløshet, at det nesten ikke er til å holde ut. 

«Faen, Even, jeg vil jo ha deg der, jeg vil så jævlig ha deg der.» Han puster høyt mellom hvert ord og ser på meg så intenst og med så grenseløst triste øyne. 

«Ok, men da blir jeg med» prøver jeg å si med full tyngde og overbevisning, men jeg er anpusten selv.

«Jeg vet jeg har gjort det jævlig vanskelig nå.» Han sier det i et forsonende tonefall. Og dét kjennes ut som om akutt demper pulsen min. Og det er en antydning av et spørsmål i det også. Han vil at jeg skal fortelle hvordan han har gjort det vanskelig, og det beste er sikkert bare at jeg er helt ærlig. 

«Det er kjipt å få instrukser som .. liksom ikke er helt håndfaste før en sosial setting…» Han nikker gjenkjennende, «…som jeg allerede synes er litt skummel.» Han ser spørrende på meg. «Det er jo faren din, Isak. Jeg har lyst til å gjøre et bra inntrykk.» Han skal til å protestere på en eller annen måte, men jeg lar han ikke slippe til. «Jeg mener, han vet jo at jeg er bipolar. Hva vet jeg? Kanskje han vil se etter tegn på at jeg ikke er bra for deg. Og jeg har jo ikke lyst til at han skal lande på det, eller at det skal komme i fokus i det hele tatt.»

«Hey..» sier Isak, og akkurat nå skulle jeg ønske han tok på meg, bare en liten berøring, jeg får liksom ikke til å være den som gjør det på han først. 

«Pappa er det mye å utsette på, men dum er han ikke. Han kommer ikke til å gjøre det til noe tema.» 

Han sukker, og jeg ser at det er akkurat som om han blir hanket inn igjen i et destruktivt spor.

«Eller hva vet jeg egentlig om det? Kanskje han er dum, kanskje han er det faktisk. Jeg mener hvor høy IQ har du når du tror en 16-åring ikke er moden nok til at du kan sette deg ned og fortelle at du ikke fikser å leve med kona di lenger, men samtidig oppfører deg som jeg var moden nok til å føkkings deale med mamma som knapt visste hvem jeg var på det tidspunktet?» 

Jeg får bare så utrolig lyst til å holde han hardt, ikke høre mer, men han ser bare rett framfor seg, og jeg vet det kommer mer. 

«Altså da har du kanskje ikke høy IQ i det hele tatt, men veldig lav faktisk, på grensen til psykisk utviklingshemmet.» 

Jeg vil bare stoppe han i talefloden før han sier enda mer som han sikkert bare føler seg dårlig for etterpå. 

«Så, man vet jo aldri hva han kan få seg til å si. Feel free til å kaste mat og drikke og asjetter i trynet på han hvis han sårer deg, hvis ikke jeg har gjort det allerede, mener jeg.»

«Ja, det høres ut som et bra scenario» sier jeg ironisk, «men jeg har mer lyst til å dra hjem til oss i kveld enn å sitte i politiavhør eller noe sånt ass.» Og så legger jeg en arm rundt skuldrene hans likevel, men kroppen hans responderer på en måte ikke. Det gjør meg trist. 

«Pfuff..jeg mente det jo ikke da.» Og jeg skjønner at han tenker på impulsene sine for to dager siden. 

«Nei, jeg vet, baby» trygger jeg. Men han er fortsatt fraværende. 

Plutselig snur han seg og ser på meg. Jeg skjønner at nå kommer det. 

«Jeg er bare redd for at du synes han er superhyggelig liksom, og at du ikke skjønner at vi kan ha så dårlig forhold, at du tenker det bare er jeg som er langsint, grumpy, som alle sier, og bare burde skjerpe meg.»

Og mens jeg er totalt i sjokk, åpner han døren til Verkstedet.

«Det er her jeg mente vi skulle ta en øl. Vil du gå og finne et bord mens jeg bestiller?»

Jeg gjør som han sier. Det var planen. Han vil vi skal ta en øl først, den første ølen ute han bestiller lovlig. 

_Tror han virkelig det om meg?_ Det er jo helt sykt, og det er ekstremt sårende og jævlig trist. 

Jeg finner et ledig bord innerst i lokalet, og jeg setter meg så jeg ser hele stedet mens Isak vil se bare meg og veggen bak. Det føles lurt akkurat nå. 

Han kommer gående mot meg med en øl i hver hånd, blikket festet på ingenting så vidt jeg kan se. 

«Jeg er jævlig glad hun spurte om leg ass, hvis ikke kunne jeg kanskje bestilt øl ute allerede lenge, hvis du skjønner?» Han ler litt mens han setter de to halvliterne ned på bordet og selv tar plass overfor meg. 

Nå er vi virkelig på to forskjellige planeter. 

«Men, Isak, det du sa?»

«Hva da?» spør han, men er med lynets hastighet alvorlig, ser ned, og vet hva jeg mener. 

Og før jeg rekker å si noe, strømmer det tårer fra øynene hans. 

Jeg er, og er ikke i det hele tatt, forberedt på det. 

Idet jeg strekker meg mot han, markerer han med armene at han ikke vil ha noe sympati. 

«Si det du skulle si!» Og stemmen hans er ikke bare ustø, den er full av anger, frustrasjon og forvirring. En kombo jeg kjenner godt. 

«Se på meg!» Han gjør som jeg sier, og legger hånden på underarmen min. Jeg er så glad for at han gjør det. «Jeg har ikke noen historie med faren din» sier jeg ettertrykkelig. «Skjønner du ikke at det er helt annerledes? Eller tror du ikke at jeg skjønner det? Hvor lett samtalen enn måtte gli mellom meg og han i kveld, så kommer det aldri til å bety at jeg tror noe mindre på deg, ok?» 

Han grunner over det jeg sa en stund, stryker meg over armen, klemmer litt i den, sender meg noen halvsmil. Vi drikker en god del av ølen sånn, uten å si noe mer. 

«Hvorfor spiller de sånn musikk her?» spør han meg plutselig, som om jeg skulle vite det. 

«Den er kul den her.»

«Typisk at du vet hva det er.»

«Nick Cave. «Do you love me?» Sexy låt det da.»

Han ler, hører litt etter, og lener seg inn og gir meg et kyss, et lett kyss, som jeg lar bli litt dypere og våtere, der vi sitter i vårt mørke hjørne. 

«Men Even. Alle som er smarte skjønner jo at en sak har to sider, så det er jo ikke noe rart om jeg tror at du kan ende opp etter i kveld med å tenke at det er min skyld også at det er sånn som det er mellom meg og pappa.

Hvis jeg er smart, så føler jeg hvert fall at all den smartheten smuldrer bort nå, og tilbake er det bare oppgitthet. 

«Kan du være så snill å slutte med de slitsomme greiene der?»

«Unnskyld da, for at jeg er slitsom» spytter han ut, ironisk og bitter. 

Og så kan jeg merke, uten at jeg ser på ham, og jeg vet ikke hvordan han gjør det, men han besinner seg. 

«Jeg også vet det, at det har to sider, men han svikta meg og jeg er sint fortsatt, og jeg vet ikke .. jeg trenger at du skjønner det.»

Det tar bare ca.5 minutter å gå fra Verkstedet til Arakataka. Vi er faktisk tidlig ute. Jeg har lyst til å ta en røyk, men faren hans kommer sikkert innen jeg ville vært ferdig, og jeg vil ikke gjøre dårlig inntrykk. Jeg skal til å ta fram snusboksen isteden, da Isak tar tak i begge hendene mine. 

«Jeg trenger bare at du er her. Du kan være akkurat sånn som du vil.»

«Hør her» sier jeg. «Det er det du føler som betyr noe, ok? Jeg kommer aldri til å mene at det er noe feil med hva du føler. Så mye burde du vite om meg.»

«Du kommer ikke til å mene at det bare er den grumpye, sure og sinte meg som er problemet?» 

Han ser intenst på meg, og det er noe nesten farlig i blikket hans, som ubeleilig nok, tenner meg. 

«Jeg elsker den grumpye deg, den sure deg, den sinte deg, alt, og, nei, jeg kommer aldri til å tenke det.»

Han drar meg inntil seg, legger armene langs korsryggen min, jeg kjenner hele kroppen hans inntil min…

«Når vi kommer hjem, skal jeg pule deg så jævlig hardt» sier han lavt, men ikke _så_ lavt, og uansett sender det meg til himmels, jeg ser grønne lysskimmer jeg vet ikke er der og har en boner det føles umulig å ikke gjøre noe med. 

Han observerer reaksjonen min, nyter den. 

«Gleder du deg?» 

«Gleder meg sykt mye, baby.» 

Vi råkliner. Og når vi, av en eller annen grunn, kanskje fordi ingen av oss helt har glemt hvor vi er og hva som skal skje, ser rundt oss, får vi øye på faren til Isak. Han står i anstendig avstand, nikker idet han får kontakt med oss. Vi smiler, sikkert ganske akward, tilbake. Jeg lurer på hvordan vi egentlig ta oss ut for en utenforstående. 

«Kjærligheten blomster ser jeg» sier Terje.

Isak himler med øynene, men, mistenker jeg, bare med en brøkdel av intensiteten han ville gjort det med, hvis _hvor_ lame han synes den kommentaren var, skulle fått sitt fulle uttrykk. 

Han klemmer Isak, gratulerer ham med dagen på nytt, dette er jo en bursdagsfeiring. Når han snur seg mot meg, ser jeg at han er i tvil et øyeblikk, skal han ta meg i hånden eller klemme meg? Jeg gir instinktivt en klem. _Men ikke gjør den mer inderlig enn den mellom Isak og han da!_ Det skal ikke så mye til. Jeg håper jeg ikke allerede har gjort noe galt med den klemmen. 

Heldigvis har jeg olajakka mi allerede over armen, så den kan dekke meg på vei inn i restauranten. Isak tar av seg sin hoodie, tydelig av nøyaktig samme hensyn som meg. Og det som kunne vært veldig pinlig, hjelper meg nå til ikke å bli for stresset av alt det andre kleine. Jeg ser oss for meg som i en scene i en film, _det er komisk_ og jeg må holde meg for ikke å smile for mye av det, der vi går etter hverandre, jeg og Isak, bak faren hans, begge med fullblods bonere. 

Terje forsikrer oss om at vi kan bestille akkurat det vi vil, og at det er normalt her å bestille minst 3 retter, men gjerne flere. Det var Isak som valgte stedet, ut av flere faren hadde foreslått, men likevel virker han litt lost nå når vi ser på menyen. Terje spør om vi vil ha vin. Isak går for bare øl, vanlig fatøl. Jeg har lyst på vin. 

«Da skal jeg finne god vin til oss» sier Terje. 

Jeg trodde han skulle bestille glass, skal jeg liksom dele en flakse vin med faren til Isak nå? Nok engang er jeg redd for å ha gjort noe galt i Isaks øyne. 

Og kommer Terje til å stoppe opp et øyeblikk, spørre på en eller annen måte om jeg, som sikkert går på medisiner, kan drikke mer enn et glass eller noe sånt? Jeg krysser fingrene for at han ikke gjør det. Og han gjør det ikke heller. Det virker ikke som han tenker i de baner i det hele tatt. Kanskje han har glemt at jeg er bipolar, kanskje han vet lite om det, eller mye om det, eller kanskje han bare tenker at jeg vet mitt beste selv. 

Isak reiser seg opp, tar meg på skulderen. 

«Jeg må på do, men jeg tar det samme som deg jeg» sier han og forsvinner. 

Og der sitter jeg igjen med Terje. 

Han får tak i blikket mitt. 

«Han stoler på deg» sier han med et smil. 

Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si til det. Jeg ler en kort latter, merker jeg smiler bredt og håper ikke dette er det Isak mener gjør at det kan bli for mye. 

Men det er det nok, for det ser ut som Terje får mye mer lyst til å prate med meg plutselig. 

«Det er kanskje du som lager mest mat hjemme hos dere?» 

«Ja, men jeg er dårlig på mange andre ting» sier jeg. Selvfølgelig må jeg snakke meg ned litt. «Isak er flink til å holde orden og sånn.» 

«Dere utfyller hverandre bra da.» 

Jeg lar være å velge noen ting jeg var litt nysgjerrig på, men som jeg tviler sterkt på at Isak ville like. 

Terje bestiller for oss alle. Forskjellige viner til hver av rettene ender det opp med å bli, for meg og han, og et par spesielle små øl til Isak, til noen av rettene som kommer etter hvert. 

Isak svarer, men svarer kort, på de mange spørsmålene han får av faren sin. Hver gang det er et spørsmål rettet mot oss begge derimot, ser han på meg, vil at jeg skal ta ordet (og langt der inne synes jeg at jeg merker at han skulle ønske han fikk til dette bedre). Og det fører til at jeg snakker mye mer enn det Isak gjør. Jeg legger diskret en arm på ryggen hans. Han stikker en hånd bak på ryggen sin, løfter selv på t-skjorta, og flytter litt på hånden min så den ligger rett på huden hans. Jeg får kontakt med han, smiler, er full av sommerfugler i magen - igjen. Han legger fra seg kniven, bestemmer seg for å spise videre bare med gaffelen og plasserer den ledige hånden på låret mitt. 

«Vet du hva som skjedde på bursdagen min eller pappa?» 

Jeg skvetter nesten til, det er første gangen han viser tegn til å ville fortelle noe fra livet sitt i det hele tatt. Og jeg får en anelse om hva han skal si, og, hvis jeg har rett, overrasker det meg enda mer. 

Terje retter seg opp, selv om han satt ganske rett i utgangspunktet. 

«Nei?»

«Det var en fyr som sa vi var disgusting, han bare gikk forbi, helt ukjent, og bare sa det og andre kjipe ting, en homofob.» 

Jeg burde jo være glad for at han forteller noe, og at det ikke er noe meningsløst, men han tester ham, og jeg synes det er så ubehagelig, at jeg kniper igjen øynene et øyeblikk. Etterpå merker jeg at Terje har sett det, og nå tror han selvfølgelig at den hendelsen gikk inn på meg mer, og annerledes, enn den faktisk gjorde. 

«Uff da» sier han og ser på oss begge, men det virker kanskje litt som han ikke reagerer på det, bare prøver å få det til å se ut som han reagerer på en måte Isak er fornøyd med. «Hvordan endte det?» spør han. 

«Nei, han gikk videre etter han hadde sagt det han ville» sier Isak fort. 

«Men dere vet at dere kan anmelde sånt?»

«Anmelde?» spør Isak skeptisk, mens han pirker i tilbehøret til entrecôten sin.

«Ja, anmelde, det er ulovlig med slike hatefulle ytringer etter straffelovens paragraf 185. Ring meg neste gang så kan jeg hjelpe dere»

«Håper ikke det blir noen neste gang da» sier Isak. 

«Nei, nei, selvfølgelig ikke, men hvis.»

«Hvorfor tror du folk gjør sånt, pappa?» 

Isak ser ikke på noen av oss, studerer bare maten på tallerkenen sin. 

«Det er et stort og vanskelig spørsmål, Isak. Det er nok forskjellige grunner. Det kan skyldes at folk er uopplyste eller redde…»

«Redde?» Isak tester igjen. 

«Noen har noen veldig faste oppfatninger av hvordan de mener ting bør være, basert på hva de er vant med og har lært. Da kan de bli redde når de ser noe som bryter med det, og så reagerer de med hat.»

Isak nikker og tar en slurk av ølen sin, og det ser ut som han trekker seg tilbake igjen i skallet sitt. Terje ser på meg isteden. 

«Gikk det bra med deg da, Even?» 

«Det gikk bra» svarer jeg, smiler så vidt og nikker for liksom at det skal virke mer overbevisende .

«Det var jeg som ble mest satt ut. Even støttet meg ass.» 

Terje ser fra den ene til den andre av oss, nikker og ser litt forvirret ut, som om han værer at det er en hel masse han ikke blir fortalt. Og det er det jo også. Jeg blir på en måte glad for hva Isak sier om meg, men det er noen undertoner som likevel skaper en anstrengt atmosfære. Det er en antydning av noe demonstrativt både i måten han sier det og i hvordan han flytter seg litt nærmere meg. Jeg, selv jeg, synes jeg kan fornemme at han med blikk, tonefall og kroppsspråk uttrykker noe i nærheten av: _Se hvem som er der for meg og støtter meg når jeg trenger det som mest, i motsetning til deg._

Terje ser uberørt ut av akkurat det. Og langt inni seg tror jeg Isak blir trist av at han ikke ser ut til å skjønne hva Isak prøver å si, så godt han klarer akkurat nå. 

«Det er bra. Og jeg tror homohetsen er et fenomen det stadig vil bli mindre av. Verden ser ut til å få fremover på det området der.»

Isak studerer ham, vurderer kritisk om det han sa skal få passere eller slås ned på. 

«Vi har hvert fall ikke blitt redde for å vise på gata at vi er sammen da» sier Isak med et lite skjevt smil, refererer selvfølgelig til vårt litt opptrinn utenfor restauranten. 

Terje ler, latteren er både hjertelig og anstrengt, en kombinasjon jeg aldri har hørt før, eller trodd var mulig. 

 

På bussen på vei hjemover er Isak uvanlig stille. Han holder meg i hånden og ser mest ut av vinduet. Det er helt tydelig at jeg verken skal begynne å bable om et eller annet tilfeldig eller spørre om hvordan han synes det gikk. 

«Ikke press meg, vær så snill.» Jeg skvetter nesten der jeg var langt inni min egen verden. 

Det høres ut som han føler seg så alene plutselig at jeg får helt vondt.

«Ikke presse deg til hva, baby?»

«Til å ta pappa inn i varmen.»

«Jeg kommer ikke til å gjøre det. Det er du som vet best.» Jeg legger armen rundt ham, trekker ham nærmere meg. Han slapper av et øyeblikk før han strammer seg og trekker seg litt bort igjen. 

«Men hvis du hadde sett meldingene mine til han, så ville du sikkert tenkt at det er jeg som er vanskelig og uforsonlig. Hvis det hadde vært deg, så hadde du sikkert ordnet opp i det for lenge siden ass.»

Hva er dette opphenget hans?

«Du får det til å høres ut som om jeg er en mester i å ha gode forhold til folk. Har du glemt alt jeg har fortalt deg, om at jeg knapt snakket med foreldrene mine en lang periode og bare droppet kontakten med alle vennene mine?»

«Nei, men det er det som er problemet, at jeg tror du mener at jeg burde prøve å reparere forholdet mitt til pappa, sånn som du har gjort med dine folk. Men kanskje jeg ikke vil det, Even! Kanskje jeg faktisk ikke tror at det er sånn at det alltid er best å ha et nært forhold til foreldrene sine!»

«Men det er jo for faen du som bestemmer det, hva du skal gjøre eller om du skal gjøre noe!»

«Ja, men jeg vil ikke at du skal mene at jeg _burde_ finne ut av det med han.»

«Jeg må faktisk få lov til å ha min egen mening. Jeg synes faren din prøver, og jeg tror at han faktisk er veldig glad i deg og at det er mulig at det dere kan få et bra forhold en dag. Jeg må få lov til å mene det!»

«Men da er det jo bare bullshit da, det du sier om at jeg liksom vet best!»

«Du kødder nå? Nei! Det er ikke bullshit! Det ville vært helt på trynet om noen presset deg til å gjøre noe du ikke selv vil eller tror kommer til å funke. Da kommer det jo heller ikke til å funke.» 

Jeg sender en stille takk til Jonas for at jeg er litt forberedt. Isak ser så sint ut. Han skulle antakelig ønske han kunne finne en logisk grunn til at jeg ikke har rett til å ha min egen mening om dette. 

«Greit» sier han som om han aller nådigst kan akspetere det jeg sa. 

«Fy faen, du _er_ den mest krevende 18-åringen jeg kjenner ass!» Jeg rusker ham i håret, drar ham inntil meg og kysser ham på kinnet. 

Og det er alt jeg trenger å si og gjøre. Han lyser opp, hvisker «takk», og selv om det er en litt underlig respons på det jeg akkurat sa, skjønner jeg hva han mener. Og så kommer draget over ansiktet hans fra tidligere i kveld. Jeg rusker ham i håret nok en gang, litt kraftigere, og jeg vet «løftet» hans fra tidligere i kveld kommer til å bli holdt. 

Klærne faller av oss i høy fart, plagg for plagg, nesten før vi har kommet inn døren. Jeg buster til håret hans enda mer, så det ser helt sykt ut, sånn bare jeg får se det, mens jeg presser den splitter nakne kroppen hans inntil veggen og kysser han til vi er tilbake til øyeblikket utenfor restauranten, bare at nå er det enda bedre, kicket av hvor intenst der var der ute ligger under, men nå er det bare oss og vi kan gjøre akkurat hva vi vil. Isak klynger seg til meg, holder hardt rundt rumpeballene mine, drar meg om mulig enda nærmere seg. Jeg skyver han fra meg litt, frustrasjonen hans både pirrer meg og gir meg lyst til å være så nær ham som overhodet mulig sånn nå, med en eneste gang, men jeg gjør det først og fremst fordi jeg vil nyte synet av hele kroppen hans et kort øyeblikk. 

Etterpå, når vi har kommet oss oppi sengen, tar han kontrollen, presser bena mine fra hverandre, ser på meg med det samme mørke blikket som får meg til å bare overgi meg helt. 

 

Etter vi har ligget og pustet ut en stund, Isak oppå meg, så de fleste av kroppsdelene våre er i kontakt, flytter han på seg, dytter litt på meg så jeg skal sette meg opp inntil veggen, før han setter seg overskrevs på fanget mitt. Han kjærtegner meg rundt i ansiktet med to fingre, dveler lenge ved de sikkert litt hovne leppene mine, smiler sine forskjellige nydelige smil. 

«Du fikk aldri svar du, på hva jeg liker best ved deg.» 

«Nei, jeg gjorde ikke det. Du ble «saved by the bell». 

«Da fikk jeg tid til å tenke.»

«Har du tenkt?» spør jeg og løfter øyebrynene. 

«Du hadde ikke glemt det? At du hadde spurt og ikke fått svar?»

«Nei, selvfølgelig ikke.»

«Hvorfor har du ikke spurt igjen da?»

«Nei.. fordi, når jeg har kommet på det så har det ikke passet.»

«Vil du vite det?» 

Det er helt utrolig, hvordan han nå ser nesten litt sjenert ut, etter alt det han har vist meg av seg selv tidligere i dag.

«Ja.» 

«Jeg synes du fortjener å få vite det i dag, etter alt du har holdt ut med fra meg.»

_Du mye for meg å holde ut med?_

«Holdt ut med?»

«Ja, holdt ut med! Men uansett… det som er det beste ved deg…»

Sekundene går. Han stryker meg over kinnet, leppene, kjeven, nedover halsen. Jeg lurer nesten på om han har glemt tid og sted. 

«Ja…?»

«Jeg har jo sagt det der med at jeg vet at du ikke svikter når deg gjelder og sånn. Det har du faen meg vist i dag også… Men dét igjen da..» Han smiler varmt og lurt, som om han skal fortelle meg en digg hemmelighet, og det skal han kanskje også «… det er jo fordi du aldri dilter etter meg når jeg er urimelig, du sier ifra, og når jeg da blir enda mer drøy og vil kontrollere og bestemme hvordan alt er, da sier du ifra igjen, og jeg som har blitt så mye kjefta på, kunne bare skjøvet deg unna og blitt kald, men det blir jeg ikke, for av en eller annen grunn, så får du meg til å føle meg … elska også da.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaks bursdag 3 kommer i morgen. Neida. Nå kommer det ikke flere bursdagskapitler. 
> 
> Dette ble en skikkelig skrivehelg. Det er derimot mye som skjer i RL uken som kommer, så vil bare si fra om at neste kapittel kommer ikke før til helgen en gang. Jeg trenger litt ekstra tid på de to siste kapitlene også. 
> 
> Og hvordan var det med kommentarer? Ikke noe press, men veldig digg, helt riktig :)


	44. Være der

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er flere som har kommentert at dere synes forholdet mellom Even og moren er fint i denne historien. Jeg har tenkt på at hun kanskje burde dukke opp igjen. Nå synes jeg fant en måte der hun kunne gjøre det, samtidig som dette kapitlet handler om det jeg hadde tenkt det skulle handle om: Evens tanker og reaksjoner på det som utspilte seg før, under og etter middagen deres med faren til Isak.

**Lørdag 24.juni**

 

Jeg for øye på henne, mamma, der hun står og holder seg til hælen. Hun har tydelig vondt. Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor hun har på seg sånne høyhælte sko når vi har avtalt å gå tur i parken. Idet samme hun oppdager meg, smiler hun og klarer i løpet av et eneste kort øyeblikk, på sitt mamma-vis, å lage seg en tilstandsrapport om meg og livet mitt. Den ser ut til å ha blitt positiv, og hun har sikkert sett riktig også. Faen, det er både betryggende og irriterende hvor godt hun kjenner meg. 

Hun forteller om den uventede mottakelsen av en gjesteforsker som plutselig hun måtte ta seg av denne lørdagen. Hun rakk ikke hjemom for å skifte, og ville ikke spørre meg om vi kunne utsette avtalen. Det slår meg at dette beskriver i miniatyr hvordan mye av livet hennes var noen år: være der for meg og skjøtte jobben sin så godt som mulig, av hensyn til seg selv og til meg, så jeg ikke skulle føle jeg var en enda større byrde enn jeg allerede var, ikke ødelegge karrieren hennes også liksom. Men i dag trenger hun ikke _være der_ på den måten. Hun kunne godt utsatt avtalen, i alle fall for min del. 

Vi går forbi statue etter statue i Vigelandsparken, opp trappene mot Monolitten, ned igjen og bortover langs noen av de lengre slettene i parken. Vi snakker mest om småting, ler litt, det er avslappet, men bak i hodet på meg ligger gårsdagen og surrer. Isak og faren hans. Jeg har lyst til å snakke om det, men likevel ikke, for jeg har nå skjønt at dette er mindre snakket ut om med Isak enn jeg trodde. 

«Hvordan var det egentlig å være rundt meg den tiden jeg var på mitt verste?» spør jeg plutselig, uventet for oss begge. 

Hun ser fort og overrasket opp på meg, før hun ser rett fremfor seg igjen, etter hvert rynker hun brynene, blir skeptisk. 

«Det er ikke noe "den tiden du var på ditt verste", vennen min.»

Jeg merker leppene mine former seg til et lite smil. Det er fint at hun sier det, jeg skal ikke protestere.

«Men du skjønner hva jeg mener?»

«Du mener den tiden det var på sitt vondeste for oss alle?»

«Ja, ok da.»

«Jeg begikk jo alle feil som finnes i boka, og det var ganske så grusomt når det eneste vi ville var å gjøre det riktige for å hjelpe deg.»

«Men dere brydde dere i hvert fall, dere prøvde og prøvde.»

Er det dette som er den store hjerteskjærende forskjellen mellom mamma og pappa og faren til Isak?

«Ja, akkurat det tror jeg ikke noen kan kritisere oss for ikke å ha gjort.»

«Men hva mener du med alle feil i boka?» 

«Først og fremst det at vi brøyt ned tilliten mellom deg og oss. Vi spurte om det samme igjen og igjen, bombarderte deg med spørsmål som «hvordan går det?, «hvordan føler du deg nå?» «Har du tatt medisiner i dag?» «Er du sikker på det?» «Har du sovet? «Har du spist?» Har du røyket?» osv. Du svarte, men vi spurte igjen og igjen, som om vi ikke trodde på deg. Og det er klart du etter hvert ikke lenger så poenget i å svare ærlig eller svare i det hele tatt da. Vi hang over deg konstant. Og 16-17-åringer pleier jo å ville ha mer avstand til foreldrene sine, men vi hang oss fast og prøvde å presse oss bare mer og mer innpå deg isteden. Hvis vi hadde fått det som vi prøvde på, hadde du ikke hadde noe rom for deg selv igjen til slutt i det hele tatt.» 

«Jeg hadde jo det, eller jeg tok meg jo det.»

«Ja, jeg vet det. Men du måtte jo ta det da ved å stenge oss helt ute. Og det skjønner jeg veldig godt at du gjorde».

«Det var sånn lenge, var det ikke det? At jeg ikke ville snakke med dere i det hele tatt?»

«Jo. Jeg har aldri følt på så mye avmakt. Men det var vel en logisk følelse egentlig. For jeg hadde jo på et vis prøvd å få mer makt over deg enn hva som var mulig, mer enn jeg burde prøve å få og mer enn du kunne tillate.»

Så langt inn i materien trodde jeg ikke hun skulle gå. Det er noe i meg som ikke vil vite mer, men en annen del i meg som vil. 

Hun gransker reaksjonen min før hun fortsetter.

«Og jeg var redd hver dag, Even, hver dag var jeg redd for at du skulle gjøre noe mot deg selv, og jeg syntes det var uutholdelig å være stengt ute. Og nå får du ikke lov til å få dårlig samvittighet eller noe sånt, ok? Jeg tror du måtte stenge oss ute. Jeg tror det var en slags overlevelsesstrategi for deg, at det faktisk var bra at du gjorde det.»

«Jeg følte ikke at jeg hadde noe valg.»

«Tror du det kanskje var fordi du dypt inni deg følte det var livsnødvendig, psykisk altså, å holde fast på deg selv?»

«Vet ikke. Kanskje. Det var som en kollaps, alt føltes meningsløst, bortsett fra at det å skyve alle bort, det var det eneste jeg ville og det ville jeg veldig sterkt.»

Hun nikker, betrakter meg med en alvorlig mine.

«Og jeg tror altså at det var bra for deg at du gjorde det da. Hvis ikke du hadde stengt oss ute, gjort det du sier var det eneste du hadde vilje til å gjøre, tror jeg det kunne gått mye verre.»

Jeg skjønner ikke helt hva hun mener med det. Jeg vil spørre, prøve å forstå det. Det virker viktig, men nå strømmer tankene på i tykke lag, tanker, eller bilder som prøver å få oppmerksomheten min og få ord tredd på seg. Isak. I går på restauranten da han flyttet grønnsakene sine rundt på tallerkenen. Nå slår det plutselig ned i meg, krystallklart, hva det handler om. _Det er noe der_ , i ham, som han egentlig ikke vil være ensom i, for det er det han er, ensom i det, noen slags demoner, som forblir demoner så lenge han er alene med det. Ingen har klart å bry seg nok eller på den riktige måten til at han kan få fri fra alt trykket i dem. 

Beina mine blir nesten gele av de tre heftige følelsene som nå skyller innover meg: dårlig samvittighet, prestasjonsangst og bare _hvor_ mye jeg elsker han.

_«Jeg ser en kjæreste som er mer enn bra nok. En som har gjort en ganske sur gutt til en ganske blid gutt.»_

«Eller hva?» spør mamma. 

«Jeg vet i hvert fall at jeg ikke ville sluppet dere inn igjen hvis jeg noen gang hadde tvilt på at dere brydde dere nok.»

Hun skotter fort bort på meg. 

«Hvorfor sier du det?» spør hun overrasket. 

Fordi jeg tenker på Isak, det er derfor jeg sier det. Jeg prøver å forstå Isak. Og det som skjedde med meg og det som har skjedd med han er selvsagt forskjellig, så forskjellig at jeg ikke burde prøve engang på å sammenligne, sånn som jeg nå er i ferd med å gjøre. Men er det ikke alltid sånn man prøver å forstå andre? Ved å ta utgangspunkt i seg selv og sine egne erfaringer?

«Fordi jeg mener det. Man trenger jo ikke ha et nært forhold til familien sin. Det er ikke alltid det er verdt det, mener jeg.»

Hun ser undrende på meg, aner vel at det en grunn, en grunn jeg ikke kommer ut med, til at jeg sier dette. 

«De fleste foreldre bryr seg, tror jeg, og gjør så godt de kan, men ikke alle selvsagt.»

«Mm»

Jeg forslår at vi skal sette oss ned og ta en kaffe på Herregårdskroa, for hun kan ikke gå lenger på de skoene uten å få vondt i ryggen i minst en uke etterpå.

Servitørene småløper mellom bordene på den fullstappede uteserveringen, men mellom meg og mamma er det et annet tempo, rolig og avslappet, selv om de alvorlige temaene ligger der som et lag rundt oss fortsatt, de skal snakkes mer om. Men kanskje er det nettopp derfor det er en avslappet stemning, fordi vi er klare til å snakke om dette, trenger å snakke om dette, og dette laget av temaer ligger _rundt_ og ikke mellom oss. 

Jeg tar fram snusboksen, åpner den, tar ut én og legger den under overleppen, alt med langsomme bevegelser mens mamma har blikket festet på meg, følger alle bevegelsene mine, men tenker likevel på noe annet. 

«Det er et øyeblikk jeg aldri kommer til å glemme» sier hun med et mildt smil. 

«Hva da?»

«Den tiden vi ikke snakket sammen…»

Hun ser bort, ettertenksomt. 

«Ja?»

«Eller la meg først si noe annet først, men om den samme tiden. Vi fikk jo snakke med denne pårørende-psykologen. Den første gangen vi var der, la jeg selvfølgelig en hel masse ut om at vi ikke lenger fikk kontakt med deg. Han stilte mange spørsmål jeg først ble provosert av, som _hvorfor_ jeg ville ha kontakt med deg. Jeg mente at det måtte være innlysende, men han kom fort til at noe av problemet lå i det at jeg ville ha full kontroll og at jeg manglet tillit til deg. Han sa at den eneste måten å ha full kontroll på at du ikke skader deg selv ville være å plassere deg på en celle med 24-timers overvåkning.»

Det strammer til i magen. Det bildet sier faktisk mye. Følelsen jeg hadde, men som da var ordløs, er lik den jeg får av det bildet.

Hun rører fort ved armen min, så nok at det knøt seg i meg, før hun fortsetter. 

«Jeg ble veldig provosert og sa til faren din etter timen at jeg ikke ville snakke mer med denne personen. Men han mente at det var akkurat denne psykologen vi trengte, og det innså jeg også etter hvert.»

«Pappa hang en del med meg uten at vi snakket sammen i det hele tatt, husker jeg.»

«Han fikk deg med på tur i skogen en gang, husker jeg. Han sa at dere hadde utvekslet to setninger, tror jeg, på alle de timene.»

«Vi kommenterte et rådyr vi så» sier jeg med et smil. Det var et øyeblikk vi delte. Et øyeblikk der det at han var en bekymret pappa som prøvde å aktivisere en helt fucked up sønn, ikke lenger eksisterte. 

«Jeg prøvde å gjøre som faren din, ikke stresse så med at vi ikke snakket sammen, bare være der med deg når du tillot det.»

«Du klarte det etter hvert.»

«Jeg husker en dag, det var det jeg skulle si i sted, så banket jeg på døren til rommet ditt. Du svarte ikke, så jeg åpnet døren forsiktig og tittet inn. Og der satt du på gulvet og så på meg et tomt blikk …»

Hun blir blank i øynene. 

«Jeg spurte om jeg kunne komme inn. Du trakk bare på skuldrene. Jeg la noen puter på gulvet og satte meg ned jeg også. Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge vi bare satt der sammen, det må ha vært timer. Du tegnet.»

_Hva gjør du egentlig her?_ tenkte jeg, men hadde ikke nok energi til å bringe på banen. 

«Jeg ble litt redd på et punkt for at du hadde lest et eller annet psykologigreier og skulle begynne å snakke om hva jeg tegnet og komme med en eller annen lame tolkning av hva det fortalte deg om meg» sier jeg og smiler ertende til henne.

Hun ler hjertelig av det. 

«Nei. Det eneste jeg tenkte om tegningene dine var hvor flink du er og hvor stolt jeg er av deg for det. Jeg prøvde meg ikke på noen tolkning» sier hun, fortsatt lattermild. 

«Men hva var det du skulle fram til?»

Ansiktsuttrykket hennes endrer seg. Hun ser alvorlig ut, selv om hun smiler.

«Du dultet lett borti armen min. Og så sa du: "Takk for at du er her." … Jeg kommer aldri til å glemme det øyeblikket, Even. Det kjentes ut som det plutselig var et enormt fossefall inni meg. Men jeg tenkte, nei! Nå må du ikke lage noen scene, nå må du ikke ødelegge dette med å begynne å gråte i strie strømmer!»

Jeg må le litt av det, men det er sikkert ikke helt feil. Og vi er nok litt blanke i øynene begge to nå. 

«Jeg mente det jeg sa…» tenker jeg høyt, «…men det er nesten litt rart at det var akkurat det jeg tenkte, "takk for at du er her", egentlig litt paradoksalt på en måte, for det virket der og da som om jeg _ikke_ trengte å takke deg. Eller jeg mener, det så ut som om du slappet av. Og det var det som gjorde utslaget, tror jeg. Det virket ikke som du var stresset og nervøs rundt meg, men at du faktisk hadde det bra selv med å være der … ikke "i mitt selskap". Jeg kan ikke akkurat kalle det "selskap" sånn som jeg var da..» jeg ser på henne, smiler av det jeg sier «men det virket som du hadde det ok, da følte jeg meg ikke som en byrde… Ok, «takk», var kanskje fordi du hadde holdt ut helt til du kom dit.» 

«Åh, vennen min. Det var aldri noen gang jeg sluttet å like ditt selskap, men jeg vet at jeg ikke visste deg det lenger, at det eneste som kom fram var min engstelse.»

Vet Isak at foreldrene hans _faktisk_ liker å være sammen med han? Gjør de det, sånn innerst inne? Er faren hans noen gang avslappet og til stede og bare liker å være sammen med Isak? Eller har han kanskje aldri blitt godt nok kjent, sånn ordentlig, med sønnen sin til å være det? Handler det mest om hva han bør, hvordan ting skal framstå, plikt og normer? Det kan ikke jeg vite. Kanskje ikke Isak vet det heller. Og det å ikke vite betyr kanskje at man må innstille seg på at det _ikke_ er et ekte bånd i bunnen, bortenfor plikten og normene. Isak er lei av at ting er fake. Han er lei av å henge med folk der begge parter later som de liker hverandre, later som om det betyr noe, men egentlig ikke kjenner hverandre eller er interesserte nok til virkelig å bli kjent med hverandre.

***

De tankene. De samme tankene svirrer rundt i hodet på meg der jeg ligger på sengen med hendene foldet i nakken og slapper av før Sanas Eid-fest. Isak sitter på gulvet med det konsentrerte uttrykket sitt og chatter med Noora om talen til Sana. Jeg ser for meg at jeg stryker han langs kinnbenene, over haken, øyebrynene, leppene, over hele dette ansiktet jeg elsker mest å se på av alle jeg noengang har sett, dette konsentrerte blikket som avslører at der inne, der finnes en utrolig spennende verden som jeg blir litt bedre kjent med for hver dag. 

Han merker det, blikket mitt på seg. 

«Hva tenker du på?» spør han og smiler litt sjenert, sånn som han fortsatt av og til gjør når han merker hvor mye jeg digger ham. 

«Deg.»

«Meg?» 

«Ja, jeg mener av alle ting man kan tenke på her i verden, skjønner jeg at du synes det er rart at det hender jeg tenker på deg.»

Han himler med øynene og smiler samtidig. 

«Men jeg er jo her! Du kan jo bare snakke med meg isteden.»

Ja. Det kan jeg jo. 

«Jeg … jeg skjønte i går at vi egentlig ikke har snakket så veldig mye om alt som skjedde da faren din forlot moren din.»

Hele han spenner seg i samme sekund som han forsto hva jeg var i ferd med å si. 

«Hæ? Jeg har jo fortalt deg alt. Det er ingen jeg har fortalt det så detaljert til som jeg har gjort til deg.»

«Mm. Men vi har ikke snakket så mye om hva du …følte, tror jeg?»

«Jeg følte meg svikta! Jeg har jo sagt det.»

«Hey baby .. jeg mener ikke å si at du er lukka og ikke stoler på meg eller noe sånn. Jeg vet du føler deg svikta, men jeg tenker etter i går… at det kanskje er mer enn det, som det kanskje vil være bra for deg å prate om?» 

Han reiser seg opp, går skrittene bort til sengen og legger seg ned ved siden av meg, tett inntil, med ansiktet inn mot halsgropen min. 

«Ikke mas» sier han lavt. Det er noe rart med at han sier akkurat det, samtidig som han ligger så nært inntil meg som overhodet mulig, og holder hardt fast i meg. 

«Jeg skal ikke mase. Jeg lover. Men vit at hvis det er noe mer du vil få ut, så vil jeg alltid gjerne høre og … prøve å forstå deg så godt jeg kan. Og jeg kommer aldri til å tro at jeg vet bedre enn deg hva som er riktig, eller hva du burde gjøre, eller noe sånt.»

Pusten hans varmer meg. Han fester noen små, lette kyss på halsen min. Jeg vet så intimt godt hvordan det kan være. Det ligger noe der, noe farlig og kaotisk. Noe i deg vil få det ut, men noe annet, ofte sterkere, vil for enhver pris at det skal ligge begravd, begravd, begravd. Når du prøver å gå ned i alt kaoset, gjør det ofte så vondt at du skvetter opp igjen før du har rukket å gripe noe tydelig nok til at du kan snakke om det. Alt jeg gikk og bar på ble Isak utrygg av, fordi han var redd, forståelig nok, for at det kunne true oss. Sånn er det ikke med dette. Det er ingen god grunn i verden til å presse han, bare gjøre det helt tydelig at jeg ser at det er _noe_ der, at jeg bryr meg nok til å se det, til å huske på det og være der for han så godt jeg klarer om han føler for å lette på trykket i dag eller i morgen, om en uke, måned, år, uansett når. 

Jeg stryker ham på ryggen, igjen og igjen, vil ikke at han skal føle jeg er utålmodig, bare at jeg er der, forhåpentligvis som en god nok kjæreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel kommer mot slutten av uka.
> 
> Jeg synes selv det er litt trist at denne historien nesten er ferdig, ikke flere kapitler å skrive, ikke flere nydelige kommentarer fra dere :-/ Men den er på en måte ikke det likevel, selv om Mental kampsport er det. Det er noe med Even jeg føler gjenstår for meg å prøve å skrive om. I sommer en gang da jeg fikk ånden over meg, skrev jeg en god del på det, satt til vinteren 2018, ellers samme univers som her. Nå opprettet jeg serien "Nært på Even", som den neste historien min blir en del av. Hvis ting går etter planen, kommer jeg til å begynne å poste den i november.
> 
> Men altså nå: tanker om kapitlet? Jeg blir denne gangen også kjempeglad for kommentarer, korte eller lange!


	45. Verdener som lar seg forene

**Lørdag 24.juni. Kveld.**

 

_Selv om det noen ganger kan føles sånn, så står ingen mennesker alene_

 

Jeg går rundt og forsyner meg av alle maten, legger det ene velduftende snadderet etter det andre på tallerkenen. 

Det lukter Bakka-tida. Det lukter den deilige følelsen av at en skoledag er over. Den deilige følelsen når sekker, jakker og varme sko man har gått med hele dagen, er slengt av i gangen og timene framover er et frirom. Definisjonen på ubekymret er hva det egentlig lukter. Og venner. Og å ikke føle seg alene. 

Mesteparten av det jeg ser og lukter er velkjent, noe er fremmed. 

Hvordan ville det vært å lukte og smake, som jeg snart skal, alle disse rettene på nytt, men i en helt annen sammenheng, i et univers der det ikke fantes noen utsikter til at jeg skulle få vennene mine tilbake? 

Det er vemodig nå også, men det er bare fordi jeg blir minnet om en epoke som er over og aldri kommer tilbake. I grunn er det rart at _ubekymret_ er det som sitter igjen, ikke dagene jeg kjempet med meg selv for å _virke_ ubekymret, ikke de lange _bekymrede_ blikkene fra Mikael eller en av de andre, fordi de følte det var noe som ikke stemte: forklaringene mine på hvorfor jeg hadde vært borte de siste dagene hadde vært utilfredsstillende, kroppen min hadde vært urolig på en måte som var fremmed for både dem og for meg, stadig mørkere ringer under øynene og dager der jeg nesten ikke klarte å spise, gjorde at jeg virket syk. Men det er det normale som står igjen, hvor ekstremt mye det betydde for meg de ettermiddagene der jeg kunne føle at alt nesten var normalt. De frirommene fra alt helvetet rundt betydde jo alt. Herregud, hva jeg rotet bort - og hva jeg har fått igjen, selv om det ikke kommer flere dager der vi henger sammen her etter skolen, så kommer det flere dager der vi henger sammen. Jeg ser rundt meg et øyeblikk på alle folka, blikket faller på Isak og Mikael som står og snakker sammen. Så lar de forskjellige delene av livet mitt seg forene likevel, stikk i strid med alt jeg har vært dypt og hellig overbevist om.

«Finner du noe godt?» 

Jeg kjenner igjen stemmen til moren til Elias og Sana, trenger ikke å se opp for å vite hvem det er som snakker til meg. Vi har ikke truffet på hverandre, jeg har ikke sett henne engang i kveld før nå. Jeg begynner å legge ut om hvor mye digg det er her, en anelse for lenge, en anelse for entusiastisk. _Hva tenker hun egentlig om at jeg bare forsvant? Hva vet hun om alt som skjedde? Og hva synes hun egentlig om at jeg er sammen med Isak?_ Jeg vet jeg ikke trenger å stresse, og jeg stresser ikke mye, men litt. 

«Det er fint å se deg igjen, Even» avbryter hun meg forsiktig. 

Jeg uttrykker at det er gjensidig, at det er hyggelig å være her og at dette er et supert initiativ fra Sanas side.

«Du vet du er velkommen her når som helst?»

Jeg smiler til henne, nikker. 

«Og … kjæresten din også» legger hun til, og det gjør meg glad, uansett hva hun nå egentlig føler. 

Vi speider rundt til vi får øye på ham. Isak har satt seg ned med maten sin, ved siden av ham er det en ledig stol, til meg. Vi får øyekontakt, og gjennom den uttrykker vi: _»Gleder meg til du kommer og setter deg her hos meg.» «Jeg kommer nå, baby.»_

«Har du … hilst på han?» 

«Jada, Sana introduserte oss for hverandre i sted.»

«Biologipartnerne.»

«Ja, hun har fortalt meg om Isak. Han hjalp henne visst med å komme ordentlig inn i faget i høst.»

«Og hun har hjulpet han nå i det siste, da han hadde falt litt ut.»

«Ja, men det er fint» sier hun litt stolt «og Sana sa, da vi snakket alle tre i sted, at de er venner også, ikke bare biologipartnere» legger hun til mens hun ler. 

«De er gode venner også» istemmer jeg.

 

Jeg går de få skrittene bort til Isak. Der sitter han og ser fornøyd ut i utgangspunktet, men lyser opp enda litt mer når han ser jeg er framme hos han. Det er faktisk helt vilt, at der er han, midt iblant så mange og mye fra det tidligere livet mitt. Alt det som bærer på historier instinktet mitt sa at _det beste som har skjedd meg_ , ikke ville tåle. Men han har tålt å se hvem jeg er. Isak - som mer enn noen annen har fått meg til å tro på, og merke, at jeg kan ha et bra liv, og fortjener det jeg også som alle andre. Og så er han i tillegg så jævlig deilig at jeg blir helt mo i knærne akkurat nå. 

«Halla handsome!» 

«Halla.» Øynene hans lyser en hel masse jeg sikkert bare aner en brøkdel av. Det deilige suget i magen kommer og setter meg ut av spill på en måte jeg mer enn gjerne kan tillate. 

Idet jeg har satt fra meg tallerkenen på bordet, tar jeg tak i armen hans, klemmer litt til, for på en måte å kunne nyte følelsen enda litt dypere av at det faktisk er sant alt dette.

«Har du det bra her?»

«Ja, herregud. Jeg kjenner jo de fleste her. Hvordan har du det?» spør han og studerer meg. 

«Veldig bra. Og jeg er så glad for at vi er her sammen. Jeg vet det er Sanas fest og at du uansett ville vært her, men jeg er bare så sinnsykt glad for at du er her sammen med meg. Du har ingen anelse!» sier jeg smilende og lavt, så bare han kan høre det. 

Jeg ser at han skjønner hva jeg mener. Det ville ikke vært krise om han ikke hadde kunnet komme av en eller annen grunn, det er ikke det som er poenget. Jeg ville hatt det bra her da også. Poenget er at de to verdenene mine lar seg koble, og at det gjør meg lykkelig å merke. 

«Men det fikk meg jo også til å tenke på at du … er der for meg du, uansett hva» fortsetter jeg like lavt, men trekker pusten høyt når jeg er ferdig. 

Isak lener seg nærmere meg, «Du for meg også… uansett hva…» Han svelger hardt, før han lener seg enda nærmere, kinnet sitt inntil mitt, «Jeg _vet_ det.» Og det siste lander i meg som fortsettelsen på det vi snakket om tidligere i dag. 

Da nådde det fram. Det er alt jeg trenger å vite nå. 

Han lener seg litt tilbake, drar hånden rakst gjennom håret mitt en gang, ser intenst på meg et sekund, understreker at han mente det han sa. Jeg tar hånden hans og vi bare sitter sånn et kort øyeblikk. Jeg får øye på Vilde. Hun vinker til oss fra benken der hun sitter sammen med Chris. Jeg vinker tilbake med venstrearmen og løfter dermed Isaks hånd, så han vinker han også. Vilde ler mot oss. 

Og så angriper vi maten. 

***

Det tid for tale. 

Mens Jonas står der og veldig fint leser opp talen til Sana, skrevet av Noora med hjelp fra William og litt fra Isak (som blir litt flau og er fryktelig søt når han blir nevnt), rekker tankene mine innom flere spor. 

«Hvorfor blir noen spyttet på på gaten?»

Jeg ble redd og Isak ble redd og denne mannen (som ikke spyttet riktignok, men poenget er det samme) var kanskje den reddeste av alle. Etterpå ble jeg redd for at den redselen skulle få makt over oss videre. 

_«For selv om det noen ganger kan føles sånn, så står ingen mennesker alene»_

Jeg har prøvd å innbille meg at jeg er helt alene, skjøvet bort alt og alle som skulle tilsi noe annet, som en måte å beskytte meg mot å såre og bli såret. Men det er å la seg styre av frykt. Det er å ikke engang tørre å prøve å gjøre en positiv forskjell her i verden. 

«Hver og en av oss er en del av det store kaoset. Og det du gjør i dag, har en effekt i morgen. Men effekten av handlingene dine er der et sted i kaoset.»

Hadde ikke Isak slått til Mikael, ville det kanskje fortsatt vært null kontakt mellom oss. Isak ville ikke slått hvis jeg hadde åpnet meg før, men det var jeg for redd for. Og frykt sprer seg, men på et punkt stoppet det. Det stoppet da det ble mulig å prate, isteden for alene å hate meg selv. Og det igjen var det Isak som gjorde mulig, med hvordan han ser meg og er der for meg. 

 

Idet vi skal gå, gir Elias Isak et klapp på skulderen. 

«Du er bra type ass, dream team med søsteren min, sånn at hun kan dra inn alle toppkarakterene sine, og så har du gjort en av mine beste kompiser happy igjen også.»

Isak smiler sjenert, tydelig veldig glad for hva slags mening Elias har gjort seg opp om ham. Han har jo lyst til å bli likt av kompisene mine, og håper de skal tro at han er bra for meg. Med talen friskt i minnet, tenker jeg at grunnen til at Elias faktisk sa hva han mente, ikke bare tenkte det for seg selv, er fordi han også innser hvilken forskjell bare noen ord kan gjøre, eller kanskje fordi han slo Isak til blods for ikke så lenge siden, og nå vil være tydelig på at han liker Isak. Men jeg tror ikke han skjønner _hvor_ glad Isak ble for at Elias, som min kompis, ikke _tolererer_ Isak som kjæresten min, men støtter det. 

 

Vi er på vei hjemover, fordøyer kvelden, sier ikke så mye i begynnelsen, bare går hånd i hånd, søker enda litt nærmere hverandre innimellom. Isak kysser meg på kinnet på et tidspunkt, og forteller om hvor godt han liker å se at jeg henger med vennene mine. 

 

«Hva var det egentlig du bidro med til talen?» spør jeg litt senere på gåturen. 

«Hm?» spør han, selv om jeg vet han har hørt meg. 

«Ikke noe mye, bare litt med at hun har blitt hata på, måttet tåle mye dritt. Jeg sa til Noora at det måtte komme med. Og … det med at ingen egentlig er alene.» 

Jeg visste det.

«Husker du jeg sa til deg en gang at den eneste måten å ha noe på for alltid er å miste det?»

«Ja, det var bullshit ass, baby.» Han smyger hånden under skjorta mi, tar tak i siden på meg. «Jeg tror du mente at du bare ville såre meg hvis vi fortsatte å være sammen, at du liksom var dømt til det, og derfor kunne vi bare beholde det som noe fint hvis vi mista det mens det fortsatt var fint. Var det det du trodde da?»

«En del av meg i hvert fall.»

«Da jeg prøvde å skjønne tittelen på filmen min, tenkte jeg gjennom alt jeg kunne huske fra den dagen vi prata om parallelle universer og du sa det med gule gardiner og alt det der. Jeg kom på at du sa at du fikk noia av å tenke på parallelle universer, og da tenkte jeg på tekstmeldingen din senere, den som …forandra alt. Du skrev at det ikke går an å miste noen for alle er alene uansett, men at et annet sted…»

«I universet er vi sammen i evig tid» fullfører jeg.

«Hvis du var så redd for å ødelegge, og når du hadde det dårlig i tillegg, så kan jeg skjønne at du kunne bli.. jeg vet ikke… forvirra og enda mer redd av å tenke på det, glemme nesten at vi har mer enn nok med å …prøve å gjøre det beste ut av det på dette stedet i dette universet…»

«Ikke la frykt trumfe kjærlighet?» spør jeg med et smil. 

«Nei.» Han smiler tilbake til meg. «Jeg mener, det er dette universet vi kjenner» funderer Isak høyt og klemmer til i siden på meg igjen, sikkert så jeg faktisk skal _kjenne_ , men denne gangen kiler det, så det går en rykning gjennom hele meg og jeg begynner å le. 

«Faen, Isak. Vi snakker om noe seriøst og så begynner du å kile meg.»

Han ler han også. 

«Men uansett…» fortsetter jeg «…i dag skjønte jeg at nå er jeg ferdig med noe som begynte den dagen, fredag 9.desember…» Han ser raskt bort på meg, kanskje overrasket over at jeg har festet meg sånn ved datoen. «Det var jo egentlig da _allting_ begynte ordentlig for meg.» 

«Hvordan da?» spør han og ser konsentrert på meg. 

«Nei, fordi før det var det på en måte ikke helt reelt, jeg skjulte jo så mye av meg selv. Først så jeg bare på deg på avstand, tenkte det var best sånn.»

Han ler, slipper taket rundt meg for å gripe hånden min isteden. 

«Og så ble vi litt kjent, Halloween og hele den helgen. Etter det ble det dritvanskelig, for da var det blitt så seriøst plutselig, og det ble viktigere å fortelle deg ting, men samtidig ble jeg mer redd for å gjøre det. I hvert fall, jeg skulle jo fortelle deg alt den kvelden jeg kom til deg, men så gikk det ikke da heller. Og etter det, da var vi sammen, men jeg følte det litt som om jeg prøvde å løpe fra noe som var dømt til å innhente meg. Jeg prøvde å glemme at det ville komme nye dager etter hver dag vi var sammen. Jeg holdt pusten på en måte, prøvde å late som den store delen av meg som jeg hatet, ikke fantes.»

Det med å løpe fra noe man er redd for å bli innhentet av, klare paralleller der til Isak, men jeg sier ikke noe. Jeg vil så gjerne være der for han i det havet av følelser som er der et sted, så gjerne at det gjør vondt, men nå vet jeg at han vet jeg vil høre. Og nevner jeg noe om det nok engang nå, føler han seg kanskje presset, uansett hvor mye jeg insisterer på at jeg ikke vil presse.

«Du..»

«Vent. Den dagen så skulle du uansett få vite at det jeg hadde følt og følte, var ekte. Og så kom du … og ville ha meg likevel. Det var det jeg mente med at da begynte det for ordentlig for meg. Jeg turte å tro på nåtida, ikke bare at alt var forutbestemt til å gå til helvete av fortida mi. Og det gikk bra. Du ville være sammen med meg på tross av hva du hadde sett. Det var det første store skrittet. Og så har det vært flere, som å flytte sammen og de par gangene jeg virkelig har åpnet meg. Hver gang har jeg vært livredd for at du skal få nok, men du har tålt det hver gang.»

«Tålt det? Du får det til å høres ut som det har vært noe slitsomt å holde ut med liksom, men det er jo sånn jeg har blitt bedre kjent med deg og … begynt å bare like deg mer.»

«Like meg mer?»

«Ja, eller elske deg da.»

«Det var ikke det jeg mente, at jeg ikke synes du hadde brukt sterkt nok ord» ler jeg. 

Jeg stopper opp og kysser han på munnen. 

Selv om kjipe dager uunngåelig kommer, så skal jeg huske dette jeg nå sier til Isak:

«Men i kveld, i hvert fall, så ble alt sammen så tydelig. Nå er jeg ferdig med å være redd for at verden skal gå under om det kommer fram nye ting om meg. På festen var alt som kunne påminne meg om den Evenen jeg var redd ville få det til å gå i stykker mellom oss. Og der, midt i alt, var du, _er_ du, sammen med meg.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir utrolig glad for kommentarer! 
> 
> Og med det er Mental kampsport slutt. Rar følelse. Den ble minst 39 kapitler lengre enn den ville blitt om ikke det var for dere! Det har vært både ekstremt givende og vanskelig å holde på med den :-)
> 
> Men jeg klarer ikke å slippe Even og evak. Det er noe mer jeg føler jeg vil prøve å skrive om, satt til høst 2017/vår 2018. Trykk gjerne subscribe på serien "Nært på Even" hvis dere er interessert i å lese min neste historie. Den kommer i november. 
> 
> Til slutt: 
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk til hver eneste en av dere som har lest ❤️


End file.
